Time Passes
by Ravens23Princess
Summary: What if Han Solo was stuck in Carbonite for years? What has he missed? What happened to his friends? and what if a misunderstanding ruins it all…Han/Leia... Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Love & More
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the start to my new story. I've been planning and writing this one for a while, and part of me just wanted to post this first chapter tonight! I would love to hear what you think! This will be a multi chapter fic!**

 **Description : What if Han Solo was stuck in Carbonite for years? What has he missed? What happened to his friends? and what if a misunderstanding ruins it all…Han/Leia... Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst, Love & More...**

Time Passes

Chapter One

Pain, that was all Han Solo felt as his mind suddenly became aware. He tried to move his arms and open his eyes but nothing seemed to happen. He felt frozen in place, but the pain that overcame him was very real. _Why couldn't he move his arms? Why couldn't he see?_ His panic grew and his heart started pounding fast against hist chest. He could hear mumbles around him but he could barely make out the words he was hearing. Perhaps it was something about being awake, maybe he heard the word stable. Han's mouth was dry and he wasn't sure if he could speak, his throat felt like it was on fire. He wanted to cough but still felt numb and unable to move.

"Captain Solo…" He heard that clearly. Someone was calling his name, but he didn't recognize the voice. He didn't know where he was or what was happening, but it was safe to say that he was panicking. He could hear his heart beat loud against his ears, and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. His mind was scattered and flickered all over the place. Part of his brain focused on the pain he was feeling and the confusion of what the hell was happening. While another part of his mind tried to focus and figure out the situation. Memories came back to him in flashes and it seemed as if his mind was unfreezing as well.

 _"I love you!"_

 _"I know…"_ He could see it, the colors around him and the way she looked at him. He remembered how her lips felt against his and how worried he'd been, leaving her. Her eyes were bright in his mind, her broken gaze, the last time he saw her. He coughed loud and hard, his words threatening to spill out.

"Calm down Captain Solo." That same voice told him, but he couldn't. He wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to speak. Even if his body wasn't ready, he needed to know what the hell was happening to him.

"Leia?…" Han was able to cough out, his voice didn't sound right to him. It was rough and scratchy. He even wondered for a moment if it was his own voice. The pain from his throat hit him hard and he tried to swallow, but found his mouth dry and empty.

"Han? Calm down, they're here to help you…" He heard another voice say. He recognized that one. Luke. "Just lay still Han…" Luke told him, Han thought he felt a touch against his shoulder, but he wasn't sure. His skin felt like it was on fire and his muscles were screaming at him, he couldn't remember being in this type of pain before. He wondered if it was possible to feel numb and pain at the same time. It didn't matter if it was possible, because that's what he felt in this moment and he wanted it to stop.

"Cub relax!" He heard Chewie roar from the other side of him. So he was surrounded by his friends? That had too be good right? The last thing he had seen was Leia and Chewie, standing not to far from Vader.

"What?" Han forced himself to say.

"He should stop talking…" Han heard the unknown voice say.

"Han buddy, you gotta relax. The medics are helping you. But you have to calm down." Luke tried to tell him, but his words didn't mean much to Han in his current state.

"It will be ok.." Chewie assured him as his furry hand held on to Han's arm.

"You have hibernation sickness." Luke explained. "We have to get you stable. Your body is trying to reject the normal environment."

"Carbo…" Han started, but quickly stopped as his cough consumed him. Han felt multiple hands on his chest, as they tried to calm him down.

"Carbonite?" Luke finished for him. Deciding it was best if he didn't try to speak again, Han nodded. "You remember? Cloud city, the Carbonite?" Luke asked him, and Han nodded once again.

"It's good that his memories are intact." The medic told them.

"You hear that Han, maybe you're not too broken." Luke said and Han could hear the smile in his voice.

"They're going to fix you." Chewie told him and Han nodded again. He tried to calm down, but his nerves were still going crazy and he was scared to know what had fully happened to him.

"We have to clear his system." The medic explained. "He'll start to feel better once everything is clear."

"Han, you might fall back asleep…" Luke started to explain to him. Han's hand quickly reached out and grabbed for Chewie's arm. The Wookie grabbed hold of him. The pain of moving his arm was excruciating, but he needed to know.

"Chewie…" He coughed out, his throat was still on fire and each word made it worse.

"Han you have to calm down." Chewie told him, hoping he would relax and let the medic do her job.

"Leia?" He asked his friend. He felt the Wookie squeeze his hand, before he slowly answered.

"She's fine cub, Leia is safe." His words seemed to calm Han down, and he slowly relaxed his arm.

"You may feel a slight pinch Captain Solo." Han prepared himself but felt nothing, he was in too much discomfort to notice anything new.

"We'll be here when you wake up Han." Luke assured him, as Han's mind started to relax and his thoughts drifted.

 _He was back in cloud city. The bright room surrounded him, and Han was suddenly fully lost in his memories. Looking up he smiled at the sight of her. She stared at him from across the room, her braids framing her head perfectly and the deep red of her dress making his breath catch._

 _"You look beautiful. You should wear girls clothes all the time." Han teased, and she offered him an eye roll. Reaching out he slowly took her hand and traced his fingers over her palm. She sighed at his touch and stared up at him. Pulling away, Han slowly moved over and sat down against the nearby couch._

 _"Sit down, come on! Talk to me…" He said, almost pleading for her to sit with him. She didn't say anything, just slowly made her way over to where he sat. Han watched as she gently sat beside him. Moving his face closer to her, he hoped she'd allow him to kiss her. He sighed as she quickly turned her head away from his._

 _"I hope Luke made it to the fleet alright." She said looking over and out the window. He knew she wasn't in the best of moods, but her cold tone made him frown. They made such progress and he didn't want to start all over. They'd been avoiding the conversation, the talk that was on both of their minds. What would happen after he got her to the rendezvous. He didn't want to talk about it and he knew it hurt Leia to think of him leaving, especially after everything that had happened._

 _"I'm sure he's fine. Probably sitting around wondering what we're up to right now." Han offered trying to lean in closer to her once again. She glanced over towards him._

 _"You know your friend lando is very charming but I don't trust him." She told him._

 _"Trust, he's an old friend of mine." Han told her, his lips coming down to rest against her's. This time she didn't pull away, and lost herself in their kiss. Her fingertips reached out and grasped his hand, holding his fingers tightly. Their lips moved against each others, a familiar pattern they'd gotten very used to on their long journey to Bespin. Han's free hand moved to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. Leia pulled away first, but kept her face close to his. Her breath was warm against his skin. He tried to offer her a smile, but he failed as he took in her expression._

 _"Besides we'll soon be gone." Han commented, looking down to where their hands were joined. She shouldn't worry about Lando, and soon she wouldn't have to see him again if she didn't want to._

 _"And then you're as good as gone, aren't you?" She said clearly. Han just stared back at her, not sure what he should say to her. He didn't want to hurt her but he also didn't want to lie to her. He knew he had to leave, but he also knew he would come back, back to her. There was no way he would walk away from this, what they had found in each other. He had to face Jabba, but he knew he would fight like hell to get back to Leia._

 _"Leia…" He started, but she pulled her hand back and straightened out her dress. He watched as she tried to hide her emotions from him. He'd gotten very good at reading her, he'd known her for years now and he could almost always tell what was on her mind. Especially now that she had been so open with him, and let her guard down. It was painful to watch her start to close herself off to him again._

 _"We knew this was the outcome when this…" She said motioning between them. "…started."_

 _"We did…" He agreed. "It doesn't make it any easier."_

 _"Do you regret it?" She asked him, a piece of her opening back up. Han was about to open his mouth and answer her when the door open and Chewie stomped his way in. Han and Leia's eyes drifted over to their friend, shocked to see him holding parts of C3PO in his arms._

 _"What happened?" Leia said standing up and away from Han. Chewie quickly answered._

 _"Where…Found him in a junk pile.." Han translated._

 _"What a mess, Chewie you think you can repair him?" Leia asked the Wookie, Chewie quickly nodded._

 _"Lando's got people who can fix him."_

 _"No thanks…" Leia bit out. Han watched as a figure slowly walked into the room. Lando._

Han was suddenly awake again, his breathing harsh once again. He tried to sit up but his body forced him to stay flat.

"Han!" He heard Luke say from somewhere beside him.

"Luke?" Han coughed out, his voice still very harsh. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was blackness. He couldn't even see blurry images, just black. Clearly his eyes weren't healed, and that made this whole situation more frustrating.

"I'm right here." Luke assured him.

"Where?…Am I?" Han whispered out, trying to ignore the pain in his throat.

"You're aboard a Government ship, in the medical bay." Luke explained to him slowly, hoping he could understand what he was saying.

"Falcon?" Han asked, hoping his friends understood what he was talking about. Chewie quickly sounded beside him, with a soft nudge of his furry arm.

"The Falcon is fine." Chewie assured him. "We needed a little extra help and the space for medical." Chewie explained.

"I'm alive?" Han asked and Luke and Chewie both laughed.

"You are…The Carbonite poisoning is coming out of your system. Your pain should be down and she just put you on a new drip that is going to help with your eyesight." Luke explained to him. All Han could do was nod, it was a lot to take in. And While the pain was getting better, it still hurt to breathe or to even turn his head.

"I can't move." Han told them, still uncomfortable with not being able to see or move on his own. He felt vulnerable, even with his two friends standing beside him.

"That will come with time, you're body needs time to heal."

"He's right cub."

"Where's Leia?" Han asked them, no longer avoiding the main topic in his thoughts. Han was honestly surprised he hadn't heard her beautiful voice yet. He'd listened to Luke and Chewie both talk to him, and even the medic from earlier, but he had yet to hear Leia or feel her around him. Both his friends seemed to pause before answering him.

"She's not here…She's on Coruscant waiting for us." Chewie told him.

"Why!" Han almost shouted out and his throat tightened up. Slowing his breath he tried to calm down. "Why Is she on Coruscant?" Han whispered out. He didn't understand why she would be on that planet, or how it could possibly be safe for her at the Capital. Imperials would be everywhere, the chance of someone recognizing her was too great. He wondered if she was on some sort of Alliance mission and if so he wondered who had gone with her. He was clearly out of commission and Luke and Chewie were by his side. Han's panic started up again, he wanted to sit up and know everything, but his body forced him to lay still.

"Calm down…She's fine." Luke assured him.

"But…"

"Han…Trust me. Leia is fine. She wanted to be here! But we decided, Chewie and I should go instead." Luke explained to him. Han wanted to trust in Luke's words, although he was still very worried at the idea of Leia being anywhere near a planet full of Imperials, or the Emperor himself.

"When will I be able to see?" Han asked, his voice slowly getting better, it was quiet but at least it wasn't hurting as bad to speak.

"Soon, it will take a bit of time."

"We're going to Coruscant?" Han questioned.

"We are." Luke said.

"Are you sure it's safe, Leia shouldn't be…"

"Han, we wouldn't have left her if she wasn't safe." Luke assured him yet again, smiling at how worried Han seemed to be about Leia. Hearing footsteps everyone turned their head to watch the medic walk in, even Han, although he still couldn't see, he was relying on his ears right now.

"I need to have a look at him." Han heard the unknown voice say again. Luke nodded and quickly moved away from Han's side. "Captain Solo, I need to check your eyes." She told him and he nodded. Slowly he opened his eyes and was met with bright blurs. He couldn't make out any of it, the strain made him want to close his eyes again, but he knew he needed to be checked out. "Look up." She told him. "To the side…and the other side…Look down. Alright, it looks like the drip is working, but things will remain blurry for a few hours." She explained to him.

"But I'll be able to see again?" He asked, images of never being able to fly or see the galaxy again, flashed in Han's mind.

"Of course, we were informed to use the best medical care possible."

"I feel special." Han said trying to earn a laugh and ease the tension he felt.

"The Princess was very particular with her orders." The medic explained and Han smiled. He knew how Leia handled orders, he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her yelling at people to take good care of him. "Please rest Captain Solo." She said with a nod to his friends. "Go easy on him…" She whispered to Luke. Han was confused by what she meant, but instead of lingering on it his mind stayed with Leia. He couldn't wait to see her. Her voice rang in his ears. _"I love You!"_

Luke and Chewie shared a look with each other, both wondering who should continue the conversation.

"Han do you want to rest?" Luke asked him.

"I…I guess." He sighed, not wanting to be alone again but knowing he should really rest. He was tired and he wanted to be awake when they landed on Coruscant.

"We'll be right outside." Chewie told him.

"Alright, thanks guys."

"Rest well cub."

Luke and Chewie slowly walked from the room, sliding his door shut as they walked out of the space. Luke ran his hand through his hair, feeling a sudden tense feeling overcoming his chest. Reaching out through the force, he slowly calmed himself. Glancing back into the room, Luke watched as Han tried to get some rest. Luke sighed, Han was a good man and didn't deserve this.

"He needs to know before we land." Chewie said turning to face Luke.

"I agree. It's going to be difficult."

"Leia said she could handle it, but the shock…He'd want to know before we arrive." Chewie said with a sad look.

"Yes, she has enough things to worry about." Luke nodded.

"I can do it." Chewie suggested. Knowing that perhaps this news would be easier coming from an old friend.

"There's no reason to leave it up to you, we'll tell him together. Or at least try to. How will he take it?" Luke asked, knowing that Chewbacca knew Han better then anyone.

"It's hard to say…"

"She really wanted to be here for this." Luke said, thinking to Leia now. She had tried to argue her way out of staying on Coruscant, but after bickering and fighting back and fourth Luke and Chewie both had suggested it was best for Leia to stay on planet, for obvious reasons.

"We both know she needed to stay back."

"I know." Luke nodded. "This is hard on her…"

"It's hard on all of us."

"We better get some rest ourselves." Luke suggested. Chewie nodded, as they both took a seat outside of Han's room and leaned their head back against the wall. Both felt uneasy over this whole situation, but at the same time were thrilled that Han was safe and recovering. They no longer had to search the galaxy, he was simply in the next room. He could start to live his life again.

—-

* * *

 _Han wondered if he was dreaming again or perhaps just lost in some sort of loop of memories, not that he minded at all. He'd happily live in happy thoughts and memories if it took away some of his discomfort. His eyes glanced around the room, recognizing it as the cabin on board the Falcon. His head was rested back against his bunk, unlike moments before he was able to move his arms and adjust his back. His vision was also clear, yes he would gladly take whatever this happy dream was. Looking to his side he smiled. Her hair was spread out, blanketing the pillows around them. Her arm was draped across his chest, her finger tips resting right over his heart. Leaning over her, he brought her fingers to his lips, kissing her softly. The movement made her eyes flutter open. Her deep brown eyes stared up at him for a moment before her face broke out into a brilliant smile. He smiled back at her, his hand moving to cup her face._

 _"Morning…" He whispered to her._

 _"Is it morning Captain?" She asked him, her voice a bit quiet from sleep._

 _"Could be." He smirked. "We stayed up pretty late last night." He chuckled._

 _"Did we? can't remember." She tried to hide her blush, but she wasn't doing very well. Her body rolled closer to his, her chin resting against his bare chest. His hands found their way to her back, running up and down her spine, as the sheet fell from her body. She shivered under his touch, but the smile never left her face. She surprised him by offering a quick and sweet kiss to his lips, his fingers never stopping as they drew patterns along her bare skin._

 _"Leia…" He whispered to her._

 _"Hmmm."_

 _"Let's stay here forever." He smirked._

 _"I wish we could…" She sighed against his lips. He kissed her, hard and deeply, wanting her to remember every bit of passion they had shared together. Her lips felt soft and warm against his. His eyes slowly opened and his heart stopped as he watched her start to fade away from him._

 _"Leia!" He said loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of his cabin._

"Han!" He heard someone say his name, making him quickly sit up and open his eyes. He was shocked at first that he was even able to move fully.

"Slow down. Captain Solo." The medic told him, stepping closer to him and looking over his face. Han blinked up at her, his vision was still slightly blurry but it was a hell of a lot better then it had been. Her blue skin was the first thing he noticed, it stood out against the very bright white room. "I need to check your eyes again. How are your limbs feeling?" She asked him. Han slowly lifted his arms up, they were tired and sore but he was pleased to see he could lift them. "Good…Your legs will take time, especially holding yourself up to walk." She warned him and Han nodded. Hearing a roar towards the door, Han looked over and was pleased to see his friend, or what looked like a big blurry version of his friend. Chewie stepped towards him, not even bothering to ask the medic, his big furry arms pulled Han into a huge hug.

"Chewie." Han laughed. "I'll be ok pal." Han smiled and Chewie nodded.

"We need to talk." Chewie started slowly. The medic gave him an odd look, before she slowly excused herself from the room.

"Where's Luke?" Han asked.

"He'll be in soon."

"You're scaring me." Han said with a nervous laugh. He was silently hoping it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but something seemed off about Chewbacca.

"I'm sorry." Chewie mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Cub, you need to know we tried to find you. After Fett took you…we tried."

"Of course you did. There's no reason to feel guilty buddy. Mistakes just caught up to me. I'm just glad that you and Leia are alright." Han explained, hoping Chewie would stop feeling guilty.

"Han.." The wookie Sighed.

"What is it?"

"Some time has passed." Chewie started, needing to take this conversation slow.

"I figured as much." Han nodded.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. "We tried. The Princess and I…Lando, Luke, We all…"

"Lando?!" Han asked out of shock.

"Yes. It must be fresh for you, but he has helped us over the years…"

"Years?" Han asked slowly, catching Chewie's slip. The Wookie looked down, and Han could tell that the guilt was taking over. "Chewie?"

"Good to see you up Han." Han heard Luke say as the door swooshed open. Turning around he was shocked to see his friend standing before him, but he was different. He looked older, and the beard across his face caught Han off guard.

"You look different kid."

"I am." Luke nodded, his eyes darting over to Chewie. Chewbacca mumbled something about just getting to it. Han couldn't help but look back and fourth between his friends. The motion made his head hurt, as his healing eyes tried to keep up.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Han asked, that familiar feeling of panic and worry creeping back into his chest.

"As Chewie said, some time has passed." Luke started.

"Got it…" Han bit out, growing tired of how cautious they were being.

"Han…You were in the Carbonite for almost Six years." Luke rushed his words. The room suddenly went very quiet. Six years. Han closed his eyes and her face came into his mind. Her beautiful eyes and the way her body fit perfectly into his arms. Six years, he had been gone for six years. He didn't know what to say, how to feel, or how to handle this. To him he had been at Cloud City yesterday, but no. Six years were just gone.

* * *

 **There's Chapter one! I would of course love to hear what you think! More chapters coming soon! I have about five chapters written and the whole story outlined! Reviews = Love! =) Have a great day!**

 **(part of Han's dream flashback was taken from Empire Deleted scenes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the amazing Reviews on the first chapter!**

Chapter Two

Han had stayed still for a long while after Luke had told him. He was still trying to wrap his head around it all. Six years. _I guess it could be worse_ , Han thought to himself. But still it was six years. What had happened during all that time? What had his friends done? How had the Galaxy changed? He didn't have any answers and at the moment he didn't feel like asking any. He'd asked Chewie and Luke to give him some time to process it all. The medic of course was pleased with this choice, assuring them all that they shouldn't overload Han while he was still healing. _No wonder Luke looked so different_ , Han thought to himself once again. It was clear that his thoughts were all over the place. Chewbacca had continued to apologize, even after Han tried to tell him it wasn't his fault. Something about failing the life debt, pure craziness as far as Han was concerned. Thinking back it was easy to remember that day. He had asked his friend to take care of the Princess and from what he could tell he had done that. Leia. His thoughts drifted to her now. She was waiting for them on Coruscant. Six years. It continued to ring in his head, he'd been gone for six years. What had Leia done the past six years? The fact that they were headed to Coruscant made Han think something positive had come from the war, but still he had asked no questions.

His heart tugged a bit at the thought of seeing her. Did she still love him? Or had she moved on and found someone better, maybe someone that was better for her. He knew nothing, and part of him was glad that he hadn't asked. He wasn't ready for the truth or the reality of what all these years had done. For now he could still live in the moments he shared with Leia on their way to Bespin. The way her lips felt against his, or how she'd sigh against his ear whenever is fingers traced over her bare skin. The sound of her laugh, something that she thought was ridiculous but he found incredibly sexy. He would continue to live in the quiet moments from when they arrived on Cloud City and enjoyed those final moments together. And her words of love would continue to ring in his mind over and over again. Maybe if he just played these memories on repeat in his mind the truth wouldn't hurt so bad.

Hearing the door slide open, Han watched as Luke walked in. I guess his alone time was over. He didn't blame Luke for worrying about him, but part of Han wanted to just be left alone. Even if it hurt and was confusing, he wasn't sure if he could handle talking and holding a conversation. Luke looked like he wanted to ask him something, or maybe explain the galaxy Han now lived in. Han wasn't sure he was ready for that, but there was no stopping it now. Han's eyes met Luke's and he tried to offer Han a smile.

"How are you?" Luke asked him.

"Processing." Han answered shortly.

"I'm sorry, we felt it was best for you to know before we landed. I know this is hard."

"It's not your fault." Han said quietly. People should really stop blaming themselves for what happened. No one had control of the situation. Han was pretty sure none of them could have stopped Vader from taking him away. _Luke wasn't even there_ , Han thought to himself.

"Do you have any questions?" Luke asked him slowly, careful to not upset him further.

"I…Six years?' Han asked, needing to hear it again.

"Well not fully…" Luke started. "In a few months time…it will be six years…"

"Right." Was that meant to make him feel better? Not quite six years, but we were headed that way. "Did Fett take me to Jabba?" Han asked him.

"At first yes…unfortunately we ran into a few complications. At one point you were moved and that's when we lost you."

"I was moved?"

"We were planning a rescue of sorts." Luke started. "Word got to Jabba and instead of facing us, he made it his mission to keep you from us. We didn't know where he had sold you or hid you for a while…it took a lot of work." Luke sighed, thinking back to all those stressful meetings and missions where they were all desperate to find their friend. It had been a hard time, the years had not made it any better.

"Well thank you for getting me back, I guess…" Han said breathing out a slow breath, it was just so much to take in.

"I can't take the credit. Sure I helped with this mission." Luke said with a smile and a shrug. "But it was all Leia…She tracked you down, with a bit of help from Lando and Chewie." Han nodded. "She did all of this…" Luke smiled once again. _Leia was always good at everything she did,_ Han thought to himself. And apparently that meant tracking him down as well.

"So…She's good?" Han asked, not wanting to sound too desperate for information, but also wanting to know if Leia was truly alright.

"She is." Luke nodded, with another grin. "You'll see her soon. She'll be there when we land."

"Ok…" Han nodded, not sure why that made him so nervous. He wanted to see her, didn't he? So why the hell was he so nervous now?

"We'll be coming up on Coruscant soon…Can I get you anything?" Luke offered.

"Nah…Maybe just some more time to think."

"Alright, you take all the time you need. We're here for you Han." Luke assured his friend. Han stared at him for a moment before deciding on another question.

"What's with the beard?" Han suddenly asked him. Luke chuckled and ran his hands through it.

"It's a Jedi thing…"

"You're a Jedi now? Officially?"

"I am. I even teach younglings these days." Luke said with a warm smile, clearly proud of what he was doing for the galaxy. Han only nodded, just more things to process. "We'll come and get you when we land." Luke said with a sad smile before he turned to leave the room. The medic had made it clear that Han would have to regain his strength in his legs and he wouldn't be walking on his own for a while. He hated feeling this helpless. _At least you can see again_ , His mind reminded him. Glancing across the room Han stared at his reflection in one of the nearby windows. He didn't look any different from what he remembered. I guess Carbonite is a great anti aging tool. Hearing the swish of the door, Han turned and looked at yet another visitor. Gods! When would he have time alone, just to think.

"Captain Solo." The medic greeted as she walked back into the room. "We're preparing to land, I need to check your vitals one last time, before you are transferred to the on planet Medical center."

"I can't just go to my ship?' Han asked, he just wanted to hide away on the Falcon for a few days. He had no idea how long it would take to process this new information. He didn't want to be around people, especially medic's poking and picking at him.

"I'm sorry sir, you still need medical care. Not to worry the Ambassador has made all the arrangements for you."

"The Ambassador?" Han questioned. What type of Ambassador cared about him?

"Yes…Ambassador Organa. I'm sorry, You know her as Princess, I believe."

"Leia?"

"Correct, Princess Leia. Sorry I'm not used to people referring to her so casually."

"Right…Ambassador huh?"

"Yes sir…Everything looks good. Be sure to rest Captain Solo. We don't need you pushing yourself."

"I'll try…" Han sighed.

—-

* * *

Han felt a bit light headed and he wasn't sure if it was his body healing or if it was the nerves. He sat in a hover chair waiting to be moved out and across the platform. Chewie and Luke were by his side, but his eyes were focused out at the platform ahead of them. It looked like a windy day on Coruscant, he could see people's hair whipping back and fourth in the breeze. While his sight was getting better, he was still squinting to see the details across the way. It was hard to make out any faces, especially the face he was looking for.

"You ready?" He heard Luke ask him. He didn't look to him, he simply nodded softly, keeping his eyes out the window. Luke looked over to Chewie and the Wookie nodded his head. The doors opened and the wind pressed against their skin. Han closed his eyes, the cold hitting his face hard. He'd gotten pretty used to the warm medical bay, he hadn't been outside in years, it would seem. Han started to move forward, still keeping his eyes closed as the chair moved him across the platform. He blinked open a few times, trying to adjust his vision to his surroundings. It took one glance forward to make Han force his eyes to stay wide open. There she was, just as beautiful as ever. He watched as she slowly stepped from the shadows of the building behind her. Her eyes were glued to his now, as she stopped walking and just stared forward. He wasn't sure what he should do or say. He just wanted to look at her. She was so perfect, slightly older but it was hardly noticeable. Her hair was pulled back in familiar braids, seeming to be unaffected by the weather conditions, while her dark blue dress whipped and moved in the wind.

"Ambassador Organa." Han heard someone say from behind them. He assumed it was the pilot, as he approached Leia and handed her a data pad. Her eyes flickered over the screen and she nodded to him softly.

"Thank you." She said, her voice coming out so silky and smooth. He didn't even realize how much he had missed her voice. "We'll need to get Captain Solo to the Med Center." She informed the surrounding people, who all quickly nodded. "Be sure his files are transferred over and the staff is prepared for his arrival." She added. Her steps brought her right in front of Han now. "Han…" she whispered out. He smiled up at her.

"Hey ya Princess." She smiled at his tone and continued to stare at him. The rest of the platform disappeared around them, neither wanted to look away. Her heart stung a bit when she thought back to the last time she had seen him. But here in this moment, it was just the two of them, nothing else seemed to matter. Blinking a few times, Leia moved her gaze up and to Luke and Chewie.

"How's he doing?" Leia asked, directing her question to Luke.

"Medic said he's stable, The med center will continue his recovery."

"I'm right here you know." Han smirked, wondering if Luke and Leia remembered he was sitting right in front of them. Leia's eyes flicked back to his and she offered him a small smile.

"It's good to see you." She said, Han noticing how she was trying to control her emotions. Her eyes flashed a bit of pain and she swallowed hard with her words. Maybe it was because of all the surrounding people, or maybe it was him. He hoped it wasn't him, he knew it had been a long time for her, but he didn't want her to close off to him. They'd made such progress together, as what he would consider a couple, and he didn't want to start all over.

"Good to see you too sweetheart." He said offering her yet another smile. Her cheeks flushed a small tint of pink.

"We should get you to the Med Center." She quickly said, offering Chewie and Luke a smile. She quickly turned around and started to walk forward, the three following behind her.

"Ambassador, the personalized shuttle. The press has been blocked." A younger officer told Leia as they walked passed him.

"Thank you!" Leia said quickly, moving to walk a board the shuttle.

"The Press?" Han asked.

"She has always been famous cub, that's only grown over the years." Chewie explained, leaning over so Han could hear him.

"They're hoping for a few holo's of you as well." Luke added, wanting to warn his friend.

"Me!?" Han asked confused! "Why would they want holo's of me?" Han questioned. He noticed Leia giving Luke and Chewie both a warning look.

"Don't worry about that Han. We'll get you to the Med center so you can rest. I'll handle the press…" Leia told him. The shuttle hummed on and Han could feel the odd vibration through out his body. Everyone took their seats, but Han's eyes remained on Leia. Even with all the movement around them he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He watched her eyes dart to the seat beside his chair, but with a quick glance around the room, he watched her sit across from him instead. She felt his gaze and slowly moved her eyes up to look at him. He smiled at her again, he couldn't really help it. Even if it had felt like no time had passed for him, Han was very pleased to see Leia. He wanted to talk to her alone! He wanted to know how she was, and what her life was like now. Leia held his gaze, her heart throbbing against her chest, she wasn't sure she had ever been this nervous. Was this real life? Had they truly found him, alive, awake and seeming to be well. She couldn't believe it, she wondered if she was in denial. But here he was sitting right in front of her after all these years.

The group stayed silent for most of the ride, Han's eyes stayed on Leia, while her gaze looked out and around the city. Han glanced down at her hands and watched as she fidgeted with the material of her dress. He hoped it was just general nerves and that she wasn't unhappy to see him. He remembered Luke's words from the ship. _"But it was all Leia…She tracked you down…"_ Surely she wouldn't have put in such an effort to find him if she didn't want to see him again. Or at least thats what Han told himself, as he continued to stare at her. Maybe it was rude, but Han didn't really care in this moment. She really didn't look much different. Luke's beard completely through off his look, while Leia looked so similar to his memory. Maybe it was because he had spent hours and hours studying her face, her expressions and her delicate skin. He wasn't sure, but she just didn't look very different.

Leia tried to focus her attention on the buildings they passed, even though she could fully feel Han's gaze on her. She knew now wasn't the time, she had already had to control herself on the platform. She wasn't sure how the mass of people would have taken her running towards him and forcing their lips together. Part of her felt silly, feeling so free with her feelings. But it was simple, she had missed him. Leia continued to tell herself that they would have time to talk alone soon. Once they were safely to the med center and Han was being taken care of. The fact that he had survived all of this was amazing to her. The medics had assured her over the years, that even if they found him, he might not still be alive. But here he was, alive and responding to treatment. She let herself smile a small grin, as her eyes found his once more. This was finally happening. She had waited years for this to happen and here he was, an arms reach away. Slowly the shuttle came to a stop, and Leia quickly stood up.

"We better get in fast…" Leia said, noticing the current clear path into the Med center.

"The press must really like you, Princess." Han said.

"You could say that." She sighed. "Shall we…" She said, leading them out and walking towards the building. Things started to move in a blur and Han was just there for the ride. Medics rushed to his side and started taking his vitals, while he watched Leia talking to several other people. It didn't take long to be ushered to his private room, and then the poking began. It would seem that every medic Leia had called in had their own opinion on his condition. It wasn't every day someone was frozen in carbonite, especially for close to six years. Everyone seemed to be pleased with his progress, but their arguments began when they started to discuss continued treatment. Han sighed as he listened to the medic's bicker back and fourth, fighting over the best course of action. Chewie stayed by his side, he hadn't really left his side since they left the ship. He tried to offer Han a smile, but it didn't help Han's mood. Han really just wanted to be alone…Scratch that! He wanted to be alone with Leia.

"Ladies and gentlemen, perhaps this discussion could be held elsewhere. While Captain Solo rests?" Leia suddenly suggested to the room. So many medics in one room, and yet the Princess knew what he needed. Han smiled at her, a silly grin, Gods he really did love her.

"Of course Ambassador." They all nodded and started to leave the room. The lead medic made his way across the room, once again checking Han's drip. The poisons were still making their way out of his system and they wanted to make sure his pain was under control. Checking down all the devices attached the Han, the medic nodded and slowly moved to leave the room.

"You want me to stay cub?" Chewie asked his friend. Han shook his head no and offered Chewie a reassuring smile.

"No, I'll be alright." Han said, looking over to where Leia waited at the edge of the room. "Leia…" Han started, her eyes flicking back up to his. "Can you stay?" He asked. He didn't know what life was like for an Ambassador, but he hoped she had a free moment to talk to him. Leia nodded softly and walked towards his bed. Chewie offered her a small hug as he moved to leave the room. The door slid shut and they were suddenly alone. The silence felt loud and threatening around them. Neither knew what to say, or who should go first.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, keeping her distance from his bed.

"I'm alright." He nodded, staring over at her.

"Your pain? How is it?"

"Can't feel much, I think its the drip." Han suggested, pointing to the line coming out of his arm. He was feeling slightly dizzy, something that he assumed was from the pain meds and the healing process. "Come sit down…" He offered, patting the side of his bed. Leia hesitated, not sure if that was such a good idea. In the end she ignored her thoughts and stepped forward, letting her heart make the choice for her. Han smiled brightly, as she sat beside him and reached out to take his hand. Her skin was smooth against his and he immediately felt more relaxed.

"Age suits you Princess." Han smirked. Leia blushed and looked down from his gaze.

"Had to catch up to you some how." She teased.

"Well you're a little closer…" His voice trailing off. There was that odd feeling again, that feeling of being with her. It was simple really, their unexpected trip together had changed things between them. He'd truly grown to love being in her presence. He remembered quiet nights with her in the cabin aboard the Falcon, silly evenings playing sabacc at the chess table, or those amazing nights were she let him kiss her and love her all night long. Bespin and Cloud City felt like recent moments to him, but for her it had been several years.

"How are you Leia?'

"I'm well." She answered shortly.

"Ambassador huh?'

"Um Yes. Princess was becoming an outdated title." Leia explained, before silence fell around them. It was almost awkward now, neither knew what to say next.

"I'm proud of you…I don't really know the details." Han sighed. "But I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the war ended well?"

"It did." Leia nodded, before pausing. "I'm so sorry Han." She suddenly said.

"For what?" He questioned, squeezing her hand.

"For taking so long…"

"Leia…" He breathed out her name. She forgot how much she loved him using her name. It wasn't Princess or your worship, just the way he said her real name, she loved it. "It's not your fault. None of this was your fault…I'll get used to it." Han assured her.

"Will you? It's a lot to take in. No one wants to overwhelm you."

"I'm handling it…"

"What's the last thing you remember Han?"

"Well for me, it seems like yesterday you were telling me you loved me." Han smirked, hoping the lightness of his voice would help to erase the frown she currently had rested against her face.

"Right…" She nodded, another blush filling her cheeks. She wondered for a moment how his other memories were. She had been getting normal updates on his condition and Luke had assured her he was doing well, but she wasn't sure what he remembered. Memory loss had always been discussed and brought up when she spoke with Medic's about finding him. It was very possible for the carbonite to have effected thoughts, memories or actions. She just wasn't sure yet.

"What else do you remember?" She asked, nervous to hear his answer.

"I remember a lot of things…" He started.

"Anything relating to us?" She asked, her voice holding caution.

"Hmmm maybe something…" He smirked. "I remember the whole trip, if that's what your hinting at?" How could he forget that. His time with her on that trip had probably been some of the best of his life. He had already knew he loved her before they boarded the Falcon that day, but those weeks together only proved how much he cared for her and how much love he felt between them.

"Han, I know theres a lot of things we need to talk about…I know you need to be updated on the last few years." She started, her fingers tracing over his palm.

"We'll get there…" He told her, loving the feel of her fingers tracing over his skin. He stared so deeply into her eyes now, he wanted so much to kiss her. But she looked so nervous.

"Han I need to tell you something before we go any further…" Leia said, her voice shaking a bit. Han looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm alright…I Just…" She started to continue when the door slid open once again.

"Ambassador." A medic said as he walked in. Han rolled his eyes, convinced now he would never have a moment to himself, or time alone with Leia.

"Yes…" Leia said, irritation evident in her voice.

"There is a call for you…"

"I'm a little busy right now." She bit out, not understanding what could be so important right this second.

"I'm aware…"

"I informed my staff to hold all of my meetings and calls." Leia told him.

"This is a personal call, Ambassador." He said and Leia cocked her head in confusion.

"It seems your daughter had a nightmare and is having troubles getting back to sleep. Master Skywalker is trying to calm her, but she requested her mother." The medic explained. His words came out in slow motion, or at least that was how Han heard them. He tried to replay what the medic had said in his thoughts, but he continued to be stuck at one word. Daughter. Leia's daughter. Leia had a daughter. Leia was a mother. No that couldn't be right, maybe he had heard him wrong. The pain meds had to be messing with his mind and his whole system, but as he looked up and into Leia's eyes he knew he had heard the medic right. She had a daughter? When the hell did that happen? How old was she?…I guess that's what happens when you suddenly miss six years.

"I…hold on!" Leia suddenly said her voice shaky and shocked. She quickly stood up and offered the medic a silent glare. Why had he come in right then? Why not later, why wasn't she given more time. She looked back to Han and tried to gage his thoughts. "Han…" She started, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "I'll be right back…Ok?" She asked him. He only nodded not looking up to meet her eyes. Leia quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Han alone with the medic.

"How are you feeling Captain Solo?' He asked as he stepped forward to check Han's vitals.

"I'm …fine." Han said, although he knew his heart was beating a million miles a minute. Daughter. Leia's daughter. Leia had a daughter. Leia was a mother. Just like that everything changed. He had been curious to how Leia's life had changed, well there was his answer. "Your heart is going a bit fast, I'm going to up your drip." He told Han, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring out at the door. Leia was out there talking to her daughter.

"So the Ambassador…She has a daughter?" Han questioned slowly, wondering if he could be more prepared before Leia came back into the room. The medic stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"She does, cute little thing. I've only seen her on the Holo's of course, I'm new to this planet. I avoided the galaxy gossip for several years." The medic explained with a laugh. "But they're a cute family."

"Leia and her daughter…" Han said, still surprised the words were able to come out of his mouth. _Her daughter…_

"And Master Skywalker, I always see holo's of them together. It's refreshing to see a normal family…Sometimes the Wookie accompanies them as well."

Han's breathing was tight again and he knew his heart might beat out of his chest. He couldn't understand how he had missed that, or why someone hadn't told him. _Leia, her daughter and Luke were a cute family_ , Han repeated in his mind. Leia had a family with Luke, they were a family. More and more changes continued to surface. It would seem six years was much longer then Han had originally thought. At first he felt hurt and pain over come his mind and his body. He'd missed it, his chance with Leia was gone. The time he spent with her meant nothing now. She'd clearly moved on…With Luke. Was this surprising? It wasn't as if Luke's interest in Leia had been a secret, but Han was so sure…he was so sure about how Leia felt for him. She had told him she loved him, and showed how true her words were in loving moments and silent looks. Clearly he had misread something, something that now broke and shattered his heart into a million pieces. Leia wasn't his anymore, she didn't even have a chance to be fully his. He never got enough time with her. This was all wrong, he wanted more time!

Slowly his pain changed and the anger started to surface. He didn't know if he could really blame her, it had been almost six years! Of course she had moved on. But what made his anger catch fire was how they had been acting around him. Luke had talked so openly about Leia on the ship, and how she would be waiting to see them when they all arrived. He had to have known that Han was looking forward to seeing her. He had to have known Han's feelings for her. But instead of telling him the truth, he lied. They all lied, Not even Chewie told him what was happening. He was left to be blind sided by all of this. Maybe that was why Leia seemed so nervous. She knew she had to tell him the truth. Han's jaw clenched as he thought to her moments before, He had been dying for a moment alone with her and now he wasn't sure he could see her again. He wondered if she was asking about Bespin for her own benefit. Surely it would be a lot easier on her if he hadn't remembered the relationship they had started all those years ago. But he did remember, and that made all this more tragic. He would have to continue to remember those sweet and loving moments with her. And he would have to understand that he would never have those again, because Leia had moved on.

He needed to toughen up. Surely all of this would not be easy, when you lose several years, that is never easy. But all of this added on top of it made it that much harder. He had to be strong and focus on getting better and focus on his well being. He didn't want to hurt her, hell he still loved her so much. But he needed to do something to make sure she didn't break his heart further. He'd find a way to make it easer on her, she wouldn't even need to tell him the truth. It would be easier on both of them if he would beat her to it. Taking a deep breath, Han felt another stab to his chest. He wasn't sure if it was still his body healing or if it was the thought of never getting a chance at a future with Leia. Either way it hurt and he hated how it felt.

Hearing the door slide open yet again, Han looked up and watched as Leia walked back into the room. She looked so flustered, and a look of worry flashed across her face, as her eyes came to land on Han. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say to her.

"Han…" She quickly said, moving back over to the bed. She sat back down on the edge of his bed and looked over at him. She reached over and tried to take his hand, but he quickly slid it away from her. Something flashed across her face, perhaps intense emotions. But as soon as it was there it was gone again.

"Listen Leia…this is all strange for me…" Han started.

"Maybe we should talk later, wait until your feeling better…" Leia suggested, she knew he needed time to rest and all of this was happening much too fast for his brain.

"Leia…"

"Yes?" she said looking down at the hand he had slid away from her.

"I'm just not sure how I feel about everything…" He told her, she arched her brow. His tone was very different now and almost distant.

"Everything?"

"I just mean…I'm a little confused. Thinking back I'm not sure what I feel, or how I feel about what happened between us." He said trying to find the right words, but even the thought of speaking to her like this shattered him. It was basic instinct to protect ones self. So if he had to put his walls back up and push her away to do it, then that's what he needed to do. His mind was very foggy and he wondered if it was the stress of this all, recently being unfrozen or the meds they had put him on. He debated for a moment if he should be having this conversation right now, while he was feeling so ill, but he had to rip the bandage off now. It would be better for everyone in the long run, if he made it clear that he wouldn't be getting in the way of her family. "We were acting on impulse…built up tension is all." He told her.

"You're talking.." Leia paused, trying to find the right words for her question "You're talking about us…sleeping together?" She asked. Her mind flashed through memories, thoughts and feelings she had held on to for all these years. The way Han held her or kissed her, made her feel safe for the first time in a long time. Han nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah…I mean…I'm not sure what would have happened to us. Or if we really would have stayed together…" _We could have! You love her,_ Han's mind screamed at him. _Don't do this! Just talk to her!_ His mind continued to yell at him _._ But something logical in his thoughts told him this would make things easier on Leia. If she had moved on and had a happy family now, she didn't need to be worrying about him or the past between them."I think you were confused when you said you loved me. Everything happened so fast…Vader was there and we were all scared. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything…" Han rambled on now.

"I was confused?" She asked, her voice coming out tight. She didn't know if she should feel hurt by those words, or pissed off that he thought he could assume how she felt.

"Yeah…our feelings back then were just confusing Leia." _NO they weren't!_ his mind continued to scream at him. _You Love her! Fight for her!_ His thoughts begged him. Leia stared at him, taking in his words. Han blinked several times, continuing to try and clear his mind, but nothing seemed to be helping.

"So you didn't feel the same way then?" She asked him.

"I…Leia…" Han paused, trying to force himself to put more distance between them. "I'm not sure what we felt was real…" Han said trying to play it off, wondering if she would ever believe his words. The simple sentence disgusted him, she had meant so much to him and still did. He'd done the fun one night stands before, the nights that meant nothing, the ones that he never thought about again. Leia was not that, she never had been and she never would be. She was so much more. He'd give anything to kiss her now and hold her like he had all those years ago. But that wasn't an option now. As much as it hurt him, he wasn't going to get in the way of the family Leia had created. _I won't get in the way_ , Han's mind chanted over and over again. She was allowed to be happy, even if he wasn't a part of that happiness.

"Right…" She said in a very quiet voice. Han couldn't quite read her expression now, he thought he saw pain, but that confused him. He thought this would help her. If he cut her off then she wouldn't have to face the awkward conversation of telling him about her life now, telling him there was nothing between them anymore. He thought he was helping her, but he saw no relief on her face.

"About what the medic said…" Leia started, but Han stopped her.

"It's none of my business…I mean congrats, I'm sure you are an amazing mother." He said. Part of him would love to hear about her daughter, but the other part of him wasn't ready to hear about her happy life without him. "Leia? you alright?" He asked her, reaching over to touch her hand. Leia quickly stood up and turned away from him. For a split second he thought he saw a tear slide down her face but her hand quickly wiped it away. She stayed with her back to him for a few moments before she turned around and faced him.

"Thank you for being honest with me Han. I appreciate it." She told him, her voice was cold and emotionless now. He just stared at her, she seemed upset, but Han couldn't understand why. He was doing this for her, she didn't need him as a complication in her life. No matter what had happened between them back then, it was different now. Leia had a life, and by the sound of it a very good life. He couldn't mess that up for Leia. He needed her to be happy, even if that wasn't with him.

"Leia…" He tried but she cut him off.

"It's late, I should be getting home." She said with a quick nod.

"Leia…Thank you, for everything you did for me." He said with full honesty.

"Of course Han…You're my friend." She said with a tight smile. He smiled back, both of them clearly faking their happiness. There was no love in their smiles, only despair, as both their hearts broke for two very different reasons. Both oblivious to what had just happened, or how both of them had received the wrong story! Han watched as Leia walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

In his mind she had been telling him she loved him just yesterday, but that was an illusion. It was a hope of something that would never happen now. Sighing, Han looked around at all the machines he was now hooked up to. Leaning back he closed his eyes, but even in the darkness all he could see was her face.

* * *

 **Don't throw things at me! Maybe not what some of you were expecting? So bad timing right? And Damn that medic for confusing Han! Before you all decide to hate me, I based Han's reaction to "Leia's family with Luke" from the end of ROTJ, when he thought Leia loved Luke... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!And like where I'm taking this story! I ended up rewriting this chapter like 4 times! Of course more coming soon! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of your reviews! I appreciate them so much, I love reading what you guys think! Here we are back with another chapter!**

Chapter Three

Leia slowly walked out of the room, she could hear the door slide shut behind her but she didn't look back. _"So you didn't feel the same way then?"_ She remembered herself saying. _"I'm not sure what we felt was real…"_ His voice was normal and she couldn't hear any sort of emotion or care. It hadn't mattered to him, none of it. She wanted to laugh at herself for being so stupid. She'd fell for him, she'd fallen hard for him and never quite made it back up. She searched for him for years now, and here he was finally back, but that didn't matter. _So stupid_ , she thought to herself. Her emotions were all over the place, as she desperately tried to pull herself together. She would kick herself later when she was alone at home. Right now she couldn't break down, she couldn't show her emotions. It was his choice, if he didn't love her or want her, that was his decision. He was always planning to leave back then, she knew this very well. Leia just wasn't sure why she thought he would come back to her. She didn't even have a chance to mention her…her daughter, not that now was the time. Thinking of her now, made Leia's mind wander back to years ago.

 _Leia sat silently in her assigned room, staring down at the data pad in front of her. She was reading numbers, but really she wasn't comprehending any of it. Her mind was elsewhere, her mind was back in the med center. She'd thought it was just a flu, or perhaps a cold, maybe even stress. Not this, she hadn't expected this. So when the medic told her the nausea would pass and the baby was healthy, Leia almost didn't hear her. Baby? What baby? Whose baby? Leia had thought to herself. The medic apologized, assuming Leia had already known. She was a few months along, and had been too busy to notice the signs. To lost in the rebellion and too focused on figuring out where they had taken Han. Pregnant, the medic had said slowly and easy. Leia wasn't sure she would ever hear that word when discussing her health, but here they were._

 _Now Leia stayed silently in her room, staring down at a blur of numbers. She didn't know why she thought she could just go back to work as if nothing had happened. Sure, she had been tired lately and not feeling her best, but she was busy, she was always busy. She just assumed that was the cause, Luke told her to rest more but she never listened. Even Chewie had been trying to look after her when he was around. He'd reminded her that was Han's request. Han, his named tugged at her heart right now. She had been so beyond focused on finding him and getting him back, she hadn't noticed what was right in front of her. She was pregnant. She, Princess Leia of Alderaan was having a baby, out of wedlock. This was going to go over well, she sighed to herself._

 _"Hey'ya." Luke said as he walked into her small cabin. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Wow! sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He quickly told her._

 _"It's ok." She said quietly._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked her._

 _"Nothing!" she quickly said, tossing her data pad to the side and standing up._

 _"You sure? You got the flu like the rest of us?" Luke asked her, sitting down where she had been._

 _"No…"_

 _"Oh? Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice very concerned now._

 _"I don't want to talk about it…"_

 _"Alright…Is it…Are you missing him?' Luke asked her slowly._

 _"Yes." She said shortly, she was always missing him, especially now._

 _"We're going to find him…" Luke assured her._

 _"I know…When are you leaving?" She asked him slowly. She knew it was coming up soon, his leave from the rebellion and his return to whatever god forsaken planet he was training on._

 _"Few days…I don't have to go right away…" He reminded her._

 _"Nah…I need more time. Lando and Chewie will be back soon and then they'll be heading back out again, we'll hopefully have more information after that mission."_

 _"As soon as you know something…"_

 _"I'll com you. We've had this conversation Luke…" She sighed slowly, her eyes darting down to her stomach. Unsure if she should share her news, she didn't think she was ready to tell anyone, she wasn't even accepting it herself._

 _"You sure you're alright?" Luke asked her._

 _"I will be." She nodded._

 _She'd ended up telling Luke before he returned to Dagobah. The debate was hard, part of her didn't want to tell anyone before she told Han, but that wasn't exactly an option right now and Luke was her best friend. He had hugged her and promised her they would find Han. It was heartfelt and meant a lot to Leia to have his support, but nothing hit her like Chewbacca's reaction. He'd barely stepped off the Falcon when he looked up at her. His head had cocked to one side and some how he knew. Maybe it was his heightened sense or just a feeling, but he immediately knew with one look. The Wookie had stepped towards her slowly and offered her a gentle hug._

 _"Princess?" He had whispered down to her, careful that others did not hear._

 _"Yes Chewie?"_

 _"You should know my life debt to Han continues on to his cubs…We'll find him and I'll be here while we look…" His simple words had stabbed in her chest, making her feel pain and love all at the same time. She'd hugged him then, as tight as her little arms could._

Leia shook her head, shaking herself out of her memories. Her daughter, or perhaps she should start referring to her as their daughter. It didn't matter right this second because Leia was pretty sure Han couldn't handle news like that at this moment. Leia had had almost six years to prepare to tell him, and she was still uneasy about it. Sure she had practiced what she would say to him, if they ever found him. But she'd never quite figured out the best way to bring it up, how does one casually tell someone _"Hey you knocked me up before disappearing for years"_ It wasn't any easy thing to bring up for a normal relationship, let alone whatever she had had with Han _._ She wondered if Han had questions about her daughter, or the life they led, maybe he didn't care. Han clearly didn't want anything with Leia, least of all a family. She couldn't talk about it now, the truth would wait until the time was right. She didn't know how, but she would have to tell him eventually.

Hearing her name, Leia quickly looked up and tried to plant a smile upon her face. Luke walked to her side quickly, immediately noticing how distant his sister felt.

"Leia?" He questioned.

"I'm going to head home." She said quickly, as she watched as Chewie walked up behind Luke. The Wookie gave her a confused look, he expected her to stay with Han.

"What happened?" Luke asked her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't ask the medic to get you! I didn't want Han to find out that way." Luke rambled.

"It's fine Luke…He…I didn't get to that." Leia sighed, honestly pleased that she hadn't mentioned her daughter before that. Today was not that day.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"I don't think Han paid much attention to what the medic said…I should really get going." Leia said moving to walk away once again, but Luke grabbed her hand.

"He didn't ask about Adelyn?" Luke asked her. Leia's heart constricted at the sound of her daughters name. She shook her head.

"We didn't get to that…He needs more time to adjust, I need more time." Leia rambled on, as Luke and Chewie stared at her concerned and confused. _I truly need more time now,_ Leia thought to herself. Reaching his mind out to his sister, Leia immediately blocked his attempt. Her strong wall around her mind wasn't uncommon, but something didn't feel right and Luke knew it.

"Leia?" Luke said stepping forward and trying to grab Leia's hand. The distance continued, as Leia pulled her hand away and move further down the hallway.

"Luke…Please just let me go home." She pleaded with him, opening herself up slightly to him. Luke felt her pain and immediately stepped back from her.

"Princess?" Chewie questioned, his concern growing.

"Chewie you should go sit with Han, he shouldn't be alone right now." she said softly, before quickly turning around and walking down the hallway. Luke and Chewie both watched her retreating form.

"I thought she'd stay with Han…" Chewie told Luke. Both were so confused as to what had happened in such a short amount of time. Everyone had expected this day to be positive and filled with joy and love, clearly that wasn't going to happen now. Luke didn't understand what had just happened, but feeling his sister's brief pain didn't sit well with him. He looked to Chewie and he only shrugged clearly he didn't understand either. Luke suddenly frowned and quickly moved down the hallway and towards Han's door. He slammed his hand against the sensor, making the door quickly open. Han looked over to him, confused for a moment before he saw who had walked in. Han looked away from him, his jaw tight.

"What did you say to Leia!?" Luke almost demanded to know.

"Get out Luke." Han bit back.

"Not until you tell me what you said to her!"

"It's none of your business." Han said, as Chewie walked in behind Luke. "Chewie get him out of here!"

"What did you say to the Princess, she looked upset cub?"

"I'm sure she's fine…" Han mumbled.

"What did you do!" Luke said stepping forward, needing to know what the hell had just happened. He thought this would be a good day, a day they had all been waiting for. But now it had taken a dark turn, Leia's pain had hit him hard and by the looks of it Han wasn't doing much better.

"Did you two have a fight?" Chewie assumed, knowing their history.

"I don't want to talk about it. Go home." Han told them, still desperate to be alone.

"Han…" Luke tried, trying to help his sister and his friend.

"You know you could have told me." Han bit out. His eyes were angry now, staring up at Luke .

"Told you what?"

"Everything! You could have told me it all! Not let me live in some fantasy of what was waiting for me when I got here!"

Luke and Chewie stayed silent, now overly confused as to what they were talking about. Luke tried to process it all as fast as he could. He thought back to how Leia had felt and how Han was acting now, but none of it made any sense. Chewie cocked his head to the side and looked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Chewie asked, even the wookie was having a hard time following his friends words. They waited for Han's response, but the room stayed silent. Luke and Chewie stared at him with confusion, which only made Han's anger worse.

"You and Leia!" Han spat out.

"What about Leia and I?" Luke asked him.

"Stop acting so innocent! I heard what the medic said! I'm not stupid."

"Han…listen to me. I don't know what we're talking about. All I know is Leia practically ran out of here. After years of trying to find you! What happened?" Luke said, trying to understand but needing Han to explain something!

"You and her…your daughter. Your happy little family. I just…you should have told me! I would have understood! But you kept it from me and I had to find out through some random guy I've never met before! " Han practically yelled. Luke flinched and glanced towards Chewie. The wookie sighed and nodded his head, he'd take this one. Luke's heart felt heavy, some how something had come out wrong and now this whole situation was a big confused mess. Whatever the medic had said to Han had clearly confused and ruined the situation. Luke didn't want to think about what Han had said to Leia, or why it had upset her so bad. He didn't understand why his friends just couldn't be happy, the galaxy needed to give them a break.

"I need to check on her." Luke told Chewbacca. Chewie nodded in understanding. Luke took a nice deep breath, trying to calm himself. Leia would always be a trigger point for him, he didn't know why, maybe he was over protective. Finally calming himself down, Luke offered Chewie a small smile. Without a second glance to Han, Luke quickly walked out of the room. Han was trying to remain calm but his head was pounding now and the pain was coming back through out his body. What a great time to figure out your girl has a new guy, Han thought to himself.

"Cub.." Chewie said walking towards his bed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me! I could have taken it! You're supposed to be on my side." Han said pointing at his chest. Chewie only sighed, waiting for his outburst to calm down.

"Calm Cub. The medics will come in an sedate you if you aren't careful."

"I don't give a damn." Han bit out, he was already feeling sick and tired. He wasn't sure more drugs could make it any worse.

"Han!" Chewie barked, getting his attention. "You got it all wrong."

"I doubt it." Han said, thinking back to the medic's words once again. _It's refreshing to see a normal family._ Maybe Han should be happy for his friends, but he wasn't there yet, it all hurt too bad.

"Han.." Chewie sighed, he could see his friends pain. He knew that Han cared for the Princess and that something like this would hurt him, but he truly did have it all wrong. Han eased a slow breath into his lungs before looking up to Chewbacca.

"The medic said…said they were a happy family. Is she happy Chewie?" Han's voice soft now. The hurt he'd been trying to hide was making its way to the surface. He told himself again, I won't get in the way. But it still hurt so bad. He had wanted to see her and talk to her, he didn't want any of this. He hadn't been expecting this.

"She is happy most days." Chewie told him honestly.

"Only most?" Han questioned, worried as to why she wasn't living the perfect and happy life she deserved. _I want her to be happy_ , Han thought. Chewie scratched the top of his head, debating what would be the best way to talk about this, to start to explain what Han had missed out on. This was clearly a delicate situation and the Wookie didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Han, after Fett took you, It was chaos and so much was happening at once." Chewie started to explain. "During all of it, Luke was focusing on his training, to become a Jedi. During that time Luke made a discovery." Chewie said softly. Han glanced his way and waited. "A Jedi master told him about his sister…"

"Luke has a sister?" Han questioned, the confusion continued. He wasn't sure he was going to make it through this day, with all these changes.

"He does…" Chewie said with a slow breath. "Leia is his sister Han…Luke is her brother. Luke and Leia are twins…" Chewie rushed his words out, hoping Han caught all of that. Han knew he was going crazy now. How could they be related? That didn't make any sense to his mind, especially with how many drugs he was on. "So you could say they are a happy family." Chewie added. _Luke was her brother?_

Han felt dizzy now, surely the meds were messing with him. Chewie couldn't have just said that Luke and Leia were siblings, they were twins? No that couldn't be right. His head was throbbing now, why was this all happening at once. The medic, he made it sound like Luke was the father of Leia's daughter. He made it sound like they were happy together as a couple! Not as siblings! Han's mind was throbbing harder, he could feel the steady pulse against his temples and he felt nauseous. His vision was blurring in and out and he wondered if he was about to pass out. The room seemed to be spinning now. His eyes would flutter open and then closed again, all the while seeing images of Leia's face and hearing her soft voice.

"Cub? Are you alright?"

"They're twins?' Han mumbled out, still so confused and overwhelmed by all of this information.

"Yes."

"But…her daughter?" Han questioned. He knew he had heard that part correctly, Leia had a daughter. But if she wasn't with Luke, how did she have a daughter? Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? Too many questions for his healing body, and his exhausted brain.

"Thankfully she isn't Luke's." Chewie joked, and Han gave him a disgusted look. Twins, they were twins? Han tried to push passed the illness he felt, he wanted to ask a million questions.

"Han you need to rest." Chewie suggested, but Han shook his head no. No, he needed to know more. The twin thing was confusing him, that was for damn sure, but something else stuck out in his mind.

"She's married then?…who?" Han asked, if she wasn't with Luke then who? Who had she found, who did she love now? He wanted to know everything about her life, even if if hurt. Had she married a Prince? Did she live in a palace, a place he could have never given her. He didn't know, and as he tried to calculate and figure it out for himself, the pain in his head only got worse.

"I…" Chewie paused, knowing this wasn't his story to tell. It was Leia's place. He debated a few words, before settling on a simple answer. "She's not married, Adelyn's father hasn't been around." Chewie said softly.

"Adelyn…Leia, She…She's not…" Han was mumbling over his words now. The pain in his head was becoming too strong and he just wanted to go to sleep now. It was all too much, too many things were happening at once.

"Han what did you say to her?" Chewie asked him, but that only made his nausea worse.

"I don't want to talk about it." Han told him shortly.

"Han, if you two had a fight…You should know. She really did spend all these years looking for you." Chewie told him, but Han stayed quiet. He couldn't think about that. Or what he had just said to her. "Han? You should get some sleep." Chewie sighed. Han slowly nodded and closed his eyes. As usual Leia's face flashed in his mind, but this time it wasn't her beautiful smile or her warm eyes, it was the broken look she had offered him when he told her he never felt the same way. Han felt himself drifting away, as the meds fully took over and put him to sleep.

—-

* * *

Leia walked slowly into her apartment, sliding the door shut and locking it behind her. She slipped her jacket off gently, wondering if she should try for a relaxing bath or just simply pass out and forget this day. She looked out her windows at the city around them, the night was dark and still rather windy, but the lights from all the buildings lit the sky. It was a common thing for Leia to stare out the windows like this, no matter where they were. The views usually helped her feelings, or the numb state she was currently in. Hearing movement, she looked up and greeted C3PO.

"Princess." He nodded. "Mistress Adelyn is still awake…I'm afraid the nightmare has shaken her." He informed her. Leia sighed and ran her fingers over her temple. She had been praying that her daughter would be asleep by the time she arrived home, her emotions were already on the fritz. She only hoped her daughter could help to improve her evening. Nodding, Leia slowly moved her way passed C3PO.

"Thank you 3PO…"

"Do you need anything else from me Princess?" He asked her.

"No, power down for the night." She said, making her way to Adelyn's room. She paused outside of her door, trying to compose herself. She hadn't let herself break down on the ride home, but she wanted to. It was difficult being so hard and strong all the time, especially when someone suggests they never loved you. Luke called her out on it all the time, never letting her guard down and always being so strong. She knew he was right, she'd always been like this and after having Adelyn it only intensified. She would always be strong and take care of her daughter in anyway possible, even if that meant hiding her own feelings. Leia took a nice deep breath and let her heart slow down. Leia slowly slid the door open, checking to see if her daughter was in fact still awake. The little girl quickly sat up and looked at her mother. Her dark brown eyes caught the light from the hallway and she sniffled softly.

"What is it sweetie?" Leia asked her.

"Can't sleep Momma." She told her. Leia only nodded her head and made her way to Adelyn's bedside. Leia's fingers reached out and combed their way through her dark curls. Her daughters eyes fluttered, but opened once again, staring up at her mother.

"What were you dreaming about?" Leia asked her.

"Smoke and orange lights, Momma."

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to worry about those things…" Leia whispered down to her. "It's late sweetheart."

"Momma…"

"What is it honey?"

"You feel sad." She whispered to her mother. Leia sighed and nodded. She always tried to block her feelings from her daughter, but moments like this made things difficult. Her daughter was too smart and from what Luke could tell far too talented for her age.

"Momma's just tired." Leia whispered down to her.

"You sleep in here with me?" Adelyn asked with a smile.

"Your bed is too small for me little one." Leia smiled, her fingers still running over her daughters forehead and up into her hair. Adelyn's eyes fluttered once again at her mother's warm touch. Her small body moved closer to Leia, reaching out and taking hold of Leia's dark blue dress.

"Can you tell me story Momma?"

"Which one?" Leia asked her.

"Favorite!" Adelyn giggled. Leia smiled down at her daughter, she always could improve her mood.

"Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, there lived a Princess…" Leia started, moving to slide beside her daughter and wrap her arm around her. Adelyn snuggled into her mother's arms and listened to her voice.

"A pretty Princess!" Adelyn corrected.

"Ok Lived a pretty Princess. One day the evil bad men decided to take the Princess and lock her away."

"On the Death Star…" Adelyn whispered.

"Shhh sweetheart. The Princess was locked away…but suddenly someone came to save her."

"A Jedi…" Adelyn added.

"Well he wasn't a Jedi yet. But yes, He came to save the Princess with help from a smuggler and a big furry Wookie. The bad men tried to get the four hero's but even with no plan in place, they were able to get away."

"Because of the Princess?" Adelyn giggled.

"Well, yes. The Princess saved the day." Leia laughed. "They went down a garbage chute and eventually made it to the smugglers ship and got away…" Leia trailed off.

"The Falcon?" Adelyn mumbled through a yawn.

"Yes, the Falcon."

"Momma?"

"Yes Adelyn?"

"That's how you met Uncle Luke and my daddy?" Her small voice asked. Leia nodded her head and leaned over to kiss her daughters forehead. This story had always been one of her favorites, she asked to hear it most weeks. Some nights it would focus on the pretty Princess, other nights the hero Jedi and the hero smuggler. No matter what version Leia was telling it was always Adelyn's favorite.

"That was a long time ago." Leia told her.

"Is daddy coming home soon?" Adelyn asked her mother, with innocence. While it wasn't an uncommon question from Adelyn, it hit Leia hard on this specific day. She smiled down at her daughter and kissed her forehead once again. Leia had always tried to keep her out of the plans, ideas or politics of finding Han. But her daughter was smart especially for her age, and she knew Leia was trying to find him. Leia had never tried to hide who her father was or where he was, she simply wanted Adelyn away from the daily struggle of searching for him. While it was a silly thought, Leia wanted her daughter to have as normal a childhood as possible. Worrying about missions or searching the galaxy, wasn't Leia's idea of a normal upbringing. So instead they all stuck to stories, stories of years before, stories of Han.

The little girl had been excited and thrilled at the idea of meeting and getting to spend time with her father, she honestly always had been. She knew a lot about him, and wanted to get to know him for herself. Adelyn could almost repeat the stories by heart now, some memories Leia shared, others came from Chewie and Luke. As a whole Adelyn was very lucky to have so many stories to hear about her father, it helped her miss him less. Leia thought it was very important to keep Han a part of her daughters life, she'd decided that the day she had found out she was pregnant. It further helped having Chewie around, and Luke when he was on planet. Leia had always made it very clear to Adelyn that her father didn't know about her, and that she had been a very unexpected baby, and that he hadn't chosen to be away from them. Deep down Leia liked to think that Han would have stayed by her side when she found out she was pregnant. And now today, in this current time, she hoped once he found out the truth he would accept and love Adelyn.

"You know I think it might just be you and me for a little while longer…" Leia told her, her fingers still running through her daughters hair. "Your daddy needs time to get better, he's a little sick right now."

"Ok…" Adelyn whispered.

"You ready for sleep sweetheart?" Leia asked her. Adelyn stayed quiet and snuggled closer to her mother's arms. Leia smiled down at her perfect little blessing. She must have stayed in her room for close to an hour before she slowly stood from Adelyn's bed and walked out into the hallway. She shut her door and slowly leaned up against it. The wall she had put up around her emotions slowly fell and Leia let a few stray tears fall down her face.

'So stupid.." She whispered to herself. She felt ridiculous, how could she live in the past for so long. How could she believe in something that had never been real? She knew one thing for sure, no matter what happened between her and Han, she had Adelyn and that was all that mattered. She wouldn't live in the past anymore.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Your amazing reviews have been inspiring me to write more and more on this fic! You won't have to wait too long for the next chapter as it's pretty much done! As always I'd love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading! To my guest reviewers! I can't reply to you but I read all of your comments! Thank you for reading and taking the time to review! On to a new chapter...**

Chapter Four

 _Han rolled over in the bunk and reached his arms out and around him. He felt warm, a little too warm. Opening his eyes he smiled at the sight before him. Leia's hair lay out and around him, covering most of their shared pillow. Her small little figure was pressed close against the side of his body, no wonder he was so warm this morning. For such a small human she could crank out the heat, he could have used the extra warmth on Hoth. His fingers reached out and traced over her bottom lip, thankful that she was still fast asleep. She never got enough sleep, he'd noticed that on a hand full of shared missions and she'd flat out told him she hadn't slept this good in years. He wasn't sure if it was his presence beside her or the trip itself that was helping her to sleep, but he didn't mind. As long as she was actually sleeping, he was happy. He knew he should get up and begin today's work on the Falcon, but he couldn't pull himself away from her. Her warm skin felt pleasant against his body now, and he didn't have any intention of getting up. Her lips pouted out, as she took a slow breath. She was perfect, he'd never understand how he got so lucky. He'd literally dreamed of moments like this for years and now here they were._

 _Leia suddenly yawned and her eyes fluttered open. Her smile was bright and the light blush against her cheeks was adorable. She stared over at him, not sure who should speak first. It was becoming a common thing to wake up together, in each others arms. While neither had planned it, part of them knew this trip would forever change their lives._

 _"You're staring." Leia whispered out._

 _"So are you…"_

 _"Different. I just woke up. Looks as if you've been staring for awhile. " She smiled._

 _"It's quite the site. There's a Princess in my bunk…"_

 _"Shhh." She said, a new blush filling her face, as she rolled towards him and laid her head against his chest. Her finger tips tapped across his bare chest, right over his heart. Yeah, Han could get very used to waking up like this every morning. "You're warm…" Leia whispered to him._

 _"I think it's you…you're just too hot to handle." Han teased with a smirk. Resting her chin against his chest, she glared up at him._

 _"That was cheesy." She smiled. Han didn't answer, instead brought his lips down to meet hers. Their kiss was soft and sweet, the perfect definition of a good morning kiss. Leia's fingers lightly trailed through Han's hair and she smiled. Pulling back, they couldn't help but smile at each other, it was silly really. They both seemed so overly happy in these moments. Some days they completely forgot they were stuck in the middle of space without a hyperdrive, they forgot that the empire was technically searching for them, they forgot it all and simply enjoyed these moments together._

 _"Do you need to get up?" Leia asked him in a hushed tone._

 _"Not right this second." He told her, his fingers raking through her long locks. Leia smiled at him again. Gods he never knew her smile could make his heart beat so fast._

 _"Care to stay with me for a while?" she smirked, leaning her lips in closer to his._

 _"Tempt me."_

 _"Always…" She whispered, before bringing their lips together once more in deeper and more passionate kiss. Han groaned against her lips, as he rolled on top of her and pinned her beneath him. Leia's hands ran up and down his bare back, tracing over his spine and pulling his body closer to hers. He smiled into their kiss, loving the sounds she made when they were alone together. He'd happily wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. He loved this girl, so much. Pulling back slightly, Han looked down at her and smirked. His fingers moved to trace over her face, as he dropped small kisses along her skin. Leia hummed in satisfaction as he kissed along her face and neck._

 _"Han…" She breathed out._

 _"You're beautiful." He whispered down to her. She smiled up at him, her face flushed from their kisses but her smile bright as she stared at him. Her hair was sprawled out and around them and her skin felt extra hot against his now. He moved in to kiss her once again, but her small hand stopped him. She forced his eyes back to her's, her smile was gone now._

 _"Wake up Han." She whispered back to him._

 _"What?" He asked her confused._

 _"You have to wake up." She told him, tracing her finger tips over his cheek._

 _"Leia…" He mumbled her name._

Han woke slowly, his mind still lost in his dreams. Bespin. That was all he dreamed about these days. It occupied his mind while awake and asleep, Leia was all he thought about. He wasn't unhappy with the memories, if anything he sometimes wished he could stay in those dreams, those happy and blissful moments with her. But this was reality and he had to face it. He sat up slowly and looked around his room, the med center's walls still surrounded him. He was really over this place. He just wanted to go…Home? Where was home? He just wanted to go back to his ship and hide away. He hoped the Falcon was still doing well, after all with almost six years without his care he wondered if it was still working. Perhaps Chewie had kept up on it, Han could hope.

Han's eyes glanced towards his window and watched as the planet started to light up. It was early, but he hadn't been sleeping very well, it wasn't uncommon for him to wake at this time. The medics had assured him that would pass and a normal sleep schedule would come back to him once he was fully healed. He questioned their positivity but Chewie assured him he needed to remain hopeful. It had been days now, since he had woken from the carbonite and was thrust back into this galaxy. Every day had been the same, soon the medics would come in and pump him full of antibiotic and bacta treatments. Later in the day he would be wheeled down to recovery where he slowly worked on his body's therapy. While most of his body was bouncing back rather fast, his legs weren't has quick. He'd barely taken any steps on his own and even when he had taken a tiny baby step, Chewie had been right there at his side in case he fell. He hated feeling like this, so helpless and hopeless.

Hearing the door ping open, Han sighed. Here we go, he thought to himself. It was a different medic every day. Han wasn't sure what type of facility Leia had him in, but Medics were always rotating in and out, everyone making sure his healing process was stable and successful. Chewbacca assured her it was the best place on planet, which only made Han feel worse and guilty. Leia. He hadn't seen her since the first day. She hadn't come back to visit him, Chewie explained she was busy, but Han wondered if it was more then that. Maybe she didn't want to see him now.

"How are you feeling Captain Solo?" The medic asked.

"Han…" He sighed. Every day he told each and every medic to call him Han, but no one seemed to listen. "I'm fine."

"Good, levels are normal. I'm just going to administer the anti biotic now.."

"I know how it works." Han bit out.

"Alright…Someone's grumpy this morning."

Han turned and glared at her. He wondered just how well she would be taking things if she was taken away from everyone she knew, if she was frozen away for years, meanwhile time not stopping, everything continued to move and change around her. He thought she might have a bit of trouble with it, so she would have to deal with his "grumpy" state.

"All done." She said with a bright smile, that only made Han roll his eyes. "You do have a visitor, would you like me to send them in?" She asked Han. Han immediately sat up and looked towards the door, had she come back to see him?

'Send them in!" Han quickly said.

"Wonderful." she said with another bright smile, Han tried to ignore her upbeat attitude and focused instead on the door. "Captain Solo will see you now." He heard her say in the hallway. Han waited, and held his breath. After a moment he sighed. Luke slowly walked in and offered Han a small smile. It would seem this was not the twin he was expecting or wanting to see.

"Don't look so excited to see me." Luke teased.

"Sorry…" Han mumbled out.

"Thought I was someone else?" Luke asked.

"Maybe….Is she coming?" Han asked, trying to take advantage of that hopeful feeling.

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken with her today." Luke answered honestly. "Have you seen her again?" Luke wondered allowed.

"Not since the first day." Han sighed.

"Well…She's a busy person Han." Luke sighed.

"Chewie gave me the same talk…I don't think she wants to see me."

"You wanna talk about what you said to her?"

"Probably best if we don't…"

"She won't talk about it, I told her you were confused about our relationship. I told her it was probably a misunderstanding, but sometimes she over thinks things."

"Sometimes?"

"Well a lot of the time…She knows you were confused, that's what is important."

"I was…" Han nodded, he had been so confused. He was only happy he hadn't seen that stupid medic again. Maybe Luke scared him away, or maybe he just knew better.

"Maybe that caused you to say something you didn't mean?" Luke suggested, having a feeling that was the case. Avoiding his words Han quickly changed the subject.

"So twins?" Han asked him, he hadn't had a chance to question further about Chewie's admission and now seemed like a great time.

"Yeah, caught us all by surprise. I didn't even know Leia was adopted." Luke told him. Han nodded and sighed, he knew. She had told him on their way to Bespin. He had asked about her parents and she had told him so much about them and Alderaan. Han had wondered if that was the first time she had spoken so openly about her home. Towards the end of the conversation she mentioned the adoption, and how it made her love her parents even more. Leia had shared a lot of things with him it seemed, they had both opened up to each other. He'd always treasure the late night conversations they shared together, even before things escalated between them, they're conversations were much more open and caring towards each other. Han wanted to get back to that place with Leia.

"Your parents?" Han questioned and Luke tried to hide his flinch. Swallowing hard, Luke slowly spoke.

"Both gone." He answered softly, really not wanting to further that conversation. Not without Leia and not after Han knew more things and had adjusted fully.

"I'm sorry…" Han briefly wondered if that had hurt Leia, to find out her biological parents were gone as well. He knew deep down no one would ever replace Bail and Breha, but he worried for how she had taken that news.

"It's alright." Luke sighed.

"I guess it's good she had someone, she had family, after everything she lost." Han said nodding to Luke.

"I like to think so…I try and be a good brother." Luke smiled and Han nodded. He figured he was a great brother, Luke was always such a good friend to everyone, he had no doubt in his mind that Luke was an amazing family member. Especially now that Han knew that family was through blood and not marriage. "I'm sorry you were so confused the other day. We really wanted to ease you in to all of this. The timing was bad." Luke trailed off.

"It's not your fault. Everything just got screwed up."

"It did…Can I help you to your rehab therapy?" Luke asked, noting the time of day.

"You got my schedule memorized?"

"Maybe…Leia had everything planned out pretty detailed for you…for when you made it back here." Han sighed and moved to sit up and out of bed. Luke was by his side and offering him a hand as they slowly moved his body to the chair beside his bed. Han was already out of breath, just from that small move to his bedside. Luke looked at him carefully, trying not to show his worry for his friend.

"Of course she did." Han breathed out. Leia would have planned everything perfectly.

"She's a perfectionist." Luke said, moving to push the chair out of the room. It slowly hovered above the ground before starting to move down the hallway. Han hated leaving his room, he felt like everyone was staring at him.

"I remember…" And he did, he remembered everything about Leia. Every character trait both positive and annoying. Luke stayed quiet as he followed the path down the hallway and towards Han's therapy room. Han looked like he was getting better, But Luke still worried for him. There was more color in his cheeks and his eyes looked like they were back to normal, but still Han wasn't acting like himself. _It's all been too much,_ Luke thought to himself. _It's been too much for all of us, most of all Han and Leia._

"Do you know where she is?" Han suddenly asked Luke. He looked down at him and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Probably home, it's a weekend and she spends them at home with…"

"Her daughter?" Han suggested.

"Yes." Luke nodded. Han sighed, well she sounded like a great mom to him. Not that there was any doubt, Leia always took care of everyone, even when it put herself at risk. Being a mother would be no different for her.

"You said you're a good brother…"

"I did?" Luke agreed, wondering where he was going with this.

"Are you a good Uncle too?"

"I like to think so." Luke smiled. He loved his niece very much, he liked to think that he was a very good Uncle to her, a good support for the young girl.

"Good…Chewie said her dad hasn't been in the picture. That's good that she had you." Han said as they entered his therapy room. Luke stayed quiet, as he swallowed hard. He couldn't talk about this with Han, not yet. But his heart ached for what Han didn't know. _Oh Han if you only knew_ , Luke thought to himself.

Entering the room, Han sighed and watched as the medical droid moved to help Han up, but Han quickly waved him away. Luke stood close, not sure if Han wanted or needed his help. Reaching out Han quickly took hold of the bars in front of him and moved to pull himself up. His arms were gaining back strength but were not one hundred percent yet. Luke watched as Han stumbled a bit, and slowly pulled himself up to a standing position. Han stood up tall on his legs, his arms tightly holding on to both bars along his sides. He knew if he let go of the bars he wouldn't be able to hold himself up. The healing process was progressing but had not completed yet. His legs seemed to be the last part of his body to heal. His arms and shoulders tensed as he continued to hold his body weight against the bars, and moved to stretch his legs out.

"Do you need anything?" Luke asked him.

"Nah…I gotta get this on my own."

"Captain Solo has ben instructed to not over exert himself." The droid noted aloud.

"That doesn't surprise me." Luke chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, well I'm an overachiever." Han told them both.

"Don't hurt yourself Han! we just got you back…"

"Yeah yeah! I'm fine." Han said as his foot stumbled a bit. His arms were continuing to hold him strong, but his legs and feet were still weak. They felt numb and almost unusable.

"Have you figured out where you'll be staying?" Luke asked him.

"Umm Chewie said something about his place…Still don't know why he stayed on Coruscant… should have just gone home." Han sighed.

"Well…he was still searching for you and helping Leia look for you." Luke suggested, not bothering to mention that the little girl Han had yet to meet also called Chewbacca her Uncle. Chewie had stayed around for a lot of reasons.

"Yeah he said that…still wish he would have gone home to his family. Can't do much with a life debt when the guys frozen off somewhere."

"He cares for you Han, none of us gave up on you…" Luke trailed off. Han bit the inside of his cheek. Leia had…at some point Leia had, she had a daughter to prove that. He wondered again how young her daughter was. He hadn't asked much about the girl and he wasn't sure when he would. But he did wonder small things, how old was she, older then a baby if she had talked to Leia on the com. Han also wondered just how long Leia had been with her father and why the hell he wasn't in his daughters life. Or who in their right mind would leave Leia, she was perfect! It upset him to think about it, maybe that's why he wasn't asking questions about the little girl.

Han must have been stuck in his thoughts and questions he didn't notice when his left arm gave and he stumbled to the ground. His right hand quickly tightened around the bar, making the fall not quite as hard, but his body still slammed to the floor and Luke and the droid both rushed to his side.

"Han!" Luke shouted as he tried to reach out and help him back up.

"I'm fine." Han bit out, more pissed then anything. He wanted this healing stage to be gone, he was over it. He wanted to be able to walk on his own and not worry about falling over. He just wanted to be able to take care of himself.

"You were informed to not harm yourself Captain Solo." The med droid reminded him.

"I got it!"

"Han, I know you want to be better. But you gotta take it easy."

"I know…" Han rushed his words out. He did know, but damn it he just wanted his life back!

—-

* * *

Leia sipped her tea slowly as the heat threatened to burn her tongue. She sat quietly looking out their large windows, looking out at the city around them. Glancing to her side, she smiled as Adelyn played beside her. She enjoyed these quiet and simple moments with her daughter, they made the stress of her job and her life worth it. Leia smiled at her as she tugged a curl behind her ear and looked back to her newest art piece. She was a creative little girl and always enjoyed drawing pictures for Leia, Luke, Chewie, heck she even drew pictures for people at Leia's work. She was a caring little girl, that thought everyone deserved a pretty picture to hang on their wall. She was the best daughter Leia could have ever asked for.

Hearing the door chime, Leia moved to stand up but stopped as the door slid open. Only two people had the access code, neither of which were a threat to her or her daughter.

"Uncle Luke!" Adelyn squealed as she quickly ran from her spot beside Leia and into her Uncle's arms.

"Hi beautiful!"

"You color withs me?" She asked him with a small smirk, that Luke was sure was a Solo trait.

"Maybe later, I'm just going to talk to mommy…"

"Ohh okss." She said with a sigh, before she quickly moved back to her drawing, forgetting all about her Uncle's presence. Leia took that moment and stood up, still holding her tea tight, she wondered if the relaxing herbs would help her with whatever conversation was coming. Luke and Leia slowly stepped from the room and turned to face each other.

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked him.

"He's asking about you…mentioned Adelyn too."

"What about Adelyn?" Leia quickly asked, ignoring the first part to his statement.

"Leia, calm down. He just wanted to know if I was a good Uncle to her, since her dad isn't around…Leia you have to talk to him."

"I know." She nodded.

"When? We can't hide this forever, and you don't want him finding out a different way! Hell what if the press suddenly get ahold of him. It's no secret who Adelyn's father is, except to Han."

"I said I would talk to him." Leia bit out.

"When? Leia I'm not trying to push you, I love you and Adelyn. I want what's best for all of you and that's including Han. He deserves to know."

"I'm not keeping her from him!" Leia bit out, keeping her voice quiet. The last thing she needed was for Adelyn to hear this conversation. "I would never keep her from him! He needed time! I don't want to shock him into another coma!" Leia told him, hoping he would understand where she was coming from. She had no intention of hiding Adelyn from Han, but he could only handle so much at a time.

"I know Leia." Luke sighed.

"I'm going to tell him! But he needed time." Leia said again.

"Will you answer a question?"

"Depends on the question." Leia said setting her mug down and folding her arms across her chest.

"Does your hesitance have anything to do with what he said to you the other day?" Luke asked her. Leia stayed quiet, while her mind screamed _YES!_ She looked down at her feet, trying to pace her breathing.

"It may have delayed things, but that doesn't mean I will keep her from him. He has a right to know he has a daughter. Once he's healed and perhaps out of the med center, then I will talk to him and explain. My situation with Han doesn't have to effect Adelyn…"

"What did he say to you Leia?" Luke asked her, not expecting an answer. He had asked her the same question over the last few days, but she had never told him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Leia, he was confused that day. That medic had him thinking that you and I were a couple!" Luke reminded her.

"I remember!"

"Maybe he didn't mean what he said?" Luke suggested.

"Stop tapping into peoples emotions it's not polite Luke!"

"I'm not! I just…I know you and I know him."

Luke and Leia stayed silent, standing next to each other and listening to Adelyn hum to herself as she worked on her latest master piece.

"How is he?" Leia asked, deflecting the subject from her. Luke sighed and nodded his head, understanding that she was done discussing herself or what Han and her were.

"He's managing. He did fall today…" Luke trailed off.

"What!" Leia all but screamed.

"Calm down Leia!" Luke tried, but she was immediately moving to grab her com.

"When someone arranges the best care on planet! I expect someone! Anyone! to be there helping him and making sure he doesn't fall or hurt himself!" Leia said as she started to punch codes in, dead set on screaming at whoever happened to answer the com at the med center.

"Leia, I was there and a medical droid. Han is doing things on his own, he's pushing himself. You know him Leia…He's just trying to get back to normal."

'What is normal for him anymore…" Leia whispered out, as her hand slowly lowered the com back to her side. Her heart worried for what would come for Han now. He'd lost so many years and now suddenly he was thrust back into everyones lives. Soon he would have even more on his plate and she worried what that would do to him.

"I don't want to overwhelm him." She sighed as her eyes closed.

"I know that."

"I've had all these years and I still don't know how to tell him." Leia whispered.

"It will be alright." Luke assured her.

"I can't bring him into her life only to have him walk back out, I have to be careful about this."

"Han won't do that…he's not like that. Look at Adelyn, who in there right mind would walk away from that little ball of sunshine." Luke said with a smile. Leia nodded and smiled back, knowing he was right.

"Gods I hope you're right…"

"Leia?"

"Yes.."

"You're strong remember." Luke smiled, knowing she knew she was a very strong person. "You can do this…just think about how happy Adelyn will be when she gets to meet him." Luke smiled again, making Leia's heart feel less heavy. He was right. Gods' she needed him to be right, and for things to work out. All of this stress and worry, she'd go through it as long as Adelyn ended up happy. As long as Adelyn had the chance to know her father. Leia would talk to him, she knew this. He deserved it, Adelyn deserved it and Hell after all these years she deserved it too.

* * *

 **Someone mentioned in a review that I must have a dark side to be torturing you guys so much! I think that's true LOL! I'm sorry for toying with your emotions! But next chapter is a good one, I think it's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go...Again Thank you for taking the time to read and review!**

Chapter Five

"Adelyn! Come on sweetheart, we have to get you to school." Leia called down the hallway, as she sipped her caf and looked over her morning notes. She had a busy day ahead of her, not that that wasn't uncommon. But she never left before seeing Adelyn in the morning, and she made sure to make it home before she went to bed at night. She might be helping to run the galaxy but she always put her daughter first. It had been that way ever since she found out she was pregnant. While not everyone was on board with the idea, Leia never cared. She was going to do it her way, and so far it had worked out just fine. Leia could hear mumbles coming from her daughters bedroom and wondered what she was up to now. Slowly she walked down the hall to find her daughter. Turning the corner, Leia stood silent watching her.

"Hi Momma." She said with a smile as she twisted her curls to the top of her head. Leia couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I thought we were leaving your hair down today?" Leia asked her.

"I want Momma braids." Adelyn told her with a smile. Leia nodded and slowly moved towards her. At a very young age Adelyn had become fascinated with Leia's braids, and while most days she wore her hair down, letting her natural curls bounce around her face, it would seem today she wanted "Momma" Braids as she called them. Leia could remember her small fingers grabbing them when she was just a baby, and as she grew her fascination with the braids only continued.

"Come sit down." Leia said, sitting on her daughter's bed and pulling her up and into her lap. Leia's fingers threaded through her dark locks, quickly twisting, tucking and pulling her hair into simple braids along the side of her face. Adelyn hummed softly, a tune she probably made of herself. Her sweet voice filled the room, as Leia tried to quickly braid her delicate hair.

"Does I looks pretty?" Adelyn asked her with a yawn, still not fully awake this morning.

"You're always pretty." Leia told her. Adelyn giggled and moved further into Leia's lap.

"Momma…"

'Yes Sweetheart?"

"I drew a picture."

"You're always drawing." Leia noted.

"I drew a special picture." Adelyn explained, as her little finger pointed across the room and towards her dresser.

"I'm sure it's beautiful."

"I drew it for my daddy…" Adelyn whispered out. Leia stilled her movements for a slow second before her fingers continued to weave through her daughters hair.

"What did you draw?" Leia asked her.

"I drew my family!" She said with excitement. "I drew you momma! And Uncle Luke, Uncle Chewie and my Daddy…"

"That's good sweetheart."

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Can we send Daddy my drawing?" Adelyn asked, pure hope in her voice. Leia nodded her head softly and slowly pulled her daughter into a simple embrace.

"We'll get your drawing to your daddy." Leia promised her, she wasn't sure when, but she would make sure that Han would end up with the drawing. Of course she might want to tell him he had a daughter first.

"Will he like it?" Adelyn asked her mother.

"Of course he will! Everyone loves your drawings honey."

"I like drawing."

"Good." Leia nodded, she loved seeing her daughters creative side and she also loved watching her daughter express herself through out each of her drawings. Leia weaved her fingers through her curls, finishing off the braids as Adelyn spoke again.

"I haves to go to school?" Adelyn asked her mother, her dark brown eyes looking up and into her mothers. Leia smiled and nodded.

"I have to go to work, you have to go to school sweetheart."

"I smarts." She told her mother, a normal debate they went through most mornings. The little girl insisting she was smart enough to skip school. She believed she was ready to go to work with Leia, the hangar with Chewie or maybe even the Jedi temple with her Uncle.

"You are very smart, but you still need to go and learn…"

"So I becomes an Ambassador like you?" She asked her mother softly.

"So you can become whatever you want, I thought you wanted to be a pilot?" Leia asked her softly. Adelyn had told stories of becoming a pilot for years, Leia had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with her father. Adelyn had been introduced to the Falcon at a young age, and stories of her father and his piloting skills followed.

"I does!…I be's a Pilot, Ambassador and a Jedi like Uncle Luke."

"That's quite the work load little one."

"I will does it!"

"You will do it." Leia corrected softly, looking over her finished braids. "All finished, come on we need to get going." Leia told her, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her along to the living room. Leia quickly moved to grab her bag and her data pad, when the door sounded. Leia looked towards the entrance, not sure who would be visiting them so early in the morning. The door slowly slid open and Chewie quickly stepped inside.

"Chewie!" Adelyn squealed as she ran and grabbed hold of her furry Uncle's legs. He smiled and quickly lifted the young girl into his large arms. Leia smiled and slowly approached them.

"Morning." He greeted Leia, as Adelyn laid her head against his shoulder. There was a time when the little girl would disappear in his furry arms, but she was growing fast. Leia knew she had a holo somewhere of Chewie holding Adelyn right after she was born. She had been so tiny and was hard to find in his large arms. She'd always look small compared to the large wookie, but looking at her now showed Leia just how much her daughter had grown.

"Good Morning."

"Do you have a moment?" He asked.

"A quick one." Leia nodded. Chewie smiled and slowly set Adelyn down. "Make sure you have everything in your bag." Leia suggested and Adelyn nodded before running towards the table across the room. Leia turned back to Chewbacca and turned her head slightly, he was staring at her in such a strange way. "What is it?" She asked.

"Han's coming home today.." He started.

"I figured it would be soon, the Medic's said he's progressing well."

"He is…Leia?"

"Yes…"

"When will you speak with him? I can't keep the truth from him much longer."

"I know, I don't want to make you do that. I told Luke I would give Han some recovery time and I've done that." Leia sighed, as her heart started to pound against her chest. "I could come…." Leia paused, this was it, it was really happening. "I could come to your apartment tonight, he's staying with you?"

"He is…"

"Tonight." Leia suggested again and Chewie quickly nodded.

"You'll do fine Princess." Chewie assured her, sensing her worry and nerves.

"I'm glad you think so…How is he doing?" Leia asked.

"As good as expected."

"Should I give him more time before I speak with him?" Leia quickly asked, making Chewie cock his head to the side and shake his head no.

"Now is the time Princess."

"I know…"

"This will be good for you and for him…"

"It just needs to be good for Adelyn." Leia said looking back over her shoulder as her daughter finished with her things and grabbed her backpack. "She's what matters most, She's waited years for this."

"So have you…" Chewie added.

"This isn't about me Chewie."

"Leia…" He sighed.

"It's not. I'll come by after work?" Leia said, mentally planning her day now. She already knew she had a busy day, but now it would be even worse. She would be thinking about this for the whole day and no doubt would be distracted.

"Alright." He nodded, as he leaned down at picked up Adelyn once more. "I can take her to school?" He offered.

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind." Chewie said, loving the time he got to spend with Adelyn.

"I go with Uncle Chewie Momma?" Leia tried to hide her smile as she watched Adelyn's arms wrap around the Wookie's neck.

"Will you be good?"

"I always good!" Adelyn defended making Leia and Chwie both laugh.

"Alright…Thank you Chewie. I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight." He agreed, leaning over so Leia could kiss Adelyn goodbye. Leia quickly placed a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead and watched as they turned to leave. She must have stood staring at the door for a few long moments. Her heart was slamming against her chest. She wasn't sure how she would make it through the day. Perhaps she could busy herself with her work load, and forget about what was to come? She knew that wouldn't happen. This was too important and she was too worried to forget it. Leia knew Chewie was right, Luke had said it to. Han had a right to know, and now the time was right. He was helping enough that they were releasing him home. He needed to know and Leia needed to tell him before he found out some other way. Tonight was the night, tonight she would talk to Han again. Tonight she would tell Han about his daughter.

—-

* * *

Chewie and Han stumbled into the apartment, Han insisted on walking on his own but his strength was still not one hundred percent. The Wookie had stayed by his side the entire journey from the med center to the shuttle and to their home. To say Han had been shocked when the Medic's informed him he was being released would be an understatement. He was thrilled at the idea but shocked nonetheless. Chewie had assured him there was plenty of space in his apartment and refused to take Han to the Falcon until he was fully walking on his own. Han had been fascinated to see what a large building Chewbacca resided in. Not that buildings weren't always huge on this busy planet, but the levels to Chewie's home seemed to be extravagant and fascinating.

"How'd a fur ball like you get a place like this?" Han teased him as they walked further into the apartment.

"I'm friends with important people." Chewie said simply and Han sighed.

"Meaning Leia got you the place?" Han asked and Chewie stayed quiet. "I still don't see why you didn't go home, you should have gone to Kashyyyk." Han said quietly, feeling guilty that Chewie had stayed on Coruscant to help Leia search for him. Han wished he had returned to his family and not wasted years looking for him. He appreciated his friends help and work in finding him but it didn't make Han feel any less guilty.

"I had reasons to stay." He said as he moved to help Han to the sofa. Han's eyes looked around the room, taking in the large space. Surprising enough the space reminded him of Chewie's home planet. The dark green of the walls and the browns through out the furniture made Han feel like he was indeed lost in the trees. Han wondered if Leia had done that on purpose for his friend, to make him feel more at home.

"This is quite the place." Han said looking around again.

"The spare room will become yours." Chewie explained.

"Thanks buddy."

"Of course." Chewie nodded, he was simply happy to see his friend looking much healthier and happier. He hoped Han would find his home welcoming and feel safe and secure here.

"So…You and Leia seem a lot closer." Han said slowly.

"She is a close friend." Chewie nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you weren't alone out here, I hate this planet." Han sighed.

"I was never alone cub, Leia and Luke are wonderful friends and Adelyn is a wonderful distraction to the city life of this planet."

"Do you spend a lot of time with her?"

"Sometimes. When the Princess needs assistance. I like to help."

"Good, that's good." Han sighed. It sounded like Leia had a good support system even if Adelyn's father wasn't in the picture. "You wouldn't happen to know the story of the kids father would you?" Han asked, but Cheiwe stayed quiet. He didn't have a chance to react when the door chime sounded and they both looked towards the entrance. Han frowned, not sure if Chewie was expecting anyone. Chewbacca was to his feet in a flash and quickly making his way to the door. The door slid open and Han heard her voice before he saw her. His heart sped up and he quickly turned his head to look to where she stood.

"I'm so sorry Chewie, my shuttle was late and I had so much work." She rambled on.

"Princess!" Chewie said as he tried to calm her down. "We just arrived." He explained to her and she seemed to calm down at those words. Her eyes darted over to Han's and met his gaze. He was frozen staring at her, he hadn't seen her since that first day and he had not been expecting to see her today.

"Hi…" She said to Han and he nodded softly to her.

"Hey…" He said, his eyes darting to Chewie in question. Almost understanding Han's question and the look on his face, Chewie quickly spoke up.

"Leia said she was going to stop by and check on you, maybe talk for a bit…" Chewie started. "Princess, should I stay or leave?" He asked her. Han was confused, why would he leave, it was his home. Leia's eyes darted between the two of them, trying to debate what would be best.

"If it's alright, I'd like to talk to him alone?"

"Of course Princess." Chewie nodded, and leaned in to giver her a hug. She needed it, and the support was helpful. Pulling back, Leia tried to give him a smile but it faltered, she was still so nervous and had been all day long.

"I'll be back cub." Chewie told Han, as he moved to walk out of his apartment. Han continued to sit back on the sofa, confused as to why Chewie had left him alone with Leia. She stayed quiet, simply staring across the room at him. Han stared back, he couldn't deny the flutter he felt in his chest when he looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned, taking her first step forward, but keeping her eyes on his.

"I'm doing alright…They set me free so I must be doing something right." Han said, trying to joke. Leia didn't laugh just simply nodded and continued to slowly move forward. She thought for a moment about sitting beside him on the couch but she wasn't sure he wanted her so close. Instead she took a seat across from him in one of Chewie's large chairs. Han watched as she got comfortable and straightened her dress. She seemed nervous, he didn't want her to be like this around him. He at the very least wanted them to be friends.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She told him.

"Me too."

"The Medic's were keeping me updated on your status, I hope you don't mind."

"It's not like its a secret." Han said with a smirk.

"Right…" She trailed off, her eyes moving down to the table between them. "I hope you don't mind me being here, just stopping by." She explained, she honestly had no idea if he wanted to see or speak with her. Luke had suggested he did, but she was still very skeptic.

"Is something wrong Leia?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She quickly said, her eyes snapping back up. "Han…" She breathed out. He didn't like how she said his name, her voice sounded strained and forced. "We need to talk…"

"Yes we do." Han said quickly nodding his head. He had already decided he was going to apologize for what he had said in the med center and explain his confusion. He just needed to find the right way to say it. "Leia, about what I said in the med center…"

"Han we really don't have to talk about it."

"We do! I was confused that day. I didn't mean some of what I said."

"I understand."

"You understand?"

"Luke explained it to me. Han…I can't talk about that right now."

"What do you want to talk about?" Han asked her, not sure what else they needed to immediately talk about.

"Han…please bear with me. I, I'm not sure how to do this." She was stumbling over her words. All the speeches and public appearances had not prepared her for this conversation.

"Leia, you can talk to me." He reminded her. They had been talking so openly and freely with each other in his memories, and now here they were. Leia could barely speak to him. He hated how this felt!

"I'm trying."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Han asked.

"I need to talk about what happened after Fett took you."

"Ok…"

"We assumed he would take you right to Tatooine, but he didn't. It was almost a game to him and to Jabba. They toyed with us for so long. It was almost impossible to find you. We weren't sure what planet you were on, or if you had been sold."

"Leia none of that is your fault."

"I know. We really did try."

"Of course you did." He would never blame his friends for what had happened, he owed them so much for simply finding and saving him.

"I was so focused on finding you and working for the rebellion, avoiding the Empire… I didn't pay attention to my health or what my body was trying to tell me." Leia started slowly.

"Your health? Are you alright?" Han said quickly sitting up from the back of the couch and looking forward at her. She nodded softly, her hands squeezing together as the tension filled her body.

"I'm alright. It just took me some time to realize what had happened. I was so focused on everything except myself."

"Leia you're kinda scaring me."

"Don't be, I'm alright…I'm trying to ease in to this." She said breathing out a long breath. He nodded and stayed looking at her. Wanting her to be nothing but relaxed when speaking with him. "I thought I was sick at first, but I was pregnant Han…" She said it quick, like ripping the bandage off. She held her breath then, waiting for him to say something, waiting for him to show some sort of reaction. After all these years there it was.

Han looked down to the table between them. His eyes burning a bit, as he took in her words. He hadn't asked questions for this very reason. So her daughter was much older then he had expected. He felt a stab in his chest and another and another. It all hurt too much, she'd moved on much faster then he had expected. But who was he kidding he hadn't been expecting any of this. He didn't want to think about who she was with, or when it had happened. He'd barely been gone and she'd found comfort in someone else's arms, hell was he even allowed to be this jealous?

"Why are you telling me this?" He bit out. Leia was taken back by his question. She hadn't expected him to say that, or to react in such a way.

"Luke and Chewie…They thought you had a right to know, I believe you have a right to know."

"About your sex life? No thanks!" He bit out, his jealousy quickly bubbled to the surface and there was no stopping it. He hated this feeling, he wanted Leia, he wanted a life with her. What he didn't want was to hear about how she moved on so quickly, and how what they had shared together clearly meant nothing.

"Han?' She questioned softly, she wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Who was it! Anyone I know?" He asked her, his temper in control now. He hadn't wanted to know but if they were going to discuss this then he needed to know all the details and who he was.

"Who was who?" Leia asked, her confusion consuming her now. She didn't understand and didn't like how upset Han seemed to be.

"Damn it Leia! Adelyn's dad! Who was he?" He said. He felt his words catch at her daughters name. It might have been the first time he had really said it out loud. Adelyn, he thought again.

"Han…"

"Leia why are we talking about this?"

"Han…Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am!"

"Han, there was no one else…" She stared at him, her eyes boring into his. She prayed he would understand. There hadn't been anyone back then, hell there hadn't been anyone in all of these years, it had always been him. Leia continued to stare at him, as she waited for him to understand. Han just looked at her, replaying her words in his mind. _There was no one else_. He didn't understand what that meant. Did that mean it had been a one night stand, did she not care about whoever it was. What did there was no one else mean? His mind must have been slow or his thoughts were dragging because suddenly out of nowhere it hit him. Maybe his heart stopped or his body stopped functioning, he felt frozen and unmoving. She meant there hadn't been anyone else besides him. His mind flashed through memories of moments with Leia. Moments alone, moments kissing her or touching her. Moments filled with her smile or the delicious moans she made when his lips touched her skin. Moments with their bodies moving together and moments where he realized how much he loved her.

"Han…" She whispered out, her voice pulling him from his memories now.

"That's not possible." Han quickly said.

"Han…" She tried but he interrupted her.

"I had the shot! Hell YOU had the shot! Leia we were both protected."

"I don't know what happened or how it happened, but here we are."

"Adelyn…She can't be mine." Han said, letting the words slip out more for himself then for Leia. However Leia quickly took offense to his slip.

"If you think I would have just jumped into bed with whoever after losing you like that then you never knew me!" Leia bit out, her emotions controlling her for a moment.

"Leia…" He mumbled her name now. It was so much to take in. Everything he thought was reality since waking up had all been a blur of misunderstandings. Gods the words he had said to her in the Med Center, all of his jealous feelings, meanwhile Leia had been raising his daughter. No, not someone else's daughter, but his. Leia had been pregnant that day. He remembered the way she looked and how the orange lights reflected against her face, all he had cared about was her safety, not even what happened to him, just about Leia. Little did he know he had been worrying and wanting to protect their daughter as well. His daughter, the words were strange for Han to think of. Adelyn, He thought of her name again. She was his.

"Listen Han, I know this is a lot to take in. I needed to give you more time to recover before we had this conversation." She started, her voice coming out rehearsed now. "I didn't want to shock you but I know this will still come as a surprise. You had a right to know and I needed to be the one to tell you."

"I needed to know." Han agreed with a nod of his head.

"I need you to know that I'm not holding anything over your head. Nothing has to change if you don't want it to." she spoke slowly now, worried for what his next words would be. Luke and Chewie had assured her that her fears would not come true, but still she sat worried and afraid for his full reaction.

"Nothing will change? You just told me I have a daughter."

"I did…" She trailed off and Han immediately got her meaning.

"I'm not going anywhere! I don't like you thinking I'd do that…" Han said feeling insulted now.

"Han, we never talked…I wasn't exactly planning to have this conversation with you…back then. I never thought this would happen when we started…whatever it was we started. I just want you to know that I have things under control if you need time to ease into all of this."

"What about her?" Han asked, his thoughts immediately going to his daughter now. His daughter, that was going to take some getting used to. "Does she know about me?" Han wondered aloud.

"She does…"

"You told her?'

"I never kept you from her, she knows where she comes from." Leia told him. "I don't want you to take offense Han…I understand this is a lot to process. But Adelyn is my main priority. She is my life, I need to make sure everything is taken care of for her. I can't bring people in and out of her life…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Han immediately said. There was no doubt in his mind, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright…" Leia nodded.

"When did you get pregnant?" Han suddenly blurted out. Leia arched her brow at him and let out a soft snort of a laugh.

"I…hard to say, probably towards the end of the trip. I don't know Han, take your pick." She said, not wanting to say it, but both of them knew there were several different occasions when it could have happened.

"Gods Leia…You were pregnant." He said it out loud, as if to make it real.

"I was…"

The silence surrounded them. Leia wasn't sure what else to say, while Han was feeling so many different emotions at once. On one end he was shocked that he suddenly had a daughter and that he had left Leia alone and pregnant. That hurt and tore at him as well, he would have never willingly left her alone. He was also feeling anger for being taken away from his family. But he felt love and happiness as well, there hadn't been someone else. Leia didn't love someone else, instead she had had his baby, she was raising his daughter and that filled his heart with so much love for her and Adelyn.

"Adelyn?" Han said her name again.

"Yes…Um Adelyn Organa Solo."

"You gave her my name?"

"I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just…Organa is important and…"

"You were still her father Han, even if you weren't around."

"Right…It's a beautiful name Leia…" He whispered her name, and leaned forward on the couch. He wanted to take her hand or pull her into a hug, touch her in some way. But her hands were still clenched in her lap and she was too far from him.

"Thank you. It's a traditional Alderaanian name….I debated a few names..my mothers, um your mothers…but I settled on Adelyn. I thought she deserved her own name." Leia seemed to be rambling and explaining her decision to name their daughter.

"I think it's perfect Leia…" He told her, and she nodded.

"I've been waiting a long time to have this conversation with you." She sighed.

"I know…" He nodded, the hurt creeping its way back up and into his chest. "About what I said Leia…"

"Han. Now's not the time. I know you were confused but…our…I don't know what to call us." Leia sighed. "Our relationship is so complicated. It was complicated back then and it still is…I think it would be best if we focused on Adelyn."

"I just need you to know that…"

"Han…please. Adelyn is what matters and I think you need time to meet her, get to know her. All of our attention should be on our daughter. The rest can wait." Leia explained and almost pleaded with him. She had had way too much excitement for one day, she couldn't have a conversation about them as well. She needed for them to simply focus on their daughter.

"Our daughter…" Han repeated.

"Yes…" Leia said with a smile, her first one since beginning this conversation.

"I'd…I'd like to meet her." Han said slowly. He didn't know how this worked, how was he meant to meet his daughter. He also wasn't sure how Leia wanted to handle this.

"I figured. We can work something out. Perhaps ease you both into it. Ideally I'd love to introduce you as a friend or coworker, just so you both have time to get to know each other. But that won't work at all, she knows exactly what you look like."

"She does?"

"You weren't a secret Han."

"I'm glad I wasn't." Han nodded. Leia slowly stood and moved to his side, Han looked up at her and watched as she sat beside him. Han immediately reached out and took hold of her hand. She didn't pull away, instead she looked down at their joined hands and smiled. Her eyes found his once again.

"I'm so sorry I had to tell you this way." She whispered to him, Han shook his head in confusion. "It's not fair that you've missed all these years." She explained.

"None of that is your fault Leia." He whispered back to her, squeezing her hand. Leia nodded, but it didn't change the guilt she felt.

"I'll try and help you through this anyway I can." She promised him.

"I'd appreciate that." Han had no idea how to be a father, but he was going to try like hell to be the best father he could be.

"I have some things for you." Leia said reaching over and into her bag. Han watched her, his hand still holding on to her's tightly. He never wanted to let her go, if he had his way he would have already kissed her by now. Leia slowly pulled out a small device and Han watched as she lit the screen. The blue screen was a little fuzzy but as she handed it over to him it cleared. The image took Han's breath away and made his heart beat a little faster. His hand started to shake and he felt Leia's hold on his other hand tighten. There she was, Leia had just handed him a holo of their daughter, and she was absolutely perfect. Her dark curls surrounded her face beautifully and it was fairly obvious she had her mothers dark brown eyes. She was a perfect combination of the both of them, although Han saw a lot of Leia within their daughter. He had to laugh to himself at the thought of having a miniature Leia running around.

"Its the most recent holo I have of her." Leia explained.

"She's perfect."

"Yes she is." Leia agreed.

"She looks like you." Han told her, looking up and meeting Leia's gaze.

"Oh…well a lot of people say that, but there's plenty of Solo in there." Leia said offering him a small smile. Han smiled back and moved his eyes back to the image of his daughter. "You can keep that." Leia told him, he nodded thrilled at the idea, because he wasn't sure he would be able to give the image back. "I also have something else." Leia told him, reaching back for her bag once more. She pulled out the small drawing and slowly handed it over to Han. He stared down at it for a moment, clearly confused. "Adelyn made it for you…I promised her I would give it to you."

"Does she know you're hear now?" Han quickly asked.

"No, But she knows you've been in the med center and healing. I think the flowers around you were meant to help you feel better." Leia explained pointing down to her daughters drawing. Han nodded, his eyes darting between Leia, the holo and the drawing. "She's been asking about you…she does want to meet you." Leia confirmed for him.

"I want to meet her too." Han repeated, really wanting Leia to know how he felt about it, about her.

"You will." Leia nodded.

"When?" Han immediately asked.

"When do you want to meet her?" Leia asked him, cocking her head to the side and staring at him. Han didn't know how to answer, he'd meet her tonight if he thought it was appropriate, but he wasn't sure how this child thing worked.

"You should probably take all this in Han…" Leia started as she watched him frown. "Please don't think I'm keeping her from you. I want to do this right…"

"I know…" Han sighed, Leia flinching at his words. Her mind moved back in time, stuck on cloud city. She'd heard his voice repeat those words over and over to her in so many of her dreams. Pulling her hand slowly back, Han looked up at her and tried to read her emotions.

"Perhaps I could come and see you tomorrow. We could work out the best time to bring Adelyn." Leia suggested, much more comfortable making plans, then letting her mind drift back into the past.

"I'd like that." Han nodded.

"Alright." She said moving to stand up, but Han grabbed her hand back and made her stay sitting beside him.

"Leia…"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me." Han whispered to her. She nodded softly, offering him a gentle squeeze against his palm. "We really have a daughter?" He asked, still not believing all of this. He had to be dreaming, right?

"We do and she's perfect."

* * *

 **Well Han knows! I'd love to hear what you think of course! More chapters coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter! On to the next chapter! =)**

Chapter Six

Han was quiet sitting against the couch. He was alone now in Chewie's apartment, simply left with his thoughts. Leia had said goodbye to him a few moments before, needing to return home to their daughter…That simple thought made his mind go crazy. Their daughter, he almost didn't believe it. Even after Leia's explanation and their entire conversation, he was still in denial. Adelyn, that beautiful little girl, that perfect little girl couldn't possibly be his. But some how she was. Some how he had a daughter with Leia, things weren't looking so bad when he thought of it that way. Sure it hurt, it hurt to think about all the years he missed and all the moments he could never get back with what would have been his family. It did hurt and there was no denying that, but looking down at the image of his daughters beautiful smile, made things feel a bit better. And hearing Leia tell him there was no one else, just him. It was all so much to take in, he understood Leia's apprehension in telling him, but he was thankful she had had been honest and told him the truth. He couldn't imagine wasting anymore time away from them, well from Adelyn. He wasn't entirely sure where he stood with Leia. He couldn't blame her for wanting to focus on Adelyn, to focus on their daughter. But another part of him wanted everything to be fixed between them, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her. It was all a lot, so he simply sat in silence taking it all in. Of all the things he expected Leia to talk about, it never crossed his mind that Adelyn could be his. Maybe he was being foolish or naive, but he had simply never thought about it. Perhaps his mind hadn't allowed him to think that was possible. It didn't matter now, it was possible, is possible, his daughter was a reality.

He looked between her image and her drawing, back and fourth. He couldn't explain the feeling he had felt when Leia had given him both items. The image of his daughter was breathtaking and perfect, and only made him want to meet her even more. The drawing touched something else inside him. She had drawn this for him, she had made him something. Surely this was something fathers experienced all the time, but this was a first for Han. His daughter had drew him a picture, a drawing of her family as Leia explained. Luke and Chewie were to the side, while Leia and Adelyn stood not too far from the drawn Han figure. Flowers were rested around his sketch, Leia assured him it was to help him heal faster, a sweet touch from what seemed like a very sweet girl. Han felt a tug in his heart, from joy, love and happiness. The emotions were overwhelming for him. Leia had offered to stay, but Han knew she needed to get home. Chewie would most likely be back soon, and he needed a moment alone. Han tried to replay all of Leia's words but it was a lot to repeat. He hovered over the fact that he had never been a secret from Adelyn. He was thankful for that, he was thankful for Leia. She had clearly taken on so much at such a hard time in the galaxy. He needed to thank her for what she had done, and perhaps those who had helped her. He knew Luke knew, his awkwardness surrounding Adelyn's father suddenly made since. And Han was almost positive Chewbacca knew as well. All the pieces were making since now, no wonder he didn't return to Kashyyyk.

Almost on cue, Han heard the front door slide open and listened to Chewie's large steps. Han didn't turn around, instead stayed silent looking down at the images before him. Adelyn's smiling face already seemed to calm him down and relax his tension. Han had no doubt in his mind that this little girl would have him wrapped around her finger in no time. The Wookie stayed quiet, just simply looking at the back of Han's head and wondering exactly how he had taken the news. He understood why Leia had wanted to be alone for her conversation with Han. He openly gave them the space they needed, but he had been worried about his friend. He wasn't sure how Han would take the news, he knew he would be shocked and he only hoped it wouldn't hurt his recovery. For a moment Chewie had debated talking to Leia before he returned home, just to understand how Han had taken the news, but had decided against that and came straight home. Han could feel Chewie's gaze on him, but still he stayed quiet.

"Cub?"

"What?" Han asked.

"Do you want to talk?" Chewie asked him, walking to stand in front of him now. Han didn't move his eyes, still transfixed on the image of his daughter.

"You didn't tell me…" Han bit out, not sure where his anger was coming from. He understood that Leia needed to be the one to tell him, but he felt the pain rising from within him. It wasn't fair, he wanted all those years back. Unfortunately Chewie just happened to be in the line of fire. He tried to steady his breathing and calm down as Chewie spoke.

"No I did not."

"I know Leia had to do it." Han admitted.

"She did, it was her story to tell cub."

"I know…" Han sighed.

"How are you?" Chewie asked him, needing to know and understand where his friend was at. How were his emotions? His feelings? What did he need? Chewbacca wanted to be there for him in anyway he could. He would help Han handle all of this.

"I don't know yet. I'm feeling a lot." Han told him, finally looking up and at his friends face.

"That's understandable. It is a lot to take in."

"When did you find out?" Han asked him.

"Find out what?" Chewie asked back.

"That Leia was pregnant."

"Not long after she did…She didn't notice for a while, never looking after herself that one. Always caring about others instead, that hasn't changed."

"So you've been there for everything?" Han asked.

"I suppose…I was there for the Princess and your cub. They were always looked after." Chewie assured him now.

"I…" Han said stumbling on his words and his emotions. "I appreciate that Chewie…Thank you for being there."

"You don't have to thank me Han. I would not have left Leia alone and I needed to look after your cub of course." Chewie said with a smile. "Luke was always there when Leia needed him as well. We made sure she was not alone. We made sure she knew you would be there if you could."

"Doesn't surprise me." Han said with a shrug. Chewie and Luke were the best friends he had ever had, of course they had been there for Leia. That didn't surprise him at all, they were both caring and loving beings. Leia was lucky to have them. While Han wished he could have been there, he couldn't pick anyone better to replace him then Luke and Chewbacca.

They stayed quiet now, neither knowing what to say to the other. Chewbacca didn't want to push his friend or upset him in anyway. He very much wanted to give Han the time he needed to process it all. While Han didn't know what to say to Chewie for a very different reason. Chewie knew so much more then he did and he didn't know where to start with his thoughts, questions or comments. So instead they both stayed quiet. Chewie noticed the image in Han's hand and smiled.

"She's a cute one, for a human." Chewie said, making Han chuckle.

"She looks perfect."

"She is…very unique. You'll understand once you meet her…When are you meeting her?" Chewie asked, curious to when that reunion would take place.

"I'm not sure yet…I'm talking to Leia tomorrow about it. she needed to get home." Han said.

"I see. It is rather late, she likes to put Adelyn to bed herself. She lives upstairs…" Chewie trailed off.

"What?" Han asked in confusion, his eyes looking up to the ceiling.

"A few more floors then that, but she is in the same building. It worked well when Adelyn was a baby, Luke stayed in her apartment a lot, but she insisted I needed my own home. And I demanded it be close by.." Chewie said with a sad smile. It was good memories helping Leia with Adelyn and helping her to search for Han. But it was all bitter sweet, Chewie would give up all of those memories to give Han his missed years.

"Good…" Han said simply nodding, still taking it all in.

"How are you really?"

"I think I'm in a bit of denial." Han said honestly. "I was pretty set on the idea of Leia having a daughter, but I never thought she…I never thought she was mine. My mind never went there."

"I know…" Chewie nodded.

"But here we are…" Han said repeating Leia's words.

"You won't be disappointed." Chewie said hoping he could brighten Han's mood. "She is amazing. Leia has done so well with her…"

"That doesn't surprise me either."

"Leia's a good mom." Chewie nodded, not that Han needed to be told that.

"I feel…" Han started but stopped again, he was feeling to many things at once. And they were overwhelming his entire system. He didn't know how to calm down his thoughts or his heart beat, he just felt like he was constantly on overload. For a moment he had been feeling better with his recovery and then all of this hit. Granted he was glad Leia had told him, but it was all so much to take in.

"I feel like I should be happy…I am happy to have Adelyn as mine." Han started and Chewie nodded. "But I'm pissed off and it hurts! None of this is fair…I missed it all!"

"Not all of it Cub! You'll have many many years with Adelyn."

"What about Leia?" Han suddenly asked and Chewie stayed silent. "I don't think she wants that with me…I missed out on having a family with her, really being with her! We didn't even get a chance to be together…And now its all fucked up."

"She said that?" The Wookie asked curious, he knew Leia still had feelings for Han. He wasn't sure why she would toss those feelings aside now.

"She wants to focus on Adelyn. I understand but I also…I want her too…Damn it! It's not fair!"

"Han you gotta calm down. I know this isn't fair and none of it is right…you gotta focus on the positive." Chewie offered.

"The Positive." Han repeated.

"Yes. Like meeting that little girl you keep staring at."

"Yeah…she's a positive." Han agreed.

"And you know, maybe Leia just needs some time to adjust. She got pretty used to not having you around Cub."

"I know…" Han sighed.

"Both of you need time. Don't worry." Chewie said with a smile. "Don't give up on her, you just need time…" Han tried to smile back but the rush of emotions hit him again. Pain, hurt, love, want, emptiness, anger, passion, heartbreak, all of it was there all mixed together as one simple hole in his chest.

—-

* * *

Han tried to take another step, his grip on the bars around him tightening. His legs were sore today but he wouldn't let that stop him. He was determined to recover and recover fast. He had no interest in meeting his daughter while in a hover chair.

"Captain Solo step again…"

"I'm trying!" Han bit out, as the medical droid instructed him on how he should be walking. It was therapy time again, he was getting there but still he was unsteady on his feet. It would simply take time to regain his strength and his ability to stand and walk on his own. He was currently spending more of his time yelling at the droid then he was actually walking, working or stretching his muscles.

"Captain Solo, My training insures full recovery. However if you do not listen to my instruction you will not fully recover."

"I know how to walk! Just let me do this on my own!" Han bit out. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, too much happening in his life and in his mind. So when he woke early to get to this session, he was already in a horrible mood. This droid wasn't helping things. Han always did things better his way and he hated being told what to do or what was best for him. He even debated leaving this stupid therapy session early, he was over this and would just work up his strength back at Chewie's place. But then the image of Adelyn flashed in his mind and he remembered why he wanted to recover so fast.

"Captain Solo…"

"Han! My name is Han."

"Captain Solo. I'm afraid Ambassador Organa instructed me to see to your recovery. Those instructions were quite specific."

"Well Ambassador Organa isn't here! So she doesn't get to dictate my walking!" Han yelled over at the droid. Hearing a chuckle from behind him, Han glanced around and found Luke laughing at him.

"What do you want?" Han asked him sharply.

"Good to see you too."

"You wanna tell this droid to leave me be!" Han said pointing out at his medical droid. If the droid could roll it's eyes it would have. Even droids have their limits.

"Master Skywalker, please inform Captain Solo I am here to insure his recovery."

"Captain Solo…" Luke started but stopped when Han glared at him. Laughing again, Luke stepped forward. "Could I have a moment alone with Captain Solo." Luke asked the droid. Who quickly nodded and moved to exit the room.

"Gods! That damn droid is going to drive me to drink."

"Thought you couldn't drink until you were recovered?' Luke asked with an eyebrow arch.

"I'm not! Just one of the many rules these medics have me under. I thought it would have been better after they released me! But not a chance in hell."

"They're only trying to help…how is your walking going?"

"I'm managing. I do better when there isn't someone telling me how to properly step across the room."

"I'm sure." Luke nodded. "I can leave.." Luke started, he in no way wanted to distract Han or hurt his recovery in anyway. If anything he had stopped by for more support for his friend. But he would always do what was best, even if that meant Han asking him to leave.

"Nah…You're fine. Unless you start telling me one foot in front of the other." Han warned and Luke laughed again.

"I just wanted to check in on you." Luke said simply. "I talked to Leia this morning."

"Yeah…" Han nodded, assuming he knew what that conversation was about. "You know you could have told me Adelyn was mine." Han said with a frown. Luke only smiled at him and shook his head no.

"You know I couldn't do that."

"Yeah I know…Chewie said the same thing." Han sighed. He didn't blame any of them, but to know they had all been keeping Adelyn from him was a bit painful. He was just pleased he knew now and that Leia had told him the truth.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked him.

"I'm handling it…" Han said simply, not wanting to go into too much details. He had his mini break down last night and he didn't want to have another today. Today was all about focusing on his recovery and thoughts of meeting his daughter.

"I'm here if you need to talk." Luke offered.

"I appreciate it."

"I can answer questions too. I know Leia wants to explain some things, but I can help you anyway you need."

"Thanks kid…ehh, Luke. Not really a kid anymore." Han smiled.

"Nah, Leia and I are old."

"Who's old?" Leia's voice suddenly entered the room. Han quickly looked over at her, surprised to see her here. He knew she was coming to speak with him today, but he had expected her at Chewie's apartment. She looked amazing, not that Leia didn't always look fantastic. Her hair was braided in a simple pattern, pulling her hair away from her face and showing off her beautiful dark brown eyes. Her dark green jumpsuit flowed against her body nicely, as Han's eyes gazed across the room and traced her figure. The color looked amazing against her skin, further proving that Leia looked fantastic in anything she chose to wear. Or maybe proving that Han approved of anything Leia wore or didn't wear. Catching himself staring, he adjusted his eyes to Luke.

"We're old dear sister." Luke smiled.

"I'm not old." Leia said shaking her head. "You're older remember, big brother." Leia noted. Leia slowly turned and looked to Han, she smiled at him and he tried to smile back. "I hope you don't mind, the med center is closer to work…and I was on lunch so…"

"It's fine Leia." Han assured her. He didn't have a problem with her being here, if anything he was glad he didn't have to wait so long to see her again. Luke stared back and fourth between the two, feeling awkward for a moment before realizing how familiar this was. Him standing between the two of them, watching as they clearly hid feelings for the other. Yes, Luke was very used to this. He smiled between them, before reaching into his pocket.

"I just wanted to check in on you Han, remember I'm around if you need anything." Luke reminded him.

"Thanks Luke." Han nodded.

"I had this too…I wanted to give it to you." Luke smiled, glancing over to his sister. Her eyes were curious as she watched Luke pull out a holo. She tried to look over the image but Luke deliberately kept it out of her site.

"What's this?" Han asked, as he looked down at the holo image. Luke smiled and opened his mouth to explain.

"I just had this and thought you might like it." Luke offered. Han stared down at the image and held his breath. He'd loved the holo of Adelyn last night and her drawing of course, but something tugged at his heart as he looked down at this image. It was that familiar pain and love that had been settled in his chest. The image was of Leia, a very tired looking Leia, but her smile was bright and brilliant. She was laying in a bed, with a small baby wrapped in her arms.

'What is it?" Leia asked from her spot across the room.

"Just a holo I had of you and Adelyn." Luke explained, pointing towards the image.

"Of me?" She asked, confused on which image it was. Han slowly turned it to face Leia, his shaky hands blurring the image slightly. Leia took a slow breath and tried to ignore Han's intense stare. She decided to try and play it off, hoping that would work.

"That's a horrible holo of me Luke!" She said with a sigh, shoving at her brother's shoulder.

"Hey! It's one of my favorites." Luke defended. And Han couldn't help but agree, he loved the image he saw. She looked amazing and the small baby in her arms, their daughter, she looked adorable. He felt love looking at this image, but the hurt came from the thought that he had missed all of those moments.

"You look beautiful Leia." Han told her honestly.

"I was so tired…" Leia trailed off looking at the image.

"Why?" Han asked curious. Leia looked up at him and nodded, of course he wouldn't know.

"I had just had Adelyn in this holo. It was a long labor, I was exhausted but she made it all worth it." Leia explained to him softly, her eyes drifting back to the holo. She'd been so scared that day, scared for the labor, scared to become a mother and terrified to be alone, but she had made it through.

"Oh." Han said softly, that ache pulsing in his chest. He would have been there. _I would have been there,_ Han thought to himself. He would have been there for everything, all of it. "You weren't alone were you?" Han asked her quickly.

"No." she said softly. "Luke was with me…we wanted to make sure someone was with me, just in case…" Leia trailed off, glancing over to her brother. Leia wasn't sure if she should continue, but Luke gave her a sad smile and nodded for her to finish her memory.

"In case of what?" Han asked.

"Our birth mother, she died in child birth." Leia explained. "We needed to make sure Adelyn was with someone I trusted if something happened to me." Leia explained.

"Are you ok? Were you ok?" Han asked panicked now.

"I was fine, Han. Perfectly healthy."

"She was a fighter." Luke added with another smile.

"Leia you know…" Han started but he stopped with a sigh.

"What is it Han?" She asked. He debated how he should phrase his next words or if it would make Leia uncomfortable. Maybe he should wait until Luke left? He wasn't sure, so he just went with what felt right.

"I would have been there. For all of this…If I could have." Han told her, trying to assure her. Leia stared at him for a quiet moment, before a small smile covered her face.

"I know you would have Han."

"Good…"

Luke looked back and fourth between the two of them. Their eyes were locked and Leia had a sweet smile on her face. He was pretty sure Han didn't need to tell her those things, but it didn't hurt to hear them. Leia had been overwhelmingly strong for all these years. Assuring Luke and Chewie both that she could do it on her own, all the while they both knew how much she missed Han. They both knew she wished he was there with her, watching their daughter grow. Luke slowly took a step back, and looked towards the door, thinking of leaving the two of them alone.

"Well I should get going…remember if you need anything I'm here Han." Luke reminded him and Han nodded.

"Thanks Luke."

"Anytime." He nodded. "I'll see you later." Luke told Leia, offering her a soft hug. She hugged him back and nodded. Han watched as Luke left the room, leaving the two of them alone. He smiled again at the image Luke had given him. She really did look beautiful, even with her tired eyes her smile was so breathtaking.

"You look so happy in this." Han noted aloud.

"I was happy. She was a very good surprise gift." Leia said with a short laugh.

"I'd imagine so…"

"How are you doing?" She asked, stepping closer to the bars where he stood. Han shrugged and took a few more steps forward.

"I'm surviving. That damn medical droid is driving me crazy."

"They're here to help you Han." She reminded him. Han only nodded and tried to take another shaky step. Leia watched him with concern in her eyes. His foot slipped slightly and her breath caught, she was happy to see his arm immediately catch his stumble and keep him up right. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm good." He quickly nodded, focusing again on his steps. Leia didn't even think about what she was doing, instead she walked closer to him and moved to stand in between the bars with him. Her small body was only a short distance from his chest now, as he offered her a questioning look.

"You're putting too much pressure on your arms Han." She said moving to step another step closer. While his legs were needing the most therapy, his entire body was still healing and that worried Leia. She didn't want him damaging his arms to make his legs work. He watched as she moved closer to him and took hold of his arms. He didn't say anything, instead he watched her silently. Her body was so close to his now, and he wanted to reach out and run his fingers along her face. He held back and focused on watching her instead. Her small hands moved his body and adjusted his arms. She gently placed them over her shoulders and reached out to touch his waist. Her touch was simple, but sent flares up Han's spine. Her hands were warm and she smelled amazing. Their height difference seemed to work nicely, Han's arms rested gently across Leia's shoulders but still gave him a since of stability.

"There should be a medic in here with you, helping you like this." Leia sighed in frustration.

"I told them I would do it alone." Han explained, the first words he had spoken since Leia had moved towards him. His arms rested against her shoulders and her small hands were firmly against his waist, the bars were forgotten now as she slowly helped him to take more steps forward.

"It's better for you to relax and not put so much pressure on your arms." Leia explained. Her eyes were focused on his chest. She honestly didn't know what had possessed her to move to Han in such a way. Maybe she wanted to help him or maybe she just needed to be close to him. Han didn't seem to mind and his steps were coming much easier now. She'd just have to try and focus on something else, instead of the way Han's arms felt against her body.

"You take some medic classes while I was gone?' Han asked her.

"I helped in some of the med centers on different bases. After the word of my pregnancy got out, I wasn't exactly allowed on the battle field anymore. I did a lot of different jobs back then…" She briefly explained.

"I'm glad." Han told her, as she offered him an eye brow raise. "You shouldn't be on the battle field while you were pregnant." He explained and Leia nodded.

"I suppose…" She nodded. "You're body is much more relaxed now, it will help the healing." Leia assured him as they stepped again. Leia didn't seem to have any trouble walking backwards and her hands on his waist seemed to help ground him. Maybe it was simply her touch that was helping him, her touch was always calming to him. Although his heart told a different story, it was pounding against his chest. Looking down at her he smiled, she was focused on their feet and her hold on him, so he openly admired the close proximity they currently had. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she clearly focused on his steps. She looked adorable and beautiful, sexy too but he knew he needed to calm his mind down before his imagination went too wild.

"I don't want to fall on you…" Han told her honestly, the last thing he needed was to hurt her when she was trying to help him.

"I won't let you fall." She said quickly, her eyes moving to his for a brief moment.

"A little thing like you is going to catch me?" Han chuckled. Wondering if she had forgotten their drastic size difference.

"Focus on your steps Han…" She trailed off, her gaze back down to their feet.

"Whatever you say Princess."

"Hmm." She hummed softly. He continued to step with her, but his eyes were only on her. He wanted to kiss her, gods did he want to. But he knew it would only mess things up. She had come here to talk about their daughter, not about them. And now here she was helping with his therapy. One of Leia's hands moved up from his waist and rested against his chest. He hoped she couldn't feel how hard his heart was pounding, but he didn't reject her touch. "How does that feel." Leia said her voice quiet now. Han shook his head, confused by her question, far too focused on her touch. "Han?" she whispered out, looking up to him. Confused by his silence, Leia stared up at him. Their eyes locked for a single moment. The whole room disappeared and Han felt himself leaning over closer to her. Just like that he didn't care if it wasn't the right time, all he wanted to do was kiss her. Leia however didn't have time to react to his lips moving closer to hers as she felt his legs give and Han start to fall to the floor. Not wanting to bring Leia down with him, Han quickly let go of her shoulders and braced himself for the fall. His eyes clenched tight and his muscles tensed. He waited for the pain to hit him. But all he felt was Leia's hand against his chest and his body moving back upwards.

Han opened his eyes and watched as Leia moved him back to a standing position. Her hand was barely touching his chest, but yet he was firmly and steadily standing again. He stared at her in aww, completely confused as to how she had stopped his fall.

"Han? Are you ok?" She asked him quickly, looking him over. The worry filled her voice as her hand stayed planted against his chest.

"I'm good…how?…" He tried to ask her, but she quickly cut him off.

"How's your back? Your legs? Arms?" She asked.

"I'm fine…Leia?…"

"Maybe I should leave this to the medics." She sighed.

"Hey…Leia I'm fine." He assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you stopped me from falling. How did you stop me from falling?"

"I just…I just did." Leia said with a sigh.

"Leia? You pushed me back up?" Han questioned.

"Yes…Han there is a lot we need to still talk about."

"I know." He nodded, still staring at her.

"I'll go over everything with you…But I…I share some of the same abilities as Luke." She said simply, hoping he would understand her meaning without her having to go into too many details right this minute. Han stared at her, understanding what she meant. He'd just never thought about it, of course he hadn't known they were siblings back then.

"Are you a Jedi too?" Han asked.

"No! Gods no…I leave that to Luke."

"But you have powers?"

"I guess…I've picked up a few things along the way…" she sighed, wishing she hadn't let this part slip. It would be better to discuss this later. She had come to see him for Adelyn.

"Does Adelyn?" Han asked.

"We think so…" She nodded.

"Wow…Who would have thought." Han said with a chuckle.

"What?" Leia asked.

"My kid being a Jedi." "Oh…well I don't think anyone expected my daughter to be a Jedi either." Leia said with a smile. "Not until Luke found out about everything…I promise we'll discuss all of this, but about Adelyn."

"Yeah." Han nodded. Leia slowly helped him across the room and watched as he sat down and rested his body. Leia slowly sat beside him, neither mentioning or paying attention to what could have or might have just happened between them. Instead they both redirected their thoughts to Adelyn, not to the almost kiss. "When did you want to do this?" Han asked.

"Well…I wanted to check and see how you were doing. See if you needed more time."

"I don't." He said quickly, wanting her to know he would meet their daughter right now if that was possible.

"Alright…" She nodded.

"Does she need more time. I don't want to make things hard for her." Han tried to explain and Leia smiled at him. He clearly already cared so much for the girl, Leia was anxious to see them meet. For all the right reasons of course. They had waited a long time for this. Adelyn so desperately wanted this and so did Leia.

"No Han…she wants to meet you so badly. She doesn't need any time."

"Oh…good." Han smirked. He liked to think about how excited she was to meet him, because he was most definitely excited to meet her.

"I thought we would come to you…perhaps Chewie's place for dinner." Leia suggested. "Dinner would be relaxed and informal." She further explained. She had clearly been thinking about this and planning what would be best for Adelyn, for her and best for Han. "She loves Chewie and his apartment…and you are comfortable there?"

"I am." He nodded.

"I can com Chewie and make sure that's alright with him."

"He won't care." Han assured her, he knew Chewie wouldn't care about having them over. From what he had told Han he loved having them over and this would be no different.

"If he says yes, tonight?" she asked, offering Han one last chance at more time. She was still being so careful with him.

"Tonight." He nodded, reaching over and grabbing her hand. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt natural. Leia didn't pull away, even though she knew she should. His skin felt nice against hers, relaxing even. She hadn't been relaxed in a long time. Her thoughts were always on Adelyn or work, even her friends. Her mind was occupied so much of the time, she barely had time for herself. Luke told her all the time to relax and take time for her, but she never knew how. Maybe now that they had successfully found Han things could change. Her time wouldn't be constantly focused on work and finding him. Maybe she deserved to relax after all these years. And with Han back in the picture, maybe there wouldn't be so much pressure on her to be both parents for Adelyn. So many possibilities swirled in Leia's head, she'd would simply have to wait and see what life handed her.

"I should probably be getting back. My lunch is over."

"Alright." Han nodded.

"I'm sending the droid back in here." She warned him. There was no way she was leaving him alone again.

"Great…" Han sighed.

"Listen, Chewie has my number if you change your mind. If you need more time just let me know."

"I won't change my mind." He told her with a smile. Leia nodded and smiled back.

"We'll need to get you a new com…let you get back into the normal world." Leia said, making note to make those arrangements.

"So should I…should I do anything specific tonight?" Han asked suddenly feeling very nervous about meeting his daughter. He didn't want to mess this up. Leia smiled at him.

"Just be you Han…That's all she wants."

"Me…I can do that." He nodded.

"I'll see you tonight Han." She said softly before slowly turning and moving to leave the room, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

* * *

 **I know a lot of you wanted Han and Adelyn to meet in this chapter! I'm sorry, I hope I can bribe with you some H/L time instead lol. Next chapter is the big dinner! I actually decided to spoil you guys, my original outline for this chapter was about a thousand words less. Decided to add some things in and ended up liking this chapter much more! Thanks again for reading! I LOVE reading your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love your reviews! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and tell me what you think! I know so many of you have been waiting for this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Leia ran her fingers through her daughters dark curls, brushing it back and away from her face. Leia couldn't help but smile down at her beautiful daughter, both girls seemed to be very ready for the evening plans. Leia for some reason felt unusually calm. While she assumed she would be worried or terrified for tonights dinner, that fear hadn't surfaced yet. Perhaps all of this was just long overdue and she was ready. Things had gone well with Han this afternoon and she knew he was looking forward to meeting their daughter. Adelyn was no different. She was quite literally bouncing in her seat as Leia tried to finish up her hair. The young girl hadn't understood how soon she would be meeting her father, until Leia slowly sat her down and explained who they were going to see tonight. She'd been overjoyed and her energy and enthusiasm warmed Leia's heart. Adelyn had insisted she wear a pretty dress to meet her daddy and that her mother do her hair as well. She wanted to make a good impression it would seem. She was already so smart and bright for such a very young age. Leia wondered if it was her genes running through her daughter, or something else. No matter, Leia loved her just the same. She looked forward to watching her grow and become the strong woman Leia knew she would be, Leia also looked forward to Han being there for those new memories.

"You sure you don't want your curls down?" Leia asked her, running her fingers over her soft hair. Leia loved her daughters curls, and most days loved leaving them down. They curled around Adelyn's face perfectly and Leia found it adorable. But a lot of the time Adelyn insisted on looking like mommy. She loved Leia's traditional Alderaanian braids and sometimes even buns. While Leia's hair had a bit of a wave to it when it was down, it was nothing like Adelyn's curls and Leia always wondered if she got that from Han's side of the family. Leia remembered briefly talking about them on the way to Bespin, but they were all gone now. Lost family, that she and Han had in common. Leia of course had Luke and Han had Chewie, but they both understood what it was like to lose family. And of course now they would share their daughter, after waiting way too many years.

"I like pretty hair momma." Adelyn told her.

"What type of pretty hair do you want?' Leia asked her.

"Buns!" Adelyn shouted out making Leia jump.

"Buns?" Leia questioned, while she had on occasion worn the questionable hair style, Leia usually preferred to braid simple styles through her daughters hair. She also didn't quite know what Han's reaction would be to meeting his daughter in those damn space buns. Leia was sure he would never let her live it down, it had taken years for him to stop teasing her about her Death Star buns.

"Buns are pretty momma." Adelyn told her.

"Alright…how about some smaller ones with braids?" Leia suggested, hoping she would go for a more subdued style. Adelyn quickly nodded her head. She always appreciated and loved her mothers suggestions. After years of doing her own hair, Leia was quite talented when it came to her daughters hair, designs and how to mix ideas together. Adelyn often thought of her mother as a great talent when it came to things of beauty. She was very much aware how beautiful her mother was, and she hoped one day she would grow up and look just like her.

"Momma?" Adelyn whispered to Leia.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Who be at dinner?" She asked.

"Well, it will be me and Uncle Chewie and Han Solo…"

"My daddy…"

"You're daddy." Leia nodded. "Do you have any questions for tonight?" Leia asked her.

"No…"

"You sure?" Leia asked, noticing her daughters quiet tone. She wasn't a shy child, if anything she was very outgoing and loved to draw attention to herself. Leia was sure this was a trait she got from Han. But it was true, most days Adelyn loved running into Leia's office and saying hello to everyone and telling them stories about her day. She loved passing out her drawings and making sure everyone knew her name. _"My Names Adelyn Organa Solo"_ She'd say. So the suddenly quiet tone had Leia a bit worried. She knew her daughter was ready for tonight, but just like all things Leia was cautious. She would do anything in her power to insure Adelyn was never hurt and that included hurt feelings or anxious thoughts.

"Will he…" Adelyn started but paused, making Leia question her daughters nerves once again. Pulling her fingers away from her the braids, Leia slowly turned her around and looked down into her daughters dark brown eyes. Adelyn did look worried and a bit scared. Her energy was faded and her excitement seemed to be gone.

"What is it baby?" Leia asked her.

"Will Han Solo like me?" She asked her mother honestly. Her young innocence showing through her worried eyes. Leia smiled at her lovingly and leaned in to press a kiss to her daughters forehead.

"Han Solo will love you." Leia promised.

"How you knows?"

"Because he is very excited to meet you sweetheart."

"He is?" Adelyn asked her eyes brightening up a bit.

"He is." Leia nodded. "Now he is new to all this, so like we talked about, we need to go slow with him."

"Ok Momma."

"But Adelyn, he is very happy to meet you." Leia assured her, running her fingers over her daughters cheeks. Adelyn smiled, her energy coming back and shining through her expression. "Now let's get your hair done so we can head downstairs." Leia told her, Adelyn quickly turning around and sitting back for Leia to finish. Leia grinned, happy to see her daughters mood improved. She didn't want her to be worried about Han liking her, that wasn't even something Leia was worried about. Everyone loved Adelyn and what was there not to love. Not to mention, Leia could tell already just how much Han cared for their daughter. Yes, he was very much excited to meet her and get to know her. It was about time he got that chance. Leia again smiled to herself as she finished up Adelyn's hair and took a deep breath herself.

—-

* * *

Han was tapping his hand against his knee, his nerves were clear and very present. He'd started out pacing the room but Chewie had quickly told him to sit down before he hurt himself. He was of course still healing and the Wookie assured him he shouldn't meet his daughter in the med center. So he sat against Chewie's couch, tapping away at his leg. Who knows, he might have a bruise against his skin in the morning, but he didn't care. His nerves were all over the place and he wasn't sure how to calm them down. He was thrilled and excited to meet his daughter, to see Leia again, but that didn't stop the anxiety or the pressure against his chest. That constant hole that had found it's home in his center hadn't quite gone away and Han wasn't sure when it truly would. He knew his heart was going a million miles a minute, and while he tried to slow his breathing all he could think of was Leia. The way she had felt against him this morning in the therapy room. And his daughter, that beautiful girl in the images he had been given. He was going to meet his daughter. _His daughter_. The thought still troubled his mind. She wasn't a baby, no she was a little girl, on her next birthday she would be six years old and that terrified Han.

Of course his mind moved back to all the time he had missed and the question of how he would get to know his daughter after the lost years. Chewie assured him he would do fine, but Han had his doubts. He tried to remind himself that he would have Chewbacca and Leia there with him tonight, in case he messed anything up. Gods he prayed he wouldn't mess any of this up. That was the last thing he needed, was to say the wrong thing to Adelyn and hurt her feelings or make her cry. _"Oh Gods what if she cries?"_ Han's mind suddenly suggested in his his mix of thoughts. He didn't know how that worked, or how to calm children down. He had very little experience with kids, so how was he suddenly going to be a father. His anxiety continued to overwhelm his brain. " _Breathe in Han…Breathe out Han…Breathe in Han…Shit! Breathe in!…Breathe in! "_ Han's mind ranted and chanted over and over again.

"Cub, drink this…" Chewie said handing him over a glass.

'What is it?" Han asked looking down at the brownish liquid.

"Tea."

"I don't drink tea!" Han said, a bit disgusted by the thought. He had never cared for tea, he was always more of a caf kind of a guy.

"It will calm you." Chewie suggested as he pointed for him to sip the liquid.

"Whiskey would be better." Han noted aloud.

"No drinking during your recovery!" Chewie bit back. "And you're not meeting Adelyn drunk…" He added. Han frowned and shook his head. Of course he shouldn't be drinking, Gods was he already that bad a of father that he didn't think of something like that. He wasn't sure he was cut out for this, but there was no turning back from this now. He had assured Leia he wanted to meet Adelyn and be a part of her life, and he still meant that. Now he just needed to calm the fuck down. He sipped the hot liquid and tried to ignore the overly natural taste to it. He was sure it had come from Kashyyyk, most of their drinks always seemed to taste like dirt or leaves, some sort of forest item. Han had always made note to bring his own supplies when visiting Chewie's family. He forced himself to ignore it and instead downed the tea, and hoped it would in fact help to calm his nerves and his mind.

Han heard the chime of the door and his heart slammed against his chest, looking back towards Chewie he watched as his friend walked towards the door and slid it open. He couldn't see the hallway but he could hear Leia's voice.

"Hey Chewie." She greeted him. He heard Chewie greet them, both of them, Leia and his daughter.

"Remember what I said sweetheart?" Han heard Leia ask in a hushed tone.

"Go slows?" He heard a little tiny voice say and his heart suddenly stopped slamming against his chest. Maybe it stopped all together, he didn't know and didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he had just heard his daughters voice for the first time. He felt the love and happiness spread through out him, as he desperately tried to stop the heartache. _"You should have heard her first word…You should have met her in the delivery room with Leia."_ His mind screamed at him, but he tried to focus on the moment. He understood he couldn't change the past and that the past wasn't his fault, all he could do was focus on the future. Han looked up and watched as Leia slowly walked into the room, her hand was behind her back clearly holding on to something. He suspected that something was Adelyn. Han stared up at at her from his spot on the couch and she offered him a reassuring smile.

"Adelyn…" Leia whispered to her daughter who hid behind her. Han looked down and saw a dark brown eye peaking out from behind her mothers back. "Come on sweetie." Leia told her, as Leia took her hand and pulled her forward. And just like that, there she was. Han stared at her, unable to look away or to move in anyway shape or form. Here she was, his beautiful and perfect daughter was standing in front of him. Her big brown eyes looked forward at him, and he felt like he was staring in at Leia. Their eyes were identical and even the shape of her features looked so much like her mother. She was just as beautiful as the holo had shown, and she appeared just as perfect as he had dreamed. Han wasn't sure if he should say something, or reach out to her. His fear was still going strong, he in no way wanted to do something wrong with Adelyn.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and watched as Leia moved to step between them. Leia kneeled down, her eye level now even with Adelyn and much closer to his with him sitting on the couch. Leia's eyes darted back and fourth between Adelyn and Han. She smiled at both of them and took a nice deep breath. She knew it was going to be up to her to ease whatever worry or tension hovered in the room now.

"Adelyn Organa solo, this is Han Solo…" Leia said pointing over at Han and running her finger over her daughters cheek. Adelyn looked between her mother and her father, still staying silent and just surveying the situation. Leia nodded and turned her gaze to Han. "Han…this is Adelyn…your daughter." Leia said offering another smile. Han blinked a few times, thoroughly enjoying the way those words sounded against Leia's lips. Han let himself smile then and look back to Adelyn. She looked adorable in her light blue dress and her intricate braids reminded Han of something Leia used to wear.

Adelyn cocked her head to the side and looked Han over. She had of course seen many holo's of this man over the course of her life. She knew exactly what her father looked like, but seeing him in person was quite different. Her mother had told her so many stories of her father, and even both of her Uncle's had shared memories, but it was all different now. This wasn't someone else telling her about her father, about who he was or what he had done in his lifetime. No, this was simply a daughter looking up at her father for the first time. Adelyn felt excitement filling her chest but she remembered her mothers words, to take things slow and to not scare her father away. Reaching out her hand Adelyn smiled at Han.

"Hello Mr. Han." she said very formally offering her hand to shake.

Chewbacca couldn't help but laugh from back behind them and Leia cracked a smile. Han glanced down at her hand not sure if he should actually shake his daughters hand. Leia quickly piped in.

"Honey, this isn't one of Momma's fancy dinners." Leia told her daughter and Adelyn nodded, placing her hand back down to her side. The young girl was well practiced in meeting important people, so it didn't surprise Leia much to see her act this way. Always the polite and smiling little girl, that everyone loved. Even with her huge amount of energy Adelyn was always the star of the party at any gathering Leia took her too. Han let a smile crack over his face, was it possible to love this little girl so much already? He wasn't sure but it sure as hell felt like it was. He loved her and wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of her life catching up on lost time.

"Well I'm finishing dinner." Chewie told everyone in the room. "You all sit down and I guess…talk?" Chewie suggested and Leia nodded. Leia slowly moved from her kneeling position and sat herself beside Han on the couch. Without much thought she pulled Adelyn into her lap and made sure she was comfortable. The young girl seemed to relax in her mother's arms but her eyes were never off of Han's.

"Umm Hi Adelyn." Han said clearing his throat and managing to mumble out her name.

"Hi.." She said again, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"How are you feeling Han?" Leia's voice pulled him from their daughter, and he slowly looked up to her. She had concern in her eyes, but still looked so beautiful. He'd never know how he got so lucky, having these two amazing ladies in his life.

"I'm feeling alright, I think you helped today." Han assured her.

'Good…It will be good for you to regain your strength."

"Momma said you hurts?" Adelyn said.

"I…I was but I'm getting better now."

"Goods." The little girl nodded, snuggling back into her mothers arms. Leia smiled and squeezed her daughters little body.

"Adelyn why don't you go grab some drawings?" Leia suggested, knowing Chewie had a drawer of Adelyn's things set up for her. The little girl quickly nodded and darted across the room. Han watched as she bounced across the space. He felt something warm on his hand and looked down to find Leia touching his hand.

"Han…breathe." She whispered to him and he slowly let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "There you go. You can relax Han. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." She told him, her fingers tracing patterns over his skin. He loved the feel of her touch and it almost immediately relaxed him.

"She's beautiful Leia." Han whispered back to her and she smiled.

"She is." Leia agreed.

"Looks so much like you."

"Can't take all the credit…" Leia said as Adelyn ran back over to them.

"I found my drawings." She told them as she started working on one of them. "I wants to finish this one" She said pointing down to what looked like a drawing of an x-wing. Han looked down at her and smiled.

"Is that a space ship?" Han asked her. He might as well start out small with their conversations.

"X-wing…Like Uncle Luke." Adelyn told him.

"Yeah, he still flying that thing?" Han asked, more to Leia then Adelyn, but his daughter was quick to answer.

"Momma got him a new ones."

"Fancy stuff." Han smiled and Leia rolled her eyes.

"I likes flying." Adelyn told her father, flipping through some drawings and showing him different images of the sky, the stars and the galaxy.

"You go flying?" Han asked, Adelyn nodded quickly and smiled.

"Sometimes she does." Leia corrected. "On trips with me or sometimes with Luke and Chewie."

"I'm gonna be a pilots when I grow ups!" Adelyn told them. "Ands a Ambassador like momma, a jedi like Uncle Luke…and I likes drawing too." She rambled off and explained to Han. Han smiled down at her and nodded. She sounded like a very adventurous little girl.

"Sounds like you'll be busy." Han told her and Leia nodded softly. She was trying her best to be there if they needed her, but she also didn't want to interrupt them in any of their bonding or getting to know each other. Leia slowly leaned back against the couch and watched as Adelyn started to show Han all of the drawings she had at Chewie's house. Han listened to her thoroughly and watched as she pointed out each and every item within her drawing.

Leia had to be honest, she felt her heart swelling at the image before her. They seemed to be getting along just fine. The awkward tension that had been there was gone now, and Adelyn seemed relaxed and ready to show Han everything she had drawn. Even Han seemed more relaxed. When they had first walked into the room, Leia had felt nothing but worry and anxiety coming from him. But now he seemed calmed and at ease.

"Han…Did you like the drawing I mades for you?" Adelyn asked him with wide eyes. Han smiled down at her, having the sudden urge to pull her into a hug. He had loved her drawing and had spent hours looking at it.

"I did." Han nodded. "Your Mom gave it to me. Thank you for drawing it for me." He told her and she smiled brightly. Yes Leia could easily see how happy her daughter was in this moment. So many years wasted and now finally they were together. Leia could feel the room shift around her, feeling nothing but love and positivity surround them. Could it really be this simple? Could life get easier now that Han was back, Leia hoped and prayed her daughter could be happy. That was all she had ever wanted, for Adelyn to have a happy and full life. Having Han back would give her more of that. Maybe Leia could even learn to be fully happy herself.

"Princess?" She heard Chewie say from behind them. Glancing back she smiled at the Wookie and stood to move towards him. Adelyn seemed just fine sitting near Han, showing him each of her drawings.

"What is it Chewie?" Leia asked him.

"I wondered if you could help me in the kitchen." He suggested, nodding over to where Han and Adelyn sat together. They seemed to be in their own world together. "They'll be fine." Chewie whispered down to the Princess. Leia looked over at Adelyn and let herself smile again. Taking small steps Leia slowly walked back over to where her family sat, well where her daughter sat. Her heart leapt for a moment as she allowed to think of Han as her family.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to help Uncle Chewie." Leia told her as she ran a gentle hand over her shoulder.

"Ok Momma." Adelyn said shaking her head softly.

"You'll be ok?" Leia asked her daughter but her eyes looked up to Han. Han smiled brightly at her, while he was still nervous he felt so calm and happy sitting here with his daughter. He knew he would be just fine.

"I'll be ok Momma, I'll take care of Han." Adelyn told her mother and Leia smiled. Of course she would immediately think to taking care of Han. She was such a sweet and caring little girl, she really did think she could do anything, even if that meant fixing or looking after her father.

"She'll take care of me." Han said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Good, call if you two need anything." Leia said, leaning over and kissing Adelyn's forehead. Han watched as Leia walked out, reminding himself that she would just be in the other room. Han watched Adelyn add colors to her drawing for a few silent moments, his daughter seeming relaxed and comfortable around him. Or at least he hoped she was. He found it fascinating to simply watch her, her little expressions of course reminded him of Leia, but she had her own expressions as well. He hoped to get to know all of her looks, thoughts and what each smile said about her. Of course he had to remind himself not to rush things, this was simply the first meeting and he couldn't fit all these years into one visit. He needed to pace himself and not over due it.

"Han?" Adelyn sweet voice asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Can I asks you a question?" She asked him softly.

"Of course." He quickly nodded.

"Does you like me?" She asked him. Her question confused him at first before he quickly nodded his head.

"Of course I like you Adelyn."

"Momma said you didn't knows about me."

"I didn't." Han agreed, wondering where exactly she was going with this.

"So….What does you thinks?" She said with a small giggle. Her arms lifted around her as she almost presented herself. Han couldn't help but laugh at her as she did a bit of a twirl and giggled again.

"I think you are perfect Adelyn Organa Solo."

"I thinks I like you too." She said with a hard nod.

"Good to hear." He smiled. Adelyn smiled back at him before she quickly looked over to her drawing. The happiness continued to swell inside Han's body, all he could think was _"So far so good…"_

Leia couldn't help but glance into the living room from the kitchen. Both Han and Adelyn were smiling and she could hear Adelyn's giggle. _Thanks the Gods,_ Leia thought to herself. She had just needed this to go smoothly and so far it was going just fine.

"He's doing well." Chewie suggested.

"Yes he is, I knew he would." Leia nodded. Han was a good man, she didn't have much doubt in that.

"He'll be a pro in no time."

"I hope so, she looks happy."

"So does he, Princess. They both look very happy. This is a good thing."

"Wouldn't it be strange to have a normal life for her…No searching the galaxy for her father. No telling her stories instead of her experiencing it for herself. That's all I've wanted for her."

"Han's hardly normal." Chewie chuckled. "But I know what you mean. It will be good for all of us." Chewie nodded.

"Yes it will."

"What about you Princess?" Chewie slowly asked her.

"What about me?" She asked, moving her gaze back to the Wookie.

"You look happy too…"

"I am happy Chewie, I'm happy if she's happy." Leia smiled and she did mean it. The fact that she was so used to putting others needs before her own was just second nature to Leia now. She didn't even debate it. If the people she cared about and loved were happy then she would find a way to be happy as well.

"You and Han?" Chewie said slowly, wanting to approach the subject gently. Almost on cue Han looked back towards Leia and offered her a small smirk. Leia smiled back as she watched him focus his attention back on their daughter. Chewbacca had watched for years as Leia missed and wanted Han back. She had openly shared stories of him with Adelyn and Chewie had recognized just how much the Princess had loved and missed Han. These days he wasn't sure what was going on with them. He understood the misunderstandings and that there was so much going on, but he worried for them as well. Chewie cared for both Han and Leia and he simply wanted them to be happy. He'd seen both sides of the coin, he knew very well how much Han and Leia both cared for each other, how much they loved each other. Now he just needed to make them see that too.

"What about us?" She asked.

"Never mind Princess…tonights about Adelyn."

— _-_

* * *

The night had progressed and had gone very well. Dinner was comfortable and not awkward at all. Leia knew it was because Han and Adelyn had already clicked so well. They were very much a like and she knew they both enjoyed each others company. The talk was simple and almost child like for Adelyn's sake. But as Chewie had said, tonight was for her and for Han. Adelyn had went on about all her favorite foods during dinner, probably because her Uncle Chewie had spoiled her and made some of her favorite dishes. Han didn't mind the randomness of the conversation, if anything he welcomed any information about her. She was a bright little girl and he loved hearing her speak about things. Han learned about Adelyn's favorite pasta dishes and of course her favorite foods that Uncle Chewie made her. She even seemed to like blue milk, something Han assumed she got from Luke. Han was interested to hear she even loved certain Corellian dishes that Leia made for her on occasion.

" _You cook Corellian food?"_ Han had asked and Leia quickly nodded.

 _"She loves them! Definitely prefers the spices and flavors with Corellian taste to the more subdued Alderaan traditions."_ Leia had told him. He was surprised. One that Leia knew how to cook now, and two that she had thought to cook food from his home world for their daughter.

The grown ups sat around each other now in the living room. Adelyn was spread out across the floor not far from them, once again working on one of her masterpieces. Leia sipped her tea softly and looked over to Han.

"How are you doing?" She asked him. He seemed to be doing well, but she still wanted to make sure he was doing well.

"It's a lot." He said honestly. "But I'll take it all. She's amazing Leia." Han said with a bright smile that made his eyes crinkle a bit.

"She is, she's doing well with you. I'm glad we could do this." Leia told him. Han nodded and slowly reached out and took hold of her hand. Chewie watched the interaction and slowly excused himself to clean up dinner.

"Do you need help?" Leia asked him.

"No relax Princess." He assured her, honestly wanting her to stay sitting with Han. Leia didn't pull her hand from Han's, it was comforting, she wasn't sure what that meant but she didn't feel like debating it tonight.

"You look tired." Han noted. Looking down at herself, Leia sighed. _Did she look bad,_ she questioned but Han quickly answered for her. "You look great, I just mean…your eyes look tired."

"Long day." Leia sighed. She had gotten up so early this morning to begin work, then she go Adelyn up and ready for school. From there she had continued her work day and on her lunch traveled to speak with Han. She had debated a nap after her long work day but there really just wasn't time. Soon she was fixing Adelyn's hair and now here they were.

"You work a lot?" Han asked.

"Somewhat, it doesn't effect Adelyn if that's what you mean." She said almost defensively.

"No, I just wondered what kind of Schedule you held."

"I suppose they rely on me a lot." Leia admitted.

"So that much hasn't changed." Han smirked.

"I guess." she said taking another sip of tea and glancing over to Adelyn who was lost in her drawing.

"Will you be staying here with Chewie?" Leia asked him casually. She in no way wanted to stress him or make his thoughts turn anxious, just simply wanted a simple conversation.

"The big fur ball seems to think I'll be better here for a while…and I'll be closer to Adelyn." Han added. "For you know future visits." Han said in a hopeful tone.

"Of course there will be future visits Han." she smiled, she wasn't going to introduce her and then take her away.

"Good. I'd like that."

"We'll figure it all out Han." She promised him.

"I'm glad you're a pro at this." Han said scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm hardly a pro, but I do ok." She smiled. "This will be new to both of us, but I promise we'll make it all work for Adelyn." A comfortable silence fell around them as Leia sipped her tea and Han glanced around the room and mostly at Leia. He wondered what she would do if he moved closer to her, but once again didn't want to do anything to hurt or ruin tonight. This silence around them reminded Han so much of quiet nights together on the Falcon while journeying to Bespin. After spending the day working on parts of the ship and then eating dinner together and with Chewie, Han and Leia would snuggle up and relax together. Her small body fit so well against his shoulder. Some nights they would talk or ask each other questions, in between innocent kisses against each others skin. But other nights they would simply sit in silence, enjoying each others company, before one of them pulled the other to the bunk room.

"We lost one." Chewie's voice suddenly said from behind them as they walked back into the room. Han and Leia both looked down to where their daughter had been laying to find her fast asleep. Her cheeks were puffed out showing her bit of baby fat, while her dress spread out across the floor. Han smiled down at the image of his sleeping daughter, he had the sudden urge to tuck her in and make sure she had a restful sleep.

"Oh poor thing." Leia sighed, setting her mug down and moving to stand up. "We should really get home, it's late." Leia told Han. Leia quickly moved to scoop Adelyn up and off the floor, however the angle was weird and Leia was still very much a small human. Chewie laughed and slowly stepped in.

"She's out growing you Princess." He laughed. Han quickly moved to stand up, his legs still wobbly. He saw the opportunity immediately and moved to close the distance between them.

"Can I help?" Han quickly asked, grabbing hold of the couch to steady himself. He had this image of himself caring Adelyn in his arms and helping Leia to get home. It was a simple image, something that probably would have happened a million times in another life.

"Oh Han, sit down." Leia quickly said, worried he'd fall or stumble.

"Can I help you?" He asked again, he wanted to help carry their daughter, he wanted to help Leia. It was a simple thing, and he wanted it so desperately.

"Han…" Leia sighed, Chewie cutting in once again.

"Cub, you shouldn't carry her until your more stable." The Wookie explained as he scooped Adelyn up and into his furry arms. Adelyn rested well in his large embrace and seemed to snuggled further into his fur.

"Right." Han sighed, silently cursing himself. Of course he shouldn't be picking her up when he could barely walk himself. Han looked to the ground, still cursing himself.

"Han?" Leia said stepping towards him and placing her palm against his cheek. She slowly moved his eyes to look down at her. "I appreciate the thought, you'll get your strength back soon." She explained and he nodded. Gods he just wanted to help with his daughter and he couldn't even do that right. "We'll see you later?" She said.

"I'd like that."

"Chewie has my com number, we'll set something up." She said with an honest smile. Han nodded and moved to hug her. He didn't care if it was weird or awkward, he wanted to hug her and she didn't seem to object to that idea. She hugged him back and rested her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and she felt so warm and safe, she loved how this felt, but she wasn't sure she liked that she loved it so much. Pulling back Leia nodded softly and looked back to Chewie. Adelyn was still passed out in his arms.

"Let's get her home." Leia said, stepping out of Han's arms and walking with Chewie to the door.

"I'll be right back, cub." Chewie told Han. Knowing the journey to Leia's apartment wouldn't take long at all.

"Chewie?" Han called, stumbling over towards the door. Leia stepped to help him move but he seemed to have a handle on it. "Can I…" Han said not sure how or what words to use. Leia smiled and seemed to understand his meaning.

"She's a heavy sleeper you won't wake her." Leia assured him. Han moved over to his friend and looked at his daughter sleeping silently in his mass of fur. Han lifted his hand up and ran it gently across her forehead. He wanted to capture this moment in his memory forever.

"Goodnight Adelyn." He whispered down to his daughter. Chewie smiled at him and then slowly started out the door.

"Goodnight Han." Leia told him with a soft smile, as she too walked out of the apartment, leaving Han alone with his thoughts. That painful hole in his chest seemed to be gone now.

* * *

 **Can't deny it, I love Adelyn! LOL I hope you guys enjoyed Han and Adelyn meeting! More chapters to come of course! Let me know what you guys think.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello =) Sorry for the delay but work got crazy! Some of you made me laugh. Please don't worry this story is long from over. My current outline for this story has 20+ more chapters to this fic. More chapters are always coming, for a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Eight

Leia typed across her data pad rather fast, her fingers clicking against the screen in a steady rhythm. Her office was very quiet for midday, but Leia didn't mind. She could use a slow day once in a while. It gave her time to catch up on all her files, future schedules and of course making it home to Adelyn on time. Her free hand grabbed her mug from across her desk and took a long sip of her warm caf. The hot liquid felt good against her throat and she hoped it would successfully wake her up for the rest of the day. Pausing her movements, Leia slowly sat back against her chair and twisted her neck. Her muscles were tense, not that that wasn't uncommon. " _Take care of yourself Leia!_ " Luke always told her. She tried but it wasn't always possible. With the slow and quiet moments of the day she had got quite a lot of work done and decided she was allowed a brief break. Running her fingers up her neck she massaged her tense body, sighing and closing her over worked eyes.

The last few weeks had been eventful. It had of course started with Han and Adelyn meeting at dinner. It had gone so well and Leia had been thrilled and excited at the idea of Adelyn having her father in her life. Han had accepted and loved her so fast, she couldn't help but love seeing them together. In the days since, Leia had made it her top priority to get Adelyn and Han together. There meets ups had been simple but meaningful. Adelyn loved spending time with Han and Leia knew the feeling was mutual. Some days they met at Chewie's apartment and other days Han made his way to Leia's instead. It didn't matter where they met up, Adelyn was Han's main focus. Leia loved watching them together, it gave her a calm that she never realized she needed or wanted. She didn't mind having Han around, in fact it felt so normal. Leia didn't know how to feel about that. Sure years ago she had been used to having Han around, but it was nothing like this. Their days together on the Falcon had of course made them grow so much closer. But having him here in day to day life, that was different, and she liked it.

Glancing across her desk she smiled at the image of Adelyn sitting on the side of the table. Her smiling face helped to warm Leia's heart almost every day. Smiling once more, Leia looked down to her files and tried to refocus her mind. Work, work, work! She heard voices outside of her office door but she knew she needed to focus back on the task at hand. She really wanted to get home to Adelyn tonight and as soon as she finished these last bits she was set and ready to leave. The static from Leia's com sounded and Leia quickly pressed the button.

"Yes?" Leia asked, waiting for her secretary's voice.

"Ambassador Organa you have a visitor. Do you have time today?" She asked Leia. While she didn't exactly want to give herself more work, she knew she had time to handle a brief meeting.

"I do, send them in." Placing her data pad down Leia sat back and looked to the entrance of her office. The door slid open and to Leia's surprise Han walked in. Her surprise must have shown on her face, because Han offered her a quick smirk.

"Hey." He said walking further into the office.

"You're walking!" Leia said with surprise. He'd been getting better and better every day. Little stumbles here and there, but he had been accepting help and getting much better. And it looked as if it had paid off.

"I am." Han said with smiling and looking down at his legs. He was indeed feeling much better.

"How are you Han?" She asked, standing up from her chair and looking him over. He looked good, probably too good as Leia caught herself staring.

"I'm doing good. I'm sorry to stop by like this." Han said looking around her office. It seemed nice, it seemed important and he suddenly felt awkward standing in this room.

"I don't mind, it's been a slow day."

"Good, you need more slow days." Han noted. Han had noticed rather quickly how much Leia worked over the last few weeks. It amazed him how much work she got done, while still being home and ready for their daughter. She was in fact an amazing woman.

"I suppose you're right." Leia nodded, he wasn't the first person to tell her she worked too much. "What can I do for you?" She asked him. Han smiled a bit, caught up in how beautiful she looked today. Leia stared at him, waiting for his answer. Han quickly refocused his mind on why he had come here.

"I wondered what you were doing after work?" He asked slowly.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we have any plans."

"Good…I wondered if I could take Adelyn to the Falcon? I know she's been before…I just wanna show her my ship, I guess." Leia smiled at him and nodded.

"I think that's a great idea." Leia said, she understood how important something like this would be to Han. She also knew just how much her daughter would enjoy that plan. "I think Adelyn would really like that." Leia added and Han smiled brightly. "She's really enjoyed her time with you Han."

"I enjoy it too." Han nodded, these last few weeks had been some of the best of his life. No matter if Adelyn and Leia came to Chewie's or if he went to their home, he loved all the time he had spent with his daughter. She was so smart and beautiful, she was a perfect combination of the two of them, he truly understood how lucky he was.

"I'll be finished up here shortly, I'll be able to bring Adelyn to the hangar after school." She suggested and Han nodded quickly. Leia could read his excitement and she had to smile again. She watched as he looked around her office and shrugged.

"What is it you do these days?" He asked her.

"Oh…Well most of my work involves Alderaan, or the survivors. I also tend to assist with treaties, agreements and negotiations. I'm an Ambassador for Alderaan but I assist the Chancellor as well." Leia explained, hoping all that nonsense made since. In reality she did about three people's jobs, although she would never tell her family that, they'd only worry further.

"Ambassador Organa, Not Princess?"

"No, within our government system it's best if people don't refer to me as a royal term. People understand it better and take me more seriously."

"Gotcha…I'm still gonna call you Princess." Han smirked and Leia smiled.

"Well you're not the only one…Chewie still does on occasion and Adelyn finds it fascinating that her mom was a real life Princess."

"I'll bet." Han smirked.

"Although it's not really official a lot of people like to consider her a Princess as well."

"Really?" Han asked a little surprised by that.

"Alderaanians mostly, she's quite popular around the galaxy, but my people truly love her." Leia smiled softly.

"Even with who her father is?" Han asked, honestly interested. He wasn't sure how people would have taken to the idea of Leia being pregnant, out of wedlock and with him as the father.

"Well, they got over that." Leia said rolling her eyes, thinking back to the early days of when her pregnancy had been leaked.

"oh yeah?"

"They're more comfortable with that idea these days."

"I'd love to hear more about it some time." Han added, he still had a lot of questions. A lot of which he wanted and needed to ask Leia about. The first few weeks had been about Adelyn, but now that things were slowing down he really had some questions and needed answers.

"Of course." She nodded. "I can answer whatever you like, you deserve that Han."

"I'd just like to hear about some of it…some of what I missed."

"That's understandable Han. We'll make a plan for that."

"Great…" Han smiled, staring back at her. She really did look beautiful, hell she always did. He could stare at her forever but he knew that might come off as a bit creepy. "I should let you get back to work?" Han said looking toward the door. "I should probably check on the Falcon anyway…"

"Chewie looked after it." Leia noted and Han nodded.

"He told me."

"Good."

"Thanks Leia."

"No problem Han, I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yes!" He smirked again as he walked out of her office. Leia stared off after him even after he was out of sight. Trying to calm and ignore the way her heart leapt at his presence or every time he said her name.

—-

* * *

Han seemed to be running around the Falcon like a mad man. He was surprised and pleased with how his ship looked. Chewie had done quite well over the years and there wasn't much for Han to immediately clean up or fix. He wanted it to look presentable for his daughter, he knew she had been on the Falcon before, but he needed this moment with her. His mind drifted away for a bit as he thought about the what if's. The idea of Leia walking around his ship pregnant, or running his hands over her baby bump a board his ship. The idea warmed his heart as his mind continued and thought to Leia and him laying in the bunk with a baby Adelyn in between them. He liked to think this ship would have been a big part of her childhood. _There's still time for that,_ Han's mind promised him. While he'd never get those moments back, he knew he had the future to look forward to.

"Adelyn! Wait." Han heard Leia's voice call from outside of the ship. Looking to the ramp, he watched as Adelyn ran up and into the Falcon. Her little curls bounced as she caught sight her father and bolted towards him. Han smiled and laughed as she launched into his arms. He tightened his hold on her and lifted her up and into his hold. "Adelyn!" Leia scowled as she quickly followed her daughter up and into the ship.

"Got her." Han said, as he saw Leia.

"You missy! Need to listen to your mother." Leia reminded her and Adelyn nodded.

"I found Han." Adelyn said with a shrug, expecting that to be a good enough excuse.

"I see that." Leia said with a stern look.

"Should listen to your mom when she calls you." Han said slowly, honestly not sure if he should intervene at all. Things were still about adjusting, and Han didn't want to overstep anything Leia said or did.

"Ok Han…" Adelyn sighed.

"I'm glad you're here." Han smiled, hugging her close. Adelyn let her little head fall on Han's shoulder. He could get used to this, his little girl in his arms as he walked around his ship. This would definitely make up for lost time. Leia couldn't help but smile at the image they created. It was long over due, and Leia was overwhelmed with joy and happiness when she looked at them like this. Adelyn deserved Han in her life, and Han was proving how fantastic he was with her.

"I like your ship Han." Adelyn told him as she gazed around.

"I'm glad…"

"Momma says it helped do lots of big things."

"It did." Han nodded, trying not to let his mind drift back into distant memories.

"Can I sees the cockpit?' Adelyn asked pointing down the hall.

"Sure thing…" Han said starting to walk towards the front of his ship. Turning around he glanced at Leia. "You coming?" He asked her.

"I'll just hang out in here, you two go ahead. No flying the ship little one." Leia insisted. Han and Adelyn both nodded together, completely in sync. Leia watched as they walked away and into the other part of the Falcon. Looking around, Leia tried to push the feelings down. To be honest she hadn't come to the Falcon very much while Han was gone. Chewie had brought Adelyn here a few times, but Leia couldn't bring herself to do it. Everything about this ship screamed Han and it was too much for her. Every part of this ship held memories of their time together and it hurt too much to be in this space. She was thankful things were different now, Han was just right down the hallway and not lost in the galaxy. Leia could hear Adelyn's giggles from in the cockpit and it made her smile. Yes things were very different from the last time she had been on board this ship.

Walking further into the ship, Leia let herself walk a familiar path to the cabin. She stood outside the door staring at the silver material of the door. Part of her wanted to enter the small room, but another part of her was terrified to think about those past memories. Her hand slowly reached up and with a shaky movement palmed the door open. The door slid open and revealed the small space. Stepping inside the room, Leia looked around. Her eyes fell on the open closet door. She turned her head softly and moved closer. She could see the sleeve of a familiar shirt hanging from inside the small space. Reaching up her fingers brushed over the material of the large shirt. Giving up, Leia closed her eyes and let the memories consume her. All she saw was Han, and the way his arms wrapped around her.

 _Pulling on her ill-fitting pajamas Leia sighed. It had been a long day, but they had gotten a lot done. Little tasks around the Falcon kept them all busy, even if they were tedious. It made the days not seem so long, and their journey to Bespin not so worrisome. Hearing the cabin door slide open, Leia glanced over her shoulder and watched as Han walked in. He smirked at her, immediately coming to her side._

 _"Waste of time isn't it?" He asked, as his hands rested on her hips._

 _"What's that?" She questioned._

 _"Putting these on." He said, running his hands down his old clothes that Leia had been wearing to sleep in. "I'll take them back off you in a few minutes." He whispered down to her, leaning closer and bringing their lips together. Leia's arms immediately wound around his neck, a practiced move between them now. His hands stayed tightly against her hips, slowly moving her closer to his body. Leia smiled into their kiss, pulling away for a breath. Han smirked down at her, keeping their faces close to one another._

 _"Aren't you tired?" Leia asked with an eyebrow raise._

 _"Maybe." Han shrugged._

 _"Crazy man." Leia smiled, looking down to where his hands held her close._

 _"Only slightly." He said, running his fingers up the oversized shirt and tracing the skin on her sides. "Thanks for your help today."_

 _"You don't have to thank me." She said looking up at him. Her fingers moved to run lazily through his hair._

 _"I still appreciate it." He told her honestly. He appreciated what she did and of course her presence through out the day. He could get used to her always being on his ship, waking up to her and going to sleep with her in his arms. The thoughts had first scared him, but now it was becoming something he truly wanted._

 _"What else would I do all day?" She asked him._

 _"Stay naked, in my cabin all day long." Han said with a straight face, as Leia hit his shoulder._

 _"In your dreams fly boy."_

 _"All of my dreams Princess, but it ain't that imaginary these days." He told her, and Leia felt her face flush. Deciding to focus back on him and not on her red face, Leia let her hands travel up his shirt and draw circles along his stomach. She heard his breath hitch and she smiled._

 _"Are you done?" She nodded back to the rest of the ship as she tugged on his shirt softly, moving them closer to the bunk._

 _"All done." He nodded, with a smirk as he happily moved and stepped with her._

 _"Mmhm." Leia mumbled, moving her hands from Han's shirt and to hers instead. Han watched her with fascination, as she slowly pulled the shirt up and over her head, tossing it back down to the floor. Han grinned and let his fingers run further up her bare sides._

 _"Looks like I was right Princess."_

 _"About what?" She challenged._

 _"There was no point in putting these pajamas back on."_

 _"Ohhh…well you were kinda right…But I took them off myself, looks like i didn't need your help." She said with a grin._

 _"Hmmm…" Han said leaning down and dropping kisses along her neck. Leia hummed at his touch, and reached to pull him closer to her. She'd grown very used to the feel of his body pressed to hers, it was a great comfort to her now. "Anything else I can help you with sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear. She smirked against him and tried to hide the giggle that threatened to spill from her lips._

 _"Leia?' He whispered to her. Looking up their eyes locked and Han quickly leaned down to bring their lips together. Losing herself in their kiss and the way his arms wrapped around her so perfectly, for Leia the whole rest of the galaxy disappeared. "You're beautiful." He whispered to her as their lips brushed against each others._

 _"You say that to all the Princesses you have on your ship?"_

 _"Only the feisty ones." Leia laughed, before slowly pulling both of them on to the bunk. Sleep be damned, she was perfectly happy being in his arms for the rest of the night._

"Leia?" She heard from behind her, making her jump and quickly turn around. Focusing her eyes she found Han and Adelyn staring at her.

"Sorry…I didn't hear you." She said.

"It's ok." Han nodded, looking around the cabin. "You alright?" He asked her. She quickly nodded and moved to step away from the closet.

"How are you doing sweetie?" She asked turning her attention to her daughter, hoping her mind would stop focusing on the memories of this room.

"I goods Momma." She said, back in Han's arms and holding him tightly.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to get some food with me?" Han asked and Adelyn squealed with excitement. Leia smiled at her daughter and nodded softly. She couldn't deny her daughter any time with Han.

"I'm sure that would be fine. I know a few restaurants near by." Leia suggested and Han nodded in agreement. It was safe to say she knew this planet much better then he did.

"Was this your room Han?" Adelyn asked looking around the cabin. Clearly this was a new space to her and Chewie hadn't brought her in this part of the ship.

"It was, for a long time." Han nodded as he set her down, allowing her to explore the cabin. Leia watched her daughter as she walked around the room. Her curious gaze was interesting to watch as she glanced around the room and took in what the cabin had to offer.

"That a smalls bed." Adelyn told them as she pointed to the bunk across from her. Han smirked and laughed softly.

"It's comfy." He said defending what was once a place of comfort for him.

"It is comfortable." Leia added not even thinking about it. Adelyn's eyes looked up to her mother with question.

"Momma you sleeps here too?" She asked with innocence. Han's eyes darted to Leia's as he tried to hide the smirk on his face. He watched as Leia blinked and stumbled over her words.

"Umm….I…a few times sweetie."

"Oks.." Adelyn said clearly happy with that answer. "I hungrys." She told her parents.

"Let's get you some food then." Han said, hurrying his daughter along. Adelyn bounced out of the room, leaving Han and Leia for a brief moment alone.

"You alright?" Han asked again.

"I'm fine." Leia said shortly, as she quickly stepped around Han and out of the cabin. Looking back into the space, Han let a sad smile fill his face. Yeah Leia had spent more then a few nights in that bunk.

Walking into the main hold Han watched as Adelyn spun around the space, twirling and being silly. Leia rolled her eyes at her daughter with a soft smile.

"Don't make yourself sick sweetie." Leia told her.

"No puking on my ship." Han joked and Adelyn giggled. Suddenly her laughs stopped and the young girls face grew serious.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Leia asked her.

"I has question." She told them.

"Alright, I like your questions." Leia said walking closer to her daughter.

"You is my Momma."

"I am." Leia said smiling again.

"And Han is my daddy?"

"Yes he is." Leia said looking back at Han. Han nodded at his daughter, stepping closer to them.

"Can I calls you Daddy?" Adelyn asked Han. Her big brown eyes looked up at him with a hint of worry. As if he would ever say no to her, he already loved this little girl more then anything. He was blessed to be her father.

" I…" Han started and then looked to Leia. "I think that's up to your mom." Leia looked surprised by his words.

"If that's what you both want I would never stop it…" She told him, and turned to Adelyn. Han came up and kneeled in front of his daughter, reaching out his took hold of her hand and smiled at her.

"I would love for you to call me Daddy." Han told her, his voice was soft and light. Adelyn's face burst into a smile as she leaped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I like having a daddy." She whispered to him. Han smiled, his heart swelling at his daughters sweet words.

-—

* * *

Stepping out of the ship, the three slowly walked out into the night air. Adelyn skipped a head of her parents, making her way out of the hangar and down the street to where Leia had suggested they eat dinner. Leia seemed pleased for Han and Adelyn both, although she was still rather quiet. Han hadn't said anything directly to her, he had a feeling that Leia wanted to forget her words about sleeping in his bunk, and he wasn't going to push her. Things had been going well for them, with little to no awkward moments. Leia had been helpful to him and supportive, she'd been helping him with Adelyn, she'd been doing so much for him. Things were going so well, He'd like to keep it that way. Turning the corner Han blinked as flashes hit his eyes.

"Adelyn!" He heard Leia shout very quickly and suddenly she wasn't by his side anymore. Opening his eyes he saw a crowd of people staring and taking images of all three of them. Looking forward he saw Leia lift Adelyn up and into her arms and quickly continue their journey down the street. Han moved to swiftly keep up with Leia. He was surprised when Leia reached out and took hold of his arm. "They'll leave once were inside the restaurant." Leia explained. He only nodded, not quite sure what was happening.

"Ambassador Organa!" They shouted at them. "Captain Solo!"

"Hey Adelyn! Look this way for the holo!" One of them shouted out. Han immediately moved closer to Leia, feeling the need to shield both of them from the swarm of people. He didn't like the way these people were shouting at his daughter or at Leia.

"How are you feeling Han?"

"Ambassador how does it feel to have Captain Solo back?"

"Can you tell us about your romance?!"

"Han how do you feel knowing you have a daughter now!"

The reporters fired off questions non stop, their voices, flashes and movement becoming one constant blur. Leia's hold on Han tightened as they continued to walk through the crowd of people

"Han just ignore them." Leia told him, he was surprised he could hear her over the crowd of voices. He nodded and moved even closer to Leia and Adelyn.

"Do you need me to take her?" Han asked, looking at his daughter hidden in Leia's shoulder. He wondered if she would be better in his arms, and if Leia could move faster without their daughter weighing her down.

"We're almost there." Leia assured him. Han reached up running his hand over Adelyn's back as they moved through the street. Her brown eyes flashed up to his and he offered a soft smile.

"Han! How do you feel about the Princess?" More reporters shouted.

"Leia will there be a wedding in your future now that you are back together?"

"You're scaring my daughter! I'd appreciate it if you gave us space to walk to dinner." Leia told them. That seemed to stop them for a moment before more questions started.

"Adelyn! what's it like to have a dad!"

"Stop asking her questions!" Han bit out.

"We just want to know what its like!"

"Happy little Solo family!" Another called out. Han grimaced and focused on Leia and Adelyn, something told him punching a reporter wouldn't help the situation, even if he really wanted to. Leia was so small pushing her way through the crowd of people and Han wanted to shield her and Adelyn from it all, but it was fairly obvious that Leia didn't need help. Her stride was strong and her voice loud.

"Move out of my way! Please!" She snapped, walking through another group.

"We just want to see your happy family!" One called to her.

"We're hardly happy when my daughter has to hide from the flashes!"

Grabbing Han's hand, Leia turned once more and finally they were at the restaurant.

"Han! Leia! look this way! Give her a kiss Han!"

The silence was almost immediate as the door shut and they walked further into the restaurant. Adelyn kept her face hidden in Leia's shoulder and Leia rocked her gently. While the young girl was very used to the public knowing who she was, they had never experienced anything like that.

"It's ok baby." Leia whispered to her.

"They was bright." Adelyn said rubbing her eyes. There had been so many holo's and images being taken it was hard to even see where they were walking.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Leia told her, as they slid into a booth at the back of the restaurant. Han slid in across from them, just watching Leia comfort Adelyn. Adelyn leaned against Leia's side and Han watched as Leia slowly stroked her head. Adelyn seemed to calm down at her mother's touch, which in turn calmed Han down as well.

"What was that Leia?" He asked. Leia sighed and turned to him.

"I think that was our first public appearance since you came back."

"And that's important why?" He asked confused and worried for Adelyn.

"Because of who I am…I'm sorry Han." Han watched her face fall, as she looked down to Adelyn.

"Don't apologize for them." He said pointing outside.

"You didn't ask for this, It will die down. It's never been like this, I imagine you're pretty famous Captain." Leia said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Famous? What did I do?" Han asked. Leia stayed quiet, her finger slowly pointing down to Adelyn. Han let out a long breath, great he was famous for knocking up a Princess.

"Momma?" Adelyn whispered.

"What is it sweetie?"

"What does back togethers mean?" She asked her mother. Leia glanced at Han for a brief moment before tearing her eyes away from his and looking back to their daughter.

"That means daddy is back…"

"Back withs us?" She asked.

"Yes, he's back with you Adelyn." Leia nodded, her fingers still brushing across the top of her little head. Han watched Leia carefully, not missing her correction.

"Is he back together with you?" Adelyn asked, her questions making Leia's heart beat a little fast.

"Mommy and Daddy are good friends sweetie, that's why we're having dinner with daddy." Leia said, trying to explain things in a way that Adelyn would understand.

"Ok Momma…"

"Don't worry sweetie, those silly reporters just wanted some holo's of us. Momma's gonna fix this tomorrow at work. They won't bother us again." Leia assured her daughter and Han at the same time.

Han didn't say anything to protest Leia's words. For now he supposed they were friends, everything else needed to wait. Even if he wanted to tell Adelyn and all of those reporters just how much he loved this woman. But some how he knew it wouldn't help things with Leia. While she had been very supportive and helpful to him, it had never gone past that. She had been closed off to him in a way that set them back. The walls she had let down for him, the way she had opened her heart to him all those years ago, it was all different now. He understood her main focus was Adelyn, but what if they could be happy too? For now he would have to settle for moments like this, watching Adelyn and Leia together. His beautiful girls, his family, and maybe one day Leia would let those walls down again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you for reviewing! I love reading your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was quiet In Chewie's home, something that Han both loved and hated at the same time. The silence was good for him to relax but at the same time it made his mind and thoughts go crazy. Tonight was the first real night Han would have with Leia since she told him about Adelyn. He asked for some time to speak with her alone and she had agreed. He wasn't sure how it would go, or what would happen. But he did have questions and he wanted Leia to be the one to answer them. Things had been going so well between them, he didn't want to ruin it, but at the same time he needed to spend some time with her and understand his missed years. His heart sped up a bit when he thought about having alone time with her, but his head started to over think things. _She said yes_! His mind told him _. But what if you piss her off?_ His thoughts questioned.

Looking behind him, Han watched as Chewie walked in and greeted him. Han nodded towards him, staying quiet and lost in his thoughts. Chewie stared at him for a moment before sitting beside him.

"Tonights the night." He said and Han agreed. Chewie seemed to be excited and happy for Leia and Han both to have some alone time, but Han's nerves were going wild. The wookie

assured him things would go well and that nothing Han asked would make Leia upset with him. Leia had offered several times to answer Han's questions, She wanted to help. Now if only Chewie could get Han to see that and calm him down.

"Calm down cub." Chewie insisted, the whole room feeling anxious with Han's body language.

"I wanted this." Han said more to himself then to his friend. Chewie nodded and smiled at him. Of course he wanted this. The questions and answers were needed and the alone time with Leia wasn't half bad either.

"You did, it will be good for the two of you to speak." Chewie nodded.

"I think so."

"The Princess isn't scary." Chewie tried to remind him and Han smiled. He knew that, but it didn't help his nerves. He wasn't sure what he was more worried for, saying something stupid and hurting or upsetting Leia. Or hearing an answer he didn't like. It was all still a confusing time, but no matter what Leia told him tonight or how things went, Han knew one thing for sure, he was lucky to have everyone in his life. Adelyn, Chewie, Luke and Leia.

"I know…I just want things to go well." Han told him.

"Of course you do. You love her." Chewie shrugged. Han sighed and nodded, there was no point in denying that. He did love her, very much. It was sad but Han insisted on tip toeing around Leia. In no way did he want to push her and screw things up. He understood she was being cautious and he wanted to make this easier on all of them. But he did love her and he wanted to scream it out to the galaxy, but Leia needed more time.

"Do you think she still loved me?" Han asked him.

"Loved? Pretty sure she loves you now." Chewie explained.

"Pretty sure?"

"She spent years looking for you cub, you don't do that for someone you don't care for."

"What if that was just for Adelyn's sake." Han questioned. The thought had came across his mind more then once. His worry that Leia was only dealing with him for Adelyn made his heart constrict. He loved that little girl and already would do anything for her, but he wanted Leia too. He'd never given much thought to a family when he was younger but now, in these moments all he wanted was Leia and Adelyn. He wanted to come home to them every day and hug them every time. He loved them both so much, he wanted to express it. He could even imagine a ring on Leia's finger, as his lips would press over it and hold her close. _Woah don't rush things,_ his mind reminded him. He'd scare the crap out of Leia if he continued with that mind set. _Someday but not today,_ he told himself.

"She loved you cub, probably still does."

"Probably?" Han asked, his heart dropping a bit. He knew Chewie was trying to help but each mention of "Probably," "Maybe" "Pretty sure." all worried Han.

"Depends on if you've screwed anything up." Chewie laughed and Han frowned.

"Laugh it up!" Han sighed, closing his eyes and calming his breathing. His damn friend, more like family and here he was giving him shit. Chewie slowed his laugh and stared at Han. _If only the Princess and cub could see how perfect they were for each other,_ the Wookie thought.

"Things will go well Han." Chewie assured him once again, before standing up and leaving Han to his thoughts.

—-

* * *

Leia picked at her food, not sure where her appetite had gone. The food had smelled amazing, but here she sat just pushing it around her plate. Maybe it was the nerves for tonight, or she simply had too much on her mind. Luke watched her as she only picked at her dish, not eating any of it. This was a familiar trait from Leia, over the years Chewie and himself had had to remind Leia she needed to eat and take care of herself. She had a way of forgetting about her own needs when she was working, taking care of Adelyn or was stressed out. He watched her with concern, wondering what her worry was about today. He had a feeling he knew, but he always preferred to ask his sister, rather then assume or tap into her feelings.

"You gotta eat." Luke told her, her eyes flashing up to meet his. Her face blushed for a second, hating to be caught in moments like these. Leia shook her head, quickly trying to brush it off.

"I am." She protested, surely she had ate some of it. Luke smiled at her and shook his head no.

"You haven't touched any of it. You gotta be big and strong." Luke said in a silly voice, as Adelyn laughed at her Uncle. Staring across at her daughter, Leia smiled. Adelyn was lucky to have so many people that cared for her. Leia smiled at both of them and slowly took a bite. "You shouldn't be so worried." Luke told her.

"I'm fine." She assured him, lying was better then facing her worries. Even if Lying to Luke never seemed to work. She could never lie to him, even before she knew they were related, there was something about the two of them that made it almost impossible to lie to each other. Leia wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

"Leia…" He sighed.

"I just want the conversation to go well." She admitted.

"Why wouldn't it go well?"

"I don't know." She sighed, looking over to Adelyn who nibbled her lunch. "I want things to be good between us, for Adelyn." She said her voice quiet now.

"Things have been great between you two."

"I know."

"So what's gonna change?"

"Being around him might change things." Leia admitted.

"You mean alone?" He questioned.

"Yes." She sighed.

"And if it did? Would that be so horrible, you won't hear any protests from any of your family. If that's what you and Han want, you deserve to be happy together." He said his voice lowering so Adelyn wouldn't hear him.

"I don't know if Han wants that…wants us." she said and Luke grinned at her.

"You don't? I think everyone knows what Han wants." Luke said keeping his grin. Everyone around them knew how much Han cared for Leia, if she couldn't see that there was clearly something wrong with her. Or she was refusing to see what was right in front of her.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Leia rushed her words. "It doesn't matter what I want or what Han wants, all of it needs to be handled carefully. I won't hurt her." She said nodding to Adelyn, everything she did in her life was for her daughter and thought out for Adelyn's happiness. Leia refused to risk that, for the chance at romance. Romance, the word felt foreign to Leia and she almost laughed at it.

"Leia, you won't."

"So what if I decide to jump in head first with him…and then it doesn't work out." Leia questioned her brother. He seemed to know all the answers, so why not question him with what her feelings were telling her.

"Don't say that." Luke said with a sad sigh.

"But what if that happens?" She asked.

"It won't."

"You don't know that, I don't know that and neither does he. We didn't exactly have time to see each other or date…be a couple, we didn't have time for any of it…Being stuck on the Falcon together is very different compared to being out in the real world."

"You're thinking too much into this." Luke told her.

"Maybe." She sighed, running her fingers along her temples.

"Momma? You got a headache?" Adelyn asked her mother.

"I'll be ok sweetie, you can go play if you're done" Leia told her and Adelyn smiled bright, running off towards her room.

"You gotta trust your feelings Leia."

"My feelings have me terrified."

"That's your worry, not your feelings. What is your heart telling you?" Luke asked her. Leia closed her eyes and saw nothing but Han, the way he held her and kissed her. She saw how amazing he was with Adelyn already, and even flashes of how he took care of Leia's nightmares all those years ago. Opening her eyes she clenched her jaw.

"I don't know what my heart is telling me." She said slowly.

"Then just focus on his questions and help catch him up." Luke suggested.

"Yes, I want to help him."

"Of course you do."

"There's a lot of things I'm not sure how to explain…" Leia sighed, this was a whole other reason why she was nervous for tonight.

"Like what?" Luke questioned, still finishing up his lunch.

"Vader…" Leia said with a look of annoyance.

"Oh! well…" Luke sighed. "Do you need me?" He asked.

"He wants us to be alone tonight, maybe it won't come up." She suggested and Luke shrugged.

"You need to be ready, just in case." He reminded her.

"I'm always ready…Do you think he'll be upset with me?"

"Why would he be upset with you?" Luke questioned.

"If I tell him about Vader, Vader's the reason he lost all those years."

"Yes, why would that make Han upset with you?"

"If he…You know I see Bail and Breha as my parents, but we also know that there are a lot of people out there that call us Vader's children…What if Han feels that way?"

"Leia…" Luke tried but she cut him off.

"He could be upset with me. I think about it sometimes, if he hadn't gotten me from the command center he wouldn't have lost all that time." Leia suggested.

"You'd also be dead." Luke said quickly. "He won't be mad at you. And he won't blame you for Vader or any of it." Luke told her calmly and softly. Luke was positive Han would never blame Leia for any of that. Leia only nodded, her fork back to pushing her food along her plate. "Leia…you gotta relax. Do you need me to help?" He offered and Leia quickly shook her head no.

"You know I don't like when you do that."

"Yeah yeah, all those secrets you want me out of your mind." Luke teased and Leia tried to hide the smile. No matter how optimistically annoying Luke was, he could still make her smile or help calm her down from a melt down.

-—

* * *

Leia smoothed her dress out, a nervous habit she had picked up over the years. Han would be here any minute and her several cups of caf weren't helping to calm her steady heart. Adelyn was away with Luke for the night, an exciting sleep over she had said. The young girl having no idea how stressed her parents were for the evenings conversation. Looking around the room Leia wondered if she should make some more caf for Han, or tea…She wasn't sure what he liked these days. She assumed he still liked caf, but who knew. Walking to the kitchen she started making a fresh pot, deciding if he didn't want any she could at least have something to hold and distract her mind with. Her hands were shaking and she knew she had to get a hold on herself. It was just a conversation, Han needed and deserved this. Thinking back to the conversations they had a board the Falcon seemed to calm her a bit, they had opened up so much to each other. The talks weren't hard or painful, they felt natural and open. She'd felt more comfortable talking to him a board that ship then she ever had. _It would all be ok_ , she whispered to herself. Closing her eyes, she allowed her thoughts and memories to consume her.

 _"Morning." Han called from the galley, as Leia walked into the room wearing his over sized t-shirt. Han smirked as he looked down at her. "You look nice in my clothes." He told her and she rolled her eyes._

 _"It's huge on me." She protested. Han smiled and leaned over pulling the shirt from her shoulder, and placing a soft kiss to her skin._

 _"You look beautiful."_

 _"Sweet talker." She told him with a smile, as her hand reached out and grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. Han immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close._

 _"I made caf." He told her and Leia nodded, looking towards the pot. Han slowly leaned down and kissed her temple, making Leia sigh in content. She could get used to mornings like this._

Hearing the door ring, pulled Leia from her thoughts. Han was here. Quickly Leia looked down to her dress once more and straightened it out again. She hoped she looked alright, because she felt like she was going mad. She made her way to the door and with one final breath palmed it open. There he was, looking just as amazing as always. He smiled at her and stepped forward.

"Hey Leia."

"Hi, come in." She said moving to the side and allowing him space to move forward. Han nodded and stepped into her apartment. His eyes immediately searched for Adelyn. "She's with Luke." Leia told him, catching his gaze. "I hope that's ok, you said you wanted to be alone." She explained and Han nodded, he had said that.

"It's alright. Habit." He suggested. These days every time he walked into Leia's home Adelyn usually ran straight into his arms.

"I know what you mean." Leia nodded. "I made some caf…You still drinking it?" She asked him and he nodded. Han watched as she made her way to the counter and reached for a mug. "You still drink it black?" She asked him and he nodded again with a smile. Happy that she remembered, even if it was small he was happy she remembered it. Leia quickly poured the hot liquid, happy her hands had stopped shaking. She could feel Han's gaze on her, but decided to focus only on the caf. His eyes had a way of heating her body in ways that she couldn't think about right now.

"How's your day?" Han asked her. She briefly looked up to his eyes and then back to the dark liquid.

"It's good. Had lunch with Luke."

"That's good…"

"Adelyn is excited for her night with Uncle Luke. She'll probably keep him up half the night." Leia admitted.

"She usually sleeps pretty well?" Han questioned, at least that was what he had noted since meeting her.

"She does, but she seems to get a burst of energy when she's around him. Like's to ask him a million questions and pretend to be a Jedi." Leia explained.

"She already has so much energy, crazy to think she has more in there." Han laughed. Leia laughed along with him and shook her head.

"Never a dull moment with her." Leia said as she reached over and handed Han his mug. Han let her fingers brush against his, before bringing the mug up to his lips. He recognized the taste almost immediately, the mix of flavors and spices against his tongue. It was his favorite type of caf. Looking down at the liquid and then to Leia he arched an eye brow.

"This is from Corellia?" Han asked her.

"Oh…I guess it is." Leia nodded. "I believe that's what you had on the Falcon?"

"It is." Han nodded.

"I craved it like crazy when I was pregnant, but no one would let me drink it." Leia said with a laugh.

"Oh? I thought you are suppose to give pregnant ladies what they're craving?" Han asked, not really having any idea what he was talking about, talking more from what he had heard from around. He didn't know anything about pregnant ladies or babies!

"Usually yes, but this strong of caf wasn't good for Adelyn." Leia explained. "Chewie ended up hiding most of it from me." Leia said with a smile at the memory. The image of the large Wookie apologizing to the small but rounded Princess. _"I'm sorry but the medic says no caf for the baby cub."_ He had told her.

"Well probably for the best…"

"True, Adelyn would have been even more crazy if I had drank it." Leia said with a smile. "Should we sit?" Leia asked and Han quickly nodded. Moving over to the couch, they both sat down and got comfortable. Leia leaned against the side of the cushion, turning her body to face him. He seemed to be fascinated with his caf, and that gave her a moment to look him over. He looked well, and way more relaxed then she did. A silence surrounded the room as they each sipped their caf. Both secretly thought to quiet moments like this a board his ship. Sharing a cup of caf in the morning before they had started their day around the Falcon. The moment was very similar but so much had changed since then. Leia was the first to look up from her mug, her stare burned into him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure how to start this…" She admitted. "What questions do you have?"

"I want to know a lot of things, but I don't want to overwhelm you.."

"I'll survive." She assured him.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning?" He suggested.

"The beginning…Ummm.."

"What happened when you found out you were pregnant?" Han asked, filling in the blank for her. Leia nodded and sipped her caf once more, before tapping the side of the mug.

"Well like I said, I didn't even notice what was wrong with me for a while. I thought I was just tired or sick. I had a lot going on and I was worried…about you." She started, as Han sat still listening to her words. "When I found out I thought it was a lie, I didn't even hear the medic clearly. But she said it again that I was pregnant. For a while I only told Luke and Chewie, I didn't want anyone else to know."

"When did everyone else find out?" Han asked her.

"A few months later. I was able to hide my morning sickness, but I started showing faster then I had planned. I had to tell everyone. I of course wasn't allowed on missions anymore, or couldn't do anything dangerous. They suggested I be put into a safe house."

"But you weren't?" Han asked her.

"No, I wanted to do what I could. Even if I was pregnant I could help with something."

'That when you helped the medics?"

"A bit, it was easy work and I was out of harms way. I met with a lot of officials and people you wouldn't know. Helped devise plans and actions against the empire. It was a lot of paperwork and hiding away in secret offices. Very boring, but It helped with the Rebellion." She said with a shrug.

"You must have done something right?" Han suggested and Leia nodded.

"We did, we were successful and the Empire was defeated, a second death star was destroyed and things started to get back to normal. By that time Adelyn was about three months old, so I had her to focus on."

"Luke and Chewie were there for you? Through all of it?" Han questioned, he already knew the answer but he needed to make sure. If he hadn't been there, he needed to make sure Leia had had someone.

"They were, Chewie insisted he would be there for me and your cub." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm glad." He said, but she caught sight of his heartbreaking look.

"This isn't about you not being there Han. We all knew you would have been, if you could." She told him honestly and Han nodded. He was glad she knew that.

"I have holos of Adelyn as a baby and growing up, hell Luke even has some of me while I was pregnant. I can show you all of them. Fill in the pieces better for you." She suggested and Han nodded. He would enjoy seeing those, and putting pieces back together.

"From there?" Han asked, directing the conversation back.

"From there, I worked on rebuilding the government and of course taking care of Adelyn. I'm a good multi tasker, I was also looking for you and sending Lando and Chewie on leads. It was a busy time, but I made due. I took Adelyn to work with me most days, so even if I was having a stressful day I had her smiling face to put me in a better mood." Leia smiled and Han grinned back at her. He could see that image in his mind, Leia working behind her desk with a baby in her arms, it seemed very true to who Leia was. "People adjusted to the idea of me being a mom and an Ambassador, things got easier." Leia continued.

"They adjusted?" Han asked.

"Well, not everyone took my pregnancy so well. The timing wasn't great and I had…" Leia suddenly paused not wanting to hurt Han's feelings. He caught her gaze and urged her to continue.

"What is it?"

"I didn't have you by my side…" She told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I just mean, I was suddenly pregnant and the father wasn't around. It was frowned upon you could say and I wasn't married. But we made it clear where you were and who Adelyn's father was."

"Did it ever get better?" Han asked, a bit worried. "Everyone got over it, the idea of you knocking up the last princess of Alderaan became old news." Leia said with a smile and Han laughed.

"I hadn't intended to knock you up." He teased.

"Oh I know, we were both meant to be covered in that department. But everything happens for a reason and I'd never take Adelyn back."

"Me neither." Han agreed."

"The galaxy fell in love with her as well, she's very lovable."

"I noticed." Han smirked.

"It ended up helping me in the long run, several elders wanted to auction me off to the highest bidder." She sighed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Han asked suddenly very defensive.

"I only mean, some Princes were interested in me, and it would have been a decent agreement between the Republic and those systems."

"To sell you!?"

"To hand me over to one of them, to marry me off." Leia added. "It's not uncommon in royal houses."

"That's a messed up idea." Han frowned.

"I thought so too, it would have never happened but the fact that I had a baby at home helped remove my appeal." She said with a laugh. Han couldn't help but laugh as well, happy that his daughter had made other snobby Princes back away.

"They should have known they weren't my type anyway." Leia added.

"Oh yeah, what's your type?"

"Well it should have been obvious back then that I like smugglers." She said with a straight face, almost shocking Han with her honesty. They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling and enjoying their time together.

"What happened to the rest of the Empire? Vader?" Han asked her and Leia froze. She held her breath and noticed her hand began to shake again _. Calm and breathe,_ she told herself.

"The whole of Empire took some time of course, Luke and Chewie went on a few missions. Scared me to death knowing they were out there and I couldn't go with them, but I wasn't going to leave Adelyn."

"I don't blame you." Han nodded.

"As for Vader and Palpatine both are gone. Luke watched it happen." She said shortly and quickly.

"Gods, I bet that was a sight."

"You could say that." Leia said as her gaze looked away from him. She couldn't tell him, not tonight. Tonight was about catching him up on lost years, not dumping more hurt on to him. Things were going so well and she felt so comfortable talking to him, she couldn't bring up Vader.

"So you just spent the time working, raising Adelyn and looking for me?"

"Yeah, my life is rather boring. Although Adelyn keeps me entertained."

"It's always going to bother me." Han said slowly and Leia looked up at him, not realizing how she moved closer to him on the couch.

"What is?"

"That I wasn't there. I wasn't there for you, for Adelyn…to help you with the Empire."

"Han, none of that was your fault." She said, suddenly bringing her hand up and cupping his face. He stared at her and nodded, but his eyes were sad.

"We can't focus on the past, Adelyn loves you and you have the rest of your life with her." Leia assured him, running her fingers along his cheek.

"What about you?" He whispered to her, their gaze locked.

"I'm right here." She whispered back.

"I like you right here." He told her, moving to hold her close.

"Han…"

"I'm sorry." He said releasing his arm and moving to let her go, but Leia stopped him.

"It's not that. I like being here with you, in your arms." She admitted. "I just…I need you to understand that I'm being cautious."

"I know."

"I need to think about Adelyn and what's best for her. If anything happens between us it will effect her. If we jump in to this and then something goes wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong." Han interrupted.

"If something goes wrong…" She repeated. "It will hurt her and I can't do that, I need to protect her from everything I can."

'I don't want anything bad to happen between us." He assured her.

"I know, but we can't always help that. We have to take things slow…Well as slow as we can, our relationship isn't exactly normal." She sighed. Normal couples didn't randomly start sleeping together, lose contact for years and suddenly have a child together. Normal couples actually tried dating first, what a crazy thought.

"We've never been normal." Han smirked.

"I'm not pushing you away." She said, needing him to know that.

"Just being careful." He said and she nodded.

"I can handle careful."

"You can?" She smiled.

"I can." He whispered to her, before slowly leaning in and kissing her forehead. Leia sighed at his touch, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt so safe in his arms and better then she had in many years. If he could understand that she did care about him and wanted him around, but wanted to be careful for their daughter, then they were headed in the right direction. Leia let her head rest up against Han's shoulder, his embrace feeling warm and comforting. They both sipped their caf and talked quietly, just like they had a board the Falcon all those years ago.

* * *

 **Thanks For reading everyone. I know all of you want HL Together, I understand. But baby steps are important! More coming soon!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Han slowly came up to the door and waited for a moment before reaching out and ringing the bell. He hadn't expected Leia's call tonight, but he had gladly accepted an unexpected visit. He waited outside the door, hearing Leia's voice from inside and the sound of Adelyn's favorite show playing. He heard the door click before it slowly slid open and revealed Leia. Han watched as she let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was him.

"Han!" She said, ushering him inside.

"Hey." He greeted her. He barely made it into the living room when Adelyn smashed into his legs and hugged him.

"Hi daddy!" She greeted with a bright smile.

"Hey little Princess." He said lifting her up and into his arms.

"Why you here?" She asked him.

"Momma called me." Han explained as he looked back to Leia.

"Yes I did…I have a bit of a favor to ask." She started, looking between Han and Adelyn. She looked stressed, he hadn't fully noticed it when he had walked inside, but now he could see it. Her brow was creased and her face looked flushed, a frown covered most of her expression, Han easily recognized this as her worried or stressed to her limit face.

"You alright?" He quickly asked her.

"I will be…"

"What favor do you need?" He asked her.

"So I have an unexpected meeting tonight, more of a dinner. This wasn't planned or I would have figured out other arrangements. These diplomats arrived early and suddenly want to meet with us tonight. It's rather important that I am there."

"Oh, sounds important." Han nodded.

"Momma does important stuffs." Adelyn whispered in her father's ear. Han smiled down at his daughter and nodded his head, yes he knew this.

"What can I do to help?" He asked Leia.

"Chewie has plans tonight and Luke is off planet, even 3PO is with Luke. I've never allowed Adelyn to be with anyone else." Leia explained. "I know this is last minute but I wondered if you could watch her?"

"Oh!" Han said, suddenly understanding what she meant. Looking to his daughter, she smiled brightly clearly pleased with the idea.

"I'm so sorry to spring this on you." Leia apologized.

"Leia, you don't need to apologize." he quickly told her. "She's my daughter too. Of course I can watch her."

"Really? I'd really appreciate it." Leia said, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"We'll have fun, right little one?" Han asked Adelyn and she shook her head yes.

"Thank you Han…I need to get ready." Leia said starting to walk off but Han grabbed hold of her hand.

"Leia." He said softly, her eyes looking up to his. "You aren't alone anymore, I can help you. You don't need to worry about asking me these things." Han assured her. Leia smiled at him and offered his hand a squeeze. Letting go, she slowly made her way down the hallway to get ready.

"Guess it's just you and me kid." Han said, swaying with Adelyn. Her giggle echoed in the room, as Han moved them over to the couch. Adelyn jumped from his arms and pointed up to the tv.

"My favorite." She told him.

"I remember, you showed me." Han laughed, not quite sure why his daughter was fascinated by these dancing characters, but if it made her happy he was fine with it. Settling next to her, he rested back and tried to understand the children's show. His mind however drifted. He'd never been alone in Leia's apartment before, he wondered if it would be weird after she left. Her apartment was a good size and he didn't even know what was further down the hallway. He'd been in the main parts of the home and Adelyn's room, but besides that he had no idea what the other rooms were. It felt weird, the thought of being in this apartment alone with Adelyn. But it also felt normal, almost like this should have been his life to begin with. He'd settle for sitting with his daughter watching this ridiculous show, it was a simple happy moment that he gladly accepted.

"Momma will look like a Princess tonight." Adelyn told her father, looking from the holo screen and up to him.

"Your mom IS a Princess." Han corrected.

"I know." Adelyn giggled. "What color dress will she wears?" Adelyn asked aloud, Han wasn't sure if she was asking him or pondering the question herself. When her dark brown eyes found his, he knew she was waiting for an answer.

"How about red?" Han suggested and Adelyn nodded, she seemed to be thinking it over.

"Light reds or dark reds?" She asked her father.

"Dark." Han immediately answered, visions from cloud city flashing in his mind. The dark red color had looked amazing against her light skin.

"I think…" She said closing her eyes tightly and squinting, making a rather odd face. Han chuckled at his daughter as he waited for her answer. "Blue!" She finally said.

"Dark Blue or Light Blue?" He asked her.

"I think, Light Blue!"

"Shall we bet on it?" Han asked, reaching his hand out for her to shake. She pushed her lips out in confusion.

"Bet?"

"How about if I win we change the show and if you win I'll grab you some ice cream from the kitchen?" He suggested, her eyes lighting up.

"Bet!" she quickly said, shaking her father's hand.

"You're mom's gonna look like a beautiful Princess no matter what she wears." Han added.

"I knows."

"And you are my little Princess." Han told her, as he poked her nose with his finger. Her giggles continued as they heard Leia's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"What are you two laughing about?" Leia asked, coming to stand behind the couch. Han and Adelyn turned around and looked up at her, both looking to see what color she was wearing. Han looked up to her face first, noting her freshly braided hair and the way it was pulled around the top of her head in delicate details. Her face looked much more relaxed now, and she had added a dust of makeup. Han's eyes settled on her mouth for a moment, as he took in the dark pink color she had chosen to spread across her lips. He quickly pulled his gaze from her lips, not wanting to be caught staring. Han finally looked down and smirked at her dress. Adelyn let out a shriek of delight as she took in her mother's light blue dress.

"Adelyn! Honey don't scream." Leia said, startled by her daughters out burst.

"I won the bet Momma!" she told her mother. Leia sent her a questioning look before Leia looked to Han. Her hands moved to her hips as she offered him a playful glare.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, just..could we wait a few years before you teach her sabacc?" Leia suggested as she moved around the couch. Han smirked at her, and watched as the light blue fabric swayed around her hips.

"You look pretty momma." Adelyn told her and Leia smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you baby."

She did look good, the beaded pattern along her collar bone and chest flattered her perfectly and dipped in showing her waistline, before flowing out and around her hips and down her legs. She looked simple and beautiful, to Han she looked perfect.

"Now Han, I'll have my com. If you need anything you call me." She told him.

"I know."

"I mean it, anything at all. If you have a question or if you need something."

"Leia I got it." He said with a grin and a wink to Adelyn who grinned back at him.

"I can leave at any time, I don't care if I'm there five minutes, I can be back here if you need me to." She continued to ramble on, as Han stood and stepped towards her. Her heels put her slightly taller then her normal form but his height was still much taller then her. Looking up at him, Leia listened to him speak.

"Princess I got this." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll take care of her." Han assured her.

"I'll be good for Daddy!" Adelyn added and Han and Leia both laughed.

"I hope she's telling the truth." Leia whispered to him.

"Of course she is, she's an angel."

"Partly, I hear she's half Corellian." Leia teased, offering him an innocent smile.

"Smart ass." Han muttered under his breath. Pulling away from him, Leia moved to pull Adelyn into her lap as she sat on the couch. She snuggled up to her mother, careful not to ruin her mothers makeup or hair.

"You'll be a good girl?" Leia asked her and she nodded.

"You look like a Princess." The little girl told her.

"I suppose I do tonight."

"Daddy says you always look like a Princess."

"Hmm, Daddy knew me when I was a Princess full time." Leia smiled, carefully kissing her daughters forehead before standing back up. Turning to Han.

"I mean it Han, if you need anything."

"I know, but we'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Leia nodded, she wouldn't be leaving her daughter with someone she didn't fully trust.. "I better get going. I'll be back soon." She told both of them. Han slowly walked her to the door. Palming the door open, Leia turned to face him and offered him a smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. You really look beautiful." He said, his voice lowering as he moved closer to her.

"Thank you." She said with a blush. "I should go…I'll be back soon." She told him, before she turned and walked out of the apartment. Han watched her go and smiled, yeah she looked amazing.

"So kid, how many times do you think your mom will call and check on us?"

-—

* * *

The meetings and greetings were growing tired as Leia made her way around the room. What was meant to be a simple dinner gathering had grown and she found herself introducing her title and position to masses of people. The diplomats had of course arrived, but they had brought their wives, their families, family friends and whoever else they saw fit. Not to mention most the people Leia worked with had also attended this gathering, it had become quite the ordeal. She had hoped to slip in meet the right people and slip back out before the Chancellor noticed, but she wasn't sure that was possible now, it was much too big and everyone knew her face. Leia sighed as she watched more people enter the room, she wanted to be at home with Adelyn and Han.

Leia smiled at Chancellor Mothma from across the room, but wasn't sure if she had enough energy to commit to a full conversation with her this evening. Considering the event had grown to be so large, Leia prayed she wouldn't be needed as long. Surely there were plenty of people that could help the Chancellor answer questions and considering none of these diplomats had any interest in Alderaan, Leia didn't feel she needed to stay much longer. " _They always make you do everyone else's job."_ Leia remembered Luke's words. She only hoped he wasn't right tonight.

"Ambassador Organa." Someone said to her side. Finding the smile she needed, Leia turned to face them. She nodded and continued to smile at her coworker, or perhaps a coworker of a coworker. While Leia herself didn't do much work with him, she knew he worked closely with the Chancellor time to time.

"Minister Klaus, lovely to see you again." Leia lied, praying he bought her fake tone. Normally she was much better at this, but tonight her thoughts were on what were waiting for her at home. Her family? Could she call Han that? It wasn't that Minister Klaus was a horrible person, but his dates usually carried a lack of tact.

"You as well Organa. I see you have come unaccompanied." He said noting her empty side. Leia swallowed and held back the quick remark her mind screamed at her.

"Well, I believed this was a simple dinner and not such a grand event." She explained and he nodded.

"Yes, the diplomates surprised us all." He nodded. "This is my fiancé, CeCe." He said turning to introduce the woman beside him. _Fiancé?_ Leia questioned in her mind, last time she had seen him he had had a different girl on his arm, one that was sporting a well hidden baby bump.

"It's lovely to meet you." Leia said reaching out to shake the woman's hand. Leia noted the young girls smile and briefly wondered how much younger then Leia this woman was.

"You as well, I have to admit I've been following your story." CeCe told her.

"My story?" Leia asked confused.

"Oh about you and that smuggler of yours…" She explained.

"Oh." Leia said looking down. She'd been avoiding the holo reports and the reporters that seemed to be desperate for a story, but still the story's had been posted. She'd seen a few ridiculous ones, reporting her new pregnancy or their secret wedding. Others were closer to the mark, talking about Han as an amazing father and how amazing the "Solo" family looked together. No matter, Leia preferred to keep her family, life and private life out of the holo news. She definitely didn't appreciate it being brought up at an event for work. But as she had thought earlier, his dates rarely held much tact.

"What a story…Having a baby out of wedlock during the war, and then finding him again. Very romantic. They could make a show about it." She giggled.

"Well, that story is my life."

"Of course. Just fascinating." She rambled.

"I have read a few things myself." Klaus added and Leia sighed. Just what she needed, people she worked with weighing in on her personal life. She thought she had been finished with that years ago. But she would always be _Princess Leia,_ and that came with constant attention. No matter if she was Ambassador Organa, Princess Leia, Vader's daughter, or a smugglers whore as she had once been called, she seemed to get the same attention with every title.

"You've been seen together quite often?" Klaus asked Leia. Desperately trying to hold on to her diplomatic stance, Leia smiled and nodded. _It's none of your business!_ Leia's mind screamed.

"He is my daughters father." Leia noted, noticing a small crowd now surrounding them. She felt like a million eyes were on her and she wasn't entirely sure why she was so interesting. She remembered similar attention when people had learned of her pregnancy, but these days she couldn't blame an outburst on hormones.

"Of course, but are you two getting married?" CeCe asked and Leia sighed. She did not want to have this conversation right now.

"I'm sure Someone of Princess Leia's rank wouldn't be thinking of a marriage like that." Klaus added with a laugh, several people around him laughing as well.

"Meaning what?" Leia quickly asked.

"I mean no disrespect to? What was his name dear?" He asked the woman on his arm.

"Captain Solo, Han Solo!" CeCe replied.

"Yes! Solo! I understand he assisted the Rebellion, but those years have long past. You my dear have higher standards, then a simple war time fling." He added. Leia could barely feel the pain as she physically bit down on her tongue. She wasn't exactly sure who he thought he was, but he sure as hell had no place commenting on her love life.

"Actually, Minister Klaus I believe my private life isn't up for debate." Leia bit out. He looked taken back by her tone, but the sound of CeCe laughing made him look to his side and away from Leia.

"She clearly still likes him honey, you're hurting her feelings."

"Perhaps if you minded your own…" Leia started but was stopped as someone stepped in beside her.

"Perhaps we should give Ambassador Organa some air." Chancellor Mothma said, stepping up to Leia's side.

"Of course Chancellor." Klaus nodded.

"Leia may I speak with you." Mon asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Leia nodded.

Following her out and away from the swarm of people, Leia waited for Mon to speak.

"I'm sorry you were objected to that." She told her.

"I was handling it."

"You were for a time, but you were nearing a breaking point, my dear." She noted and Leia looked away. Maybe she was right, but none of those people had the right to debate who she should be with, who she should marry and what her feelings were.

"I apologize for my behavior." Leia said tossing her feelings to the side and deciding to take the blame. Mon laughed softly and smiled at her.

"You don't owe me or anyone an apology Leia. You do need to understand something…"

"What's that?" Leia asked.

"You have a very public life and when you made the choice all those years ago to publicly announce your daughters father, you put Han Solo in the public's eye as well. I know you do not expect people to dictate your life, but you are being viewed by the whole galaxy. Now if you decided to continue things with Captain Solo that is none of my business, but the galaxy will be watching. And my dear Princess they will not always share the same opinion as you."

"I understand."

"The galaxy is full of people that only wish to disagree or start arguments. You my dear can handle yourself I've seen it first hand. However, you should prepare Captain Solo. As I said it is none of my business your love life, but he should know what being connected to you means." Mon said in a smooth tone, Leia only nodded her head not sure how she should process those words. Would Han want a public life? He had seen the press around them and hadn't said anything about it, he'd understand right? She wasn't sure, and Leia understood what Mon was suggesting.

"Now I have a few people I would love to speak to, would you accompany me?" Mon asked her and Leia nodded softly. _Damn, Luke was always right._

—-

* * *

Han leaned back against the couch, watching as Adelyn finished her ice cream. She'd been great with him so far, not that he expected anything different. He felt a comfort and calm when he was around his daughter. He didn't know what to call it, maybe a special connection, it didn't matter what it was, he simply loved being around her. While Leia had warned him she wouldn't always be so sweet, he was ready for it all, even the crazy kid tantrums. It was only fair, Leia had handled it alone for all of Adelyn's life. Adelyn smiled up at him with her messy ice cream face and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"How's that ice cream kid?"

"Yummy."

"Good stuff." Han nodded, he was doing something right.

"You're a good sitter Daddy." She told him thoughtfully.

"I'm trying kid." Han admitted.

"You're my daddy you don't gotta try." She told him before turning back to her ice cream.

"Do you like when Uncle Luke and Uncle Chewie watch you?" Han asked her and she quickly nodded her head and smiled great big.

"I likes my Uncles!"

"Me too, they're pretty good to you and momma!"

"3PO is annoying." She suddenly said and Han laughed.

"Is that why Momma doesn't like him watching you for too long?"

"Maybes." She shrugged. "He doesn't let me have ice cream." She said looking offended.

"So I'm above goldenrod then?" Han smirked.

"What's goldenrod?"

"Nothing kid, that was before your time." Han smiled. Standing up, Han quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and came back to Adelyn's side. Reaching over he wiped off her sticky mess and revealed his daughters face underneath all the sweets. She smiled at him, before letting out a large yawn. "Tired?" Han asked her. She tried to protest but she only let out another yawn. She was already in her pajamas and looked rather comfy sitting beside him on the couch.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Princess?"

"I think I cheated." She admitted.

"What did you cheat on?" Han asked confused.

"On our bet."

"Oh yeah? Did momma tell you what she was gonna wear?" Han asked her with a smile.

"No, I saw it in my mind." She told him.

"Oh…" Han said quietly. Remembering Leia's words about their daughters potential gifts.

" _Does Adelyn?" Han asked. "We think so…" She nodded._

"I sorry." She said with a frown.

"It's ok sweetie, maybe you didn't mean to?" He suggested, not sure how that worked. That was a question for Luke, not for him.

"I didn't mean to." She quickly nodded her little head. "Just saw it."

"Well thats ok…I think." He sighed, He'd have to ask Leia about that one.

"Daddy?" She asked with another yawn.

"What is is sweetheart?"

"Can you get my blanket?" She asked with a innocent smile.

"Sure, which one?" Han asked, as he stood up and moved towards her room.

"The purple one! It's in Momma's room!" She corrected and Han sighed. Looking down the hallway and then back to his daughter he groaned. He wasn't sure he should be going in Leia's room.

"You wanna go grab it?" Han asked her, she quickly shook her head no and gave him a bit of a pout. Han sighed and stared at her. Maybe everyone was right, she had him wrapped around her little finger. Taking a breath, Han started down the hallway. He walked by what looked like Leia's home office, before continuing down the hallway and finding Leia's bedroom. He paused in the doorway and looked around the room. As odd as it sounded, it smelled like Leia, he remembered how her hair had smelled when she would lay her head against his chest. Or when he would wrap his arms around her. And that scent was everywhere in this room, it purely reminded him of Leia. Maybe it was her perfume, her shampoo or something else, whatever it was he couldn't help but take a deep breath and let his senses overload. Looking across the room Han saw the blanket laying across Leia's bed and quickly walked across to grab it. He didn't know how crazy he looked but he practically ran out of her room, the idea of getting caught in her bedroom worrying him. Coming back out and down the hallway Han moved to sit beside his daughter. She quickly snuggled up to his side and he draped her blanket over her small body. Looking up at the screen Han tried to relax back down, as Adelyn fought to keep her eyes open.

-—

* * *

Leia sighed and slowly walked down the hallway. Her feet were killing her and her mind was exhausted. While tonight was meant to be a simple dinner, it had grown and become something totally different. Thankfully most of the attention she had gotten at the beginning of the night had died down. People decided to actually focus on work and the good of the galaxy, instead of her personal life. Leia was at least thankful for that. She just wanted to go home and hug her daughter, maybe talk to Han. Reaching her hand up she quickly palmed the door open and stepped inside.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something seemed so different about her home. Looking around, Leia found the holo screen off and everything silent. Walking slowly into her home, she stopped as she came to the back of the couch. Looking over her heart swelled and she felt her breath catch. She looked down at them for a moment, not wanting to disturb or wake either of them. Her eyes traced over their sleeping faces, Adelyn's body draped over Han's as he held her. His eyes were closed and his face looked rested. She remembered that peaceful look upon his face from all those years ago. But now it was quite different. While she remembered his sleeping face quite well, it was a new experience to see him stretched out across her couch with their daughter sleeping across his chest. It was a precious moment, a moment that she wanted to freeze and keep forever.

Looking over she saw her data pad rested against the counter and swiftly moved across the room to grab it. she really didn't want to wake them, but had to document this loving moment. She swiped her finger across the screen and allowed several holo's to be saved to her device. She knew she would love them in the coming years and maybe Adelyn would love to look back on them as well. Setting the pad down on the side table, Leia smiled. She let herself move closer to them and slowly sit against the nearby chair. Leia let herself relax, and suddenly the nights stress was gone and she was simply at home with her loved ones. She couldn't help but smirk at the two of them, they looked so similar there sleeping against each other. Their breathing seemed to be synced and both looked so peaceful.

Leia wasn't sure how long she had sat there watching them, but she couldn't help herself. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, perhaps ever. She felt such love for her beautiful little girl, and she often loved watching her sleep. That had been true since she was just a baby. But this was new and different for Leia, Han was here with them. He was rested gently with Adelyn and it all felt so right. Reaching out Leia watched as her fingers brushed against Han's forehead and into his hair. She wasn't sure if she should be touching him, and she worried that she would wake him, but something made her reach her fingers out and run gentle touches across his skin. Closing her eyes, Leia let her mind stretch and open. She could feel they're relaxed state around her, and she felt it consume her. Suddenly she felt something change and her eyes quickly flew open. She found Han's eyes staring at her, a tired smile across his face.

"Hey." He said with a yawn, looking down and smiling at Adelyn's little head rested against his chest. "She still asleep?" He asked and Leia nodded. "What time is it?" He quietly asked.

"Late…I was gone longer then I planned. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I thought I said no apologizes."

"You must be exhausted."

"I'm ok, just a little nap. She…She wanted me to hold her." He said a smile tugging on his lips.

"She gets very snuggly when she's tired."

"I don't mind. I must have drifted off."

"Here…I'll grab her." Leia said moving to stand and reach for Adelyn. Han quickly shook his head and moved to wrap his arms around their daughter.

"I got her." Han told her, as he moved to stand up and keep Adelyn rested in his arms. Leia watched as he held her close and made sure she was securely rested against him. Walking around the couch, Han slowly made his way to Adelyn's room, with Leia following behind.

"You got her?" Leia asked him quietly.

"I won't drop her." Han assured her.

"I know, Just don't want you hurting your back." Leia said reaching out and placing her hand on the middle of his back. She wasn't sure why she had reached out to touch him, but it some how felt right. Han was surprised by her touch as well, but gladly welcomed her closeness. He'd first awoken to the feel of her finger tips against his forehead, her warm skin felt pleasant against him, he almost didn't want to open his eyes.

"I'm good." He nodded. Gently moving his daughters body down and into her bed, Han made sure to slowly release her and make sure she was comfortable against her blankets. Leia moved to stand beside him and slowly pulled up the blankets up and around Adelyn's small body. They both stood there, staring down at their sleeping daughter. Neither wanted to move, or shift the current moment they were having.

"I used to watch her sleep so much." Leia admitted in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?"

"Especially when she was a baby, I would just sit in here and watched her rest."

"She looks adorable."

"She is, she had quite chubby cheeks when she was a baby. They always looked so cute pressed against her blankets." Leia said, sharing the memory with him.

"Wish I could have seen that." Han said, not wanting to sound sad, just honest.

"I know." She said reaching out and taking hold of his hand. Han smiled down at their linked fingers, watching as Leia stared down at their daughter. He moved closer to her and pulled her small body to his. Leia didn't seem to mind and slowly laid her head against his shoulder.

His mind couldn't help but drift away. This could have been them in a another life, only slightly different. He would have attended the event with Leia and they would have promised to leave the dinner early. Loving touches would have been shared through out the night, before they finally left and went home to their daughter. They'd tuck her in together, similar to this current moment. Maybe they'd even watch her sleep just like they were, but the difference was they'd go to THEIR room and Leia would spend the night in his arms. Yes that was a different life, and Han needed to be happy with Leia simply pressed against his shoulder right now.

"Was she good for you?"

"She was perfect."

"Hmmm. Must be a daddy's girl thing." Leia teased. Although she knew her daughter was never horrible, it was obvious she was quickly becoming a daddy's girl.

"She's a good kid."

"She is." Leia agreed.

"You've done so well with her."

"I tried.." Leia said with a sigh.

"You did amazing." He assured her. Leia slowly looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Both clearly lost in their gaze, they both started to move forward when a small voice stopped them.

"Momma?"

"Hi baby." Leia said leaning down to her. "Did we wake you up?"

"No…" She yawned. "You home?"

"I am. Daddy said you were a good girl."

"I was." She nodded, snuggling back into her blankets.

"Sleep well baby." Leia said kissing her forehead.

"Night little Princess." Han smiled, as Han and Leia both slowly left the room and shut her door.

"Thank you so much for your help Han." Leia thanked him yet again and Han smiled.

"No problem…I should probably get home." He said, noting what time it was.

"Alright, We'll see you tomorrow." Leia said.

"Tomorrow it is." He nodded. Leaning down, Han quickly pressed his lips to her forehead. Not giving it much thought, just knowing he wanted to kiss her goodnight. "Good night Princess." He whispered to her.

"Good night Han." She whispered back.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. For some reason I was feeling weird about writing this chapter from my outline, but I actually really like how it turned out. But as always I love to hear your thoughts... More coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your reviews! I had so many great comments to read from the last chapter!**

Chapter Eleven

When it came to the end of the day Leia practically ran out the door and to the lift. Her heart was racing a bit, not that this was an odd feeling for her lately. While work was going fine and the treaty discussion with the diplomats from Anison was progressing, she enjoyed her time at home and leaving work much more. A regular routine had been put in place, a routine that Leia and Adelyn both seemed to enjoy. Not to mention Han, he had been overjoyed with the idea and had been doing just fine with the arrangement. Most days Han was now the one to pick Adelyn up from school and bring her back home. He'd spend time with her while Leia made her way home, or even the nights when Leia needed to work late, he was always there. To say Adelyn enjoyed the time with her father would be an understatement. Their bond was growing strong and Leia loved watching them together. She couldn't deny how much she enjoyed coming home to Han and Adelyn both. Han had become very comfortable in her home, and the idea of him being there was much more natural. It helped Leia knowing Adelyn was with Han, and getting this time with him.

She practically ran through the door, as something assaulted her senses. Something smelled amazing and she had no idea what it was. Stepping further into the apartment Leia looked around and found herself walking towards the kitchen. She stayed quiet as she watched Han move around the room, he hadn't noticed her yet and she didn't mind the free time to openly stare at him. He was clearly cooking something and whatever it was smelled so delicious. Not wanting to scare him, Leia softly cleared her throat and watched as he turned around to face her. A happy grin spread across his face and he quickly moved to her side.

"You're home earlier then I thought." Han said, offering her a simple side hug. Leia nodded her head, overwhelmed by how much she loved the idea of coming home to him.

"I finished up and decided to leave." She explained, glancing over at whatever he was creating.

"Well, you interrupted my surprise but I won't hold it against you."

"Surprise?"

"I'm cooking us dinner." He said with a shrug, turning back to the pots on the stove.

"You cook?" She questioned.

"Hey, I cooked for you on the way to Bespin." Han reminded her.

"I'd hardly call that food, but we were strained on supplies." She said with a smile. Han smiled back at her, his mind drifting back to those days on his ship. Making dinner with Leia by his side. He insisted she not help him cook any of those meals, too afraid she'd burn down his ship. But she had stayed by his side most of those nights, both of them exchanging simple touches and soft kisses. It was a highlight to most of his days spent stuck a board his ship, that and sleeping with Leia in his arms every night.

"You didn't have to make us dinner." Leia said. "But it does smell amazing." she added. Han smirked and moved close to her once more. Her eyes looked from the stove and up to his. He let his hands run softly up and down her arms, wanting to touch her but not wanting to cross whatever invisible line was in between them.

"I thought maybe, it would be nice for us?" Han suggested, his confidence quickly replaced with worry.

"It's very nice of you." She nodded.

"I know you want to be careful." He told her softly, surprised as she leaned into his touch and brought their bodies closer together. "…Careful with us. But I thought dinner together would be a nice test."

"A test for what?" She questioned.

"A bit of a test date…" He said quickly, ripping it off like a bandage in case Leia didn't agree. Leia stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding her head softly.

"I like that idea." She told him, her smile growing as she recognized the shock on his face.

"You do?"

"I do…" she said lifting her hand up and running her fingers across his jaw. Han sighed against her touch, constantly resisting the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Afraid it won't be very romantic with the little Princess joining us." Han said with a grin. Leia let out a laugh and shook her head.

"It's alright. I believe our first kiss was inside a space slug, we've never been very romantic." Leia said as Han grimaced, suddenly very offended.

"That was a very romantic kiss." He argued and Leia snorted.

"If you say so." She giggled, pulling away from his hold and turning to look over at the food again. Han stared at her back for a moment, before moving closer.

"Well…" Han started, leaning down to her ear. "Maybe someday soon you'll let me prove my romantic kissing skills?" He whispered to her. Leia quickly looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding against her chest.

"Momma!" Adelyn yelled as she ran into the room and hugged her mother's legs. Han let out a breath and stepped back away from Leia. One of these days he'd have more then just a moment alone with her.

"Hi baby." Leia said, lifting her up and setting her against her hip.

"Daddy making dinner." She explained to her mother.

"I see, did you tell Daddy thank you."

"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome Princess. It's almost done. Leia you should go relax." He said nodding towards the living room.

"Anything I can do to help?" Leia asked, her eyes tracing over the room. Everything seemed to be in its place and it looked like Han things under control.

"I'm good, go sit…oh here!" Han said reaching over and pouring a glass of wine. "I grabbed this one, I hope you like this brand?" He said handing her the glass. Leia looked down at the red liquid and nodded.

"This is fine." She said in a soft voice. He'd really gone all out for a nice dinner for them.

"Go relax, I'll finish up dinner." He said ushering both the girls out of the room. Leia walked them over to the couch and gently sat down, careful not to spill her drink, and keep hold of Adelyn at the same time. She let her back relax back against the cushions, as Adelyn leaned into her mother's side and snuggled in. Leia let out a sigh as she sipped her wine, tilting her head back she closed her eyes. This was nice, this was better then nice. She could hear Han's movement in the other room, but she was trying to allow herself to relax. She needed to thank him again for dinner and for this moment of relaxation.

"How was works momma?' Adelyn asked and Leia opened her eyes to smile down at her.

"Home is better." She told her, running her fingers through her daughters hair. "How long has daddy been cooking?"

"Hours."

"Hours?"

"He making special foods from Corellia. Daddy said I'll like them."

"That's very nice of daddy." Leia said, placing her wine glass on the side table and pulling her daughter closer. She was growing fast and she cherished moments like this, where she could simply hold her.

"Daddy is nice." Adelyn said in a very "Duh" tone. Leia smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes.

She wasn't sure when she had fell asleep, but the gentle touch on her shoulder woke her.

"Leia." He whispered down to her. Her eyes sprung open and blinked several times. "You fell asleep." Han smirked.

"Oh…Sorry." She sighed, running a hand over her face.

"It's alright. Dinner's ready, I got Adelyn all set at the table."

"Thank you." Leia nodded, moving to stand and and hopefully wake herself back up. She couldn't believe she had passed out on the couch. Had she really been that tired? Clearly she had. Leia quickly sat down beside Adelyn and looked across the table at the meal Han had prepared. It all smelled and looked so amazing.

"Han you didn't have to do this." Leia reminded him, he only grinned at her. "Looks amazing."

"Thank you, eat up. You must be starving."

"Maybe." She said, reaching over and starting to nibble the food.

"Momma?" Adelyn asked.

"Yes baby?'

"I miss Uncle Luke." She told her mother.

"Oh, well he'll be back for a visit soon." Leia explained, catching Han's look she elaborated. "He had to return to Yavin, for the students."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting he teaches the younglings." Han said with a shake of his head.

"He enjoys it and he's very good at it."

"Good for him." Han nodded with a smile.

"When Do I get to go to the Jedi school?" Adelyn asked her parents. Han stayed quiet, having no idea how to answer that question. He knew his daughter had abilities, but didn't know much past that. She'd talked about it with him briefly, but he'd never found the time to ask Leia questions. Han watched as Leia sighed and set her fork down.

"Honey we talked about this. We're not sure when, or if you'll go. You're much too young to discuss it now."

"I want to be a Jedi." Adelyn pouted.

"I thought you wanted to be a pilot." Han teased, expecting a laugh from his daughter. But instead received a small glare from her. Han flinched slightly, firstly he wasn't used to his daughter looking at him that way and secondly, she looked exactly like Leia when she glared at him like that.

"I want to be a pilot, Jedi, and a Senator." Adelyn corrected folding her arms over her chest. "Of course yous don't remember."

"Adelyn Organa Solo. Don't look at your dad like that. He just made us dinner, be nice." Leia quickly cut in.

"Fine." She pouted further. Leia sighed, Adelyn was in a mood, that was for sure. What had happened to the sweet little girl who had curled up on the couch with her. Aw children, tantrums on all levels, at least this outburst seemed contained.

"It taste amazing Han." Leia said changing the subject.

"Good, I'm glad." Han nodded, still staring over at Adelyn.

"She's fine." Leia whispered to him. "Probably didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No. She knows I'm not shipping her off with Luke. It's a sore subject, I…I just like to be cautious."

"That makes since I guess." Han shrugged, still not fully understanding how all this worked. Leia stared at him for a moment, her heart felt heavy. Of course he didn't understand, he didn't know why she was overly cautious. He didn't know why they should take care regarding anything with the force and Adelyn. He didn't know who's blood she shared. Leia quickly looked down to her lap.

"Han do you have plans tonight?" Leia asked him suddenly. Han looked confused for a moment, glancing at the time. It was already late.

"Nope?"

"I wondered if I could speak with you after we put Adelyn to bed?"

"Of course Leia." He nodded, anything to get time alone with her.

-—

* * *

Han pulled the blanket up and over his daughter, brushing her curls away from her face with his finger. She yawned and snuggled further into the blankets, Leia was right she was very tired. Han watched her for a moment, enjoying this quiet seconds with her.

"Daddy?" She asked, her voice hushed and full of sleep.

"Yes Princess?"

"Did Momma really makes you jump in garbage?" She asked, her dark brown eyes opening and looking up at him. Han smirked and nodded his head.

"Yes she did."

"Was it gross?" She whispered.

"Kinda…thought we lost Uncle Luke for a bit there…but we all made it out."

"Momma was a silly Princess." She yawned, her eyes closing and her head falling back against her pillow. Han smiled and ran his hand over her blanket once more, making sure she was tucked in just right.

"Good night little Princess." Han whispered to her, dropping a kiss to her forehead and standing up and leaving the room. Han looked around the living room as he came down the hallway. He found Leia sitting against the couch, looking across the room at the fire.

"Hey." He said, announcing himself.

"Hey, she go down ok?"

"Out like a light, you were right."

"I usually am." She smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" He said walking across the room and taking a seat beside her on the couch. She didn't speak at first, her fingers fidgeting with her dress. Her face looked pale, and something wasn't right in her eyes. "Leia?'

"I'm sorry…You deserve to know something, it involves Adelyn and you have a right to know." Leia started out slowly. Han sat up, staring at her. He felt worry overcome his chest, he didn't understand what Leia meant. But his fears were coming up with a million different scenarios, None of which were correct.

"Alright…" He said, reaching out and trying to take hold of her hand, but Leia slowly pulled her arm back and away from him.

"I am very cautious about her force ability. Even with mine! I'm careful when it comes to everything surrounding the force. I haven't decided if I will ever allow her to train with Luke, or if it is right for her."

"Ok…you're her mother, I understand." Han nodded. "Will you ever train?" He asked.

"No!" Leia immediately said. "I could never be a Jedi."

"So does Luke want to train her?'

"He's offered, but he understands for now it is my choice. One day perhaps Adelyn will make the choice herself."

"She's still got a lot of growing before that day." Han added, he wasn't ready for her to be grown just yet, or ever.

"You have to know I trust Luke, this isn't about his ability to teach her or be there for her. He's the only one I would ever trust with this."

"I trust him too." Han nodded.

"Good." She said simply, her mind trying to calculate her next few words. "Luke and I…our family, biological family doesn't have the best track record when it comes to force sensitivity." Han cocked an eyebrow at her, they'd barely talked about her birth parents, he wondered what the story was there.

"Meaning what? who were your birth parents?" Han asked. She knew what was coming and she understood that she needed to tell him the truth, but it didn't make any of this any easier. Her heart was thankful for his words, so many people jumped to conclusions and discussed where she came from as her parents, no one understood that Bail and Breha were her parents. But it seemed Han did. She wasn't surprised, she remembered many conversations with him about her parents, memories and thoughts of them that she shared with Han. He was already so understanding and this made it all so much harder.

"My birth mother was a Senator from Naboo and my…my birth father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker…Luke has his name?"

"He does…" Leia nodded.

"What happened to them?"

"She passed during childbirth it seems. Not long after we were born."

"Oh, I'm sorry Leia." He said, reaching to run a hand along her cheek. She accepted his touch and closed her eyes. He was offering her sympathy and he hadn't even heard the worst of it. Padme wasn't the evil of this story, if anything Leia accepted that bloodline, it was the other that terrified her.

"The Jedi…he turned to the dark side." Leia added to her story.

"How bad did it get?" Han asked, his body some how moving closer to hers, maybe to comfort her or maybe it was the natural magnetic connection they seemed to have.

"Han I'm so sorry…" She said looking away from him now.

"Hey, hey now." He said cupping her face with both hands and turning her gaze back to his eyes. He didn't like to see her upset. "What are you sorry for?"

"Anakin Skywalker turned into someone Han…"

"Alright?" He said, ready for whatever she had to tell him.

"He hurt you." She said, a stray tear falling down her cheek. Han quickly wiped it away and stared deep into her eyes. "It's his fault, all of this…all of the time gone…" She said and Han simply listened.

"Anakin turned into Darth Vader." She whispered it so softly she wasn't sure he had even heard her. She watched as shock played across his face and then pain, quickly replaced by anger. He stood up then and away from her, he stepped away from the couch and turned his back to her. He was feeling too much, and it was hitting him all at once. Leia watched as he moved away from her, her worst fear coming true. Han ran his hand over his face, trying to calm himself but knowing this wasn't something to be calm about.

"Vader…You…Vader was your father?" He asked, keeping his back to her. She felt a hiccup enter her throat, as she prayed he wasn't comparing her to him.

"Biologically speaking." She whispered.

"Of course Biologically! We aren't talking about Bail!" Han bit out as he turned back around to face her. Leia jumped slightly looking down to her hands. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I was already dumping so much on your plate!"

"I had a right to know this!" He said pointing his finger out.

"I know, You deserve to know."

"Yeah I do!" Han said his jaw tense and his hands shaking a bit. His memory flashed images on cloud city. The dark and tall machine that stood not far from them. His eyes were on Leia but he could hear his harsh breathing and the words that cut through him. _"The Empire will compensate you if he dies…put him in!"_

"Han…I know what he did to you. I know how horrible this must be to hear. Trust me I know." She said, slightly stuttering over her words. "You don't deserve any of this...But please know I'm making sure nothing happens to Adelyn…" She said, the sound of his daughter's name bringing him out of his daze.

"Of course you are." He nodded.

"I know she has his blood, I have his blood, but I'm making sure she's alright. I'm watching her, and Luke is here whenever we need him. I won't let anything bad happen to her." Leia rambled and Han quickly moved back to her side.

"Nothing will happen to Adelyn, it doesn't matter who she's related to." Han said, cupping Leia's face in his hands.

"Han…" She sighed. "I'm so sorry, this isn't fair to you, none of this."

"It's not exactly fair for you either, sweetheart." Han said, truly meaning it. He didn't understand how someone like Leia, someone like Luke could come from Vader. It didn't make sense.

"I'll understand if you need some time to process this, if you need some space from me…but Adelyn…" She started and Han cut her off.

"Leia…I don't need space."

"Han…You need to understand what this means."

"I understand. Once upon a time Vader was a guy named Anakin…Had you and Luke and then turned into an asshole."

"That's putting it mildly."

"His past doesn't have anything to do with you."

"It does…"

"No! We don't choose are parents Leia…" He told her, looking into her eyes now, he suddenly knew what she needed him to say. "You're nothing like him Leia. I don't care what he did to me, hell what he did to you. It's not going to change how I feel about you and how I feel about Adelyn." He whispered to her now. Leia let a sob choke out of her mouth, a rush of emotions hitting her like a speeder against a wall. Leia leaned over and pressed her head against his shoulder, Han's arms immediately wrapped around her and held her now. "You could never be like him Leia, and Adelyn's just like you. My two stubborn girls." He whispered to her, and she nodded her head against him.

"People still have problems with it." She admitted.

"People?"

"The galaxy knows where I come from Han. It hasn't always gone smoothly for me or Luke." She admitted. "I keep her away from it." Leia promised him. She did whatever she could to keep Adelyn away from any negativity or grief about her "Grandfather." Leia would do anything she could to protect that little girl.

"You're an amazing mom Leia." Han whispered down to her.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled against his chest, her own arms reaching around and hugging him close now.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have told you."

"Well yeah…but you told me now. Nothing will happen to Adelyn or you…" He promised her, he wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. She'd faced too much of this on her own, and if Han got his way she'd never be alone again.

"Something tells me you didn't expect any of this that night I crawled in your bunk." She whispered to him, pulling back and looking at his face.

"Nah can't say I did, but I wouldn't take any of it back."

"You wouldn't?" She questioned, her voice soft and her breath warm against his face.

"None of it." He whispered to her, his hands running up and down her arms. Leia stared at him for a long moment, a million thoughts, feelings, emotions and memories flashing through her mind. But for one split second she decided not to think and to simply feel. Leaning in she pressed her lips to Han's. He was surprised at first, but quickly kissed her back. It was a sweet and simple kiss, but beneath it showed so much more. So many emotions were placed into that simple kiss, and Han and Leia both felt them all.

* * *

 **Sith is out of the bag? =) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again thank you for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter!**

Chapter Twelve

Han leaned back against the couch, trying to wake up. He'd slept in a little later then he had planned, but he knew he needed to get up and ready for his day, and what an exciting day it was. His caf hadn't started working yet and he hoped he could shake off the rest of his sleepiness. Flicking on the holo screen he listened to the voices, needing some sort of escape from the quiet of Chewie's apartment.

"In other news Ambassador Organa is making headlines once more." A blonde reporter said, as Han tilted his head up and watched as Leia's image flashed across the screen. "The Ambassador, former Princess of Alderaan has been involved in treaty talks with the diplomats from Anison. But the real story surrounds her personal life." The reporter smirked as more images flashed across the screen. There were close up's of Leia and some of her walking with Adelyn down the street, but what caught Han's eye were the next set of images that showed him and Leia standing near each other and him carrying Adelyn to the nearest lift. Some of the images zoomed in and focused on his hand in Leia's. Or Leia leaning up to whisper words into his ear. All innocent images, but apparently it deserved a story. Han thought the images were from a few days ago, although he hadn't noticed any reporters that day. Leia had warned him that any public outings could potentially be like this. Han didn't mind, as long as he was with his family, he'd handle it all.

"Welcome back Captain Solo, what a cute family they are!" Another reporter commented.

"While Ambassador Organa refuses to comment on her relationship with Han Solo, people close to them report they are just friends. Talk about will power, have you seen that handsome Corellian. Perhaps the rest of us still have a chance with the war hero?"

"We can only hope." The reporters both laughed.

"Not likely." Han muttered at the screen. He'd never understand why he was so fascinating, but Chewie reminded him that Leia was very important and the Galaxy seemed to be in love with his daughter. In turn he was now important, and everyone wanted all the details on him and Leia.

"What are you watching?" Chewie scuffed as he walked into the room, giving the screen a glare.

"Some gossip channel." Han shrugged, he hadn't caught the name and he didn't think he would be watching it again anytime soon.

"Why?" Chewie asked with a laugh.

"Just happened to click on it."

Chewie looked up at the screen and nodded at the images of his friend with the Princess and mini Princess. He couldn't disagree, they did look like a happy little family. It warmed Chewie's heart to think about them all being happy together.

"How are things with you and Leia?" Chewie wondered aloud.

"Good." Han nodded. "I think things are going well." Han assured his friend.

"You've made progress?" Chewie asked, curious and perhaps a bit nosey. He only cared for everyones well being, he loved each of them and wanted nothing more then for them to be happy.

"We're in a good place." Han nodded. He believed this, things had stayed positive and each step they took brought Leia closer to him. He thought back to their kiss a few days ago, it had been simple but had meant so much. To Han it showed Leia opening herself back up to him. That's all he wanted, was to get back to where they had been. Back to the couple he remembered so well. He simply had to remind himself that it had been much longer for Leia. Time passed and he needed to catch up. Han accepted and appreciated the baby steps, each and every one of them.

"How are you doing with the Vader stuff?" Chewie asked cautiously.

"I'm processing it."

"Understandable."

"It doesn't really change anything. Leia is still Leia, same with Adelyn and Luke."

"You're a good man cub."

"I try." Han nodded, looking down to his boots and starting to tie up the laces.

"Are you headed up stairs?" Chewie asked.

"I am. Leia asked if I wanted to help set up." Han said a brilliant smile spreading across his face. "Adelyn shared with me how happy she is that you'll be there this year." Chewie said with a smile. His little niece had been very pleased and delighted when she realized Han would be attending her birthday this year. She'd missed him, and he'd missed out on a lot, but that was all different now.

"Trust me, I'm happy about it to." Han nodded, standing up and reaching for his jacket.

"The gift?" Chewie trailed off.

"It's in my room, you still think it will be alright?" Han questioned. "I don't want to upset Leia."

"Nah. The Princess will love it and Adelyn will as well." Chewie assured him.

"Would you bring it with you when you come up?"

"Of course cub."

"I'll see you in a few hours?"

"I'll be there, I can help if you need anything." Chewie reminded him.

"Nah…You helped with all the other birthday's. It's my turn." Han said, another grin spreading over his face. He enjoyed the idea of helping Leia set up Adelyn's party. He'd take the normal family moments, he thoroughly loved all of them.

"Have fun." Chewie smiled and Han nodded, quickly moving out the door and upstairs.

-—

* * *

Han entered in the code and watched as the door slid open. He looked back and fourth as he stepped into Leia's home. He still felt so odd having the access code to Leia's apartment, almost like he was invading her privacy or something. But it all made sense, Or at least that's what Leia had suggested to him, when she gave him the code. _"Han we both agreed it would be best for you to bring Adelyn back here, after you pick her up. You'll need the code."_ Leia had said, insisting he take the passcode to her apartment. _"Alright, thanks…I guess. I won't use it unless I need to."_ Han assured her, to which she smirked and tilted her head to the side. _"Don't worry Han, I'm not overly worried about you breaking into my home."_

Han stepped further into the room, looking around for Adelyn or for Leia. He could hear voices from down the hallway, it sounded like Adelyn's room.

"Leia?" He called out, just in time to see her round the hallway corner and look up at him. Han smiled as he took her in, she always looked so beautiful.

"Oh, hello!" she said walking up to him and offering him a hug. Han always welcomed these small displays of affection, happy to hold her, and touch her. Anything that allowed Leia to warm back up to him. "Birthday girl is in her room, she wants to see you." Leia smiled, As Han nodded keeping his arms wrapped around her. Running his hands up and down her back, he liked the way the silkiness of her dress felt against his palms and the way he could feel the heat of her skin under his touch. Leia smiled up and him, reaching up and tracing over his jaw. She was fascinated with how easily she felt safe and warm in his arms, every touch relaxed her and put her at ease.

"How you doing today?" She asked him, with question and a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I'm alright." Han nodded, she could read him so well. That fascinated and scared him at the same time. She was always so smart and it seemed that hadn't gone away. "I'm happy to be here." He told her. He was thankful and happy to have this time. He tried not to dwell on the missed years, or the missed birthday's. Today was about Adelyn and he intended to keep it positive and filled with happiness.

"Of course you are. We're glad you're here too…" She said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him down the hallway. "It will be a good day. Come on…" Leia said walking him to Adelyn's bedroom.

"Daddy!" She squealed in excitement.

"Hey sweetie!" He said leaning down and picking her up and into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered to him, her small arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm glad I'm here too sweetie." Han nodded, hugging her. "Happy Birthday Little Princess."

"I'm not little no mores." She insisted.

"Stay little a bit longer for Daddy." Leia suggested, running her hand over Adelyn's back.

"For daddy." Adelyn nodded.

"I'm going to help Momma set everything out." Han told her, setting her down.

"You're friends will be here in a few hours and Uncle Chewie and Uncle Luke!" Leia told her with a bright smile. Adelyn smiled back, loving the idea of today being all about her.

"It's my birthday." She told her parents and they both nodded.

"We'll be in the living room and the kitchen, sweetie." Leia told her, as Han and her both moved to walk out of the room.

Leia quickly walked down the hallway and moved to the counter. She slowly slid her finger tip over her data pad and watched as her list of things to do appeared. The snacks needed to be finished and the decorations needed to be hung. Gods, she was happy she had Han this year to help her. Chewie and Luke had always been there to help, but Han was different, this year she didn't have to think about missing him, she didn't have to think about him missing another one of Adelyn's birthdays, because he was here with them. Han stood behind her watching her movement and he couldn't help but smile. He watched her eyes focus on her list and her teeth softly bite down on her lip. She was so focused on her list she didn't notice his stare, or the way his eyes trailed up and down her body. Moving forward Han stepped closer to her and leaned in. He moved carefully not wanting to scare her, or make her jump. His arms gently wrapped around her middle and his chin leaned over and rested against her shoulder. Leia didn't jump or scare, instead she rested back into his arms and closed her eyes. How he could make her feel so relaxed would always be a mystery to her.

"What's on the list?" He asked her, softly against her ear.

"Snacks and Decorations next…I thought we'd call Chewie for the tall ones?" She suggested, leaning her head back against him and draping her arms over top of his.

"I can do it." Han assured her, looking over and nodding to one of her chairs.

"I don't want you to fall." She protested, turning her head just enough to see his face.

"I'll be good. I promise." He whispered to her kissing her cheek softly.

"We'll see." She said bringing the data pad up, so Han could read it.

"That's a lot of snacks."

"Kids eat a lot." Leia explained. "Most of it is already prepped."

"When did you do that?" Han asked her.

"I didn't sleep much last night."

"I would have come and helped you."

"You're allowed sleep Han." She said, turning in his arms and smiling up at him. Han kept his arms wrapped around her middle, bringing her body to rest against his.

"So are you Princess!"

"We better get started." She said glancing down to his arms around her. Han smirked.

"If we have to." He sighed dramatically and Leia rolled her eyes.

"Come on hot shot, get to work." She said slapping his chest and turning back to the snacks.

Han spent most of the time watching Leia, to be honest it was surprising how much work he got done with her so close to him. They're conversation was normal and relaxed, nothing too deep, which they both appreciated. It was good for days to be normal and not surface too much drama. Each day was a new step for them, Han could obviously tell that Leia was getting more and more comfortable with him. She accepted his soft touches and like when he had arrived she too had offered him various hugs and small kisses. He wasn't going to push it, but he wasn't going to lie. He wanted things to move further, there was still part of him that felt nervous around her. Han wasn't sure if that would ever go away, but he wanted them both to feel completely normal, no awkward moments. He thought it would be best for them both, and Adelyn and everyone's future.

Han was surprised to see how well Leia put snacks together, and how fast she was at slicing up the vegetables. He cocked an eyebrow at her as he continued to stare.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, nodding to the knife in her hand. Leia smirked and shook her head no.

"Nah I prefer my blaster." She deadpanned. Han offered her a grimace.

"You forget I've seen how good a shot you are."

"I do remember." She nodded her head.

A comfortable silence fell around them, as they both moved around the kitchen finishing up the rest of the snacks and treats for the children who would be arriving soon. Han had refused to call Chewie, and hung the decorations around the ceiling of the apartment on his own. He could almost feel Leia's anxiety as he stood up on the stare to reach the ceiling. She had stood close to him, prepared to catch him or something. He'd tried to remind her of their size difference, as she gently reminded him she caught him just find in the med center. Han couldn't help but wonder how extensive Leia's abilities were, but that was a question for a different day. They took turns checking on Adelyn, as they continued to work and set up their daughters party. Every time Han or Leia walked into her room, Adelyn was perfectly happy to be playing by herself. She was extremely pleased with the drawing kit Leia had got her for her birthday, and had created several pieces of art.

Leia looked down at her list once more, wanting to make sure they had completed every thing. She re-read the list several times before she felt Han's hands around her waist once more.

"How's it look?" He asked softly against her ear, his warm breath heated her skin and she struggled to find her words.

"We're finished. Thank you for your help."

"You don't have to thank me." He told her, dropping a soft kiss to her neck. Leia let her eyes close, loving the feel of his lips against her skin. She relaxed into his embrace and held on to where his arms circled her. _Why was it so easy?_ She questioned in her mind. _So easy to be around him, so easy to want to love him again?_ She wanted it all with him, she could see a future with him but it scared the hell out of her at the same time. She constantly thought they were moving too fast, and knew they're small steps would be better in the long run.

"Han…" She sighed.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Oh hey guys." Leia and Han both almost jumped out of their skin as they heard a voice beside them. "Sorry!" Luke quickly apologized as he watched their expressions change from scared to embarrassed.

"I didn't hear you come in." Leia said, stepping away from Han and turning to hide her flushed face.

"Yeah sorry, I just used my code."

"Right of course." Leia nodded, clearly flustered. Luke looked back and fourth between the two of them. A smirk quickly played across his face.

"What's up with you two?" Luke asked in a teasing tone. Han smirked, which only made Luke's smile grow. Leia on the other hand offered her brother a glare, and pointed down the hallway.

"Go! tell your niece Happy Birthday." Leia demanded as she ushered him out of the kitchen. Luke laughed softly and nodded is head at his sister, making his way to Adelyn's room. Leia sighed and moved back to the counter, her palms pressed into the counter tops cold surface, hoping it would calm her rather red cheeks.

"He has great timing." Han joked, as Leia looked over her shoulder at him. He had a smirk plastered across his face and she sighed.

"He likes to make up for the childhood years." Leia explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Being my annoying big brother." She smiled.

—-

* * *

The party was in full swing and Adelyn seemed to be having a blast. Most of the kids had arrived and all of them were running through the apartment like a crazy storm of small humans. Luke and Chewie seemed to be relaxed around the extra kids, Han however looked nervous as hell. Han focused mostly on his daughter, enjoying her laughter and her bright smile. Adelyn, sure he was comfortable with his daughter, but he didn't think he had ever been around so many kids at once. They were loud and fast, and Han really didn't want to accidentally step on one of them. Chewie and Luke both insisted he was doing fine and that he wouldn't squish any of the small humans, but Han still worried. Feeling movement to his side, Han looked down and found Leia smiling up at him.

"You alright?" Leia asked him.

"I'm good." He lied. Leia laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It takes time to get comfortable around them all." She explained.

"It does?" He questioned, wondering if it was just him.

"Of course it does."

"She has a lot of friends?" Han noted.

"Social butterfly our daughter." Leia nodded. "Everyone seems to love her, adults and kids. She will make quite the politician if she decides on that path." Leia smiled.

"I'm glad she has friends."

"Me too. Thank you again for helping me set up."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"I know, I just appreciate it."

"No problem." He smiled, moving his eyes back to Adelyn. He really did like seeing her so happy and having so much with her friends. Han truly hoped she would enjoy the whole of her birthday.

Hearing the door open once more, Han and Leia looked over and found Luke letting in yet another guest. Han watched as a tall blonde woman walked in and greeted Luke. He felt Leia tense beside him and heard her breath catch. The woman walked into the apartment with a little girl by her side. The little girl immediately ran to Adelyn and joined in with the other children, the blonde woman however stayed planted at the door looking around the space. Han glanced to Leia and looked at her in question.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Just another friend of Adelyn's, her name is Gwen." Leia said, trying to pass it off as not a big deal, and point to the little girl instead of the adult.

"You sure?" He asked, cocking his head and silently reminded her that he knew her better then that. That he could read her more then she'd ever admit.

"I know her mother." Leia said cooly.

"Oh?…" Han trailed off, hoping she would continue.

"She's from a noble house, I knew her when I was younger." Leia explained. "We don't get along." Leia whispered to him.

"Why is she here?"

"Her daughters a sweetheart, and Adelyn loves her." Leia explained moving her hand out and around them, gesturing to the girls playing together. "It will be fine."

"If she makes you uncomfortable…" Han trailed off.

"No, I can handle her. She just has a nice sting to her words. Fair warning if she says hello to you, there's bound to be a sting somewhere. She likes to get reactions, it irritates her when people don't react to her stings." Leia said with a slight eye roll. Han couldn't help but laugh at her as he watched her make her way over to the new guest. Han eyed her and watched as she greeted the woman with a tight smile. He kept his eyes on them, curious and wondering how exactly this woman acted to make Leia dislike her.

"Oh Leia dear…Lovely to see you." The woman said in a high pitched voice.

"You as well Abree. I thought your ex was dropping Gwen off?" Leia asked the woman. She dismissed the thought and offered Leia a bitter smile.

"No no, It's my weekend with her." Abree said with a hint of annoyance.

"I see." Leia nodded.

"Oh the joys of co-parenting." She sighed with a twist of her hair. "Yes, but you don't really do that do you?" She asked, the first sting of the day.

"Well actually I am, these days." Leia said looking back to Han.

"Oh that's right…you found your smuggler? It must have slipped my mind. I don't keep up with your gossip."

"Of course. I don't pay it much attention either." Leia said with another tight and forced smile. "Thank you for bringing Gwen."

"Well of course. She loves your little Amy is it?"

"Adelyn." Leia said slowly.

"Right. A traditional Alderaan name?" Abree asked, glancing across the room and to the children.

"It is." Leia nodded.

"Interesting. Did you know about your birth parents when you named her?" She asked with yet another sting, and Leia bit her lip. She almost responded but felt a hand on her elbow.

"Hi, Han Solo. Nice to meet you." Han said thrusting his hand out and successfully interrupting the conversation.

"Oh Hello." She said looking Han up and down. Leia fought the urge to move to stand in front of him. She didn't want to feel territorial but she had a need to scream " _MINE"_ and shove Han back. But knew Abree was just looking for another reaction. Leia would never understand how someone could live their life only wanting to sting, pry or hurt other people. Leia only wished Gwen's father could have dropped her off instead, he was a much better person. "I'm Gwen's mother, Abree. Lovely to meet you. So many of us have been just waiting and waiting to meet you."

"I'm sure." Han nodded, smiling at Leia. She smiled back, a tight smile but a smile nonetheless.

"It's just crazy to be speaking with you. I mean if it wasn't for the little proof over there…" She said pointing to Adelyn. "None of us would have believed you existed."

"Right, well I was unintentionally unavailable." Han bit out. "And you know, the people who took part in the war, they knew me." Han offered back with a sting of his own. Something told Han that Abree wasn't the type of person that helped with the Rebellion. Leia hid a smirk as further annoyance crossed over Abree's face.

"Of course. But everyone is fascinated by the idea of Leia's smuggler." She smirked.

"He's not mine, I don't own him." Leia added, feeling odd that Abree was referring to Han like an item, a piece of jewelry or something.

"I can of course see the appeal Leia." She said looking Han up and down. She openly gawked his appearance and Han offered Leia a look that clearly said _"Is she fucking serious?"_

"I feel guilty now, calling you those names back then." Abree said with a sickeningly sweet tone to her voice. "He seems so nice, I'm sure it was quite the romance all those years ago."

"What names?" Han quickly asked.

"It's nothing Han." Leia cut in. "Will you be picking Gwen up?" Leia asked.

"No, no! The nanny of course." Abree said flicking her hair again. Leia hadn't realized it but she was mentally keeping track of the number of times she touched or fixed her hair, I guess it was lucky ten today. _Don't roll your eyes!_ Leia heard her mother's voice say in her head.

"Well thank you again for bringing Gwen over."

"Of course dear." She said barely acknowledging Leia. "So lovely to meet you Han."

"You too." Han mumbled, as they watched her turn to leave. Han glared at the back of her, yep safe to say he didn't like her either. Leia waited until the door closed before turning to Han.

"That went well." She sighed.

"Her kid must be amazing for you to put up with that."

"She is a sweet girl, her father is much better. It's like I said she wants us to react. Has nothing better to do I guess. She's always been like that." Leia said thinking back to when she had first met her.

"Was that who I think it was?" Luke asked walking up to his sister's side.

"It was Abree, if that's what you mean." She said sending Luke a warning look. He nodded in understanding, looking away from Han.

"You know her?" Han asked Luke. Luke hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Gwen is Adelyn's good friend." Luke said.

"Leia?" Han said, knowing there was more to that story.

"Later." She insisted, as she watched Adelyn come towards her.

"Momma!" Adelyn said running up to her mother and hugging her legs.

"What is it birthday girl?"

"Can I open presents now?" She practically begged.

"Yes, that's fine sweetie." Leia nodded. "Alright everyone lets sit in a circle." Leia said as she tried to wrangle up all the kids and place them in some sort of organized order. Han moved to stand beside Luke.

"Anything I should know?" Han asked him. Luke sighed and looked towards Leia. Knowing she wouldn't want him to mention it. Closing his eyes, Luke slowly reached out to his sister, his mind stretching until he found her presence. His eyes quickly opened back up and turned to face Han.

"She'll talk to you about it later. She plans to. Just not now during the party."

"Did you just read her mind!?" Han asked in shock, looking back and fourth between Luke and Leia.

"No, its not that simple." Luke assured him.

"Do I need to prepare myself for another Vader secret?"

"No! nothing like that. Abree just hasn't been the best to Leia in the past, but Leia can handle herself. You should know that."

"I know…" Han said letting out a breath. He knew Leia could handle herself, but he hated always being in the dark. He prayed for the day when he knew everything and wasn't constantly surprised by what his friends told him. Refocusing his mind Han looked over at his daughter as she started opening her gifts.

Her giggle seemed to echo through the room and her booming laugh made Han's heart fill warmed. Something told Han he would treasure this day for a very long time. His time with Leia was welcomed and the way Adelyn seemed to be overjoyed and utterly happy made him want a million more days like today. Leia sat not far from Han, handing Adelyn each gift. She took her time opening each present and thanking all of her friends for their gifts. She was a sweet little girl and seemed to appreciate everything that was given to her. _Another reason to love Leia so much,_ Han thought to himself. She had done such an amazing job raising their daughter. Adelyn lifted each gift up and showed him with a bright smile, never forgetting that for this birthday her father was here with her. She also had to mention the drawing set Leia had got her and promised to show her friends all of her amazing drawings.

Han looked back at Chewie and he nodded, he had brought the gift. Chewie pointed to the end table and Han slowly moved to grab the small box. He waited for a moment, not sure when he should give it to his daughter. Gods he wanted her to like it.

"I think that's all of them sweetie." Leia told her daughter. Now was his moment, he wanted to give it to her now. Han quickly stepped up and moved towards Leia.

"I actually have one for her." Han said and Leia nodded. Han took a quick glance at Chewie and the Wookiee shook his head, almost to say _"Go ahead cub."_

"Adelyn, Daddy has one for you." Leia said, motioning for her to come and stand beside her parents. The little girl practically jumped to her feet and ran to stand beside her father. Han smiled down at her and pulled out the box from behind him. Her little fingers pulled at the ribbon and quickly opened it. Inside she pulled out a small device. Adelyn cocked her head and looked up at Leia in confusion. Leia shrugged and nodded towards Han. "Ask Daddy." Leia told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's something I heard about and thought maybe…you and Momma would like it." Han said pointing to the square item in her hand.

"Momma and I?" She asked and Han nodded.

"This button right here is gonna make some holo's appear." Han said kneeling down to her height and pointing to the round button on the device.

"What holos?" Adelyn asked.

"Some special ones." Han assured her.

"Can I press it?"

"Yep." Han nodded. Adelyn stretched out her small little finger and slowly pressed the button in. The device lit up and the room was suddenly surrounded by various lights and images as the holo formed. Han watched Adelyn as the lights flickered over her face and she looked around the room. The lights settled and revealed the holo's flickering images around the entire room. Risking a glance, Han looked up at Leia and watched as she took in her surroundings. Her gasp and wide eyes worried and pleased Han at the same time. He wanted Leia to like it, he wanted Adelyn to like it, he just hoped it was a good birthday gift. He was so new to all of this, but he thought it was an amazing idea.

"It's a room?" Adelyn said looking around at the three-dimensional holo that surrounded all of them across the whole room, creating a new space. The holo almost looked spherical as it seemed to cover everything and place them in a new location. The blue flicker from the holo reminded them that they were still in the apartment, but the layer of images over top transported them somewhere else, especially Leia. Han took turns looking between his daughter and Leia, needing some sort of response.

"Where is it?" She asked her father and Han smiled.

"Ask momma."

"Momma?" Adelyn asked her.

"Yeah baby?" Leia said looking away from the flickering blue images and down to her daughter. Han caught sight of a few tears in her eyes, but Leia blinked them away.

"Where is this?" She asked her. Leia smiled and stepped forward. Hugging her daughter, she knelt to her side and pointed out in front of them.

"This is Alderaan sweetie."

"Your home?" Adelyn said with a bright smile.

"Yes." Leia nodded. "This is the palace, well the main room." Leia explained, some how able to keep her emotions at bay.

"There's a few more in this." Han said pointing to the small device he held in his hand. "Some of the gardens I believe and the mountains." Han suggested, knowing that Leia would know exactly where each spot was.

"Where did you get this?" Leia asked him.

"It's a popular little device, I just had to find some records of Alderaan." Han said in a quiet voice. Leia nodded and looked back to Adelyn. She seemed to be fascinated as the different images flickered around them and showed her different places from her mothers home. Leia held her close and smiled brightly. Leia would never be able to take Adelyn to Alderaan, but right now in this moment it was a piece of her home that she could share with her daughter. It seemed that Han had done good with this gift, as he watched his family enjoy a piece of Leia's long lost home.

—-

* * *

One by one the kids were picked up and soon enough Adelyn passed out on the couch, the holo's still shining brightly through the room. Leia had taken the time to show and describe each location to Adelyn. The gardens were her favorite, and the young girl had passed out with the images of flowers and plants surrounding her. She had mumbled something about dreaming about Alderaan right before she fell asleep. Stepping towards her daughter, Leia slowly clicked off the holo's and watched as the room went back to normal. Running her hand gently over Adelyn's forehead, Leia smiled.

"Happy birthday baby." Leia whispered to her. Holding the small square object in her hand Leia felt not sadness, but happiness fill her. Her body tingled with memories of home, and having this special gift to remember it by, it was very important to her. She had never expected such a thought out gift. Some how this present was for Adelyn, but had been just as special to her as well.

"Do you like it?" Han asked, coming to stand beside her. His voice quiet, not wanting to wake Adelyn.

"It's amazing Han. I still don't understand how you did this?"

"I just kinda had it made." Han started. "Like I said, they're pretty popular right now, I just had to find the images. Carlist might have helped." Han said with a smile.

"It's special, I'm glad she has this to look at."

"You can look at it too." Han suggested, hoping the thought wouldn't make her too sad.

"You're right. I like looking at it with Adelyn. I never thought I'd be able to explain Alderaan to her. You fixed that." She said stepping closer to him.

"I was nervous she wouldn't like it or that it would upset you. I don't want to upset you."

"She loves it Han and I love it."

"I'm new to all of this." He sighed, still feeling a bit insecure at his capabilities as a father.

"Han…" She sighed, taking his hands. "You're an amazing father." She assured him.

"I'm trying."

Leia stared up at him, slowly moving closer to him.

"Leia?" He questioned.

"I'm going to kiss you now?" She whispered to him. Han smirked and nodded.

"You don't have to ask."

He watched her smile, as she brought their lips together. Leia leaned up and into his arms, her lips pressed to his. They both seemed to sigh in unison, clearly their kiss bringing up several feelings, emotions and wants. She let her fingers trace the back of his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close. Part of her wanted to deepen the kiss, but another part of her was terrified she would ruin something. They had been doing so well, and she had wanted to kiss him. There was no doubt in her mind she had wanted to kiss him again, but this kiss was different from the other night. She felt passion stirring, and a want she hadn't felt in a very long time. It almost scared her. Pulling back she kept her face close to his, their breathing a bit labored. Looking to him, she knew he felt it too.

"Hi." he whispered to her.

"Hi." She mumbled back.

"You two were kissing…" They heard a tired voice say from behind them. Adelyn yawned and sat up from her spot on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her parents. Han quickly moved to her side and lifted the sleepy girl into his arms.

"Maybe you were dreaming." Han teased.

"No…" She yawned once more. "Why were you kissing momma?"

"Well I happen to like your mom, a lot." Han smirked at Leia and she blushed. "Time for bed little one." Han told her, leaning over so Leia could see her face.

"Night birthday girl." Leia said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Night momma."

"I'll be right out to finish cleaning up." Han assured her. Leia nodded and watched as he took Adelyn to bed. The house was so quiet, after a long day of lots of children and they're echoing voices it was strange to have the home be so silent. Most of the apartment was already cleaned up, as Chewie and Luke had insisted on helping before they went home. Now it was just Han and Leia. The thought both terrified and excited her. Hearing his footsteps come from behind her, Leia turned to face him.

"She asleep?"

"Oh, she passed back out in my arms. She had a long day."

"She did, but a good day."

"Very good day. I liked seeing her so happy."

"She loved having you here Han."

"I'm glad." He said, coming to stand in front of her and gently pulling her against him. His lips came down to rest on her forehead and Leia's eyes closed. His gentle touches were going to relax her so much, that maybe she'd fall asleep too. _I miss falling asleep in his arms,_ Leia thought, her mind drifting to Bespin and every night wrapped in his arms.

"Leia can I ask you something?" He whispered to her.

"Of course." She nodded.

"It's about Abree?"

"Alright." Leia said, letting a long breath out..

"She said she called you names? What was she talking about? Like back when you were kids?"

"No…" Leia sighed. She knew this might be coming, Han wasn't stupid and he had heard her say it. Leia looked down between them, wanting to focus on their feet instead of his intense stare. "I'm a big girl Han. I handled it, I still handle it." Leia explained, wanting him to understand that before she continued.

"I know that."

"So then you shouldn't be upset when I tell you this?"

"What does that mean?" He said, frowning and already showing his worry and anger towards whatever Leia had been called.

"Han." She warned.

"Fine…I'm calm." Han said folding his arms over his chest, and showing he was anything but calm. Too many thoughts were going through is mind.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you, it was a long time ago."

"Leia, I want to know. Does it have to do with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She admitted.

"So then I have a right to know."

Leia sighed and took a deep breath, she wasn't exactly sure how to sugarcoat it. She figured she would just out right say it and fingers crossed he didn't get too upset. Although she knew he wouldn't take it well. No one had taken it well, Leia could remember demanding Luke and Chewie both not start any fights over name calling. The conversation between her and Chewie had been the most interesting. _"Chewie! No arms are being pulled out! I can handle this!"_ She had told him.

"While you were gone…after word of my condition got out…" Leia started.

"Condition?"

"When people found out I was pregnant Han."

"Oh! Right."

"Some of the houses came up with a not so clever name. Abree was a part of that, but I highly doubt she came up with it. She isn't very bright."

"What did they say?"

"They said I was a smugglers whore. I wasn't a Princess anymore, just your whore."

"They what!" Han bit out.

"Han…please calm down."

"No!"

"What are you going to do? Go beat up everyone that's ever called me a name? How about those people that called me a bitch on Hoth?"

"You're not a whore!" He protested, he couldn't understand how people could say that to her, wait yes he could. People were horrible, it didn't matter what system you were on or who you were speaking to, people were always horrible. But he didn't like to think about people judging her, or calling her such names, especially when he wasn't around.

"They weren't wrong Han…"

"What! You think you're a whore?"

"No…I just mean…I expected the outcry. I was a Princess and I wasn't married but suddenly pregnant. I almost knew this would happen."

"The fact that you were sleeping with me was just icing on top?"

"It didn't help things, but you should know by now that I didn't care what they said."

"I hate that I wasn't there for any of this!" Han bit out, his frustration showing.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have been there…" Han said shaking his head back and fourth.

"People would have still judged us. I don't care what they said, none of it was true and they stopped calling me it after…well after I heard a name they were calling Adelyn…"

"What name is that!?" Han asked, his face full of anger.

"I handled it." She reminded him.

"I want to know what it was."

"Bespin Bastard."

"Are you kidding me! Who the hell do these people think they are!?"

"Han this was years ago. They got one piece of a very hormonal and pregnant Princess and they never said it again. I was raised differently then many royal families, Han. Most of them spend their whole lives looking down on others or finding ways to prove they are better."

"I hate them." Han muttered out.

"You're not alone. Chewie and Luke were furious."

"You're not a whore." Han muttered under his breath. "And Adelyn…" Han stopped his words. He couldn't tell Leia that he would have married her if he had the chance. Now wasn't the time.

"So much drama." Leia sighed with a tight smile. "This is what you get when you get involved with a Princess." Leia slowly teased, hoping she could calm him back down. She understood his anger and upset. She had been furious when she first heard her unborn baby named in such a way. How they could be so cruel to an innocent baby, Leia never understood. But she had put a stop to it, and it was clear that the rest of the galaxy didn't agree with what the "Important" people had to say.

"Well, I didn't care. I just wanted you…" He told her, meeting her eyes.

"Then don't let old words get to you." She said softly, leaning up and kissing his chin. Han nodded and hugged her, Leia let her head rest against his chest, loving the simple moments where he held her. Her mind drifted for a bit before something stuck out to her.

"Wait? I wasn't a whore, but I was a bitch?" she questioned with an eye brow raise.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked in confusion.

"You said I wasn't a whore, but you didn't defend the bitch comments I got on Hoth?"

Han froze for a moment and then smirked.

"Well I guess it depends on what day were talking about." He teased her.

"Wow!" She moved to pull away but he quickly held her tight. He glanced over her face and could tell she wasn't really upset, her teasing mood was refreshing and he'd missed it.

"You know I didn't think you were a bitch."

"How so?"

"I thought I proved that the whole trip to Bespin?" Han smirked and Leia once again blushed.

* * *

 **Well there we are. Longer chapter for you guys, with a few interesting bits! I hope you enjoyed and I always love to hear your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always thank you for taking the time to read and review my story!**

Chapter Thirteen

Han heard her coughing before she even made it to the door. She coughed again hard into her hand, as she stepped into the apartment, trying to catch her breath. Han looked up at her with concern. She looked pale and not well. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her look like that, he was so used to Leia putting up a tough front. But here and now, she looked so tired and sick. She tried to hold back another cough, but it came out harder as she gripped her chest. Han quickly stood up from his spot on the couch and moved towards her.

"Leia?" He quickly asked.

"Nah Han, you should stay back." She pleaded, still gripping her chest as another cough rippled through her.

"How'd you get so sick?' Han questioned, she had been perfectly fine yesterday. He wondered if she picked it up from work or if she had been hiding it from him the past few days.

"I don't know…" she coughed again. "You should probably go." She said pointing her hand to the door. Han quickly shook his head no, and moved to her.

"Nah, I'm gonna help." He said quickly moving to grab her side and help to move her to the couch. She couldn't deny that the feel of his arms around her waist helped her to move easier and his touch relaxed her. Han's arms helped her to gently sit down and lay back against the cushions. Leia quickly laid back and closed her eyes, she looked peaceful for a single moment before she started coughing again. Han sat beside her, looking down at her with worry. Opening her eyes, Leia sighed.

"It's just a cough Han." She said trying to convince him. Han continued to stare at her, concern etched on his face.

"I don't like seeing you sick." He admitted.

"Then be glad you missed the morning sickness." She said with another cough. Han flinched and looked away from her. He knew she didn't mean it, but it still stung a bit. He would have happily helped her with anything surrounding her pregnancy. Calming her cough, Leia slowly realized what she had said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." She whispered out.

"I know." He said, running his fingers over her forehead. "You feel hot."

"I thought it was just a headache." Leia whispered out, her eyes closing again at his touch.

"You need rest, lots of rest."

"I have a lot to do and Adelyn…" she trailed off.

"Work can wait, and I can take care of Adelyn. You don't need to worry about anything Leia." Han promised her.

"You sure? If you have plans you can go."

"Sweetheart what plans would I have?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Hot date?" She answered quickly with another cough. Han shook his head at her, a deep smirk planted across his face.

"Not likely." He told her, gently touching her face. All of her skin felt hot and fevered.

"Leia?"

"I think I have a fever…I should…" Another cough started. "I should go to my room, I don't want to get Adelyn sick."

"Alright, I'll take care of everything." He assured her. Leia slowly moved to stand up, but the room started to spin. Her head started to pound and her vision went dark and blurry. She wondered for a moment if she was going to fall over, but then she felt Han's grasp.

"Leia?" Han said as he grabbed hold of her and steadied her. Her hand reached back and held him as well. His tall form, seeming to hold her still. She could feel his body pressed against hers, she felt much better with him close to her.

"Gods I don't think I've been this sick in a while."

"You work too hard." He mumbled to her. She offered him a glare, that didn't have much impact as she looked so exhausted. "Come here." Han suddenly said before swooping Leia up and into his arms. Leia tried to protest, but realized how much better she felt in his arms compared to walking. Han held her tightly in his arms, as she rested her head against his chest. Part of her was worried about getting him sick, but another part of her loved how his arms felt. Making their way down the hallway, Han stopped as Adelyn came running out of her room.

"Whats wrong with Momma?" She asked.

"Momma's sick. She's going to lay down."

"She needs medicine." Adelyn said matter of fact, putting a hand on her hip.

"You're right. I'll get her some." Han promised his daughter.

"Good." She said, rushing past him again.

Leia looked up from Han's chest, trying to see where her daughter had run off to.

"What's she doing?" Leia mumbled, leaning back against Han's embrace.

"No idea, I'll check on her in a minute." Han said coming down to Leia's room and quickly walk to her bed. Leia slowly opened her eyes as he gently laid her against the soft blankets. His fingers ran out and over her forehead once more, wanting to take away whatever cold or bug had got her so sick.

"Do you have meds in your fresher?" Han asked her, looking over to the small room adjoined to Leia's room.

"I should…" She started coughing again, rolling to her side she clutched her chest. "I'm going to get you sick." She groaned, her irritation evident.

"Nah, I'm strong." He smirked.

'Your cocky!"

"The meds?" Han asked again, redirecting Leia's tired mind.

"In the cabinet…" Leia said pointing to the fresher. "There should be something in there."

"Alright…Anything I shouldn't see in there?" He teased, only earning an eye roll from her.

"Only all the sex toys I hoard." She mumbled out rolling her head across the pillow. Han stared at her for a moment, until Leia opened her eyes and looked back at him. "What?" She asked.

"I can't tell if you're kidding or not."

"I'm a woman of mystery." She tried to joke but only ended up coughing once more.

"Alright, meds…" Han said leaving the room and entering the small space. Han quickly opened the cabinet and looked around for some sort of medicine. He found various makeup products, a tooth brush, _no sex toys,_ and Finally some meds. Grabbing the bottle and a cup of water, Han quickly made his way back to Leia's side. Helping to sit her up, Leia grasped the cup with a shaky hand, as Han poured out a few pills from the bottle and handed them to her.

"How many do you take?" Han asked, looking down to the bottle, but Leia had already downed three of them. "Hey! It says two for adults and your little!" Han protested, earning yet another eye roll. "Your feisty when your sick." Han smiled down at her, taking the cup and setting it to the side on her night stand.

"You're being mean to me." She sighed.

"I'm not. Just teasing. What else can I get for you Leia?" He said his voice turning serious.

"Nothing…"

"Leia?"

"ehhh." She groaned. "Maybe some tea?" She sighed, not wanting to ask him for help but knowing the warm liquid would help her sore throat.

"I can handle tea." He nodded, looking down to her work clothes. "Leia?"

"Huh?" She asked, her eyes fluttering once more. She tried to pay attention to his words but her mind was truly going in and out of a blurred state.

"You should change into something more comfortable."

"You're probably right." She groaned again, she hated when he was right.

"I can help?…" Han tried, but she stopped him.

'No!" She quickly said, sitting up and making her head rush once more.

"Hey now, calm down."

"I can undress myself." She told him, a smirk quickly flashed across his face.

"I don't know where your minds at sweetheart, I was just trying to be nice."

"Oh yes, I'm sure your intentions were honorable." She said arching a brow at him. Han laughed for a moment before looking offended.

"Always Princess." He said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Tell that to the six year old in the other room." Leia told him as he pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "Honorable man." She muttered, earning another laugh from him.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to her.

"Alright…thank you."

"Anytime."

Han quickly made his way out of Leia's room, and to the kitchen. He passed Adelyn on the couch, her sketch pad on her lap. _At least she's not getting into any trouble,_ Han thought to himself. Entering the kitchen, Han searched the cupboards looking for any sort of tea. He found caf, caf, and more caf.

"Damn it Leia, where is it?" He'd spent a lot of time in her home, after school with his daughter, but tea was never his drink of choice. _It can't be that hard,_ he muttered.

"Daddy, What are you looking for?" Adelyn asked, suddenly at his side.

'Momma wants some tea."

"Momma keeps the tea over here." Adelyn said, leading her father to the other side of the room.

"Do you know which one she likes?" Han asked.

"The blue one." She said her finger pointing out.

"Thank you little Princess." Han told her, kissing the top of her head and lifting her up to sit on the counter. "You gonna help me?" He asked with a smile and Adelyn quickly nodded. "Don't touch this." Han told her as he started the stove and started heating the water for Leia's tea.

"I knows." Adelyn said with a very familiar eye roll.

"You look like your mother when you do that." Han said, running his finger along her chin.

"Uncle Luke says I always look like Momma."

"You do." Han nodded.

"Why I don't look like you?" She asked.

"Momma thinks you do. I suppose you share a little bit of both of us. But you are a pretty Princess, just like Momma."

"Daddy, Can I ask you a question?" She asked her father as she watched him prepare her mothers tea. Han nodded his head, focusing on the tea leaves in front of him. "My friend Gwen, she was at my birthdays."

"Yeah, I remember." Han nodded. _I remember the sweet little girl and her bitch of a mother,_ Han thought to himself.

"Well her momma and daddy is different then mine."

"I'm sure they are." Han nodded, looking up to meet his daughters gaze. Leia and himself were anything but conventional. It was clear that Adelyn would know that, even at her young age.

"Why aren't you and Momma married?" She suddenly asked and Han swallowed hard.

"Well…Umm." He said searching for his words.

"Should I ask Momma?"

"Nah, She needs to rest." Han said scratching the back of his head. "You know Daddy went away, not because I wanted to, but because I just couldn't be with you and Momma?"

"Yeah." she nodded sadly.

"Well that's why…I missed out on some years and I gotta earn those back." Han said trying to explain and hoping she took the answer.

"So…Will you marry Momma now?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring at him with curious thoughts.

"Hmm, Maybe someday kid." Han smiled. Adelyn seemed to like that answer and smiled brightly at her father.

"Gwen's momma and daddy didn't stay married."

"Not too surprising." Han muttered under his breath.

"Will you and Momma stay married?"

"When we get married, we'll stay married. I promise." Han told her quickly, before dropping a kiss to her forehead and helping her down and off the counter. "I'm going to give this to Momma, you go play in your room. Stay quiet for Momma." Han said as he started down the hallway to check on Leia again, unaware of how much his daughter took that promise to heart.

She was passed out again by the time he came back with her tea. It looked as if she had managed to change into some sort of comfortable clothes and was rested in the blankets now. Setting it down beside her cup of water, Han gently sat beside her and looked down at her. She must have sensed his gaze, or felt his movement beside her because soon her eyes were fluttering open and her gaze was staring up at him. He looked down at her for a moment, always seeming to get lost in her dark brown eyes.

"Hey." He whispered down to her.

"Hi." she said with a yawn and a silly smile.

"I brought you the tea. Do you want some of it?" He asked her and she quickly nodded and moved to sit up.

"Careful…" He said helping to ease her up. "It's hot." He warned, as she nodded and sipped it softly. Her eyelashes fluttered up and stared at him as she continued to sip the hot liquid. He could get used to this, taking care of Leia. He knew it wouldn't be a regular occurrence, Leia was far to independent for that. But in these moments he was glad he was here and able to help her. It was just another thing to help make up for his lost years.

"Han?" She whispered out as she laid back down, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes Princess?" He asked, as he set the tea back down.

"You're really handsome." She said, surprising him and making him turn to stare at her.

"Umm thanks?" He said almost questioning her words.

"You are, I've always thought so." She said with a bright and silly smile. Han smirked down at her and let out a chuckle.

"Leia? How do these meds usually effect you?"

"Normally I just go to sleeps." she said slurring her words a bit.

"Oh, lucky me." He smiled, kissing her forehead again. Leia giggled at his touch and moved her hands up to hold his face close to hers.

"Does this feel weird?" She whispered to him.

"What's that Princess?"

"Is this what our life could have been like, tucking our daughter in and you carrying me to our bed?" She asked, her words coming out more as a ramble, but Han understood her. Han smiled down at her, his fingers reaching up to tuck her braids back and behind her ears.

"It could have been sweetheart." His voice was warm and soft at the same time. It made Leia smile even brighter.

'Would you have liked this life?" she asked him slowly now. Her eyes held so much question and worry as she asked him this.

"I would have loved this life Leia." He told her, almost promising her. "I probably…I would have asked you to marry me Leia."

"Because I was pregnant?" She immediately asked him. Han quickly shook his head no, and ran his fingers over her cheeks.

"No, because I loved you very much."

"You loved me?" Leia said with another goofy smile. Han chuckled at whatever these cold meds were doing to her. She was adorable and silly, but he would take it. He'd take any and every single moment with Leia.

"I still do Princess." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

"I think I love you too Han Solo."

"It's too bad you probably won't remember any of this in the morning." Han smirked.

"Maybe I'm dreaming." She said in almost a sing song tone. "I used to dream about you all the time, before we found you again."

"I think I dreamed about you too sweetheart." He said thinking back to his years in carbonite. For the most part he didn't have any memories from that time, but sometimes at night when he was trying to sleep he had flashes of coldness. Those flashes were always made better with thoughts of Leia.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled, her eyes falling closed again.

"I know…Your tea is right here if you need it." He reminded her. Leia nodded and snuggled into the blanket again. Han smiled down at her, wanting nothing more then to crawl beside her and wrap his arms around her again. But he knew that wasn't fair and he didn't want to give her a heart attack in the morning. Taking one last glance at her, Han smiled before leaving her to sleep.

—-

* * *

"Alright little Princess, time for bed." He said pulling Adelyn up and into his arms.

"Ahhh Daddy!" she whined. "I want to stay up and draw more." She pleaded with him.

'Nah, I think your bedtime is past." He said moving to start stacking her drawings together on the table.

"Hey!" She said grabbing at them and glaring at her father.

'What?" He asked her in confusion.

"Those are mine!"

'I know that." He said a little shocked by her tone.

"Why can't I stay up late with you?"

"I'm not staying up late." He quickly said. "Momma's already asleep and I'm going to sleep right here on this couch. Come on Adelyn you have school tomorrow."

"That's not fair! I wanted to stay up with you." She protested and Han sighed. She would decide to protest him like this when Leia was technically unavailable.

"Adelyn, I just said I'm not staying up. You aren't missing out!"

"Not fair." She quickly said, grabbing her drawings and stomping off to her room. _She just stomped away_ , Han thought to himself. _Everyone warned you she'd get comfortable with you eventually and show all of her child sides,_ Han reminded himself. _This is normal kids do this all the time,_ he thought. He could hear her tossing things around her room and it was quite loud. He risked a look down the hall, praying the noise hadn't woken Leia up. Quickly moving to her room, Han called her name in a hushed voice.

"Adelyn!" She didn't turn around, instead she continued to put her things away in a loud manner. She tossed her drawing pad on her desk and huffed as she kicked her boots off and grabbed for her pajamas. "Adelyn Organa Solo." Han suddenly said, thinking it had to do something. He'd heard Leia say it before, but it still felt odd on his lips. He'd just pulled the full name card on his daughter, did that make him a real parent now? Adelyn quickly turned around and looked at him.

"Come on, you know momma is sick." Han reminded her. "You need to be quiet and get changed into your pajamas."

"Fine." She sighed, her eyes rolling yet again. Han let out a slow breath, and prayed that this wasn't a look into her teen years. His mind drifted to what he did as a teenager, _shit_! And then his mind quickly drifted to what Leia had been like as a teen as well. Either way, they were in for a quite a ride.

After an extremely slow process, Adelyn finally changed into her pajamas and was resting in her bed as Han pulled the blankets up and over her. She still held a frown against her lips, and Han tried to ignore it.

"Remember I'll be on the couch tonight. If you need anything come and get me, let Momma sleep."

"I know." She sighed.

"Alright, hug goodnight?" He asked, testing to see just how loving his daughter was when she was in a mood like this. Adelyn sighed again before eating up and hugging her father.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight little Princess. I'll be right out there." He said again, dropping a kiss to her forehead. From there he stood and turned off her light. As he left her room, his eyes fell on the couch but he found himself walking down the hallway once more. As he came to Leia's doorway, his gaze danced over her, checking to make sure she was still sleeping alright. She seemed to be fast asleep with a steady breath rising and falling from her chest. _She's fine,_ He thought. But he couldn't help but feel protective of her as she lay there ill. It was a different feeling, the thought of spending the night in the same space as his family. For any other family, that would be a normal occurrence, but for Han it was new. He made note to com Chewie before he went to bed and let him know he was staying over at Leia's…well let him know he was borrowing Leia's couch. Looking back over to Leia Han sighed, she was so beautiful, even with a fever and cough. Han smiled at the image she created before slowly making his way back down the hall. A quick look in Adelyn's room showed Han that his family was indeed fast asleep. The apartment felt so quiet without his daughters voice or Leia's presence, it was an odd silence. Moving over to the couch, Han grabbed a spare blanket and moved to stare at the couch. He stared down at it, trying to figure out how his tall frame was going to sleep the whole night on this thing

* * *

 **Awww Han Solo Family Man... I hope you enjoyed this bit of light hearted chapter! Working hard on the next chapter, I feel like its an important one and I think a lot of you will enjoy it! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I have a feeling you guys will enjoy this chapter! =)**

Chapter Fourteen

Leia sat quietly at her desk, a cup of fresh tea sitting beside her. She was feeling much better after her brief cold, she had made a quick recovery thanks to Han. He had been amazing for her. Not only had he completely taken care of Adelyn, but he had insisted on helping to care for her as well. It warmed her heart and even in her foggy sick state she had known how important he was to her. Tea, meds, a new blanket, it seemed anything she needed Han was happy to get for her. Although he tried to stay strong, she had unfortunately gave him whatever cold she had suffered through, but thankfully now everyone was well and the bugs were all gone. Her thoughts seemed to automatically drift to how truly happy she had been over the last few weeks. Han was amazing, and that was probably an understatement. She never doubted him, but he truly was a fantastic father and was even getting used to Adelyn's little tantrums. Around her he was perfect as well, his touches set her skin on fire and their brief kisses warmed her entire body. While they're kisses had not progressed, Leia couldn't help but feel like that was going to change soon.

"Ambassador Organa." Leia jumped at the sound of the intercom.

"Yes?" She asked her secretary.

"A Diplomat Representative from Ansion is here to see you, are you free?" She asked Leia.

"Yes, send him in." Leia quickly said. While it wasn't her main expertise, it seemed as if the Chancellor was recently relying on Leia more, regarding treaties, negotiations and dealing with the Diplomats from Ansion. " _Is that even your job?"_ Han had asked her one night when questioning about what she was working on. " _I'm good at what I do and the Chancellor knows that."_ She had explained to Han. Luke had always told her she did several peoples work and Leia was starting to see the truth behind those words. Her main focus was Alderaan, well it's people, but if things were going smoothly she truly had time to take on other duties. It would seem Chancellor Mothma may be taking advantage of those openings. The Diplomats from Ansion had so far been very easy to deal with and Leia hadn't had much trouble with them. Treaties were being set and Leia was pleased with their progress.

Standing up Leia straightened her skirt and watched as her door slid open. In walked a man she didn't recognize. Granted she had been meeting several people over the course of these negotiations, but his face didn't ring a bell. His tan skinned was a contrast to his piercing blue eyes and Leia briefly wondered if he had altered them. His blonde hair was pulled back and away from his face, his robes hanging long, similar to most of the diplomats she had met over the last few months. She was honestly surprised by his age, not that she should judge. She herself had entered politics at a very young age, but to see someone who appeared to be only a few years older then her representing Ansion with the rest of the Diplomats sparked her curiosity.

"Princess Leia." He greeted, stretching his hand and taking hers. Leia shook his hand and smiled.

"Ambassador." She corrected sweetly, never wanting to sound rude but always wanting to make that correction.

"Of course, excuse me, I'm from a time of watching you as a Princess." He said with a slight bow.

"Of course, so many people are." Leia nodded. "What can I do for you? Did we have a meeting planned today?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid not and I must apologize for coming unannounced. I'm afraid I just arrived on Coruscant and wanted to introduce myself. My name is Murzim."

"Lovely to meet you. You'll be working with us on the treaties?" She asked, once again thinking about his age compared to the others.

"I will, I will most likely be taking point as others return home." He explained and Leia nodded softly.

"Thank you for taking the time to introduce yourself."

"Of course Princess…Ambassador." He corrected.

"I'm sure I will see you in several meetings this week."

"Yes I will be in attendance." He nodded. "I do have to admit I came here for alternate motives as well…I wondered if you were attending the Gala tonight?" He asked and Leia's mind groaned for her. Unfortunately yes she was attending the Gala tonight. Something to honor Chancellor Mothma and her work since the Empires defeat. _"Sounds like an excuse to get drunk."_ Han had told her, when she asked if he could watch Adelyn. He wasn't wrong, sometimes Leia wondered if some of the people around her only defeated the empire to share glasses of champagne every month.

"I will be attending." Leia nodded.

"Wonderful! I was curious…You see my wife is not on planet, I wondered if I may escort you this evening? Of course if your husband is attending I would understand." He said with a quick glance down to her bare ring finger.

"Oh…I'm not married." Leia quickly dismissed. "I'm sure that would be fine." Leia said with a diplomatic smile.

"Fantastic, Your work has been impressive, all of my people agree." He added.

"Thank you." Leia nodded.

"The Chancellor was wise to use your help on this treaty, you have so much experience with your background and all."

"Anything I can do to help."

"Thank you for your time Princess." He said not bothering to correct his mistake.

"Of course." Leia nodded.

"Shall I pick you up?"

"I'll meet you at the event?" She suggested and He nodded, offering her a final bow.

"I look forward to it."

Leia smiled again, feeling her body relax as she watched him walk out of her office. Great, not only did she have to attend tonights Gala. Now she had a date to keep busy and impress. _Of course his wife is off planet,_ Leia thought to herself. She'd known for weeks about this Gala, but somehow she felt more pressure now. The idea of spending the whole night with Murzim made her uneasy. Perhaps it was work, or just an odd feeling she got when she looked at him, she wasn't sure.

"Work, work and more work." She whispered to herself. Everyone told her she worked too much, and she knew it was true. Maybe one day she would relax, take a vacation? Maybe someday. For now she had some paperwork to finish before she headed home to get ready for the night.

—-

* * *

Looking in the mirror Leia sighed, she guessed she looked alright. To be honest her heart wasn't in it. She wasn't looking forward to attending this Gala and the lack of enthusiasm showed across her face. Looking over her makeup, she was pleased with it _. It will do,_ she thought. While it was nothing spectacular, it was simple and classic. Her eyes seemed to catch the light as she applied a bit more mascara and looked down to her lip selection.

"Hmm." She mumbled to herself. Usually Adelyn sat beside her while she got ready, the young girl was simply fascinated by her mother's hair and makeup routine. But tonight Leia could hear her daughters giggles from the other room. She couldn't make out the words, but she could hear Han's laugh, followed by Adelyn's shrieks of giggles and mumbles. At least they would be having a good night. Adelyn loved when Han watched her, and it was becoming the norm these days.

"Daddy no!" She heard Adelyn shriek as she ran down the hallway to her mothers room. The little girl looked around for a moment before she noticed her mother standing in the fresher. "Momma!" She giggled, her face was flushed as she came to grab Leia's legs.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Daddy is tickling me!" She told her.

"Tattletale!" Leia heard Han call from down the hall. Adelyn giggled again at the sound of her fathers voice, hugging her mother tight.

"You look pretty Momma." She told her, and Leia smiled.

"Thank you sweetie." Leia thanked her simply, looking back up at her reflection. Her braids were in place and her makeup was almost done. All she needed was a lip color and her face was complete. Her dress was laid out on her bed and wouldn't take much to slip into, she was almost ready but yet she was delaying it. "What color should I wear?" She asked her daughter, pointing down to the various lipsticks on the counter. Adelyn's eyes lit up at her mothers question, she always loved helping. Her fingers pointed at each color, her mind concentrating on what color would be best for her mother.

"I think this one." She said stopping on a dark red. The burgundy was darker then Leia usually wore, but with her more classic look it wouldn't be horrible. Leia smiled at her daughter and reached down to start dotting the color across her lips. Leia rubbed her lips together and smiled, she liked the color against her skin.

"It's a pretty color." She told her daughter. Adelyn smiled brightly, happy with her choice.

"Daddy likes that color." The girl suddenly said. Leia looked down at her in question.

"Daddy likes red?"

"No…He said he likes dark reds on you." Adelyn said with a shrug.

"Oh did he?"

"He did." Adelyn nodded. Leia wonder how in Gods galaxy that would have come up. Her mind flashed through different ideas and thoughts, before settling on Bespin. Cloud City. He'd like that dark red color against her skin, he'd been very clear about that. Leia wondered if that's where his fascination with that color had come from.

"I'm gonna go play!" Adelyn giggled as she ran from the room in a flash. Leia laughed, wishing she had only half of her daughters energy. Walking out of the fresher Leia glanced over to her bed, her dress looked lovely laying against her blankets. It's cream color would be quite the contrast with her now bold lip, but she knew it would come together just fine. Dropping her robe to the ground, Leia let the soft material of her dress slip up her legs and come up to rest over her shoulders. The dress itself was simple, the straps resting nicely against her shoulder blades and showing off a bit of her collar bone. The crosses of material flattered her figure and slowly the material spread down her legs, water falling around her.

Looking to her full length mirror Leia grinned, at least she looked nice even if she didn't want to go. Reaching behind her Leia pulled at the zipper to her dress and worked it up her back. Her fingers tugged and pulled at the last bit of the zipper but nothing happened. Turning around Leia looked at her back in the mirror and groaned. The zipper was caught and she couldn't get it to budge. Leia really didn't want to change into a new dress, she actually really liked how this one looked on her.

"Adelyn!" Leia called to her daughter. Hoping she would hear her over the giggles. She heard the running footsteps before she saw her. Adelyn smiled at the sight of her mother, she looked like a real Princess.

"Pretty Momma."

"Thank you sweetie. Can you help Momma with something?"

"I'm a good helper!" She said rushing to Leia's side.

"You see my zipper?"

"Yep!"

"It's stuck. Can you pull it up?" Leia asked, as she leaned lower hoping her daughter would be able to reach. She felt Adelyn's small fingers tug at her dress and try and pull the zipper further up her back, but it remained in the same spot.

"Ouch!" Adelyn sighed. "I can't gets it." She told her mother.

"Damn it." Leia swore under her breath.

"I'll get Daddy!" Adelyn quickly said as she rushed out of the room before Leia could stop her.

"Adelyn wait!" Leia tried, but she was already long gone and Leia could hear her telling Han that Momma needed help. Han's large footsteps echoed down the hall as he came to stand in Leia's doorway.

"Hey?" He said with a question in his tone.

"I'm fine." Leia said, waving him away.

"Adelyn said you needed up?" He said nodding back towards the living room where Adelyn stayed to watch her cartoons.

"I…I'm just going to switch dresses."

"What's wrong with this one?" He asked looking her up and down. A smile spread across his face. "You look amazing."

"Umm thank you. I can't get the zipper up." She explained gesturing to her back, while she remained facing him.

"Oh, I'll grab it." Han said with a shrug.

"You don't have to." She protested, not sure if this was a good idea.

"Leia it's just a zipper, turn around." He said circling his finger. With a sigh and then a very deep breath, Leia turned around exposing her very bare back to Han. She didn't hear him move closer or feel his touch, instead she stood there feeling only his eyes on her. Han tried to steady his breath. _Gods man its a back! Get a hold of yourself_ , Han chanted in his mind. Stepping forward, Han reached his hand out and let his fingertips lightly dance over her spine. Leia shivered and couldn't help but smirk. She was always so reactive to his touch. He drew patterns over her bare skin, before slowly pulling at the zipper and pulling it free from its stuck position. Fixing her dress, Han's hands rested on her partially bare shoulders, his fingers almost kneading her in a soft massage. Leia's eyes closed and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning back against his touch.

"You really look amazing Leia." He whispered in her ear, sending a fresh set of chills down her spine.

"Thank…Thank you." She said swallowing hard. She felt one of his hands leave her shoulder and trail over her bare arms. Up and down his patterns went, heating and cooling her at the same time. She felt like she was on fire but the chills froze her skin.

"Leia?" He whispered, his lips now pressed right against her ear.

"Han?" She whispered back, her eyes opening and her head turning to look into his eyes. No one said anything, but simply staring into the others eyes. Memories flashed between them, memories that had been so long ago for Leia and so recent for Han, but shared memories no less. Han's eyes moved down to her dark red lips and couldn't help but lick his own lips. Leia watched his gaze and in a brief moment of faith she listened to her mind. _Stop being careful Leia._

She smashed their lips together before Han even knew what had happened. This kiss was nothing like the recent ones they had shared. Their other kisses had been simple and sweet, but this kiss was deep and passionate. This kiss was more then a simple peck on the lips. Leia's fingers reached up and ran their way through Han's hair and tugged at the ends. While Han's hands wrapped around her waist and brought her flush against him. Their mouths moved in unison, until their tongues stroked against each other, making them both moan against their mouths. Han's hands moved down and over her hips, finding a place to rest against her ass. He pulled her tighter to him, never wanting to let her go ever again. Leia seemed to have the same idea as she tugged on his hair and kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Leia had no idea when they moved or how she hadn't noticed her feet moving, but suddenly she felt her back being pressed against the nearby wall. Han's body formed to hers, his hand reaching down and grasping her leg, bringing it further up his hip. Were they breathing? Had they been breathing at all? Neither one of them had any idea. The kiss was too amazing, it felt too right to focus on anything else except the way they felt against each other. The small moans Leia was making against his mouth seemed to only push him further. He wanted to touch her more, pull her closer and feel more of her skin against his.

"Momma!" They both heard, followed by the pitter pat of feet running down the hallway. Han quickly pulled back and in a flash he had stepped away from Leia and turned is back to her bedroom door. "Did Daddy fix your dress Momma?" Adelyn asked her with a happy smile. Leia moved to cover her mouth, having a feeling her lipstick may no longer look presentable.

"He did sweetie, can you go wait in the living room for us?" Leia asked her and Adelyn quickly nodded, leaving the pair alone once again. Leia relaxed her shoulders back against the wall, desperate to catch her breath once more. Her eyes bored into Han's back, as she mentally begged to know what he was thinking. Sensing her gaze, Han slowly turned to face her. Leia couldn't help but crack a smile as she took in his appearance. Letting out a small laugh, Han cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked, stepping forward within her reaching distance. Leia slowly lifted her finger tips and traced over his lips, where her lipstick had clearly transferred to his skin.

"Come here." She said, taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards the fresher. Han followed and as he turned to look in the mirror he swore.

"Shit!"

"I have some cleanser." She said reaching into her makeup bag and pulling out a small swab. Turning to face Han again, she stepped closer and his hands immediately moved to her waist again. Leia ran the swab over his lips and a bit on his chin, making sure to remove all of the dark lipstick from his face. Glancing in the mirror she sighed, she needed a fix as well. She tried to fix the smudged color and apply a fresh bit to her now swollen lips. Han never let go of her hips and she didn't want him too.

"Where's this guy from again?" He asked in a husky tone, clearly his breathing wasn't back to normal quite yet.

"He represents Ansion."

"I don't think I've been there." He replied, not sure if his words were awkward.

"You've been close." Leia offered. Han's confusion showed across his face and Leia quickly explained. "We found you, not far from Ansion."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…It's boring really…lot's of treaties." She sighed, her palm coming up to rest on his chest.

"What's this guy like?" He asked, his voice a little stiffer then it had been. Leia smiled and looked up at him.

"Han Solo?…Are you Jealous of my date?"

"Maybe." He admitted.

"He has a wife." Leia reminded him. "And I have…"

"You have?" Han immediately questioned.

"I have a you…" She answered, her thumb running over his bottom lip. She wanted to kiss him again, but knew she'd only have to scrub more of the dark red off of his skin.

—-

* * *

It was safe to say that Leia arrived to the Gala a little late. After fixing her lipstick and removing Han's, she had quickly said goodbye to her loved ones, promising Han they would speak after she came home. The event seemed to be in full swing as Leia walked through the door. She saw many familiar faces and many faces saw her. It wasn't uncommon for all eyes to move to her when she made such appearances. Placing a delicate smile to her face, Leia nodded to the room. Her eyes immediately found Murzim and she quickly moved to his side.

"Murzim." She greeted with a soft smile and a hand shake.

"Princess." He smiled, Leia had given up on correcting him. "I was worried you had forgotten about me." He said offering a slight dig at her tardiness.

"I apologize, I was busy with my daughter." Leia explained. _My daughter? the father of my daughter was pinning me against a wall, same thing_ , Leia added silently.

"Oh yes. I remember hearing about you being a mother."

"Yes." Leia nodded. "Shall we grab a drink." She offered, motioning over to the bar not too far from them.

"Of course dear Princess."

They walked through the crowds of people and many guests stopped to greet Leia. These functions were all about who you knew and who you present yourself and it was very clear that everyone knew Leia, Princess Leia of Alderaan, Ambassador Organa to the Republic. It was safe to say that everyone knew Leia's face, name and details about her life. This was something that Leia should have long gotten used to, but still was still sometimes shocked when complete strangers greeted her and pretended like they were long lost friends. Being the proper Ambassador that she was, Leia also took the time to introduce Murzim to each and every person that stopped them, even if Leia had no idea of who they were. It was something she had learned from her parents, kindness being one of the lessons but always being sure to treat everyone as if they were important being another. _Everyone is the same Leia, no matter title,_ her mother had told her. Everyone was excited to hear of progress with the treaty with Ansion and as Murzim had said, many were pleased that Leia was handling most of it.

"Will your wife be joining you on planet?" Leia asked Murzim, assuming that was a safe topic.

"She won't, unfortunately she has other commitments."

"That's too bad, perhaps you will make trips to visit her."

"Time will tell…You said you are not married Princess? I seem to remember talk of you and a Captain?" He asked softly. His tone wasn't rude or pushy, just a simple question.

"Well yes, I believe you mean my daughter's father."

"Oh yes…Perhaps that was it. He is recovering then? Carbonite wasn't it?" Murzim asked as he sipped the blue cocktail he had ordered at the bar.

"Yes. He has, fully recovered I mean."

"Wonderful, I'd hate to think of you losing yet another person."

"Well he is most definitely around." Leia said with a smile, ignoring the heat she felt against her cheeks as she recalled Han's lips against hers, or the feel of his tongue, his hands running up her body and grasping her hips.

"And why is he not on your arm tonight Princess?" He asked, bringing Leia out of her daze.

"I'm afraid He's at home with our daughter." Leia smiled softly.

"Aww a wonderful father then?"

"Yes he is." Leia nodded proudly. Han was an fantastic father, everyone around them could see that. He had adapted to Adelyn so fast, it was as if he had never missed any time with her.

"Family's are very important on my planet. It's lovely that you have one. Such a beautiful thing children and love…" He said sipping his drink once more.

"Yes, I am very lucky." Leia agreed. She was lucky, she was happier then she had been in a very long time and she owed that to her family and friends. The love she felt for all of them made each of her days brighter.

"Forgive my question if you rather not answer but…your family?…I mean your father he was a Jedi, at one point?" Murzim asked swishing his drink around in his glass. Leia swallowed a bit, adjusting her shoulders slightly. She was used to these types of questions, but sometimes it still caught her off guard.

"My father was Bail Organa." Leia corrected softly. "Biologically my brother and I came from a man named Anakin Skywalker."

"Of course, I mean no disrespect to Alderaan." Murzim said nodding his head quickly.

"None taken." She replied, hoping that would stay true. She had no interest in working with a man that constantly brought up her heritage or bloodline to Anakin Skywalker.

"Did you enjoy growing up on Alderaan?" He asked her. "I assume you were adopted rather young?"

"I was, I spent my whole childhood on Alderaan." Leia explained. "It was an amazing place to grow up. I miss it." She added sadly.

"Of course you do Princess. We never truly get over the things we have lost, especially loved ones." He said with a hint of pain in his own eyes.

"No I guess we never really do." Leia agreed. She thought about her home, her planet and her parents every day. And while Adelyn would never be able to meet them, Leia hoped she could keep their memory alive within her daughter. They would have been amazing grandparents. She would have liked for them to meet Han as well. While the first meeting would have been interesting, her parents would have easily seen how much Leia cared for him and accepted the union rather quickly. _Union? Who's getting married Leia?_ She asked her thoughts having an inner monologue with herself.

"Looks as if the Chancellor is beginning her speech." Murzim said nodding towards the stage. Leia's eyes followed his gaze, as she watched her step forward and greet the crowd.

"Good evening. Thank you all for joining us tonight. It is an honor to be celebrated in such a manor. All of your work and dedication to the Republic has helped us arrive at this point. Looking around I see so many brilliant and talented faces around us! Thank you all for your continued support." She smiled out at everyone, waving before stepping away from the podium and walking back down to greet more people.

"Decent speech." He said from Leia's side.

"She's good at her job."

"She takes a lot of assistance, does she not?" He questioned.

"I imagine she has help. We all must work together to keep this galaxy a float." Leia explained smoothly. Murzim nodded his head, seeming to think of something else.

"Well we appreciate you as well Princess."

"Thank you."

"It has been an honor to speak with you this evening dear. I hope our negotiations will go smoothly the rest of my time here on Coruscant."

"Of course. Everything is almost put in place." Leia nodded. The treaties were almost complete, she only hoped he didn't intend on changing anything so late in the game.

"Wonderful…Just wonderful. Excuse me as I grab myself another drink. May I grab you another Princess?"

"No, I'm alright." Leia said nodding to her full glass. He nodded and moved away, walking towards the bar. Leia sighed and looked around the room, debating how late she had to stay tonight.

—-

* * *

Han sipped his caf slowly, knowing his mind needed to be wide awake for whatever conversation he shared with Leia tonight. Adelyn had finally gone to bed, after a bit of a fight with her once again. She had a fascination with trying to get her father to let her stay up later when Leia wasn't around. While he knew it was normal, he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing something wrong. Leia had assured him that Adelyn was only testing her limits, but still Han worried. He didn't want to ruin or mess up anything. Every thing he had going was perfect and going so well, he desperately needed it to stay that way. His daughter was a mystery to him, he'd never thought of having kids, he'd always assumed he would be a shitty father. But now, knowing her and having her here, he would always be grateful to that Bespin trip now.

Then his mind moved to Leia and the way she had felt against him earlier this evening. He hadn't intended for their kiss to be so intense. But what had started as a need to feel more of her turned into an electric kiss, and then a rather sizzling make out session. Her lips felt just as soft as he had remembered them, she still made the same noises she had when he kissed her just right. The feel of her body heat under his hands had pushed him further. He hadn't wanted to let her go, no he wanted to touch her further and pull that dress from her body. He knew she had felt it too, she had easily kissed him back and moved her own touch up and down his arms, his neck and down his chest. She had felt it, that spark that had always been there between the two of them. In the early years they had denied it, they both had been determined to deny it or to irritate the other to the point of not wanting it, but the spark was always there. The first time Han had felt his lips against Leia's he had known what a real spark was. It had always sounded like a silly thing to him. He'd never taken it seriously, but with Leia it was always different. She would always be a different kind of spark for him, a different kind of love.

Hearing the door slide open, surprised Han. It was still early and he hadn't expected Leia back so soon. She stepped in, dropping her purse to the end table. Her eyes sought him out and smiled as she found him with a cup of caf in his hands.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." He nodded, standing up and awkwardly sliding his hands into his pockets. They stared at each other for a moment neither saying anything. Both secretly afraid they'd attack each other again if they weren't careful.

"Adelyn go down alright for you?" Leia asked.

"Tried to put up a fight again. I don't know what she thinks I do after she goes to sleep, but it aint very interesting." Han smirked.

"It's like I said, she's just testing you. Testing her limits with you. You're doing good." Leia assured him.

"I hope so."

"You are Han, you're an amazing father." She said her voice lowering and her eyes moving to her fingertips as they toyed with the length of her dress.

"How was that Gala?" Han asked.

"Like you said, an excuse for high up people to drink." Leia sighed, meeting his eyes again.

"So your date wasn't very good then?" He questioned with a hint of a teasing tone.

"Wasn't a date." She corrected.

"Ah huh…" He smirked.

"Han…"

"Leia…" They both said at the same time.

"I wondered if we could talk…" she started. "But I'd like to change out of this dress."

"Yeah ok." Han nodded. "You want a cup?" He questioned looking to his caf sitting on the table.

"That would be nice. I'll be right back." She said starting down the hall.

"Leia?" He asked, suddenly stepping around the couch.

"Yes?"

"Do you…I mean…Your zipper do you need me to get it?" He asked, feeling awkward and rushed with his words. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, he was honestly just trying to be helpful, but with what had happened earlier he wouldn't blame her if she assumed he meant more.

"Oh!" She said, a look of understanding crossing her face. Leia nodded and slowly moved back to his side. She turned around and displayed her back to him. "I hadn't thought of it." she whispered out. Han nodded, and quickly took hold of the zipper. Luckily it moved from it's spot not catching on it's earlier tangle. He couldn't help but stare down at her creamy skin, but his hands moved away from her as quickly as he had touched her. He needed to control himself.

"There you go."

"Thank you Han." She nodded, walking away from him and down the hall to her room.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Han mumbled to himself, as his fingers raked through is hair. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on making her a cup of caf and not the way her skin had looked. He'd never been known to get so bent out of shape over a bare back, but now that was two times today that he'd gotten worked up over the simple sight of her bare skin. It was Leia, he knew this. Just as he had thought to himself earlier, Leia was different and always would be.

Han wasn't sure how much time had passed or how long Leia had been in her room. He sat simply on the couch, trying to relax and not let his mind go into overload. Her caf was sitting beside his, waiting for her. Her footsteps were light from behind him, and he smiled as he turned to look at her. She looked much more relaxed in her oversize t-shirt and sweatpants. Han happily welcomed each version of Leia. The fancy Princess that truly looked like royalty and even smeared red lipstick against his skin, and now the relaxed Leia that he knew and remembered that she only showed to a handful of people. He loved each version just the same, and found both version extremely sexy. Her braids were gone and her hair hung long against her chest. He loved when she let her hair down, he thought she looked beautiful. He'd been fascinated by it's length during their time together, and had been pleased to know that not many people got to see Leia like this.

"Thank you." she said, moving to sit beside him and grab hold of the hot drink. She sighed as the caf hit her tongue. "Tastes good." She nodded

"Good."

"Sorry, It took so long I wanted to take my makeup off." She explained, gesturing to her now bare face.

"It's alright." He hadn't even noticed how long she'd been gone, his mind was going too fast to notice things like that. Glancing up at her he couldn't help but smile. She looked much more relaxed, he liked when she was calm around him. Neither one of them spoke, instead they both sipped their caf, and stared into their mugs. What did they say? Who would start? For being such a good public speaker, Leia was suddenly lost for words and didn't know how to proceed. Would it be awkward to talk about their kiss from earlier? _It was hardly just a kiss_ , Leia thought to herself. Gods she could still feel his hands on her hips and down her backside.

"Leia?" He suddenly said, pulling her from the thoughts of his hands.

"Sorry what?"

"Do you…Should we talk about it?" He asked her.

"It?"

"What happened earlier…" He added.

"Right…" She said, clearly a little flustered. Reaching over she sat her mug down. She tried to form words but one singular thought came to her mind. _Why talk about it?_ Moving closer to his side of the couch, Han looked at her with question. He hadn't expected her to move so close to him.

"Leia?"

"Han…I don't want to talk about it." She said quickly. Han blinked a few times and nodded.

"Alright, If you don't feel comfortable with what happened thats alright…I mean I…I guess…" Han started to ramble and look down at his caf. Leia smiled at him and quickly brought her hand up to his face and rested her palm against his cheek. Turning his face to her, he noted her smile. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Leia cut him off. Her lips moved to press to his, in a surprising and sensual kiss. He didn't know what to do, he was in pure shock. Did he kiss her back, reach his arms around her? This wasn't at all how he expected this night to go.

"Leia…" He mumbled against her lips out of breath.

"Han." she smiled, keeping her lips close to his. He could feel her warmth breath against his skin, he smiled at her.

"What are we doing?" He questioned. Without missing a beat Leia replied.

"Finishing where we left off." Han smirked and he must have dropped his mug because suddenly his hands were on her hips and she was crawling into his lap. Her legs straddled his legs, their lips never parting. At first his hands rested against her hips, gripping and holding her against him, but soon they traveled upward. He had the urge to feel that bare skin that had started all of this. Running his fingers up the back of her shirt, he felt her spine underneath his fingertips, and Leia's sigh against their kiss showed him just how much she enjoyed his delicate touches. He drew lazy patterns over her back, too lost in their kiss to focus on anything besides her. Her hair worked as a curtain around them, somehow hiding them from the outside world. Her soft strands brushed against his face, each time Leia moved to deepen their kiss or roll her hips against his. Han was pretty sure he wasn't breathing, but didn't have the heart to pull away from her lips. Her soft, warm and delicious lips were all he wanted right now.

"Han…" She moaned against him. He answered her with a moan of his own, her hips feeling perfect with each movement she made against his body. Was this really happening right now? Both of them seemed to have similar thoughts. Leia was the one that pulled her lips back and took a nice deep breath. Her body desperate for air, but not wanting to move away from him. Han understood and quickly moved his lips down her face, to her jawline and sucked against her neck. Her groans and little sounds, were music to his ears as he trailed kisses up and down her neck. Her oversized shirt made it easy to pull and explore more of her collarbone. Her breathing was ragged against his ear, as she leaned in closer to him. His hands reached up and found her chest, holding his palms against her.

"Han…" She breathed against him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, never stopping his kisses.

"Look at me for a second." She said. He looked up at her, her lips deliciously swollen from their kisses and her face flushed from lack of air.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked her. _Please don't stop, Gods don't make her change her mind,_ Han's mind pleaded.

"We can't stay out here." She whispered to him. He blinked at her, not understanding what she meant. "Adelyn could wake up." She said reminding him of their sleeping daughter in the other room.

"Oh…of course." He nodded. His heart dropped as she moved to stand from his lap and move away from him. _Damn it!_ His mind screamed. He watched as she pulled her shirt back down and looked back to him. They stared at each other for a quiet moment, before Leia stretched her hand out and helped to pull him to his feet. Han looked at her, waiting for her next move. She didn't say anything, she simply took his hand and guided them down the hallway to her bedroom.

She practically pushed him inside her room, as she turned to lock the door before facing him again. Han stared down at her, their height difference so obvious since she had removed her heals.

"Princess?"

"Captain?" She whispered back.

"What do you want?" He asked, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You." She answered simply. "I'm done being careful with you." Moving her hands down to the hem of her shirt, she quickly lifted the material up and over her head, tossing her shirt to the floor. Han let his eyes trace over her lace covered chest. _I love you so much Leia,_ his mind whispered over and over again. Leia's fingers moved up his chest, slowly pulling at the buttons from their hold. He watched each and every delicate move she made, lost and set in a bit of a hypnotic state. Her lips replaced her fingers, as she dragged them across his chest. Leaving sweet kisses along his stomach and warm breath up and over his chest. His shirt too was tossed to the floor and forgotten. He looked at her for a moment, a solid gaze. Cupping her face in his hands he cocked his head.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

He didn't need to hear much more then that. Han lifted her up and into his arms, her legs easily wrapped around his waist as he walked them closer to her bed. Her fingers grasped his back and held on to him for dear life. She felt the mattress underneath her head, but more importantly she felt the weight of Han on top of her. Leia's fingers fumbled for his belt and tried to tug away at the blasted clasps. Han chuckled against her lips, as he broke their kiss and looked between them.

"What? You weld it together?" She breathed out, further frustrated by his belt buckle.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting to be attacked by royalty today." He grinned down at her, as his fingers easily pulled his pants open. He kicked at the material, both their legs helping to slide his pants down his legs.

"You complaining?" She said with a glare that didn't hold much authority, he could see the smile in her eyes.

"Never sweetheart, you can attack me any time you want." He whispered to her, his voice coming out husky and chilling. Her eyes closed as she felt his hands trace up and down her stomach, toying with the band of her sweatpants. "Sweetheart?" He asked, making her eyes pop back open and look at him with question.

"Hmm?" She asked, completely blissed out by his touch, his kiss and his simple presence with her.

"Protection?" He asked, with a shrug and Leia laughed. _Yeah maybe they should think about that, considering their history._

"We should be good on that this time." She answered. Han smiled and brought his lips to hers. Their hands seemed to be everywhere on each other. Leia's fingers ran through his hair and gripped his shoulders. Han's hand pushed at her pants and his fingers brushed against the lace covering her center. Moans and groans were shared with hot kisses, sensual brushes and strokes. Their bare skin was pressed against each other, both over heating but neither wanting to ever let go. His hands held on to her thighs and lifted her legs up and around him, the weight of his body pressed so intimately against her. Their kisses grew hungrier and their touches more urgent. Leia's head was thrown back against the pillow with each stroke of his fingers against her, each bit of delicate pressure he pressed to her. She had to bite down on her lip too stop from moaning to loud. The last thing she needed was for their daughter to wake up right now.

"Princess." Han sighed against her ear, more kisses placed along her bare skin, down her neck and across her chest. Her hand reached out and found him hard and waiting, she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Now Han." She mumbled against his lips, bringing him to rest perfectly against her. She craved the feel of their skin pressed against each other, rubbing against each other and now all she wanted was him inside of her. He rocked his hips against hers, before slowly bringing them together. They groaned in unison, both kissing each other to silent the noises they were making.

"Sweetheart…" He sighed against her lips. To which she whispered back to his.

"Han…I missed you." she told him. She meant in every way shape and form. She had missed him so terribly while he was gone, his presence around her, the way he made her feel, the way his kisses lit her body on fire and the way he made love to her and made her feel like the most important woman in the whole galaxy.

"Leia…" He moaned out.

"Kiss me." She practically demanded as she reached her peak and desperately needed his lips to quiet her cries. He didn't need to be told twice, as he quickly slammed their lips together. He could feel her muscles around him, pulsing and sending him off his own edge.

Neither moved, or said a word. Han's head was pressed into her shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his back. Her finger tips drew up and down his spine, similar to what he had done to her earlier. Leia never thought she would feel this way, so happy, pleased and utterly in love. Their breathing started to slow and Leia's eyes began to grow heavy. Han pulled his head from the hidden space between her shoulder and her neck and smiled down at her, a sleepy but pleased grin. She smiled back and ran her fingers over his face, holding his cheeks in her hands. Leaning up she kissed him sweetly. Ever so slowly Han rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. His embrace felt like the safest place in the world. Her legs kicked and pulled at the blankets until she grabbed hold of the bed spread and pulled it up and over them. Her forehead rested against his chest, with a hand over his heart. She could feel the beating start to slow as both their bodies calmed down.

"You wore me out…" She whispered, offering him a soft yawn. She heard him chuckle and squeeze her gently.

"Go to sleep Princess." He said looking down at her. Leia's hold on him tightened.

"Stay?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open and then closed again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised her.

* * *

 **Can't wait to read the reviews on this chapter! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter! So glad you enjoyed it...**

Chapter Fifteen

Leia wasn't sure why she was quite so warm, but she wasn't complaining. Her eyes fluttered open and then back closed as the sun from her window shined down into her bedroom. Leia's mind was slowly waking, but her body was still very much asleep. She didn't want to move or even attempt to lift her head, she as far too comfortable. _Hmm, warm and comfy,_ Leia thought. She wasn't sure why, but something told her to roll over, perhaps she needed to stretch her arms or just further wake up. As she slowly moved to roll her body against her mattress, something stopped her. An arm was tightly wrapped around her middle and she could feel hot breath against her neck. Barely turning her head, Leia noted Han's sleeping face pressed against her body. He was snoring softly and seemed to be completely asleep. _Han,_ her mind whispered to her. Han was here in her bed, last night had really happened and he had spent the night with her. As silly as it sounded she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. She missed waking up with his arms around her.

She was gentle in her movement, not wanting to wake him, but needing to face him. Maybe it was creepy, but she had the sudden urge to watch him sleep. She'd done it several times during their Bespin trip, all of which Han ended up catching her and calling her various names. But she didn't care, she didn't care if he caught her now. She wanted to live in this moment. Her bare skin rubbed against the blankets over top of them, still hot but feeling just right at the same time. Her eyes trailed over his face, and up and down his jawline. She was here in her bed with a very naked Han Solo. Could everything feel so right? Her mind tried to worry, but she put an immediate stop to it. She had wanted this, she had wanted him whole heartedly. She loved him. Reaching up, Leia let her finger tips trace over his skin, ever so softly drawing patterns on his jaw and up to his lips. His amazing lips, that had kissed her senseless the night before. His lips that had moved up and down her body, like an expert. She knew it didn't feel like time had passed for him, but the way he touched her, kissed her it made her feel like she was back aboard his ship.

Han's eyes suddenly opened and she cursed herself for waking him. His sleepy smile, made her heart beat a little faster. She moved her hand away from his face, simply happy to look into his eyes.

"Hi…" She whispered to him.

"Heya." He said with a large yawn.

"You're in my bed." She stated and Han nodded with a smirk.

"You forget?" He questioned, his voice coming out rough and raspy.

"For a moment." She admitted.

"I thought last night would have been a little more memorable for you." He teased and Leia blushed.

"It was." She added, as Han leaned his face closer to hers.

"Good morning Princess." He whispered against her lips, before bringing theirs together in a sweet morning kiss. She couldn't help but reach back up to touch him, to run her fingers across the side of his face and up into his hair. She needed to feel that this was in fact real, Han was here with her.

"Good morning Captain." She mumbled against his lips as he pulled back just far enough to take a slow breath. His hands moved down her hips and held her small form close to him. He didn't have any intention of letting her go anytime soon.

"You sleep alright?" He asked her.

"Better then I have in years." She admitted.

"Me too." He smirked, as he looked around at Leia's rather large bed. "Your bed's bigger then the bunk on the Falcon." He noted.

"You just now noticing?" She questioned with a small grin.

"Nah, noticed last night. Lot's more room." He smirked, dropping a kiss to her nose. "Very comfortable Princess." He added, stretching his arms out a bit. She smiled and watched him with a silly, but gleeful look across her face.

"Hmmm." She mumbled softly. "I've never had anyone else in this bed with me." Leia noted as his arms circled back around her, her lips moving faster then her mind, not really meaning to say it out loud.

"Nah?" He questioned softly. Her eyes moved back up to his.

"Adelyn, when she has nightmares." Leia explained. "No one else." She didn't know why she was telling him that, she expected he already knew it.

"No one?" He questioned with a teasing smirk.

"I had other things on my mind." She whispered to him seriously, leaning up and kissing him soundly. Han kissed her back, easily pulling her small body up and over top of his. Her skin was so soft and silky, he could spend hours running his hand up and down her entire body. Her chest pressed against his, as he sighed against her and reached up to hold her in place. He liked her right like this, yes he liked it very much.

"Door still locked?" Han mumbled against her lips.

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." He smiled, deepening their kiss and pulling her hips down to his. The slight movement of her hips against his made them both moan and sigh against their kiss. His hands seemed to be holding her so tightly, like he was afraid she would disappear.

"Han…" She whispered to him, as she moved to sit up. Han relaxed his hold on her and watched as she sat up and straddled his hips. Her hair flowed down her naked chest, making her look like some sort of goddess.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, reaching up and touching along her jaw. She smiled and blushed at the same time. His fingers ran down her neck and traced between her breasts.

"Han…" She sighed, her happiness spreading out and around her like wild fire. She couldn't help but smile down at him, completely unaffected by his intense stare. She'd missed him looking at her like that, she liked how it made her feel. Her palms pressed against his chest, feeling his heart beat under her touch. She hadn't noticed how tightly his fingers were grasping her thighs until he pulled her closer to his hips, and his fingertips dug into her skin. She sighed at the contact, easily feeling his growing arousal underneath her. She teased him with a slight roll of her hips

"Leia…" He said with a throaty moan. Leia let out a small giggle, as she heard a slight tapping coming from behind her. Turning her head to look across her room, her eyes fell on her bedroom door. That tapping continued, which Leia quickly recognized as knocking.

"Shit." She mumbled, her leg quickly swinging over Han's body and moving back to her side of the bed.

"Whats wrong?" Han asked her, offering her a look of confusion. She didn't have time to answer before the small voice came through the door.

"Momma?…Momma your doors locked?" Adelyn called.

"Shit!" Han agreed, looking across the room to where they had thrown their clothes the night before. He moved to stand from the bed, when Leia's hand pressed against his chest and pushed him back to the mattress.

"Stay quiet." She suddenly said, leaning down and kissing him briefly on the lips, before throwing the blankets up and over his entire body.

"Leia?" He mumbled, his voice muffled from under the covers.

"Shh!" Leia said as she grabbed her robe and quickly tied it around her body. She kicked at their clothes as she made her way over to the door. Taking a deep breath, Leia slowly unlocked the door and palmed it open. Adelyn looked sleepy as she stood outside her mothers door rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby." Leia greeted her, tightening her robe around her body, suddenly paranoid that she hadn't tied it tight enough.

"Your door was locked." Adelyn said with a look of offense.

"I know sweetie, Momma was sleeping."

"Oh…"

"Why don't you go brush your teeth honey, I'm going to make breakfast soon."

"What are we having?" Adelyn asked with a yawn.

"I'm not sure yet…Daddy's coming over this morning so we'll make extra." Leia added. Adelyn smiled brightly at her mother and clapped her hands together.

"Daddy doesn't come over in the mornings?" She questioned. The young girl wasn't wrong, Han spent most afternoons and evenings with them, Mornings were usually just the girls.

"Well, he'll be here this morning."

"Will he be here soon?" Adelyn asked.

"Sooner then you think." Leia sighed.

"I'll go get ready!" Adelyn said, sprinting down the hallway. Leia quickly shut the door and turned back towards her bed. She could hear Han's laugh even before she pulled the blankets off of him. She glared down at his smirking face.

"It's not funny Han!" She said slapping at his chest.

"Kinda is…You better get dressed, I'll be coming over soon." He grinned.

"You.." She sighed, moving to walk away, but Han's hand reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her back into bed with him. "Han…" She groaned, trying to be irritated but she couldn't deny how nice it felt back in bed with him. Han ran his fingers over her lips, before leaning over and kissing her softly. Leia hummed against his lips, he was such a good kisser.

"We need to be cautious with her…" Leia whispered to him.

"With Adelyn?" He questioned.

"Yes…I know we wanted this to happen, but we don't know what this is yet." She explained, motioning between the two of them as if it was some impossible puzzle they needed to figure out.

"Well…" He smirked. "I happen to like you a lot." He smiled down at her, kissing her cheek and then the other, followed by a gentle peck to her nose.

"I like you too." She answered back. "But…"

"No buts!" He protested with an over exaggerated sigh.

"Han…"

"Alright I'm listening."

"We haven't…we've never even gone on a date, let alone done a normal relationship."

"We've never been normal, why start now?"

"What if we end up hating each other?" Leia asked a slight hint of worry in her eyes. Han couldn't help but laugh at her. She was definitely over thinking this.

"We will not hate each other." He promised her. "I could never hate you Leia." He whispered to her, his fingers drawing patterns over her exposed neck. She sighed at his touch, wanting to believe him.

"I don't want to ruin this." She admitted.

"We won't." He assured her. "This…you and me, it's right. It's always been right Princess…We missed some time and that wasn't fair to either one of us, but we have this now." Leia's eyes started to water and she tried to blink away her tears. She knew he meant his words and she understood just how important she was to him now. He was important to her too!

"What if we start fighting again?"

"We're good at bickering, not fighting." He smirked, his simple gaze on her seeming to calm her down. Even as her mind started to spiral into worry, his presence calmed her and made her feel safe and secure with all of this.

"Well, we shouldn't bicker in front of Adelyn."

"Hey! sweetheart, who says we'll bicker at all?" He asked and Leia gave him a pointed look. "Ok fine, No bickering in front of the little princess. Don't over think this Leia."

"I'm trying." She nodded.

"You and me, us. None of it will hurt Adelyn. We deserve all of this…I want you Leia. You have no idea how much I care about you Adelyn." He told her, running his fingers through her hair and down her neck. "Just let this happen."

"Ok…" She whispered to him. "We should probably get dressed, you're arriving soon." She smiled softly at him. Han smiled back and took this moment to kiss her once last time.

"Now…Where did you throw my clothes last night Princess?"

—-

* * *

The morning sun shined down and into the kitchen, as the sound of breakfast sizzling on the stove filled the space. Everything smelled so good already, Han and Leia both feel starved. _"We worked up an appetite."_ Han had reminded her with a smirk. Leia had blushed and shook her head at him. They heard the sound of her feet before they saw her. Adelyn's curls bounced as she ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, in search of her mother but surprised to see her father as well.

"Daddy! you're here!" Adelyn said as she ran into the kitchen and straight into her father's arms. Han lifted her up and held her tight, she looked cute in her polka dot pajamas, and she seemed much more awake compared to when Leia had first talked to her this morning.

"I am. I'm helping Momma make breakfast." He explained to his daughter, pointing over to where Leia stood by the counter.

"Momma, Daddy's really having breakfast with us?" Adelyn asked, her voice filled with a excitement. Leia smiled at her sweet girl, she could feel her happiness and joy in one single look. It was safe to say Adelyn was overjoyed by Han's presence.

"He sure is." Leia nodded, pouring herself and Han a cup of caf. Glancing over at the pair of them, Leia was happy her daughter had taken her time in her room. Not much planning had gone into how this morning would go and it had been a funny sight trying to sneak Han out of her bedroom and into the main room before their daughter surfaced.

"Did you sleep good Daddy?" Adelyn asked her father and Han smirked.

"Really good." He said, offering Leia a wink as she handed him her caf. They'd both slept so well, It was clear they had worn each other out but it was more then that as well. Their bodies seemed to relax further when they touched, and the way Han's arms fit around her just perfectly. Thinking back to the early days of sleeping in Han's arms, Leia had truly missed it and was pleased she had that back in her life.

"Did you sleep good baby?" Leia asked her daughter, moving to stir breakfast on the stove.

"I did, I had good dreams. I was on Alderaan Momma." she explained to her mother.

"That's sweet baby." Leia said with a sad smile. Adelyn had used her birthday gift from Han so often now, most of her dreams had consisted of some sort of images of Leia's home. Leia didn't mind, while it sometimes sent a twinge of sadness to her heart, she also appreciated Adelyn's thoughts about Alderaan. In a way her daughter was creating her own memories of the beautiful planet, even if it was just from holo images.

"Everyone was there! In the gardens, the Gardens are my favorite daddy! But Everyones was there." Adelyn explained. "You!" She said pointing to her mother. "Daddy, Uncle Luke, Uncle Chewie and even Uncle Luke's girlfriend." Adelyn said counting all the people on her fingers.

"Luke has a girlfriend?" Han peeped in.

"Ah? I don't think Uncle Luke has a girlfriend sweetie." Leia corrected. Adelyn seemed to think hard for a moment before she shook her head.

"Soon." She said with a nod. Han laughed and tapped her little curls around her face. They bounced up and down, brushing against her little cheeks.

"Silly little girl." Leia laughed.

"I have school today?" She asked turning to Leia.

"Not today sweetie."

"You're stuck with me and Momma all day." Han smiled, moving to tickle his daughter. Adelyn giggled loud her face flushing as she pushed at her father's fingers.

"You two." Leia smiled. This moment was almost surreal to her. A normal morning with her family, Han here holding Adelyn and playing with their daughter. Breakfast was cooking and she would share a normal quiet morning with her loved ones, her mind didn't want to believe it, but it was true. She was really here with them, she wasn't dreaming.

"Adelyn, you want to watch cartoons?" Leia asked her.

"Ok!" She nodded, trying to catch her breath as Han gently set her back down and she darted off towards the living room.

"She's happy you're here." Leia noted, sipping her caf.

"How about her mom?" Han asked, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on either side of her hips, pinning her to the counter. "Is her mom happy I'm here?"

"You know I am." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him. Han smiled against their kiss, his arms moving from the counter to pull her flush against him. Waking up to Leia in his arms, morning kisses over caf, it was Bespin all over again, but this was much better. Han knew he wasn't going anywhere this time around.

"I could get used to mornings like this sweetheart." Han whispered to her.

"Me too." She admitted. "What are your plans today?" Leia asked him.

"I don't have any…Spending the day with my girls maybe?"

"Adelyn will like that. We'd like that." She corrected.

"I should finish breakfast." He noted, releasing his hold on Leia and moving towards the stove. Leia stared at him, not bothering to hide her flirtatious gaze. Leaning up she dropped a soft kiss to his jawline and Han smirked. Hearing a noise down the hall, Leia focused for a moment before she realized it was her com. She rarely got calls on the weekends, that was something she had put in place when Adelyn was very young.

"I'll be right back." She said rushing down the hallway and looking for her com. She found it on her desk and quickly answered the familiar code.

"This is Organa."

"Leia, I'm glad I caught you."

"Mon? What can I do for you?" Leia asked, not sure why she would be calling on a weekend.

"I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation here. Would you be able to make it in, for perhaps an hour?" The chancellor asked, her voice holding an odd tone.

"I'm…I'm actually with Adelyn right now." Leia explained, deciding to leave Han out of that comment.

"I understand, But I really feel it is necessary." She started. "Leia, I've contacted Luke as well, he'll be joining me soon…" She trailed off.

"What does Luke have to do with this?" Leia quickly asked.

"I'm afraid it involves you both."

"Mon what is this about?"

"I would really prefer to speak to you about this in person. I'd rather not wait till the start of the week."

"I…Is Luke even on planet? When is Luke coming in?" Leia asked, not sure if her brother was even on Coruscant to begin with, or if he was training on Yavin. She was confused by this call and the lack of details. Leia didn't understand why Mon would have contacted Luke before her, or what any of this way about.

"He will arrive soon, I'd appreciate your pretense Ambassador."

"I…" Leia trailed off, seeing Han standing in the doorway of her office. He offered her a concerned look and she tried to smile back. "I'll figure something out…Why do I get the feeling Luke knows more about this then I do?" Leia asked.

"Leia, the time would best be suited once you're here. Can someone watch Adelyn?"

"I'll ask Han…" Leia sighed, Han stepping forward at the sound of his name. "I'll be in shortly." Leia bit out, hanging up the com and looking up to Han.

"Everything alright?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not sure…I have to go into work, just for a small time."

"Anything I should know about? something with you and the kid?"

"Something, but I don't even know the details yet."

"Alright…Come eat before you go." He said kissing her forehead.

"I wanted to have a day with you and Adelyn." She sighed, brushing her hair away from her face in annoyance. She just wanted a simple day with her family, but whatever this was it seemed important.

"You will, how long will you be gone?" Han asked, dropping another kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe a hour?"

"Then we'll be here waiting for you Princess."

"I'd like that…" She really liked the idea of coming home to them, she wanted to always come home to Han and their daughter.

"Adelyn just found this." Han said holding up his caf mug from the night before. "I forgot I dropped it." He smirked. Leia blushed.

"I suppose that was my fault." She said thinking to the way she had kissed him last night on the couch and how somewhere in the distance she had heard the mug drop to the floor.

"I don't mind…I cleaned up most of the mess." He grinned.

"Thank you Han."

"Anytime sweetheart."

—-

* * *

Leia stepped into the office and felt an odd feeling of worry consume her. Luke was already sitting in the chair near Mon's desk. He looked up at her and offered her a sad smile. Reaching out to Luke, she felt worry from him as well. It took a lot to worry her brother, now she felt a bit nauseous. She always sensed some sort of regret feeling his mind, but she didn't know what that meant.

"Leia." Mon greeted, gesturing for her to sit down beside her brother.

"What is all this about?" Leia asked, getting right to the point.

"Leia…" Luke started before slowing his words.

"Luke what's wrong?"

"Leia, we received word last week of a potential threat to Yavin…" Mon started, trailing off her words.

"To Yavin? Why wasn't I informed?" Leia asked, sitting up straight.

"We thought it best to know the severity of this before involving you. You have been busy with the Ansion treaty and Master Skywalker thought it would be best." Mon explained, looking to Luke.

"Leia…" Luke cut in.

"When you say a threat was made to Yavin, you don't mean the planet you mean the school?" Leia quickly bit out, turning to glare at her brother. "Why wouldn't you tell me this?" She asked, shocked that Luke hadn't confided in her. They were close, she thought they shared almost everything. She could have helped him with whatever this was, at the very least she had a right to know about something like this.

"I didn't want to worry you Leia…Not with everything you have going on." Luke explained.

"When the threat was received by both us and your brother, we thought it best to look into it. Nothing has come from it. Just extremists at best, but we knew it would be best to include you in the conversation." Mon added. Leia sat back and listened to their words, while she understood that the Jedi school wasn't her main focus, she wished they would have let her in on this. If there was some sort of threat to those children, would there be a threat to her daughter as well, her potentially force sensitive child was involved in this too.

"An investigation was put in place?" Leia asked, looking to Mon and not her brother.

"Yes, as I said nothing was found. Extremists stretching their thoughts and opinions. We had all but closed the possibility of any threat until today…"

"Until today?" Leia asked.

"We have received complaints, or rather objections to you and your work Leia. It appears to have come from the same group."

"My work?" Leia asked, confused as to what she could have possibly done to upset anyone recently.

"Some are not finding it appropriate for you to work so close to the Republic…" Mon explained.

"And why is that?" Leia bit out.

"Leia.." Luke said reaching out for his sisters hand. He knew she was upset and he deserved that, he should have told her but he wanted to spare her if possible. "The messages we received on Yavin related to Vader and my teaching the next generation. They found it inappropriate for me to be around young Jedi, they suggested I would train them to be…well to be like him…Your messages are similar." Luke said slowly. "When I first received these transmissions I thought it was more Vader backlash, and I didn't want to put you through that again Leia. I know I should have told you, but I didn't think it was anything. I know you like me to handle the Vader related things, I understand that, I thought this was just another way of keeping you out of something relating to Darth Vader."

"So It all comes back to Vader?" Leia questioned.

"Now Leia, you must know none of us feel this way. I was a friend to Bail and I see him in you everyday, but we need to take precautions." Mon explained softly.

"Why is this coming back up? This all died down!" Leia questioned. "It's been years!" Leia said in confusion. While some people did still voice their opinions about the twins bloodline, the brunt of it had died down years ago. Large groups had either stopped caring or moved on, she didn't understand what had brought this back up, all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure Leia."

"So what? I'm poisoning the Republic because of my bloodline?" Leia questioned.

"Leia…" Luke sighed.

"I appreciate you looping me in. What is being done?" Leia asked.

"Some of the messages suggested you be suspended, that will not be happening." Mon said with a quick shake of her head. "These extremists come and go, as we saw years ago. We will keep an eye on the situation, but no action is needed from you…perhaps to simply be careful."

"I will adjust my security systems and plans." Leia nodded. Her thoughts immediately going to Han and Adelyn at home.

"I believe your home is rather secure?" Mon questioned.

"It is.." Leia nodded. The whole building was one of them most secure on the planet, she'd still make note to add further measures. Anything she needed to do to keep her family safe.

"I appreciate you coming in Leia." Mon nodded softly, standing to see Leia out.

"Of course…Luke may I speak with you." Leia almost bit out as she moved to leave the room. She could hear Luke following her out of the office. She tried to calm her annoyance, but she was angry with him.

"Leia…I'm sorry."

"Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"I didn't think it was anything to focus on, just another person that didn't understand that we're not like him…and then when the Chancellor contacted me I thought maybe It should be investigated. But I still didn't want to worry you! You have so much work lately and with focusing on Han and Adelyn, Leia you deserve to be worry free for a while."

"I understand where you were coming from Luke, but I need to know these things." Leia said pointing at her chest. "How do I know this doesn't effect Adelyn some how?"

"Leia…"

"She is force sensitive Luke, if threats are coming to you and your students what's to stop them from coming to her? Everyone knows who I am, knows who she is! I need to be able to protect my daughter! We handled this together when we first went public, I need you to be open with me."

"I know Leia, I'm sorry. I'm glad you know now. It's probably like Mon said, it will die down. I'm sorry…" He sighed, his frustration with himself showing on his face. "I just wanted to take some of the pressure off of you, I don't want you to always have to handle these situations. He was my father too, I can take a few hits from time to time."

"We're stronger together Luke."

"I know."

"All of the kids are alright?" Leia questioned, thinking to Yavin now.

"Yes, we have also secured more security and things are going well."

"Good…"

"I'm sorry they are threatening your career Leia. I know you don't want to be connected to him."

"Well I am. There's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry Leia…"

"I know. No more secrets?" She questioned with a glare.

"Yes little sis."

"Ehh I hate when you call me that."

"You headed home?"

"I am, you want some lunch?"

"Nah, I need to prepare to head back to Yavin."

"Alright…"

"Leia? You should probably tell Han about this, just so he can be aware as well."

"I'll tell him." Leia nodded.

"How are things with you two?" Luke said with a smile.

"We're fine." She said shortly. Luke smirked but didn't say anything, giving his sister a soft side hug. He wouldn't push her for more information.

—-

* * *

Leia walked through the door and felt a sense of warmth overcome and surround her. Han and Adelyn were watching a movie together on the couch, and as she walked closer to them Han offered her a smile and lifted his arm, making space for her on his side. Leia immediately moved to sit beside him, and smiled as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They were quiet for a while, simply watching the movie together as a family. Han's fingers traced over Leia's neck, tucking underneath her hair just to brush against her soft skin. His touch calmed Leia and made her for a brief time forget about her worries at work, with Luke and with the rest of the Galaxy. Her head leaned against Han's side, not feeling like hiding anything from Adelyn at this very moment. It was a simple touch, and Leia didn't see the harm in it.

Han smiled down at his girls, both seated against him, relaxed and enjoying a simple movie. The whole picture seemed so normal, like any regular family. Han liked the image they made, he'd take normal over the craziness that was their life any day. But honestly he was just happy to have both of them in his arms. Leia seemed tense when she walked in, and Han made note to ask her about it later, for now he wouldn't ruin this quiet moment with his family. She seemed to be more relaxed in his arms, his simple touches soothing her.

The movie slowly came to an end and Han and Leia both couldn't help but smile at Adelyn. She was passed out against Han's side, a little snore coming from her nose. She must have been tired, she had woken quite early this morning. Not wanting to wake her, Han carefully stood up and helped to spread her small body out and across the couch. Leia reached over and draped the throw blanket over top of her, both happy to let her have a little nap.

"How was work?" Han asked, taking her fully into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Not good." She sighed.

"More treaty stuff?"

"I wish it was that simple." She sighed looking down at their feet. Taking hold of her chin, Han slowly lifted her face and smiled at her.

"Talk to me sweetheart. I'm here." He was here, he'd be there for her for whatever she needed. She'd been alone long enough. Now he was there for her, Adelyn and anything she needed. Whether that was support, physical or mental.

"When Luke and I first made our parentage public…Not everyone was happy with us."

"I remember you saying that." Han nodded.

"It seemed to die down, I mean this was years ago."

"So what's wrong now?"

"It seems a new group, The Chancellor seems to think it's a group of extremists. They seem to have a problem with Luke and I again."

"What the hell did you ever do to them?" Han bit out, already irritated with these faceless people who were judging the woman he loved.

"Apparently we were born." Leia sighed. "Some threats were made." Leia said slowly, not wanting Han to worry or to honestly freak out.

"What kind of threats?" He asked, his jaw tense.

"Luke got some about the school, and the younglings he's training. They suggested not wanting him around younglings, because he will apparently train them to become the next Darth Vader." She said with an eye roll. Clearly they didn't know her brother.

"Clearly they've never met Luke." Han said, almost repeating Leia's own thoughts.

"Of course not, people choose to judge us with no evidence of these actions. Luke found this out last week and didn't tell me." Leia said opening up to Han a bit further. "I might have yelled at him."

"Of course you did, you deserve to know something like that. Is there anything else?" Han asked.

"Yes, the same group want me removed from office or any association with the Republic."

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Han swore, he didn't understand how Leia and Luke could be judged for their biological father's actions.

"Some people can't see past the bloodline."

"Bunch of shit." Han muttered.

"I don't want you to stress about this…" She started. "But I'll be upping the security down stairs and up here. I'll also be taking extra precautions when Adelyn and I go out."

"You think someone will try something?" Han said, pure anger bubbling up now. _Like hell! No one was hurting his family,_ his mind screamed.

"We don't know. Better safe then sorry."

"I won't let anything happen to you or Adelyn." Han whispered to her, holding her face close to his own.

"I appreciate that, but you need to be careful as well. You're connected to both us and Luke…I don't want you getting hurt because of me…again."

"Again?….Leia Cloud City wasn't your fault."

"Partially…I don't want to talk about Cloud City right now." Leia sighed, she didn't want this today. "Last night was…"

"Was what?" He questioned.

"Amazing and it felt right and now today I wake up and all of this happens."

"Leia…Life isn't always going to be perfect. But we'll take the moments we can." He assured her.

"Thank you Han."

"Anytime sweetheart, I'm here for you." He promised her, leaning down and bringing their lips together. Leia sighed into their kiss, immediately kissing him back. He pulled her close, he would never tire of the way her body fit perfectly in his arms.

"So Han?" She whispered against his lips.

"Yes sweetheart."

"I don't know if I'm ready for you to leave yet…" She trailed off.

"I'm not going anywhere?" He questioned in confusion.

"I mean tonight…"

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

"I wondered if you'd like to stay with me tonight?" She said with a soft smile and a blush that danced across her cheeks. Han smirked and quickly nodded his head.

"You don't even have to ask sweetheart."

"Good to know."

* * *

 **Have a Good weekend Guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another new chapter for you! Thank you for all the reveiws on the last chapter! Some of you made me laugh. I'm fine, some weeks work is much more time consuming then others. ENJOY**

Chapter Sixteen

Leia let out another giggle, before quickly covering her mouth and hiding her face in the pillows. She didn't want to wake Adelyn, especially by laughing too loud. Han's fingers traced up and over her hip, as his lips trailed kisses up and down her neck. Every time she tried to roll away his hold on her tightened and her body would be pressed back to his. While she didn't mind his embrace or how warm his body felt against his, she did know she had to get to work soon. Her face was flushed from her smiles and the way Han continued to kiss her. Dropping a kiss to her lips, he surprised her by deepening it and earning not a giggle but a moan from Leia this time. Her hands reached up and ran through his hair, as he moved to roll over and on top of her.

"Han…" She sighed, her hand pressing against his chest in an attempt to push him off of her. Han smirked down at her, dropping more kisses to her neck and jawline. "I really have to get going." She reminded him.

"Says who?" He mumbled against her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin.

"I do." She sighed, loving his touch far too much.

"Stay home, I'll make it worth your while." He promised in a husky whisper.

"Didn't you already do that twice this morning?" She questioned with a blush. Han slowly pulled away from her neck and smirked down at her. He leaned in close to her, just keeping their faces close together.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"Maybe." She teased. Lifting her hand up, she traced over his jaw and across the scar over his chin. "I don't want to get up…but I really have to." She said pressing her hands to his shoulders and finally pushing him over to what had become his side of the bed. Han laughed and flopped down to his pillow. He couldn't help but smile at her as she sat up and looked across the room. Moving his hand up Han traced over her bare back, drawing patterns over her spine. Leia sighed and glanced over her shoulder at him. He'd never get over how sexy she looked. She always did, all the time. But these moments here and alone with her she never looked so sexy. Her hair down and framing her face, her skin flushed from their kisses and almost always a beautiful smile against her lips.

"You're staring." She noted.

"Can't help it."

"It's still early, you could get some more sleep." She suggested.

"Nah, I might get up and make Adelyn breakfast."

"She's going to get spoiled, her daddy making her breakfast every morning."

"Not every morning." He defended.

"Just every time you spend the night." She suggested, arching her brow. Han smirked and laughed. These days, that was most nights. Not that he minded, he loved spending more time with his girls and tucking Adelyn in and of course loved sleeping with Leia in his arms, sometimes no clothes were necessary.

"That's been a lot lately." Han smirked. Leia nodded her head softly, slowly leaning down and pressing her lips to his. Han moaned against her lips, happy to pull her back into bed with him.

"I like when you spend the night." Leia admitted, her warm breath brushing against his face. Han smiled, holding her face softly in his hands. "I need to take a shower, maybe get dressed." She sighed.

"Hmm I like this look so much better."

"I can't always be naked."

"Not always! Just when we're alone." He noted. Leia couldn't help but laugh at him, dropping one last kiss to his lips before standing up and out of bed. Han smirked as he watched her walk across the room and grab for her robe. "How late are you working tonight?" He asked propping his head up on his hand.

"Shouldn't be late at all."

"Good…Chewie's making dinner tonight."

"Oh, is he?" She asked, wrapping the robe around her naked form.

"He offered and I know you like his food." He smiled.

"That I do." She nodded, coming to his side of the bed and sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Leia?" He asked, as her fingers came down to trace over his chest.

"What is it?"

"You like your job?"

"Most days." She nodded with a smile.

"Good…"

"Some days are better then others. I enjoy what I do, and I think I make a difference." She explained.

"Of course you do."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking about things, life…my life."

"Sounds very interesting."

"Oh it is." He smiled, not wanting the moment to go too deep. He'd been enjoying their rather relaxed morning together.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked, running her fingers up and through his hair.

"I think I've adjusted pretty good…to this life and all."

"I think so too." Leia nodded, he'd accepted Adelyn so fast and had become an amazing almost immediately. With all the changes he faced, he had faced them with strength and power.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's next…"

"Next?"

"Nah, I don't want to get into this right now…" He sighed. "You gotta get to work."

"I can be late if you need to talk Han." She told him.

"I just…I watch you go to work everyday and I'm trying to figure out where I fit in with the rest of the Galaxy these days."

"Oh…"

"I feel good here with you and Adelyn. But I've been thinking about what I should do…Do I get a job? Do I keep things how they are?"

"I guess that's all up to you. You know I'll support you in whatever you want to do."

"I figured as much." He smiled softly. Leia nodded gently, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"You'll figure it out."

"I sure hope so…"

"Trade routes?" She suddenly said, as she sat back up. Han threw her a questioning look, as she continued. "It's not the same as smuggling but It's similar. Maybe there's a place for you in that environment." She suggested.

"I wouldn't want to be away from you and Adelyn." Han immediately said.

"You don't have to decide this morning. You'll figure it out hot shot." She smiled brightly, before standing up and making her way into the fresher. Han watched her walk away until she was hidden in the next room. Flopping his head back against the pillows he sighed. He felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy.

-—

* * *

Han walked up and towards Adelyn's school, her hand happily grasped in her fathers. She skipped as they walked up the path and Han couldn't help but chuckle at her. Some days she truly was a morning person, she must get that from Leia. Han watched as kids ran around the hallways and parents and teachers scurried around, trying to get everyone to their correct place. Looking down to his daughter, Han couldn't help but be pleased with her behavior.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?'

"I like when you take me to school."

"I like it too."

"Maybe you and Momma take me tomorrow?" She suggested with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"We'll see sweetie…Uncle Chewie is making us dinner tonight." Han told her.

"Yay!" She squealed. "He's a good cook." She noted.

"Yes he is." Han agreed.

"There's Gwen!" Adelyn said with bright smile as she pointed out and towards her best friend. Han nodded as he too spotted the other little girl. "Can I go daddy?"

"Sure thing…I'll see you after school."

"Ok daddy!" She said offering him a brief hug, before darting off and towards her friends. Han smiled as he watched her curls bounce around as she ran down the hallway. His perfect little girl.

"Oh hello!" Han heard from his side. Glancing over, Han bit his tongue and held back an obvious sigh. "It's lovely to see you again Han!" Abree said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Han only nodded, trying to look back over to where his daughter had ran off to. "You're little one just loves my daughter. Gwen." She added.

"I know. They seem like good friends." Han noted.

"Oh they are…" She said another one of those smiles across her face.

"I should be getting back…" He said trying to turn away, but she grabbed hold of his arm. Han sighed and held back from shoving her hand away.

"Can I interest you in a cup of caf?"

"No thanks." He said quickly.

"Oh surely you drink caf."

"I do, just not with you." He bit out. She looked shocked at first before she settled back into her sweet and clearly fake smile.

"You know you really are quite handsome Han Solo." She said stepping closer to him. Without missing a beat, Han stepped back and put further distance between them.

"So I've been told."

"Well at least you know it." She giggled, her high pitch coming out at an odd tone.

"So what do you say? A cup a caf…If our daughters are such good friends we should get to know each other."

"I'm really not interested."

"Oh come on Han…" She said reaching for him again, this time he did shrug her hand off his arm and took another step away.

"Shouldn't you be worried about being seen with me?" He suggested. She blinked at him, not sure what he meant. "Wouldn't want people to start calling you a smugglers whore." He added. Realization flashed across her face.

"Oh…She told you that?"

"Leia tells me a lot of things."

"I see…We'll of course we didn't mean anything by it. We all say silly things when we're young." She explained, flashing another grin.

"You call someone a whore and you don't think it means anything?"

"Oh Gods, you have to know it was just a bit of a shock for those of us in the Noble houses. It was unexpected for Leia…"

"Too end up with someone like me?" Han said finishing her sentence.

"Well yes you were unexpected, but the situation was almost unheard of. It was just a bit of a shock when the pregnancy went public." She explained, not helping her story at all.

"I see." Han bit out, trying to remain calm and not start screaming at this woman in the middle of his daughters school.

"Surely she's over it by now."

"She is! But me!" He said pointing it his chest. "It's fresh for me! and what you called my daughter, I don't care what house you're from I don't have any interest in talking to you or sharing a cup of caf with you. Your daughter seems sweet and Adelyn likes her. But from what Leia's said, that credit goes to your ex husband. Now if you'll excuse me!" He quickly said, as he stepped away from her and left her standing in the hallway completely shocked, and put in her place.

Han felt angry and agitated, Leia had insisted he let it go but it still hung in his mind and stuck on the tip of his tongue. _His whore, and his Bespin Bastard._ Even thinking the words made Han's blood boil. He knew Leia was over it, she had never let it truly affect her but here he was still upset by it. He honestly wasn't sure what upset him more that Leia and Adelyn had been called such names or treated so horribly, or the fact that he had missed all of it. He hadn't been there to defend her, or shut them all up. Granted Leia had a better way with words then he did, He wondered just what would happen if he ever heard someone call Leia or Adelyn those words, they might fear for their life in that moment. Looking around the large city Han sighed. _H_ e wasn't sure he wanted to go home and sit in Leia's quiet apartment. He had no idea what Chewie was up to, and he didn't feel like roaming the streets either. His mind flashed around to different options. He of course could head down the hangar and work on the Falcon. But again that didn't feel right, not right now when he was in such a weird mood.

His foots stomped the lifted sidewalks and passed the speeders that flew by him. The crowds were large and rather annoying. He forgot how much he hated this planet until he had to go out and into the mass amounts of people. But Leia and Adelyn were here, so this is where he would be. It didn't take him long to find his destination. Looking up at the tall building, he wondered if this was alright, just showing up like this. Stepping inside, he looked around and quickly made his way to the lift, pressing Leia's floor number and waiting. He'd only been here one other time and was pretty sure he remembered the way to her hall and office. Stepping off the lift he passed few people and tried to blend in as much as he could. He passed so many doorways, and he really hoped he wasn't just walking right by her. He was sure he knew where it was, right? He saw Leia's assistant and thanked the Gods he had found the right office.

"Umm hi…I'm…"

"Captain Solo." she said, knowing exactly who he was.

"Right…I'm sorry to just stop by. Is Leia busy?"

"She's scheduled herself for for F&D." She said softly.

"F&D?" Han questioned.

"Files and Documents, she's alone…"

"Oh…Could you see…Could you ask her if I could speak with her?" Han said, his voice coming out awkward and oddly placed. He sounded like he was asking a childhood friend if they could come out to play.

"Ambassador Organa added you to her approved list Captain Solo."

"What does that mean?"

"You're free to go and see her. You don't need an appointment."

"OH! She did, did she." Han smirked and her assistant laughed softly.

"Go right in Sir." She added, pointing to the door. Han nodded.

Stepping over, the office door slowly slid open and Han stepped inside. The door slid shut as Leia quickly looked up, obviously not expecting anyone. She moved rather fast and stood up, stepping towards him, confusion itched on her face.

"What's wrong? Is Adelyn alright?" she quickly asked him.

"Oh! She's fine! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you." He said, cursing himself. He really should have called her.

"Oh, alright…This is a surprise." She added, a smile filling her face now.

"I'm full of surprises." He said stepping towards her and reaching his arms around her waist. He tested his hold on her, not sure if this was "Appropriate" For the work place. Leia happily accepted his hold and moved closer to him, her hands resting against his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you." He shrugged. The real answer being he needed to see her after the fiasco at Adelyn's school.

"You didn't get enough of me this morning? And last night?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Nah…never." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"What's wrong Han?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

"You feel stressed." She told him matter of factly. He frowned, deciding to not ask her how she knew he was so stressed.

"I ran into Abree at the school." He said slowly.

"And…" She said her eyebrows arching and preparing for the worst.

"We shared words." He said, in them most diplomatic way possible.

"Han." She said in a warning tone. "What kind of words?"

"I think she was trying to flirt with me!" He said, honestly confused by the whole situation. A flash of something spread across Leia's face, but he couldn't pin point what it was. Perhaps anger? Jealous? Or just Annoyance? He wasn't sure, but it wasn't the best look for her.

"Why do you think that?"

"She asked me to get caf with her."

"Oh well, perhaps she was being polite." Leia suggested, her mind screaming at her that Abree was anything but polite.

"Nah…it was weird."

"What did you say?" She asked , afraid to know the answer.

"I just wondered why she would want to be seen with me. Wouldn't that make her a smugglers whore?" He bit out and Leia quickly shut her eyes tight.

"Han…" She sighed.

"Listen sweetheart, I know you can handle yourself. Believe me I know this! And I know you're over this! But for me, I just found out all these horrible things all these snobby people called my girls! Adelyn is friends with Gwen, I needed to get it out of my system if I'm going to be seeing her mom all the time!"

"Han…"

"Don't get mad at me." He added.

"I'm not mad…"

"You look mad." He noted, he knew her mad face very well. He had been on the receiving end of it several times.

"I'm not mad at you." She assured him. "I just don't know why she doesn't leave well enough alone." Leia sighed, stepping away from him.

"Hmm I am rather good looking." He suggested, hoping to diffuse the tension he had created. Leia snorted out a laugh and folded her arms over her chest.

"I suppose it's my own fault."

"What's your fault?" He questioned.

"It was my choice to keep this quiet." She said gesturing between the two of them.

"And what you think she wouldn't have done it if she knew about you and me?" Han asked, trying to hold back a smirk and a large laugh.

"Well she'd know you're taken! Wouldn't she." Leia bit out, her face scrunching up in annoyance. Han couldn't hold the laugh any longer and he chuckled at her. Granted he wasn't truly laughing at her, he loved the idea of Leia being jealous. He was overjoyed that Leia claimed him, he'd happily be Leia's. In fact he agreed with her, in his eyes they were both taken.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not." He said stepping up to her and trapping her between him and her desk.

"It looks like you are!"

"I'm not." He promised. "I like being taken…Does that mean you're taken too?" He whispered down to her. Leia stared up at him, lost in his gaze. They hadn't had this conversation yet. Some how they had ended up in a part of their relationship that wasn't confirmed yet. She knew she loved him, although she hadn't said it to him again. She also knew she only wanted him, but they had both agreed to be careful with Adelyn. It was all so confusing and Leia didn't know how to answer that question. Taking a deep breath she sighed.

"I've been taken for a while Han…" She nodded and Han smirked, leaning down to kiss her. His kiss surprised her, it was harsh against her lips, but she felt all of his love within it. Her hands reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She could hear him moan against her lips, only making her move closer to him. His arms tightened around her as he deepened their kiss. Leia's mind was totally lost, she forgot where she was, or what day it was. For now she was simply standing here, kissing Han, or rather having her whole life kissed out of her. She wondered how long they had been kissing when she heard a throat clear from behind Han.

Pulling away they both let go of each other and turned to face whoever had just entered Leia's office. Leia silently cursed herself, wondering why she hadn't locked her damn door. Looking up she blushed further as she stared at Carlist and his smirking face.

"Sorry to interrupt Princess, Solo." Carlist said continuing to try and hide his grin.

"Carlist…" Leia said, her voice coming out very out of breath which only made her blush further.

"Good to see you." Han added, his voice too was out of breath.

"You as well Solo. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's alright." Leia quickly dismissed.

"I suppose this is what all the bets were about on Hoth?" Carlist suggested, letting out a small laugh. Han let out a laugh as well, but Leia quickly cut in.

"This…I mean us…this wasn't happening on Hoth." She corrected.

"Yeah it came right after…" Han added, and Leia reached across and slapped his chest.

"As it is, I'm sorry to interrupt. I can come back…"

"No Carlist, please stay. Han was just leaving."

"Right…" Han nodded. Not bothering to hide anything now, Han slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Leia closed her eyes at the feel of his lips pressed to her forehead and nodded to him softly as he moved to leave the room.

"I'll see you tonight." Leia said and Han smiled.

"Tonight. Have a good day you two." Han said as he quickly left the room.

"What can I help you with Carlist?" Leia asked.

"You need to take a breather?" He asked, teasing her and making her cheeks flush a new shade of red.

-—

* * *

Chewie walked around Leia's kitchen, rather comfortable in the space. This of course was not the first time he had cooked in this apartment. His memory reminded him of several times he had cooked for Leia and Adelyn over the years, however these days it was different. He was pleased at the thought that Han would be joining them, it always brought him comfort knowing that Han was back and around for his daughter and for Leia. Chewie cared for this whole family, and seeing them together made him happy. Speaking of, Chewie thought as he watched Han walk into the room. Staring over at him, Chewie smiled. Han seemed so relaxed and comfortable in this environment. It was clear, Han had made himself at home in Leia's apartment.

"You need any help?" Han asked.

"No, I have it covered." Chewie replied. Han only nodded and took a seat at the counter, watching his friend move about the kitchen and prepare dinner. Chewie continued to chop vegetables and add mixes to the stew he was creating. Glancing up Chewie watched as Han stared across the room at his daughter. It was clear and obvious just how much Han loved that little girl, and it made Chewie overjoyed that this family was finally finding its way together. "So…" Chewie trailed off and Han sighed. Something was coming, that was for sure.

"What?" Han asked.

"What's going on with you and the Princess?" Chewie questioned with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Han asked, deciding to play dumb.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't." Han shrugged, he wasn't going to go into that. The last thing he wanted to do was make Leia feel uncomfortable by talking to Chewie about their relationship.

"Han, I know you haven't been walking the planet at night…you've been here with Leia?" Chewie suggested and Han only shrugged again. "Fine, don't say anything. But for the record I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Chewie." Han nodded softly.

"Any time cub…"

"Something smells amazing!" Leia said walking in the front door and walking over to the counter. She stood by Han, her hand effortlessly finding his leg and running her hand against his knee gently. Han smiled at her and placed his hand over top of of hers. Her hand was cold from outside, but his palm moved to draw circles over her skin and hopefully warm her up.

"Just about done Princess." Chewie smiled. Leia nodded and moved to greet her daughter.

"Hey sweetie…" Leia said dropping a kiss to Adelyn's forehead.

"Hi momma."

"How was school?"

"It was good…Can you and Daddy take me tomorrow?" She questioned.

"We'll see baby." Leia said. Adelyn seemed to accept that answer and looked back to her drawing. Leia smiled at her daughters drawing, it looked as if she was drawing the Falcon again.

"I'm going to change." Leia told Han and Chewie, quickly making her way down the hallway and to her bedroom. Dinner did smell amazing and she was starving. She wanted nothing more then to slip into some simple sweatpants and sit around her family and share a meal. Today had been an easy day at work but she still had rushed out the door as fast as she could.

"Hey…" She heard Han say from behind her, making her jump a bit.

"Hey." She said, covering her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry." he smiled, stepping closer and pulling her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She said arching her brow.

"Missed you…"

"I was gone two seconds, Han." She said with an eye roll. Han smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She sighed into his kiss and kissed him back. "Where does Chewie think you are?" She questioned, her voice hushed.

"Probably thinks I came in here to kiss you…he ain't stupid."

'No he's not." Leia agreed.

"Hey you two! Foods done!" Chewie called down the hall and Han laughed. Yep, Chewie wasn't stupid.

"You gonna let me go long enough to change?" She questioned.

"Maybe…" He smirked as he let go of her and slowly moved to leave the room. Gods he loved that woman.

The meal tasted amazing and everyone agreed that Chewie was a fantastic cook. The small talk was comfortable, something that Leia always appreciated. Work was all about long talks and debates, at home she wanted nothing more then to relax and have simple conversations. Everything seemed to be going well until Adelyn slowly looked up at her mother.

"Momma, Can I ask you a question?" She asked softly. "Of course baby." Leia nodded, sipping some of her wine.

"When are you and Daddy getting married?" She asked, her innocent eyes wide and curious. Leia about choked on her sip of wine, her cough sounding around the room. Han quickly moved a hand up to her back and rubbed against her spine gently. Chewie looked awkwardly across the table at Han, who too looked a little uncomfortable. Leia blinked away the tears her cough had brought on and slowly looked to her daughter.

"Honey, Daddy and I aren't getting married." Leia told her slowly. Adelyn blinked in confusion. She looked over to her father an stared at him for a moment. Han's heart pounded against his chest, he knew what was coming next.

"But Daddy said maybe soon?" She said, her little eyes darting between Han and Leia both. Han closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, why didn't he see this coming sooner, and why the hell had he said that to Adelyn. He risked a glance at Leia and watched as her whole body tensed. Her jaw was clenched and her eyebrows creased. Han tried to slip his hand into Leia's under the table but she quickly pulled it away. Her eyes finally turned to his and she offered him a glare _. Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Han's mind chanted over and over again.

"Sweetie Daddy and I are not getting married." Leia said trying to lighten her voice for her daughter, but there was a coldness to her tone that worried Han.

"Momma?" Adelyn questioned, very confused.

"Maybe we can talk about this more after Daddy goes home." Leia said, knowing her words were more for Han then for her daughter.

"Ok Momma…."

"How was your day at school? What did you learn?" Leia asked quickly changing the subject and ignoring Han's eyes staring at her.

—-

* * *

"Chewie would you mind watching Adelyn for a few moments?" Leia asked, as they cleaned up the plates from dinner. Chewie quickly nodded and watched as Leia turned her gaze to Han. "I need to speak with you." She said, before turning to walk down and towards her room. She didn't even look to see if he was following her. Han sighed and cursed more under his breath. Chewie gave him a sad smile before nodding down the hall, pushing him to follow her. Han nodded back and quickly walked down the path to Leia's room. Stepping into the room, he could feel the tension and the stress. Han watched as she paced the room, her back to him.

"Close the door." She said quickly, not turning to face him.

"Leia…" He sighed as the door slid shut, leaving them alone.

"What were you thinking!?" She said finally turning to face him.

"Leia hear me out…" He tried but she interrupted him.

"Why would you tell her that!?"

"It just came out!"

"No! That just doesn't come out! Why would you say that to her!"

"Leia…"

"Damn it Han! She's just a little girl you can't say those things to her! She thinks we'll be getting married next week!"

"I doubt it! She wouldn't expect it that fast!" Han tried to defend, but Leia only glared again.

"She's just a little girl Han! You and me…We're barely on solid ground! We haven't even…Damn it Han we just admitted TODAY that we are taken, that we are officially TOGETHER!…We are no where near marriage!" She said shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself. Han stepped to move closer to her, but Leia's outstretched hand stopped him. "Why would you say that to her?" She whispered out, lost for words and confused as to why he thought that would be a good idea.

"I'm sorry ok! You were sick…I know it wasn't right, but she asked why we aren't married and it just came out!"

"She's not just going to forget this Han! She'll mention it to a friend at school and then suddenly the whole galaxy is planning our wedding before we've even decided if that's what we want!"

"That is what I want!" He argued back, Leia looked startled by his words an quickly shook her head no.

"You don't know that yet!" She said dismissing it.

"I do know that! I would have asked you years ago if I had the chance!" Han said his voice raising as he once again stepped forward.

"Because I was pregnant!"

"You know that's not it! You know this, you and me is more then that. And maybe we haven't said it yet, but I think we both know how we feel…We agreed we're taken. I'm with you and you're with me. I don't want that to ever change Leia!"

"Han stop…" She pleaded not wanting this to go too far.

"Listen to me Leia…This is what I want! I shouldn't have told Adelyn, and I'm not expecting a wedding next week. But when I look to my future, our future that is what I see." He said, his words rushing out as his emotions surrounded each word. Leia just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She had been trying to live in the moment, enjoy her time with Han and let them find their way back to each other. But suddenly they were talking about marriage an she hadn't even said _I love you_ again, he hadn't told her he loved her. Granted he was right, they both knew how the other felt, but they still hadn't said it. They were no where near ready to get married.

"Leia say something…."

"We shouldn't be talking about this yet…"

"Why not?"

"Because we'll ruin it…we'll ruin this if we rush anything."

"You don't know that…I missed enough time, I don't want to miss anymore."

"Han…" she sighed now, blinking away tears.

"I'm sorry Leia. I'm new at this. I know I shouldn't have told her that…I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I know you are…" She nodded.

"You gonna let me touch you now?" He said stepping forward. Leia didn't move, instead looked up and watched as he moved to her. His fingers ran along the side of her face, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to move backwards with her.

"You know how I feel about you…I don't wanna scare you away. But you know Leia." He whispered to her gently.

"I know." She whispered back, leaning her forehead against his chest. She let his arms fold around her, and let his warmth start to calm her down.

"This the first fight we've had?" Han asked curious. Leia snorted out a laugh against his chest and pulled back to look at him again. She nodded her head.

"I think so…It was bound to happen."

"I guess, we were always good at fighting." He smirked.

"Says you…"

"Everyone thought so, where'd you think those bets Carlist mentioned came from?"

"Oh don't remind me…I'm sorry If I overreacted." she sighed. "I wasn't expecting that question from her."

"It's not that uncommon Leia, little kids wanting their parents to be together."

"Well, maybe we need to slowly start to introduce us to her…Perhaps that will please her."

"It pleases me." He teased. Leia smiled before her face grew serious again.

"Han…I don't want you to think that I would never…I don't want you to think I would never want to marry you. Just not now." She said softly, hoping he understood what she meant and he didn't take offense to her words.

"I know Leia…Someday?" He suggested.

"Someday." She nodded.

"Do you really want me to go home?" He asked her. Leia sighed and shook her head no, hugging him again.

"I don't want you to go anywhere."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! As always I really appreciate you reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh Hi nice to see you! Sorry for the delay...life oh crazy life. ENJOY!**

Chapter Seventeen

Han could feel himself being pulled out of slumber, but gods did he want to fight it. He was so comfortable right now, and the bed was so warm and relaxing. He could feel Leia's small body pressed into his, his face was hidden in her neck and his arms draped over her waist. She always smelled so amazing, he knew it was special perfume she used, but it simply drove him wild. Stretching a bit, careful not to move the bed too much, he didn't want to wake up Leia. His eyes blinked open, as he tried to focus on the room around them. His eyes were still blurry, as he swore he saw someone standing beside Leia's side of the bed. Quickly rubbing his eyes, he sat up a bit and found a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him. Han froze, not sure what to say or do.

"Hi Daddy." Adelyn said, tilting her head to the side. Han's mind only held one thought, _Thank god they had gone right to bed last night and their clothes stayed on._ He blinked a few times, trying to wake up and focus his mind. His daughter was here, right in front of him!

"Hey sweetie, What are you doing up so early?" Han said keeping his voice hushed, careful not to wake Leia.

"I wokes up." She said simply, with a shrug.

"Oh…" Han said, not sure where the conversation should go from there. Should he put her back to bed, did she need to be tucked in, or had she come to them for a different reason? They stared at each other in silence until Adelyn's voice broke into the room.

"You're in Momma's bed?"

"I am…" He nodded.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and looking down at her sleeping mother. Han swallowed hard, truly not sure what he should say from here. Adelyn's big brown eyes stared into him, as he opened his mouth.

"Ummmm…."

"Han…" Leia sighed from beside him. "Who are you talking to?" She asked, sleep still filling her voice. Her hand reached out and ran across his chest, her eyes not quite opening.

"Leia…" Han said nudging her to the side of the bed. Leia's eyes fully fluttered open now, as she focused on her daughters sleepy form.

"Adelyn." Leia said quickly sitting up and staring at the little girl in front of her.

"Hi Momma…" She yawned.

"I thought the door was locked?" Han mumbled from behind Leia.

"It was." Leia muttered back, before turning her attention back to their daughter. "How did you open the door?" Leia asked. Adelyn didn't say anything, instead she pressed her finger to her forehead. Leia stared at her for a moment before nodding softly in understanding, She glanced behind her at Han and sighed. "You know you're not suppose to do that?' Leia reminded her daughter.

"I knows." She sighed, another yawn coming from her. "The door was locked." Adelyn whispered, her eyes blinking up with want. Leia recognized the look and smiled at her daughter softly. Slowly Leia pulled back the covers and reached for her. Adelyn smiled bright and jumped on to the bed, before snuggling in next to her mother. Leia wrapped her arms around Adelyn's small form, letting the young girls head rest against her chest, like she had when she was much younger. They both relaxed into the warm blankets, as Leia offered Han a slow look over her shoulder. Han gave her a look of confusion, not sure how he should react now. Leia offered him a soft smile and reached for his arm, bringing it to rest over her hip. She liked the way he felt when he held her, and she couldn't deny how sweet she found this moment. They hadn't had a family moment like this. Han had missed a lot, but he could make new memories day by day. Han couldn't help but smile, as he relaxed back into the bed, and hugged Leia close into his embrace. Her back pressed against his chest, as he leaned down against Leia's neck. He couldn't see Adelyn as she was rested against Leia's chest, but he noted Leia's hand moving back and fourth as she brushed her hands over their daughters back, lulling her back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep baby." Leia whispered to her.

"Did daddy sleep over?" Adelyn's voice asked her mother.

"Yes he did." Leia immediately answered, no need to lie to her now.

"Why?" She asked, another yawn escaping her mouth.

"Well…Daddy and I care about each other a lot…" Leia whispered softly. Han stayed quiet and he waited for Leia's words. His arms immediately wrapped around her tighter, as if to agree with her.

"Does you love Daddy?" Adelyn asked her mother, her big brown very sleepy eyes holding question. Adelyn waited for an answer, staring up at her mother. Leia paused for a moment before taking a slow breath.

"Yes I do…" Leia answered slowly.

"Ok Momma…" Adelyn said immediately accepting that answer. "Daddy will you be here when I wake up?" Adelyn asked her father.

"I'll be right here." Han assured her.

"Ok daddy." She said once more, as her eyes closed shut and the little girl fell back asleep in her mother's arms. Leia looked down at her sleeping angel, always feeling so blessed to have her. She could feel Han's breath against the back of her neck and his hands ran up and down her sides. She didn't think he had fallen back asleep, but she couldn't be sure.

"Leia?" He whispered against her neck. Leia nodded, unable to see his face while she was turned on her side. "I love you Leia." He whispered into her ear. Leia smiled brightly, feeling so much warmth surround her. She'd waited a long time to hear him say those words to her.

"I love you too." She said back. While it wasn't how she expected it to happen, it was some how perfect. Here alone with her family, Adelyn in her arms and Han's touch loving and gentle against her. She felt him drop a quick kiss to her neck, as they both closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep.

—-

* * *

Han wasn't sure what woke him up this time around. He heard Leia let out a groan around the same time he felt the bed move around him. Squinting his eyes open, Han watched as Adelyn jumped up and down on Leia's bed. Her giggles echoed around the room, and Han assumed they had all slept for a few more hours. His daughter looked much more rested, and filled with fresh energy.

"Daddy!" She giggled, catching his stare.

"Hi Princess." Han yawned, stretching his arms up and around his body. Blinking his eyes open, he laughed as Adelyn continued her movements across the bed. Leia groaned again, rolling over and closer to where Han lay. Her face smushed into his chest, as she tried to hide herself against his body.

"Wake up sweetheart." He whispered down to her, but she quickly shook her head no, and tried to move closer to him. Han couldn't help but laugh again, scooting around the bed until Leia's head was rested on his chest and not beside him.

"Momma!" Adelyn called. Leia only mumbled something, still very much in a sleepy state. Han smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Our daughter is awake, I think that means it's time for us to get up." Han smiled, before glancing at the clock. "And you have to be to work in about an hour." Han noted. Leia sighed against him, her fingers running over his chest and drawing warm patterns. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up and into Han's eyes.

"I thought…" She yawned. "I thought I might stay home with you and Adelyn today." She suggested with a soft smile.

"Is that so?" He smirked.

"Adelyn's on break and well…I'd like a day with my family."

"I'd like that…" He whispered to her, leaning down to kiss her lips but quickly pulling back as his eyes flickered over to Adelyn. She sat on the end of the bed staring at her parents, her head cocked in curiosity. Leia's eyes followed Han's gaze, and she smiled at their daughter. Looking back to him, Leia's fingers slowly turned Han's face towards her. She stared up at him for a moment, before bringing their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss. Han was surprised at first, he didn't think she would kiss him in front of Adelyn, but he wasn't complaining.

"Ewwww." Adelyn shrieked with another fit of giggles. Han and Leia pulled away both softly laughing. Looking up at her parents, Adelyn slowly crawled up and between them. Laying her head back, she rested between her parents. Her eyes flickered back and fourth, from her mother's face to her father's. Leia gently leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"If you and Daddy love each others…Why you not get marrieds?" She asked, her voice small, almost sensing the tension around the question.

"Oh sweetie…Momma and Daddy can love each other and not get married right away." Leia started slowly. "We want to make sure we take things slow, for our little family here." Leia explained to her.

"I want you to get married." Adelyn said softly, looking back and fourth between her parents again.

"Someday…" Han answered, running his fingers along Adelyn's cheeks.

"Someday Momma and Daddy might get married." Leia nodded. "Especially if that's something you'd be happy with." Leia said, almost questioning her daughter again. Adelyn's happiness was very important to Leia.

"I'd be happy Momma!"

"Daddy and I just need…." Leia started but stopped as Adelyn interrupted her.

"To go on a date!" Adelyn answered and Han smirked.

"Do you even know what that word means?" Leia asked her with a smile.

"Daddy…" She said turning to Han. "You need to take Momma out to dinner, and…Go dancing…and get ice creams…and come home and kiss Momma goodnight…" She answered, hoping her father understood her idea of a date.

"Do I?" Han said, holding back his laughter. Leia smiled over at him.

"Where did you get all that?" Leia asked her.

"Uncle Chewie was watching one of those silly shows." Adelyn answered with a shrug, making Han laugh.

"Has you taken Momma on a date?" She asked Han.

"I haven't…I need to." Han nodded, glancing over to Leia.

"One step at a time my Solo's…Today is about the three of us. What should we do?" Leia asked.

"Can Daddy take us up in the Falcon!" Adelyn asked, jumping up and turning to face both her parents.

"Umm?" Leia mumbled, glancing over to Han. She wasn't sure if he was up for that, or if the Falcon was even ready for a trip.

"Old girls ready, if we want a short trip up and above the planet?" Han suggested. Leia smiled as Adelyn shrieked in delight.

"I get dressed!" She said, darting from the room.

Leia leaned back against her pillow, letting out a laugh and a breath she had been holding. What a morning, already. She felt Han move closer to her, but didn't open her eyes. She let the smile grace her lips, as she felt him lean over her and move his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath against her skin, but still didn't open her eyes.

"Princess." He whispered. Slowly she fluttered her eyes open, and found his staring deeply into her gaze. She found such warmth and comfort in his stare, such unbelievable love and warmth

"Captain?" She questioned, earning a smirk from him.

"I love you Princess." He told her, for the first time staring deeply into her eyes. Leia smiled, loving those words against his lips. She would never tire of hearing him say it now.

"I know…" She whispered back. Han smiled at her, before leaning down and bringing their lips together. Their kiss was much different then the one they had shared in front of Adelyn. This one was deeper and passionate, leaving both of them breathless.

"Your Solo's?" Han questioned against her lips.

"Aren't you?" She challenged and Han laughed. She had him there, he would happily be her's. Thinking to the future Han smiled. "What's that look?" She asked.

"Thinking about the future."

"Oh yeah?"

"Thinking about that Someday…When maybe you'd be a Solo too?" He suggested, whispering the last part. Leia let another smile fill her face and a slight flush brush her cheeks.

"I think I'd like that…" She nodded, leaning up and kissing him once more.

—-

* * *

"Leia! Your com is going off!" Han called to her from outside the fresher. He had insisted she take a nice hot shower before their day began. He was making Adelyn breakfast and knew Leia would enjoy a relaxing moment. Stepping closer into the room Han waited for Leia's reply.

"Who's number?" She asked, her voice mumbled against the sound of the water. Han quickly stepped to the glass door and read off the number.

"Anyone important?" He asked. Peaking her head out of the door she smiled at him, soaked from head to toe. Han couldn't help but stare, until she snapped her fingers at him.

"My face is up here." She teased. "It's Luke, can you answer it?"

"Yeah I got it." He nodded, quickly stepping over and kissing her lips before moving to once again leave the room. He heard her laugh echo agains the small walls, a sound he would never tire hearing.

"Hey Luke?" Han answered.

"Han?" Luke replied.

"Yeah, Leia asked if I could grab it for her…"

"Oh yeah?…Is she still mad at me?" Luke asked worry clearly in his voice.

"She's not avoiding you kid, she's just in the shower." Han said before really thinking it through.

"OH? And you have conversations with her while she's in the shower?" Luke chuckled. Han tried to stumble to find the right words, but Luke cut him off. "I don't want to know." Luke laughed, he had no interest in those details about his sister. "Has she talked to you at all about what happened?" Luke asked.

"She did, you gotta keep her in the loop man."

"I know." Luke sighed.

"She deserves to know those things."

"I know that, She just…She's always so busy or trying to take care of everyone but herself…I wanted to take care of this without stressing her out."

"I know your intentions were good, but you really gotta keep us updated, especially if it could effect Adelyn…" Han explained. He heard Luke sigh. "She's not mad at you Luke, but she is disappointed. Think she thinks you don't trust her with it or something."

"That's not it at all!"

"I know, but she over thinks things." Han noted.

"That's what I was trying to avoid…She had to go through all of this before and it wasn't a good time. Adelyn was just a baby and suddenly the whole galaxy knew who our parents were. She had a lot of pressure on her and a lot of stress. I never want her to go through that again. Even if it's just some overthinking extremists." Luke rambled.

"I know what you mean…I get where you're coming from Luke. But this time is different. She has me now." Han said and Luke stayed quiet.

"I'm glad she has you Han." Luke said quietly. He was, he was overjoyed for his sister and his very good friend. While Leia hadn't completely confirmed it, he had an idea that their romance was rekindling. Something that both of them desperately deserved.

"Nothing new?" Han asked him. "I mean with the whole situation?"

"Nah…Nothing has changed. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't still upset with me…I don't like when we're not speaking."

"Leia loves you kid, she's not going to stay mad at you for long. She was just disappointed you didn't tell her."

"I won't do it again." Luke sighed, feeling horrible for keeping it from her when he was just trying to make her life a little easier.

"You better not." Han chuckled. "She might actually hurt you if you crossed that line again." Han teased and Luke laughed.

"What about you Han? How are you?"

"I'm doing really good." Han said, walking down the hallway and watching Adelyn finish up her breakfast. He was better then good, he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

"You deserve happiness Han, you and Leia both. How's my niece?"

"She's good, just as crazy as normal."

"Good…I guess I should let you go…If you could tell Leia to call me when she can. I'd love to talk to her."

"I'll tell her."

"Good…Han?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm really happy for you guys." Luke said, not pushing for more information, just simply sharing his happiness for his sister and good friend.

"Thanks Luke." Han smiled.

—-

* * *

Han smirked as he walked the streets of Coruscant with his family. Leia by his side and her hand firmly grasped in his hand, while Adelyn was in his arms. The family was quiet as they stepped over the hover bridges and moved to make their way to the hangar. Han hated this planet, always had but some how in these moments with his family, he loved it. Coruscant had given his girls back to him, and he would happily tackle the busy life style or mass of people to have these simple moments with his girls. The wind was a little fast today, but it made it feel like real fresh air instead of the constant city air that Han was unfortunately getting used to. Adelyn snuggled into her father's arms, hiding her face from the wind and Han smiled. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked adorable, but who was he kidding Adelyn always looked adorable. Leia had suggested that soon she would be too big for them all to carry her around, but for now Han insisted on carrying her when he could, especially through the city. Leia's warm hand in his made the walk complete, he'd never tire of these moments with them.

Han's mind ran around a few topics as they continued to walk through the city. He thought to the future, his future and the future with his family. He knew with full certainty Leia and Adelyn were his future and he would never let them go. But he also knew he had some choices to make. Leia had assured him that someday their relationship would grow and maybe one day he would be able to call her Mrs. Solo, for now he was happy with simply calling her his girlfriend or whatever it was they were. blinking forward Han cleared his throat and walked further into the city. He'd briefly discussed his future with Leia, but he still wasn't sure where his place was quite yet. She had suggested different jobs, positions or trade routes, but the thought of leaving Leia and Adelyn for an extended time tugged at his chest. He'd already lost too much time with his family, he wasn't going to lose anymore. He didn't know what he would do right now, but he did know he would figure it out in time. For now he got extra time with Adelyn while Leia worked through treaties and the politics of being so famous in this galaxy. Speaking of….

Han looked up and saw more flashes of light. _Not again!_ He thought he would have been more used to this by now, but it still shocked him that people were so interested in his life, his love life and his family. Adelyn's face pressed further into Han's neck as she hid her eyes from the press and the voices surrounding them. Leia's hand tightened in Han's hold, neither letting go of the other. They weaved in and out of the crowds and tried to ignore the questions they were being asked. They all called there names, taking turns using Han's, Leia's and even Adelyn's, but the family tried to pay them no attention.

"Ambassador! look this way!"

"We love seeing you out with your family."

"Ambassador, any wedding bells in the future."

"Han! Leia! Look this way!"

"This way, smile this way"!

"You're such a cute family!"

"Adelyn can we get a smile sweetie!"

They continued to call their names, but Han and Leia pressed forward. The Falcon wasn't far now, and soon they would be up and into the stars. Han couldn't wait to be alone with his family once again and away from the constant questions and holos. Glancing down at his daughter, Han sighed. Adelyn seemed to be more relaxed around the press today, which was helpful to everyone. But Han still didn't like having her out around the constant crowds. He knew Leia had the situation under control and had controlled everything for Adelyn's whole life, but something inside him wanted to always protect his girls.

Turning the corner, Han and Leia both let out a sigh of relief as they saw the ship and practically ran towards it. Han's hand was quick to palm the ramp down and quickly let Adelyn and Leia inside. The ship was silent, completely different compared to the outside world it would seem. It felt nice to be sealed up in the Falcon, especially if that meant hiding away from the press for a bit.

"Daddy Let's go!" Adelyn said rushing down the hall and to the cockpit. Han smiled at her and slowly stepped over towards Leia. She stepped into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"That will never get better." Leia started, looking up at him. "Out there, they're always going to be interested in me, us…is that alright?" Leia asked, hope settled in her eyes, with a hint of worry.

"Leia…I love you." He reminded her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "We'll deal with it together sweetheart." Leia nodded her head softly, running her palms up and down his arms. "Besides, we'll bore them eventually…"

"I love you Han Solo."

"Good to know." He smirked. Leia playfully slapped his chest, as they heard Adelyn call for them once more. Hand in hand they walked into the cockpit and found Adelyn sitting in her father's chair. She looked so tiny in the large seat.

"Alright little one, Daddy needs his chair." Leia said picking her up and plopping her behind the Captain's chair. Her giggle filled the small space, as the young girl watched her father move to sit down and flick switches across the panels around them. Leia reached over and buckled Adelyn in before moving to take a seat beside Han, in Chewie's large chair. Han cocked an eyebrow at her as she too started flipping switches on her side of the ship.

"You need a copilot?" She questioned with a small smile.

"You know how to fly my ship?" He asked with amusement and joy.

"I've helped a few times, many years ago." Leia said with a small shrug. "I'm a fast learner."

"And to think I didn't think I could love you anymore then I already did." Han smirked, leaning over and kissing her softly, before turning back to the controls.

The Falcon hummed back to life, and in a blink of an eye the ship was lifting from the hangar, as Han gently pulled the controls up. Leia glanced back at their daughter and watched as the bright smile drifted over her face. Leia couldn't help but smile back at her. They lifted higher and higher, up and above the Capital, before quickly darting up and into the stars. The cockpit darkened as the galaxy filled their vision. Leia smiled out at all the stars, perfectly content in this moment with her family.

"Alright Little Princess, come here." Han called to her. Adelyn quickly unbuckled her clasp and quickly jumped into her father's lap. Leia rested back against Chewie's chair, her eyes flickering between Han and their daughter. Han pointed out to the stars around them and Adelyn's giggled filled more of the space. She asked questions about each button and what each control did, and Han promised to teach her how to fly the ship when she was older.

"Much older." Leia added. Han smirked at her, offering her a wink. Han continued to speak with his daughter, while Leia enjoyed listening to their conversation and watching them interact. Each of them enjoying the simple pleasure of being in each others company, a board Han's ship. Something that truly should have happened many years ago.

* * *

 **YAY Family Fluff! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for reading! and reviewing! I love reading your thoughts so much!**

Chapter Eighteen

Leia leaned back against the couch, the night was dark and it had been a long day. She let herself relax and try to focus on being home and not on all the meetings she had tomorrow. Her office had been filled with meetings, appearances and agreements all day and it would be this way all week long. She had been dead on her feet when she made it home to Han and Adelyn. She'd been trying to stay awake for the rest of the evening, she didn't want to miss any time with Adelyn. Han had made dinner again, it was becoming a bit of a nightly plan. Not that Leia minded, Han was a fantastic cook and he had no idea how much she appreciated his extra help while she was working so hard. While Han was still technically living with Chewie, he hadn't been sleeping there. She liked going to sleep with him and waking up in his arms. They hadn't discussed it, but silently they both knew they were both happier being around each other. Leia refused to over think that, or wonder if Han potentially moving in was too fast, she had enough to worry about. She didn't want to stress over her happiness.

Closing her eyes, Leia rested her head further back and relaxed as she heard Han walk up next to her and take a seat beside her. His hands reached out and pulled her feet into his lap, massaging her tired muscles. Leia let out a throaty moan as he pressed his fingers into her skin. She heard him chuckle and she knew he had a bright smirk across his face. He wouldn't have to find a job or something to do if he kept this up. She would hire him as her personal Princess Massager. She smiled at the thought of that, and the fact that Han would probably take that way more sexual then she had intended. His hands were warm, as he pressed his fingers into the bottoms of her feet and circled up and around her ankle. She could fall asleep right here in his arms and she would be perfectly fine with that.

"She asleep?" Leia whispered out, keeping her eyes closed.

"She's headed that way." Han replied, running his hands up and down her ankles, touching any bare skin along the way. She'd changed out of her formal dress clothes when she had arrived home, and was now relaxing in more soft and comfy pajama pants, making it much easier for Han to slip his hand up and along her leg. "Long day?" He asked.

"You could say that." She said opening her eyes and staring across the couch at him. Han smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Thank you for making dinner." Leia added.

"Anytime Princess."

"You take good care of us." She whispered out, yawning at the end.

"I hope so sweetheart."

"You do." She nodded, leaning closer to him and resting her forehead to his shoulder.

"I had a question…But I don't want…I'm not sure…" Han said stumbling over his words. Leia looked up at him with curious eyes. She offered him a small smile, finding his nerves oddly cute.

"What is it?" She asked, running her hand softly across his leg, hoping to soothe whatever nerves he was experiencing.

"Chewie was talking about taking a trip to Kashyyyk." Han started. "I'd like to go with him, you know see his family and stretch the Falcon a bit."

'Han you don't have to ask me if you can go?" Leia said, a little surprised and confused.

"I'm not asking…I just wondered if…Leia I want to take you and Adelyn with me." He explained.

"Oh. When are you leaving?" She asked him.

"Maybe in a few days?" Han suggested, holding his breath. He was worried she would hate the idea.

"I see." She sighed. Han's heart fell, she did hate it. He swore to himself. "I'd love to go Han." Leia started, surprising him. "But work is far to crazy right now. There's no way I'd be able to pull away during this treaty. And with all of this Vader's children talk, I really can't take any time off." She explained to him. Han let out a slow breath, understanding what she meant, but not liking her answer.

"I understand." He nodded, looking down to his lap.

"Han…" She said, lifting his chin up and looking into his eyes. "You could take Adelyn with you." Leia whispered to him, her voice light and soft with the suggestion. Han's eyes immediately showed surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I could?" He asked her and Leia smiled.

"I think it would be good for you two and besides she'd have a great time." Leia nodded.

"But you…You'd trust me with her?" Han asked, his voice coming out a lot more insecure then he had planned.

"Han…I already trust you with her." Leia said leaning in and kissing his chin softly.

"You'd be alright being away from her?" He asked, something telling him that Leia might struggle with this.

"I've never been away from her, and it will be hard. But I have to let her be away from me at some point." Leia sighed, her heart a little heavy at sending her daughter away but she trusted Han wit her whole heart and knew she had nothing to worry about it. "She'll love going away with you and Chewie." Leia smiled, leaning into his embrace. Han hugged her tight, squeezing her small body into his.

"I wish you could come too." He whispered down to her.

"I know, maybe we'll take a different family trip. For now you need some Daddy daughter time." She smirked and Han chuckled.

"What if she overpowers me and takes over the ship?" Han asked her with a straight face. Leia couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her. She struggled to catch her breath, before finally slowing her laughter and looking back to him. His smirk was strong and bright.

"You'll be fine Hot shot." Leia assured him.

"I hope so."

"You will be…" Leia whispered to him, leaning in and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

—-

Leia looked down at her daughter, the young girls energy and excitement was obvious as she danced around the hangar. Leia had made sure to leave work in time to see them off, she was very busy but there was no way she would be missing this. Looking across the way, Leia smiled at Han as he talked things over with Chewie and offered her a smirk.

"Alright baby, you have everything?" Leia asked her daughter for the millionth time that day. Adelyn rolled her eyes and continued to dance around the space.

"I does momma!" Adelyn said with a bright smile. Leia hadn't been wrong, her daughter was overjoyed at the idea of taking a trip with her father. She'd practically thrown half her room into her bag and then insisted she was ready to go to the Falcon. The hangar was quiet today, for which Leia was thankful for. She didn't want to fight off the press as she was seeing her family off.

"Now, you are going to be a good girl for Daddy and Uncle Chewie?" Leia asked her and Adelyn nodded, looking over to where Han stood behind her, checking out the last parts of the ship. "Go easy on him." Leia added and Adelyn giggled.

"Daddy is a good Daddy."

"I know he is. Don't go scaring him away." Leia teased and Adelyn laughed again.

"What are you two laughing at?" Han asked walking over to where his girls stood.

"Warning her to go easy on you."

"Aww this little Angel?" Han questioned, running his finger along Adelyn's chin with a tickle.

"Give me a hug sweetie." Leia said leaning down and pulling her daughter into her arms. Leia's embrace was tight and warm, she knew Adelyn would be just fine but she already missed her. Leia kissed the side of her head and rocked her gently. "I love you baby." Leia whispered down to her. "You'll be a good girl for daddy? And you'll have fun?"

"I love you too Momma. I'll be good." She promised.

"You better go get Uncle Chewie." Leia smiled, finally letting her go. Adelyn nodded and quickly ran to the Falcon and up the ramp. Leia watched her disappear and her heart grew heavy. She had to keep telling herself that this was alright.

"You sure you're alright with this?" Han asked her, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. Leaning in he kissed her forehead and she sighed at his touch.

"I am. I just…I haven't been away from her. This will be different for me, but I know she'll have fun with you." She said and Han nodded in understanding. She trusted Han fully, but this would be such a new experience for her. The thought of going home to an empty apartment was an odd feeling to her.

"I'll take good care of her." Han promised her.

"I know you will." Leia nodded, running her hands up and over his cheeks. She held his face in her hands for a moment, staring up and into his eyes. She'd also gotten very used to Han sleeping beside her, her bed was going to be very empty. "You should get going." She suggested. Han nodded and slowly leaned down and brought their lips together. She kissed him back with love and passion, wanting all her feelings to linger in their kiss. Han was thrilled with her open kiss and quickly kissed her back. Also thankful that they didn't have to deal with the press today. He only wish Leia was coming with them, and he wasn't leaving her behind. The idea of having this time with Adelyn was exciting and made Han very happy but he wanted Leia with them.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too hot shot."

"We need another trip together." He suggested, kissing her once more. Leia let out a soft laugh and nodded in agreement.

"The last trip wasn't so bad." She suggested in a teasing tone. Han smirked and quickly nodded his head.

"I liked that trip a lot."

"Maybe soon." She added, thinking she could use a vacation soon.

"Soon…We'll com you when we arrive?"

"I'd appreciate that."

"Please don't work too hard sweetheart."

"I'll try…"

"Try hard sweetheart." He said kissing her once more and slowly pulling away.

"You'll tell Malla Hello for me?"

"Of course, she'll be sad you couldn't make it."

"I know…Soon, when things slow down."

"Soon. You need that vacation Princess."

"I know, I know."

"I love you." He said once more, as he slowly turned and walked towards the ship. Leia watched him walk away, and looked across the hangar as he waved goodbye to her. Leia smiled at him, and watched as the ramp closed. Now she'd have to get used to having a quiet apartment.

—-

The journey to Kashyyyk had been a smooth one, without any troubles. Adelyn had loved helping around the ship and pressing buttons with Han or Chewie needed her too. The idea of sleeping a board the Falcon was exciting to the young girl as well, she was up for every part of this adventure. While Han was still a little worried about having her off on his own, Chewie assured him he was doing just fine. So far the excitement had been at the front of the young girls mind and she hadn't asked for Leia yet. Han was worried that was still coming, she was so used to being with Leia and seeing Leia everyday, he worried she would start to miss her and he wouldn't be able to fix it.

Landing down onto the hard planet, Han shut down the ship and watched as Chewie left the cockpit and headed outside to see his family. Adelyn unbuckled from her spot behind Han and looked out the windows. The large trees surrounded the ship and she smiled.

"Do you remember Kashyyyk?" Han asked her.

"I remember the trees." She said with a smile. Adelyn had been a toddler the last time she had visited her uncles home planet. Chewie had insisted on bringing Leia to meet his family and Malla had wanted to meet Han's cub.

"Momma said you liked the trees?"

"I did." Adelyn nodded.

"Now remember Malla is gonna want lots of hugs." Han reminded his daughter.

"I know." She nodded. "Momma told me to be very polite."

"Yeah that too." Han smirked. "Let's go say hi." Han said, lifting her up and into his arms as they moved to walk out of the ship. In the distance they could see Chewie greeting his wife and son. Han smiled at them as they walked closer.

"Han!" Malla said in a bit of a shriek, quickly moving away from her husband and hugging Han tightly. Han coughed as her arms tightly wrapped around him. "I'm so glad you're alright." She told him.

"I'm good." Han assured her.

"You're well? Healed?" She questioned, not sure what would happen to someone that had been in carbonite for so long.

"All better, good as new." Han nodded.

"Good…oh!" She said turning to look at Adelyn. "You've grown little cub." She said brightly. Adelyn smiled at Malla's words, easily understanding her. "You look just like the Princess." Malla added and Han nodded in agreement, she did look a lot like Leia. He liked having a little mini version of his Princess.

"Hello Malla." She said offering her little hand to shake. Malla laughed.

"So sweet, must take after the Princess." She teased and Han frowned.

"Hey now!" Han barked, making everyone laugh around him.

"Come! Come inside!" Malla said ushering them towards their home. Malla quickly stretched out her arms and took Adelyn from her father. Han smirked and watched as Adelyn wrapped her arms around Malla's fury neck. She seemed completely content and happy surrounded by their Wookiee family members. The house was warm and smelled amazing, from whatever Malla was cooking for dinner. Han noted that the home hadn't changed much since the last time he had been here. Chewie offered him a clap on the back, happy to see Han back on his home planet, especially with Adelyn with them.

"I can't believe you didn't bring your mate!" Malla called to Han from across the room.

"I know I know." Han sighed, knowing Malla was going to give him a hard time about leaving Leia on Coruscant. "She has work."

"She works too much." Chewie noted.

"That she does." Han agreed.

"Daddy what does a mate mean?" Adelyn asked her father.

"Hmm means I love your momma."

"Ok! She nodded, her arms still wrapped around Malla's neck, holding her tight.

"Such a sweet heart you are." Malla sighed, holding the young girl tight.

"Do you mind watching her, while I call Leia?" Han asked Chewie and he of course nodded.

"Malla won't let her out of her sight." Chewie laughed.

"Alright." Han smirked, as he walked back outside and into the fresh air. Taking a deep breath Han tried to let himself relax and enjoy this getaway. Pulling out his com, he quickly punched in Leia's code and waited to hear her voice.

"Han?" she questioned, her voice filled with sleep.

"I woke you up?" Han asked, swearing under his breath. He hadn't even thought to check the time for her.

"It's ok…Just a nap." She yawned.

"You're napping? Good!"

"Apartment is too quiet." She admitted.

"Miss us already?" He smirked.

"Always. How was the trip?"

"It went well, Adelyn had a great time."

"I'm glad…"

"Malla is mad I didn't bring you…"

"Did you tell her it's my fault?" Leia asked him.

"I said you had work. We all agree you work too much." Han teased.

"Of course you do."

"How are you?" He asked her softly, leaning up against a nearby tree.

"I'm alright."

"I miss you."

"Don't go all mushy on me." Leia teased, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"We'll be back in a few days sweetheart."

"I know. I want you to have fun, relax. You've been through a lot lately."

"I'll try." Han nodded, looking up at the stars.

"I'll com you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Tell her I love her."

"She knows, but I'll tell her.

"I love you too."

"Go back to sleep Princess." Han said softly as he ended the call. Looking back up at the sky, he tried to calm his thoughts and focus on this time on Kashyyyk. He'd be back to Leia in a few short days.

-—

Adjusting her neck from side to side, Leia looked down at a her data pad and sighed. Another day of work, more files to go over and meetings to plan. She'd had more then enough caf for one day, but Leia was still debating another cup. She'd talked to Han just a few hours earlier. They seemed to be having a great trip and Adelyn was truly enjoying the planet. They had been gone a few days now and while Leia truly missed them, she was delighted to hear about their adventures together. Adelyn was so used to the city life, it was good for her to get out and see some real trees. Chewie was going to take them on a Hike later today and Leia knew Adelyn would enjoy that as well.

Hearing a slight beep come from her desk, Leia glanced up and noted the flashing light. A Holo call, she wasn't expecting anyone to call her, but then again her day had been very busy. Pressing the clearance code, Leia waited as the blurry blur figure appeared on her desk. She swallowed as she took in her brothers appearance. He looked just as he always did but his eyes held worry and sadness.

"You answered my call."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked with a sigh, yes she had been upset with him. But she wasn't going to avoid him.

"Han mentioned you were upset."

"I was, I am." She nodded.

"You know I'm sorry?"

"I know you think you were doing right, but it didn't turn out how you intended."

"Yes." Luke nodded.

"You need to keep me in the loop, I tell you a lot…"

"I know that Leia. I just…I wanted…"

"To spare me the heartache, I know. I'm a big girl Luke. I handled all of this when it first came out, I'll handle being called Vader's daughter again."

"I really am sorry Leia." He said, sadness filling his voice again.

"I know you are, I appreciate your apology. Never do it again." She warned with a glare. Luke smiled, the warmth coming back on to his face.

"I won't. How's Adelyn?" Luke asked.

"She's good. On Kashyyyk right now with Han." Leia said with a shrug, knowing her brother would know how big that was.

"Wow, is this the first time you've been away from her?" Luke questioned and Leia nodded quickly. "Big step."

"I trust Han, wasn't that big of a leap." She said with another shrug.

"How are things with you and Han?" Luke asked trying to hide a smile.

"We're on good terms." She said very diplomatically.

"Good terms huh?" Luke grinned.

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing, just wondered how things were progressing with you two."

"You sure you want those details?" She said arching her brow.

"I just want you two to be happy…" He offered and Leia sighed.

"We are happy."

"Good…" He smiled again.

"Don't go off and start planning my wedding!" Leia said, rolling her eyes at her brothers giddiness.

"Not yet?"

"Luke…" She warned, her face flushing.

"You're a horrible liar Leia."

"I'm a politician! I'm an excellent liar!" She corrected.

"Not with me you're not." He laughed. She tried to hide her smile, as she shook her head.

"Luke?…Honestly, everything is ok now. Now threats or worries at the school?" She asked the seriousness back in her voice.

"Everything has been going fine. As of now, we don't have anything to worry about. What about your end?"

"Mon has kept me informed on everything. She hasn't had any new information. and I haven't personally received anything relating to Vader. I consider that good." Leia explained and Luke nodded his head. "I don't want to go through it again, but if it comes to that…I won't put up with the comments. Especially around Adelyn. This has been out for too many years for people to be suggesting we are corrupting the galaxy."

"I agree. I'm not sure what would have brought this all back up…"

"I have been in the press more, as of recent."

"Because of Han?" Luke asked.

"Yes…He seems to be ok with being in the spotlight. I tried to warn him,but he accepts it."

"He cares about you Leia, he knew who you were when he…well when he started caring about you."

"I guess that's true."

"I appreciate you talking to me."

"I'm always going to talk to you Luke."

"Well I appreciate that too." He smiled. "I'll let you get back to work."

"If you hear anything new!?"

"I'll tell you immediately." Luke promised and Leia nodded her head softly.

—-

Han sat back in his chair, with Adelyn on his lap as she jabbered on and on to Leia. He watched as Leia nodded her head softly with each new story their daughter told her, clearly happy to hear all about their adventures. He watched her carefully, missing being around her, but for now he would accept the blurry blue version of her.

"Momma! Then we saw even bigger trees and a waterfall!" Adelyn said with a bright smile, lifting her hands up to show just how tall the trees had been.

"That's amazing sweetie." Leia smiled.

"I think so!" She nodded, wiggling in her father's lap.

"And you're still being good for daddy?"

"Of course I is." She said looking back to her father, and Han nodded his head yes.

"Best little Princess in the Galaxy." Han agreed.

"Good. I'm so glad you're having a good time baby."

"I am Momma…I miss you." Adelyn admitted.

"Oh I miss you too, We'll see each other in just a few days. Enjoy this Daddy time."

"I will." Adelyn said, leaning back and into Han's arms. Han held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you head off to bed little one." Han suggested. She tried to pout, but one look from Leia reminded her that she needed to listen to her father. "I'll be back to tuck you in soon." Han assured her.

"Ok Daddy. I love you Momma."

"I love you too baby. Sweet dreams." Leia told her, blowing her a kiss and watching as she ran out of the cockpit.

"Alone at last." Han smirked.

"She'll be back in five minutes to ask where you are." Leia noted and Han pouted.

"I miss you." He told her honestly.

"I miss you too."

"What do you miss about me?" Han smirked.

"Your mouth." She said and Han arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's always so peaceful when you keep it shut." she giggled and Han frowned.

"Not funny Leia…What do you miss?"

"You." she sighed simply. "I got pretty used to sleeping next to you."

"Yeah me too." Han nodded, he had been missing her small form in his arms the last few nights.

"You'll be back soon."

"I will. You miss anything else?"

"Hmmm I'd have to think."

"Think hard." He pushed. She smiled and pretended to pluck a thought from her mind.

"Maybe I miss your hands, or the way you touch me." She said simply, letting his mind fill in the rest.

"I really miss you now." He smirked and Leia couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down hot shot, you have to go tuck our daughter in."

"Yeah I know. I love you, you know?"

"I do know." She nodded.

"You working too hard?"

"No! I'm doing fine."

"Sure you are." He said sitting back and staring down at her flickering figure.

"Most of my work is coming to a close. The Ansion Treaty is finishing up. The celebration will be next week if all goes right."

"Celebration?"

"Fancy gathering for snobby people to celebrate all the work I did." She explained and Han snorted.

"Sounds boring."

"It will be, I'll probably bring Adelyn to keep myself busy. And everyone loves her anyway." Leia smiled, already planning ahead.

"Oh…" He said softly.

"Oh?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said dismissing his thoughts immediately. Leia cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Han? Would you want to go?" She asked him, honestly not sure what sure he was thinking.

"What! No! of course not." He said trying to convince her, but failing. He wasn't sure why the thought had come into his mind. He had no interest in political celebrations, but something thrilled him at the idea of going to something like that with Leia and Adelyn. Maybe it would make them more public or their relationship more real.

"Han?" She questioned.

"I…I might be interested." He admitted and Leia's face showed a bit of shock.

"You're sure?"

"I am." Han nodded.

"It would be very serious. We'd be very public."

"Not something I mind sweetheart."

"Alright….I'll make note. I'll be bringing my daughter and my…boyfriend?" She suggested. The word sounded so weird, but she wasn't sure what else to call him.

"Boyfriend, sex slave, whatever you want to tell them." He smirked and Leia glared at him, a blush filling her cheeks. His words still surprised her sometimes.

"I should get going." He sighed, not wanting to leave her but knowing Adelyn was waiting for him.

"Alright. It was nice speaking with you my royal sex slave." She said, trying to keep a straight face but Han's booming laugh made her crack and she laughed as well.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you Captain Solo. Goodnight…" With that the blue image flickered away and the ship was silent. Han smiled to himself, he really loved that woman.

Standing up he made his way back and into the cabin. He found Adelyn resting quietly in her bunk. She turned to face him as he stepped into the room and walked towards her. Han's hands reached out and pulled the blankets up her body.

"You ready for sleep little Princess?"

"Story time?" She asked.

"How about one…What story do we want tonight?" He asked, sitting on the side of her bunk.

"I want a new Princess Leia story…"

"A new one?"

"Yeah, one that Momma hasn't told me before."

"Hmm.." Han mumbled to himself.

"You have one? You knew Momma before you had me."

"Yeah I did." Han smiled. "Lets see…"

Han thought for a moment, his daughters stare boring into him.

"Your Mom ever tell you about that time we flew into a space slug?" He asked her. Adelyn shook her head no and Han smirked. "Good." Han nodded, before starting his story.

 **Thanks For Reading! More Coming Soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Anyone Else Fangirling at all the Celebration Footage! Trailer Looks amazing, Carrie tributes have been so good as well and Billie did an amazing job!**

Chapter Nineteen

The pink lipstick? Or the red lipstick, Han had liked the red the last time she had worn it. She even had a dark brown lipstick that would look nice with her other makeup. Choices choices? Normally Leia Organa wasn't the type of person to debate over lipstick colors, but tonight was important to her. She had worked really hard on this treaty, and she was very proud of herself. She only hoped the rest of the galaxy was pleased with the work she had done. There was also the small fact that Han was standing next to her as she got ready. The last time he'd "helped" her get ready, it had surprised her and thrilled her. They had both given into feelings and kisses they had been hiding away. But tonight was so different, they felt relaxed and comfortable in each others company. Han ran his hand up and along her bare arm as she braided her hair. She had offered him smiles and small talk as he worked on his tie. It felt so normal and right to be getting ready with him. Leia felt extremely thankful.

"Adelyn Organa Solo! You better be in that dress when I come to check on you!" Leia called from her fresher. She heard Adelyn reply something, but she couldn't quite make it out. She'd asked her daughter to get ready at least four times already, but the little girl insisted in running around in one of Han's vests and her pajamas. Han laughed from beside her, and she arched a brow at him. "What?"

"Big bad full name." He smirked with another chuckle.

"We're going to be late." She reminded him, as she looked over her makeup.

"We'll be fine." He assured her, as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked so beautiful. He was happily thankful to have her on his arm tonight. He still wasn't sure how the night would go, but he was still excited at the idea of a night with his girls. Politics weren't his thing, but he also knew if he was going to be a part of Leia's life he needed to get used to them. He could handle them for Leia, he'd do a lot of things for her.

"You look nice." She said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Clean up nice." She added, looking up and down at his suit. Han offered her a smirk and leaned over to kiss her exposed neck.

"Thank you Princess, you look pretty good yourself."

"This will be a big deal Han…" She reminded him, and he sighed. They had been over this, but it seemed that Leia truly wanted him to be sure about this. She knew there would be comments made tonight or questions asked. The so called important people would wonder further about their relationship if they showed up together and it would be hard to go back from that. "Everyone in my world will officially see us as an us…you're sure your ready?" She asked in a hushed tone, her arms wrapping around his as he held her.

"I'm ready sweetheart." he assured her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. He watched a smile flash over her face, as she nodded. She had to admit she really enjoyed making up for these lost moments, she'd happily make up for the lost years for the rest of her life.

"I know this isn't really your thing." she noted. " But I do appreciate you coming with me. I like the idea."

"I like the idea too. How long do we have to stay?" He teased and she laughed.

"Long enough, Adelyn will keep you entertained."

"I sure hope so…If I get to look at you all night I'll survive." He smirked, leaning over and kissing her neck again. Leia sighed at the feel of his lips.

"Do we think she's dressed yet?" Leia asked him and he offered a small shrug.

"I'll go check." He said, tightening his arms around her, before stepping away.

"Wait…" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her. Han looked at her with a curious glance, as she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, loving how warm she felt and sweet she tasted.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm…" He mumbled against her lips, moving to deepen the kiss.

"Han…" She giggled. "We'll have time later."

"We will?" He smirked.

"Of course…" She nodded. Hearing pitter patter of feet, Leia looked around Han's form and into her bedroom. Adelyn had ran into the room and was twirling in her dark purple dress. She looked adorable, but Leia couldn't help but laugh at her. Not only had she successfully pulled her dress on, but she had decided to keep her father's vest on, over top the dress.

"Look Momma!" She said twirling more around the bedroom.

"Interesting look, sweetie." Leia said stepping from the fresher and back into her bedroom. Han followed her, laughing at his daughters current look.

"I'm a Princess and Pilot!" She said with a bright smile.

"You look very cute sweetheart, but I think we'll leave Daddy's vest here."

"Awww do I have to?" She asked with a small pout.

"You should be a full Princess tonight little one." Han added. Seeming to take her fathers suggestion, Adelyn slowly pulled the vest off and spun once more in her dress. The dress swished and spun around her small legs.

"You look pretty Momma."

"Thank you baby." Leia smiled.

"Daddy is this a date for you and Momma?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll take her on a better date." Han said shaking his head. "This is for Momma's work and we're going to go and support her." He explained. Adelyn nodded in understanding. Leia couldn't help the smile that filled her face, gods she loved this man.

"Alright you two, we better get going." Leia said, walking over and grabbing her purse.

"I'm ready!" Adelyn shouted running down the hallway, her dress swishing again. Han and Leia laughed at her, before slowly taking hold of each others hands and moving to leave. The family paused at the door and slipped their jackets on, everyone perfectly happy with how normal this all felt.

—-

* * *

It was safe to say Leia's heart had been pounding so hard against her chest as they walked into the room and so many eyes moved to them. Han's hand in her's helped her and she hoped her touch was helping him as well. They greeted people and slowly emerged themselves into the gathering. Soon the party was in full swing and so far no one had made a big fuss over Han's attendance. Everyone greeted the three of them with smiles and thank you's to Leia for all of her work. Many people introduce themselves to Han and were happy to meet him. So far it was going very well. Han's hand had stayed in Leia's, further calming down. Adelyn seemed to be having a great time as well, her little dress swishing and moving as she danced to the music that played. More people greeted Leia and she happily introduced Captain Solo. Han was surprised by the amount of people that welcomed him and shared their well wishes that he was doing so well now.

Carlist had graciously offered Adelyn a dance, to which she had happily said yes to. Han and Leia smiled as they watched their young daughter spin around the floor with their older friend. Carlist often told Leia how pleased Bail and Breha would be with her, and with Adelyn. What he didn't understand was just how much their family appreciated him. He was always so kind to them and for Leia it was always good to have a piece and a person from home around. Adelyn's giggle echoed around the floor and onlookers couldn't help but comment how adorable she was.

"So far so good." Han whispered down to her, as she sipped her champagne.

"You're a likable guy Captain Solo." She told him.

"Glad you think so."

"Thank you for coming with me Han…I know this is new for you." She whispered to him. Han smirked, and slowly leaned down and kissed the side of her head.

"No problem sweetheart."

"Leia dear!" She heard someone say from behind her. Turning around she tried to hide the swear that threatened to spill from her lips. Minister Klaus, she hadn't seen him for a while. The last time she had seen him Han was still getting comfortable in this life, he was just starting to watch Adelyn and they weren't a " _them_ " yet. She'd hoped to avoid meetings like this tonight. She knew he didn't have a filter and if their last conversation proved anything, he had some unpleasant thoughts about her personal life. Forcing a smile, Leia reached out her hand and shook his hand, noting yet again another new woman beside him. The last one had had an annoying interest in her love life, and Leia hoped this woman wasn't similar.

"Hello Minister Klaus, lovely to see you." She greeted.

"You as well Leia. You have done great work here." He said looking out and around the room.

"Thank you. It was a joint effort of course" Leia nodded. "Han this is Minister Klaus, we've worked together over the years." Leia said introducing the two. "Klaus this is Han Solo." Klaus didn't hide the shock that passed over his face, or the way his eyes surveyed Han up and down.

"Ohhh The Han Solo?" He questioned, disbelief in his voice.

"The one and only." Han nodded, shaking the man's hand.

"Well well my dear, you really have taken a leap." He said with a slimy smirk. Leia prayed he didn't press those words. The last thing she needed was for Han to get upset at this party. "You look happy Ambassador." He said with a smile, that still made Leia feel uncomfortable.

"I am." She said shortly.

"I'm sorry, this is my date Miss Deetz." He said introducing the girl. She nodded towards Han and Leia, not even opening her mouth to greet them. The four stood in an awkward silence, no one knowing what should be said next.

"Leia, would you accompany me to the stage?" They heard The Chancellor say as she approached them. Leia's eyes turned to Han's, silently asking if he would be alright without her. Han nodded and offered her a wink. She smiled at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly. Han watched as she made her way to the stage. Diplomats from Ansion joined them and soon speeches were being made and claps surrounded the room. His eyes were focused on Leia, but he felt Klaus move closer to him. Glancing to his side, he offered him a questioning look.

"I have to say I'm surprised to see you here Captain Solo."

"Oh yeah, whys that?" Han asked him.

"Silly things." He laughed.

"I'm sure." Han muttered.

"You have to understand so many of us couldn't believe the rumors…Princess Leia being pregnant and you being…unavailable ." He said, and Han's jaw tightened. "To see you here now is so fascinating."

"Life is interesting." Han said slowly, choosing his words wisely.

"Oh of course…It is good you and the Princess are friends."

"Friends." Han laughed, Klaus offered him a confused look, clearly not liking the way Han had laughed at him. "More then friends buddy." Han added.

"I see…Makes since I suppose. After all, you're not married and you have a child together. Can't say all society's agree with that decision." He bit out, and Han clenched his fist. He chanted over and over in his mind to calm down, but Klaus only continued.

"Might I suggest you marry her before bringing another bastard into this galaxy?' He said, his gaze nodding over to where Adelyn stood with Carlist. There it was, the final straw. Looking up to the stage and around at the crowd, everyone's attention was on the speeches and no one was looking at them. Han quickly grabbed hold of Klaus's jacket and tugged him further to the back of the room. It was a subtle move and no one noticed, just enough strength to pull the man back, but not enough to draw attention.

"Excuse you!" Klaus said, shoving Han's hand away from his jacket.

"Don't! Speak about my daughter like that!" Han warned in a hushed tone. His voice was harsh and rough, he knew his tone would get the message across. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I only suggested you might want to consider logical steps before having more children."

"I know exactly what you meant! And I know what you and these other people said about Leia when I wasn't around, or what you've said about my daughter. I'm here now and I'll be damned if you even suggest my daughter is anything but a blessing to us."

"You are far too sensitive Captain Solo. You should know how things work."

"I know exactly how things work and how men like you are…Lucky enough I've never been interested in following rules." Han bit out, before quickly storming away from him and back towards where his daughter stood watching her mother.

Han tried to control his breathing and focus on Leia. She was speaking now and looking out at everyone in the room. Her eyes gazed to his a few times, before skimming the room once more. Her words were always so well spoken and thought out. She was very good at what she did. She thanked Anison and their diplomats before thanking everyone else in the room and wishing them all a wonderful time this evening. The crowd irrupted in cheers and Han watched as Leia made her way down and off the stage. Leia smiled at him, she quickly crossed the room and made her way back into his arms.

"You sounded amazing." Han assured her.

"Thank you, It's so amazing to have finished all of this." She told him with a smile. Looking to her side she greeted Carlist with a hug, as Han lifted Adelyn into his arms. Needing to hug her, even if it was for a brief moment.

"Well done Leia." Carlist said with a warm grin.

"Thank you." Leia said again, a slight blush filling her face. She knew she was good at her job, but sometimes too much praise embarrassed her.

"I see you snuck away from Klaus." Carlist teased and Han's face tensed.

"Yeah..him." Han mumbled.

"I don't think Daddy like's him." Adelyn told her mother.

"You're probably right." Leia agreed. "Are you alright?" She asked him, and he nodded his head softly.

"I'm fine now. How's about we grab some of that food over there." Han suggested and Adelyn quickly nodded her head yes. The young girl was more then ready for the delicious treats.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Leia whispered to him as they moved to walk towards their table.

"I'll tell you later…I'm fine Leia." He assured her, dropping a kiss to her cheek and following her to their seats.

-—

* * *

Han's hand ran softly over Leia's thigh, soothing any worries she may have had left. Everything had been going well tonight, besides Klaus they had had no problems. It was something Leia had always wanted, Han by her side at these events, helping her to watch Adelyn dance around the floor. She felt blessed tonight, and was pleased with how this nigh was going. Her hand traced over her palm, moving to squeeze his hand softly and offer him a warm smile.

"Ambassador Organa." Murzim said as he walked up to their table and greeted Leia and her guests.

"Hello." Leia said with a small nod.

"You've really done so well for this treaty, I must thank you again. You bring something different to this galaxy. Something that no one will ever forget."

"Oh well thank you, you helped of course." Leia said standing and stepping to speak with him. Adelyn slowly looked up from her food and stared at the strange man standing with her mother. A frown set on her face, as her eyes stared into him. Han caught her stare and looked at her with concern.

"Adelyn?" He questioned.

"Daddy…" She whispered, breaking her stare. "I don't like him Daddy." She told him. Han let out a laugh and looked over to the man Leia was speaking with. He wondered if Adelyn had met him before.

"So this is the famous Han Solo." Murzim said stepping up to the table and reaching out to shake Han's hand.

"I'm famous?" Han questioned.

"Ahh You're association with the Princess is rather famous. And I believe you helped destroy the first Death Star."

"That was a while ago." Han said brushing it off.

"Still very important. It is always wise to remember which side everyone is on." Murzim added.

"Han I'm sorry, this is Murzim. I've been working with him on the Ansion Treaty. He's been a great help." Leia explained.

"You're too kind Princess. This must be your daughter, how beautiful." Murzim said looking over to Adelyn. Leia smiled as she looked to her daughter, her smile quickly fell as her eyes landed on her. Something was wrong with Adelyn but Leia wasn't quite sure what it was. Her face was tensed and a frown covered her expression. Reaching out towards her daughters presence she felt worried about something.

"Adelyn can you say hello?" Leia asked.

"Hi." She said shortly.

"She must be a shy little thing." Murzim said, adding a laugh. "She looks just like you…Must be strong genetics in your family."

"Somedays she looks like me, other days looks so much like Han." Leia corrected.

"I see. Princess, I wondered if I could steal you away for just a moment. To meet a few of my friends?"

"I'm sure I can spare a moment." Leia nodded, looking back to Han. "You got her?"

"Of course." He said, pointing for her to join Murzim.

"I'll be right back Han." She assured him, as she walked away. Han smiled as he watched her walk away. He'd never get over how beautiful she was.

Han quickly looked back to his daughter and noted her deep frown. He wasn't used to her looking like this. She was such a happy child, sure she had normal child moments, but most days she was a bright little light around them. But right now she seemed upset and much darker then normal. _Maybe she was tired?_ Han thought to himself. She had been dancing a lot tonight. Reaching out his hand, he took hold of Adelyn's little fingers and squeezed.

"You alright little Princess?" Han asked her.

"I don't like him." She said again, looking over to where Leia and Murzim had walked.

"Adelyn…" Han tried but she interrupted him.

"I don't like him by Momma." She said sharply, turning and looking at her father.

"Momma works with him sweetie."

"Don't like him." Adelyn huffed, not listening to her father's words. Her chest felt heavy around him, and something clicked in her mind as she looked across the room. Her young mind couldn't place it, but she some how related it to having a nightmare. All she wanted was for her mother to come back over to their table and leave that man alone.

"We'll be alright little Princess." Han assured her. She nodded softly, and leaned in closer to her father's side. Han's eyes glanced over across the room and landed on Leia. He'd mention this to her later, but he couldn't imagine it was anything to worry about.

—-

* * *

Leia rested her head against Han's chest as they slowly moved around the dance floor. Carlist had practically pushed them on the dance floor, assuring them he would look after Adelyn as they shared at least one dance. Leia had blushed but followed Han out on to the floor as a slow song started. Han had taken her into his arms and rested his palms against her lower back. Her heels helped with their height difference, making it so much easier to rest her head against him, but still glance up and towards his gaze. His eyes held warmth and love, something that always made her heart leap a bit.

"I have to tell you something." Han whispered to her with a smirk.

"What's that?" She asked him, swaying to the sound of the music around them.

"I don't think I like how all these people look at you."

"A lot of people look at me, I was a Princess once. Did I ever tell you that?" She asked with a teasing tone and a loving smile.

"You might have mentioned it once ore twice. But I don't mean like that…not sure I like stares, the ones that think they have a chance with you." Han explained.

"What if they do, hot shot?" She questioned, lifting her head from his chest and fully looking into his eyes. Han's hands tightened around her and pulled her closer to him. Leia smirked at the frown he gave her. "Lots of good looking fella's in here." Leia said looking around the room. She heard Han groan and dip his head down to her ear.

"Don't tease me Princess." He whispered, his hush voice sending feelings down her spine.

"There is something that none of these people know."

"What's that?" Han asked.

"You're coming home with me tonight…" She told him. Han smirked, and leaned down, bringing their lips together. They kept it simple and not to deep. They were fully aware they had an audience.

"Love you." He whispered against her lips, his breath warm against her skin. Leia smiled and ran her hands up and down his neck.

"I know."

Han kept her close for the rest of the song, the fabric of her dress was soft but thin. He could feel the heat of her skin through it and desperately wanted to get her home. _Home_. He liked thinking of Leia's place as home. Looking over across the room, Han noted Adelyn was still sitting with Carlist and they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Leia followed his gaze and smiled.

"She likes to ask him questions."

"Poor guy." Han laughed.

"He doesn't mind. He answers questions about Alderaan and his job. He's sure she'll be a politician some day." Leia noted.

"Some day far far away."

"Could be sooner then we think, I started young." Leia reminded him.

"Yeah I know…I want more time with her."

"You'll have the rest of your life with her Han."

"I sure hope so."

"She loves you so much."

"I love her too."

"She knows…" Leia smiled.

—-

* * *

Han walked into the apartment first, a sleeping child in his arms. Leia closed the door behind them and watched as Han started to walk towards Adelyn's room. Leia followed him in and helped to settle her down and into her bed. The evening had died down and they had decided it was a good time to go home. Adelyn's mood had gone back up after a few more dances. But her energy drifted away and she had fallen asleep on the ride home. Han's arms scooped her up and carried her up and into the building. Adelyn rolled over further into her blankets and mumbled. Han and Leia both stared down at their daughter, smiling at how truly adorable she was. Without a word they turned to move, but her small voice stopped them.

"Momma?" She asked.

"Yes baby?" Leia said, stepping back to her side.

"Is bastard a bad name?" She questioned in a soft whisper. Leia felt her breathing hitch as she stared down at her daughter. She wasn't quite sure the right words to say.

"Who said that to you Princess?" Han asked her.

"Minister Klaus said that…" She said, her innocent eyes looking up and at her father. Han looked over to Leia and he sighed. He hadn't even had a chance to tell Leia about the Ministers words.

"Don't listen to him Adelyn." Han quickly said. Leia glanced up at him, needing to know more about what had been said, but knowing now wasn't the time.

"Momma?"

"What sweetie?" Leia asked, sitting beside her on her bed.

"Is it a bad word? Am I a bad word?" She asked her mother.

"In no universe are you bad…You are never to call yourself that."

"What does it mean?" she asked and Leia sighed.

"It means that I loved your daddy, before we got married."

"That's bad?" Adelyn asked.

"No! People that think it is need to get a life!" Han added in. Leia offered him a warning look, but he only rolled his eyes.

"It's not bad sweetie, some people just don't understand." Leia told her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Daddy and I love you so much. And I'd never take loving your dad back…" Leia told her softly.

"And you love me too." Adelyn asked with a smile.

"We both do." Han told her.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Does that answer your question?" Leia asked.

"I think so…It only a bad word to some people, but I'm not a bad word?"

"No you're not. You're my little Princess, remember?" Han told her, kneeling down and kissing her forehead.

"I love you daddy…"

"I love you too sweetheart. Go to sleep now…" Han told her and she nodded before sliding deeper into her blankets and closing her eyes. Han and Leia quickly walked out of the room and Han followed her down and to her bedroom. He shut the door behind them, feeling Leia's anger already.

"What was said!" She bit out

"I was going to tell you."

"What was said…" She repeated.

"He suggested I marry you…before we bring another bastard into this galaxy…" Han watched as Leia's face changed from angry to beat red and livid! She quickly moved across the room and Han's eyes followed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling him!"

"Leia…" Han sighed, reaching to grab her arm.

"Let go of me Han!"

"I took care of it." he told her.

"I don't care! Who does he think he is! He's said things to me before…but He would have never dared say THAT to me!"

"That's why he said it to me sweetheart."

"How dare he! and he said it where she could hear him!?"

"I didn't think she did…She was with Carlist."

"I can't…People need to get over it! So upset that they couldn't sell me off to the highest bidder because I was damaged goods and had a baby at home!" Leia ranted on. Han didn't say anything, instead he stayed quiet and let her speak. "Get with the modern times! It was my choice! I was a grown adult! Do they realize that!? It wasn't as if you forced me to sleep with you! And I chose to keep her, I wanted her!" Leia continued, her voice growing louder.

"I know Leia…"

"Why would he say that about her…about the idea of our future children!"

"I don't know Leia…"

"Maybe I don't want to get married! And I want to be a Smugglers Whore the rest of my life!" She bit out.

"Leia…you're not a whore…"

"Damn it I know that!" She bit out, before sighing. She didn't want to yell at him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Slowly she walked over to him and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You didn't do anything…" Han told her, running his hands up and down her back.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Leia, she doesn't understand. She knows we love her, hell she knows most of the party loved her."

"Good…Gods I hate people…"

"He's one of very few Leia…Don't listen to them."

"…You know…" she started, her voice getting a bit choked up. "I really appreciate you."

"Do ya now?" Han smiled.

"I do…I..Maybe I like not having to deal with this by myself."

"Never again sweetheart." Han promised her, leaning in and kissing her lips. Leia sighed against his kiss and pulled him closer.

"I believe we had a date tonight?" She whispered to him.

"What kind of date?" He teased.

"One without clothes." She told him, before stepping back and quickly tugging her dress up and over her body. Han's eyes danced over her lace covered breasts and the small fabric that covered her hips. The dark lace looked amazing against her pale skin, he knew he could stand there staring at her for hours.

"Leia." He sighed, reaching for her and running his hands over her bare skin. She reaching up and wrapped her arms around his neck, using his body to stable her legs as she lifted her foot up to remove her heal, one foot at a time. She sank back down to her normal height and smiled up at him.

"You have too many clothes on." She whispered to him, stepping back and kneeling on her bed. She tugged Han closer and smiled as his hands ran up and down her back. Han leaned down and kissed up and down her shoulder, taking time to suck against her neck. He could hear her breathing hitch and a slight moan escape her lips.

"Leia…" He mumbled against her skin. She didn't reply, only pulled him closer and tugged at his shirt. Her fingers were fast at his buttons and her palms ran over his bare chest, as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Pulling him back, Han laughed as they tumbled back and on to her bed. "You're so perfect." He mumbled against her neck, kissing over any skin he could find. Leia moaned in response, pulling his lips up to meet hers. They lost themselves in their kiss, body's pressed together and tongues stroking against one another.

* * *

 **Thanks For reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter was one of the first chapters I planned! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing!** **I love reading your reviews! If you do have a question or something you want me to reply to, remember I can't reply to guest reviews!**

Chapter Twenty

Han let out a loud laugh as he took another sip of his whiskey, the cold liquid ran down his throat as he looked out and around the men surrounding him. Once upon a time this would have been an average night for him, but he had changed so much. Looking around the bar, he felt out of place now. When a night out was first suggested, Han hadn't been sure. He knew his friends wanted to see him and go out with him, but Han was realizing how boring he was these days. He'd much rather stay in with Leia and Adelyn then go out drinking. But Leia had insisted he go out with the boys and have a good time. She told him he did so much for her and Adelyn, he deserved a night out.

 _"Han you need a night out, it will be fun!"_ She had said.

 _"I don't wanna."_ He almost whined.

 _"Han Solo! Stop acting like some old man, to tired to go out with his friends drinking."_ She teased. Han looked offered but it did the trick. So here he was, sipping his second drink and laughing with his buddies from years ago. He was pleased that Luke and Chewie had come along, he felt more comfortable with them. While he liked everyone here, he hadn't seen them in so long and it was obvious their lives had changed so much. Wedge was doing well and had gotten married, his first child on the way. Some of the other guys were still single, but enjoying life and doing well in each of their careers. Even Lando was seeing someone, but hadn't popped the question yet. _Lando._ He was another topic that Han was unsure of, when he had heard he would be attending this little gatheringLeia had insisted that Han forgive his old friend. After explaining in detail how he had helped find and save Han. He was being social and pleasant with him, but it would take some time to look at him without picturing his betrayal in his minds eye.

"We're happy to see you Solo!" They took turns saying and Han nodded. It was nice to see them, But unfortunate at the same time. Like he had experienced with Leia, Chewie, Luke and his daughter, all these people around him had lived out those lost years while he had been frozen away.

"Good to be here!" Han had said.

The conversation shifted between topics, nothing too deep, everyone wanting to have a simple and fun time. Han found himself tapping against his glass, giving his mind something to focus on. He honestly didn't know why he felt so nervous, but yet those feelings were there. He tried to push those feelings down, and let himself have a fun and relaxed time. This was all part of getting back out in the world. Life with his girls was amazing, but he also knew he needed to have friends again, have a full life again. Just because he lost some years didn't mean he had to lose the rest of his life.

"How you doing?" Han heard Luke whisper to him. Han offered him a shrug. It wasn't like he was having a bad time, it was just an adjustment. He was pleased to see so many of his old buddies, good to see them well and having survived the end of the war. He couldn't lie, the drink was helping him to relax and simply chat with the group. He wondered if Adelyn was asleep yet. Yes, here Han Solo was surrounded by his friends in a bar, drinking his favorite whiskey and he was wondering if his daughter was asleep yet. Hell he was wondering if Leia was asleep too. She had suggested she would wait up for him, but he knew she might pass out before he made it home. No matter, he'd crawl in beside her.

"I'll survive." Han muttered back to Luke and his friend nodded.

"Good." Luke smiled, reaching over to take a sip of his own drink. It was good to see him as well. While he was busy off planet most weeks, he did make it a point to visit Leia and Adelyn whenever he could. From what Han understood, they had visited him as well in the past years. Maybe they would need to plan another trip soon.

"Han!" He heard someone say with a snap in front of his face, pulling him out of his thoughts and daydreams of vacations with his girls.

"Sorry what?" Han chuckled.

"So what's the story with you and the Princess?" Han heard Wes ask, as the rest of the group laughed. Han wasn't sure what to say at first, not sure what Leia wanted him to share with the guys. They had been very obvious at her work gathering, but he wasn't sure if she wanted more steps. He was so careful with her, terrified he would mess something up. He couldn't lose her again, not ever.

"Same old same old." Han said with a small grin.

"Yeah man! We don't know if that's good or bad. You two were at each others throats one minute and friends the next." Wedge added. Han laughed, he wasn't wrong. They had been anything but ordinary back on Hoth. "Screaming at each other and then going on a mission together? You two were entertaining I'll say that much!" They all laughed. Han opened his mouth to answer them, but was stopped.

"Hot and Cold can be a good thing boys." Han heard from his side, making him jump. Looking down he was surprised to see Leia standing beside him. _She was here? She was here in the bar? Why hadn't she mentioned she was coming?_ He barely had time to react to the sight of her before everyone started cheering and greeting her.

"Princess!" The guys cheered, as they took turns hugging and greeting her. She greeted each of them and offered them a small hug. Han looked down at her, unable to keep the smile from his face. Her tight red dress hugged her curves, but covered enough skin to leave something to the imagination, his imagination especially. His mind easily drifted to tonight, and sliding that red material off her body and running his touch along her bare skin. He blinked a few times, refocusing his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Han said, as she leaned into his side with a smile.

"The boys invited me, thought I'd surprise you." She explained, with a warm smile. Her hands rested against his chest as she looked up and into his eyes. "Are you surprised?"

"I am." He nodded, kissing the side of her head. Leia smiled and leaned in to his kiss.

"Awww…Their mushy!" Wes noted and everyone laughed. Even Leia laughed as she looked around at everyone. She let a blush flush her cheeks, but she didn't mind.

"Not mushy…Just catching up on some time." Leia answered and Han smiled down at her. He'd happily take showing off their relationship more. He was perfectly fine with that. Han's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It really had been a great surprise to see her here tonight. He briefly wondered if the guys would have preferred it to remain a night out for the men, but seeing as they invited her, he didn't think they had anything to worry about. Leia leaned over to the bar and ordered herself a similar whiskey to Han. Luke glanced down between the two glasses and rolled his eyes at the pair. Han smirked and tugged Leia back to his side, as she sipped her drink. Looking up Leia met Wedge's eye and smiled at him.

"Wedge how is your wife?" Leia asked him and he smiled bright.

"She's good! Due next month, it's a boy." He said with pride and another sparkling smile.

"Oh congratulations!" Leia told him. She was so pleased to see everyone from back in the day so happy in life. Moving on and forward, it made Leia very happy.

"Thank you! She said you sent a gift, you didn't have to do that." Wedge said and Leia dismissed.

"Of course! It's just a little toy. Adelyn loved it when she was a baby." Leia told him and he nodded softly.

"Well thank you! I'm excited and…scared shitless!" He admitted and everyone laughed.

"You'll be fine." Leia assured him.

"Any advice…You're the only parent I know." Wedge said with a hint of nerves.

"Hmm take it day by day, you'll get the hang of it. You won't be an expert right away…Unless your Han that is." Leia added. Han looked down at her in confusion.

"I've technically been a mom longer then him and sometimes I think he knows what he's doing better then I do." Leia joked, making the room laugh.

"I highly doubt that. You're a great mom Leia." He assured her. She smiled up at him, appreciating the comment.

"That little girl of yours, she's a cutie." Wedge said. "She's got the hearts of the whole galaxy."

"She takes after her Uncle." Luke cut in.

"Which one!?" Chewie asked and everyone laughed again.

"Nah, she'll take after her mom. Watch out Solo." Lando added and Han sighed.

"Don't remind me." He already worried just how much Adelyn would take after her mother. With looks, mind set and attitude. Her teens were going to be an interesting set of years, especially when he added in his genes to the mix.

"We don't know she'll be like me." Leia suggested.

"She already is." Luke chuckled.

"Time will tell." Leia muttered, sipping her whiskey.

The music pulsed around them, as everyone shared stories and caught up. Landon seemed to be very serious with his girlfriend and hinted that Han and Leia might receive a wedding invite soon. Leia had quietly congratulated him, not wanting to make a big scene, especially if he hadn't proposed yet. She had met his girlfriend a few times over the years, she was very sweet and had always been so positive when Leia saw her. Insisting that they would find Han soon, and that everything would be alright. As silly as it sounded, Leia appreciated those little words. It helped make her push through.

Han listened to their conversation quietly. He had to remind himself that Leia and Lando had had several years together while he was gone. He also remembered Leia's words, insisting that he had helped to find him and he tried to release any of that left over anger from cloud city. Listening to Lando talk about his girlfriend made Han anxious, but in a good way. It sounded like Lando loved her, just like Han loved Leia. His mind played games with him and toyed with ideas. He'd propose tomorrow if he thought it would work out. But he knew Leia needed time, hell they both needed time. They both loved each other, they knew this. Han simply knew they needed to be realistic and give themselves and their family time to fully adjust and get comfortable. They didn't need anymore added stress right now. They hadn't even publicly told the press they were a couple. He had to wait, even if he wanted so bad for Leia to be his wife.

"You're thinking hard." Luke commented from Han's side.

"Yeah I guess I am." Han nodded, smiling at Leia as she continued to talk to the boys.

"Everything alright?" Luke asked.

"Better then alright." Han nodded.

"Good." Luke smiled, loving how happy Han and Leia both were. They deserved it and so did Adelyn. Looking over to Lando and Leia, Luke smiled. "Will you ask her?" Luke asked in hushed voice.

"Not now…We need more time." Han immediately said. "Someday." He added.

"Good…She'll say yes you know."

"I do know." Han smiled.

—-

* * *

Han and Leia stumbled outside the bar, the cold air hit their skin hard and fast. Leia looked around and took a deep breath, letting the cold air fill her lungs. They had spent several hours with their friends, laughing and sharing memories. It had been a good night. But now the night had ended and everyone was heading home. Leia shivered as her arms moved up to rub against her bare arms. Han immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, leaning up against the wall behind him. Leia smiled up at him, her face flushed from the liquor and a hazy smile in her eyes. Leaning up she brought her lips to his, and Han gently kissed her back, loving the warmth of her breath against his cold skin.

"Have fun?' She asked him.

"I did…Thanks for coming."

"It was a good time." she nodded her head. Looking to the side, her eyes focused on a small shop across the way. Her blurry vision focused as she read the sign. "Han?"

"What is it Princess?"

"Would you be totally against going to get some food?" She asked, pointing across to the small diner. Han laughed at her and clutched her closer.

"Hungry Princess?"

"Starving…Too much whiskey." She said with a laugh of her own. Han nodded and slowly pushed back from the wall. He lifted his arm and draped it over her shoulders, keeping what warmth he had around her. Leia snuggled into his embrace, as they walked together to the diner. Stepping inside, Leia quickly moved to grab a menu, hoping they could grab something quick and then head home. Han stepped beside her, leaning over and kissing her neck.

"What looks good?" She asked him.

"You…" He immediately said with a smirk.

"Han…" She giggled.

"Hmm Burger?' He suggested looking over the menu from behind her. Leia nodded her head and quickly pulled up the order screen. Her fingers were fast against the bright screen, and soon their order was placed. Taking a seat beside each other, they waited for their midnight snack. Leia's head laid against his shoulder and her eyes fluttered shut.

"So Princess…" Han whispered down to her.

"Yes Captain?" She asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"I wondered if you would maybe come back to the Falcon with me…It's down the street." He reminded her. Leia offered him a silly smile, before shaking her head.

"While that sounds amazing…." She started.

"Ah oh, that doesn't sound good." He teased with a smirk.

"I would like to get home to Adelyn. I don't like to leave her with 3PO for more then a few hours." Leia explained.

"I see…I suppose I understand." He said still teasing her. He was more then understanding. He knew she would want to get home to their daughter, and hell he wanted to get her home too.

"We'll grab the burgers…and then go home." she said softly. Han smiled down at her and nodded. He wanted nothing more then to go home with her. _Home, such an amazing word_. "Han…" she whispered softly.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Would you…" She said her eyes fluttering a bit. The drinks were making her a bit sleepy, but she was still determined to get her midnight burger and have a conversation with Han. "Would you want to move in with us?" She asked him quickly, her words blurring together a bit. Han blinked at her, not sure if he had heard her right. She stared at him, hoping her words had been clear. She had meant them, and while this might be an odd time to ask it had been on her mind so much lately. Things were going so well, and she knew this was the right step for them. She only hoped Han agreed.

"Leia, maybe nows not the time to talk about that?"

"No it is…I've been thinking about it a lot." She admitted.

"You have?'

"You're already with us all the time…I'd like for you to be there…Move in with us Han." She told him. Han let the smile spread over his face and he nodded.

"If that's what you want."

"Is it what you want?" She asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Of course I do…I want to move in with you!"

"Good." she said with another silly smile. "We'll make plans tomorrow when I haven't had a few drinks." she noted. Han laughed and nodded in agreement. Their order was called and they quickly grabbed their bags and walked back outside into the cold. Han held her hand tight as they walked down the street and towards the nearest lift. Turning the corner they both groaned. You'd think that this late at night no one would be out looking for a good holo of them, or looking for a new story about the Galaxy's favorite couple. But it would seem they were wrong. A few flashes went off as they started taking images and calling out to both Han and Leia. Han tightened his hold on Leia, as they continued to walk forward.

"Han! Leia! How is your night!"

"IS THIS A DATE!"

"Han look this way!"

"Leia you look wonderful tonight!"

"Han Leia! smile this way!"

Leia pulled at Han's hand and stopped his movement. He looked down at her with confusion on his face. Leaning in Leia whispered in his ear.

"Do you trust me?" She questioned.

"Of course I do." He quickly nodded. Smiling brightly at him, Leia quickly pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. It wasn't a simple kiss, it was a deep and passionate kiss. No mistaking it. Han could hear everyone silence around them and then suddenly lights started flashing again. Leia pulled him closer to her, before slowly ending the kiss. Han looked shocked and out of breath. No one spoke for a moment and then the questions flooded in.

"Ambassador! Are you and Captain Solo in a relationship?"

"Leia! Han! Look this way! That was some kiss!"

"Can we expect wedding bells in the future?!"

"Han how does it feel to be dating Ambassador Organa."

Leia quickly took hold of Han's hand and pulled him forward. They continued there walk until finally coming to the lift. They stepped inside and moved closer together as the doors shut. Han looked down at her a smirk on his face. Leia looked a bit embarrassed but pleased with herself at the same time.

"That was some kiss sweetheart." Han smiled.

"I know…Do you think they got it?"

"Seems pretty straight forward to me." Han laughed.

"I guess were officially public."

"I guess so…"

"Feels good." Leia admitted.

"I like it." He said, running his hands up her back.

The walk to their apartment was quiet, both a little tired but so happy. They both felt so filled with such happiness. They both stumbled a bit as they came to the door. Leia was careful not to drop their food. She was still very hungry and wanted very much to eat that burger! They tried to be quiet as they walked inside, but 3PO greeted them.

"Good evening Princess!"

"Hello 3PO." She smiled. "How was she?"

"She has been quite well." 3PO said.

"Good…" Leia nodded, moving to set the food on the counter. "That will be all tonight 3PO."

"Of course Princess." He said, before slowly disappearing down the hallway and to Leia's office.

"I'm gonna check on her." Han said, stepping away from Leia and moving to Adelyn's room. Leia nodded, pulling out there food and setting it along the counter top. Small moments like this, filled Leia's heart with such love. He was such a good father and she knew Aldelyn was so lucky to have him. She knew she was also very lucky to have a man like Han in her life. Han quickly stepped into his daughters room and looked down at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful and beautiful. _You're so lucky Solo_ , Han's mind chanted. To his surprise her little eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him. She offered her father a sleepy smile.

"Daddy…"

"Hey little Princess." He whispered to her.

"You're here." She noted.

"I am.."

"I like when you're here." She told him with a yawn.

"I like when I'm here too." He agreed, leaning down he kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep baby. Momma and I are both home."

"Ok Daddy." She nodded, rolling over and closing her eyes. Smiling once more, Han thought to how lucky was to have this family.

Walking back out and into the living room, Han turned the corner and found Leia sitting at the counter. He watched her for a moment, as she devoured her food. He couldn't help but chuckle at her as he watched. Her burger was almost gone and she seemed to be half asleep as well. Night out, check! Drinks, Check! Burger, Check! Sleepy girlfriend, it seemed that was taken care of too. Stepping towards her Han smirked.

"Hungry?" He questioned and she nodded quickly. "Looks like it." He told her, coming to sit beside her and offer her a kiss to the side of her head. Sighing Leia leaned her head against his shoulder and scooted his food over to him. Han smiled, looking down at her. She sat close to him for a few silent moments, her eyes were getting heavy, but she wasn't sure she wanted to fall asleep just yet. She had had a great night with Han, she wanted to stay awake with him. Looking up, she was surprised to see him staring at her.

"What you staring at?" She asked with a yawn.

"Nothing Princess." He said shaking his head.

"Tell me." She said, reaching up and running her fingertips over his jaw.

"I'm happy." He told her. Leia responded with a silly smile.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"You and Adelyn make me so happy Leia."

"You make us happy too Han." She promised him, leaning up and kissing his jaw now.

"You still want me to move in?" He questioned.

"Yes." Leia immediately said. "Now finish your food so we can go pass out." Leia laughed, closing her eyes and leaning back against his shoulder. Han laughed and nodded.

"I'll hurry." Han said.

Leia stayed quiet for a second, before a new thought formed in her mind.

"If you hurry I might make it worth your while…" She suggested, knowing she was tired but also knowing just how sexy Han had looked all night long.

"Is that so Princess?" Han smirked.

"It is." She nodded. Han quickly stood up and lifted her into his arms. She let out a small squeal as he started walking them down the hallway. "Han!"

"I'm not so hungry anymore." He laughed, as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Han and Leia's night out!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Han could hear something from the side of the bed but he wasn't sure what he was hearing. It sounded like a slight tapping over and over again. His mind was still half asleep, Leia had fully wore him out the night before. Not that he was complaining, he had enjoyed their night out together and their night in as well. He knew it had to still be early, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. So he just listened to the tapping beside him. Focusing his hearing a bit he heard Leia sigh, before the tapping started again. Risking it, Han opened one of his eyes and looked over to Leia's side of the bed. She was sitting up agains the headboard and was the source of the tapping. Her eyes were focused on her data pad and her fingers typed over the screen rather fast. She looked deep in thought as she looked over the screen. Han groaned and slowly reached out for the data pad.

"Han?" She said a bit startled. She had been trying to stay quiet, but now she worried she had woke him up with her tapping. "How long have you been awake?" She asked him, looking down at him. If he wasn't speaking, she'd be sure he was still fast asleep.

"Not long…give me that thing." He said his eyes still closed, but his hand reaching out and reaching for the pad. Leia let out a small laugh as she watched him half asleep try and steal her work away.

"I have some things to look over. Early morning messages…" She sighed.

"Too early…It's your day off." He reminded her, his face was still half pressed into his pillow and Leia couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Lot's of talk this morning…Go back to sleep hot shot."

"Come here." He whined. Sighing, Leia gently placed her data pad on her nightstand and snuggled down into the bed. She stared over at his face, before gently running her fingers over his face. She smiled at him, it was so refreshing waking up next to him or seeing him asleep beside her. "What talk?" He asked, keeping his eyes closed. Leia sighed and let a small smirk cover her face.

"Well…Everyone is talking about this Princess…I guess she kissed a Pilot last night and it's the talk of the town." Leia said softly. Han slowly opened one of his eyes and peered over at her. He couldn't hide the smirk that covered his face, even in his sleepy state. He couldn't say he was shocked. They both knew what would happen when they publicly showed all the holo's any form of affection. Not to mention the kiss that Leia had given him last night, that was some kiss.

"What's the news say?" He asked.

"Well some people are shocked, other people aren't stupid and already knew…My office is receiving a lot of calls. I'll be busy at the start of the week, answering questions."

"You don't have to answer them. We'll just ignore them all." Han smirked.

"I wish it was that easy…"

"Do you wish we'd kept it quiet?" Han asked her.

"No!" She immediately said. "You're not a secret. You never have been. I'm not sure the Chancellor was expecting me to announce it in that way, but everyone knew it was coming." Leia assured him, running her fingers up and through his hair. "I'm sorry I kissed you like that." She sighed, feeling a little guilty now. She should have at least asked him or made sure he was ready to be public.

"Don't apologize sweetheart, that was some kiss."

"Do you wish we'd stayed quiet. It will bring more attention our way…" Han shook his head no and leaned in closer to her, dropping a kiss to her nose.

"I want everyone to know how much I love you." Han said softly, in the kindest voice Leia had ever heard. Her heart fluttered a bit and she smiled brightly at him.

"I really like you, you know?" She whispered to him, leaning in and kissing him quickly against his lips.

"Just a like?" He asked with a pout.

"Maybe a little more." She teased with a smile. Han smiled back, and leaned in to kiss her fully. She sighed against his lips and let her head relax back against her pillow, her fingers ran through his hair, as she felt his hands run up and rest on to her hips.

"No more work today." Han mumbled against her lips.

"Agreed…I have to figure out a plan to move you in." She reminded him.

"Oh yes…" He smirked. "Not much of plan Princess, Go downstairs grab my things and bring them upstairs." Han smiled.

"Very simple…We need to buy you more things." She said making a mental side note.

"I don't need more things."

"We'll see about that….We need to tell Adelyn."

"Do you think she'll have a problem with it?" Han asked, suddenly worried.

"I doubt it Han, she loves you so much. She'll be happy." Leia assured him, resting her arms around his neck as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She added.

"I'll survive."

Hearing her data pad chime, Leia looked over to the side and sighed. She hadn't expected so many messages so early this morning. She knew there would be fall out from last night, but she knew she'd handle it. She always handled it all. Her hand slowly reached over to grab hold of the pad, but Han's hold stopped her.

"No! no work in bed!" Han quickly said, hiding his face in her neck and successfully pinning her to the bed. Leia laughed and ran her hands down his back. Her fingers traced over his spine, and Han sighed against her neck. Offering her a soft kiss to her jaw, Han smiled.

"I didn't say I was going to answer it." She said softly.

"You thought about it." He said, knowing she had. "No work in here, only pleasing things." He added, kissing up her neck and across her jawline.

"Is that a new rule?"

"New rule." He nodded against her, before adding more kisses to her neck. Leia let out a soft moan, only making Han's kisses move faster up her skin, before finding her lips once more. She wasn't sure how, but his hands felt like they were everywhere against her body. Running patterns over her skin and caresses up her body. She continued to moan against his kiss, kissing him back. Her leg slowly moved up and hitched around his hip, bringing his body closer to hers.

"Leia…." He groaned against her lips. She only kissed him harder, her fingernails scratching up and against his scalp. She'd never tire of the way he kissed her, or the way his body felt against hers. Memories of their bodies twisting and turning together between the sheets last night flashed through her mind. The idea of Han being here all the time with her hand Adelyn, made her want to never stop kissing him. He made her so happy and she hoped to god she made him feel the same way. The idea of everyone knowing about them pleased her. Even after all the messages this morning and the questions she knew would come, Leia knew Han was it for her and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and their family.

Leia felt Han's fingers tug at her flimsy pajama top, as he slowly pulled it up her stomach and brushed his fingers against the bottom of her breasts. His touch felt so good and she wanted to only focus on Han in that moment, but something flickered in her minds eye. Leia slowly opened her eyes and looked up and towards the ceiling. Adelyn. Her mind almost sang her name and she felt a brightness enter her thoughts.

"Han." Leia whispered to him. He slowly stopped kissing her skin and looked down at her.

"Princess?" He whispered with a smile.

"Adelyn is waking up." She told him softly, running her gentle touch over his face. Han smirked and looked over his shoulder to their closed door.

"How do you know?" Han asked her softly, already having an idea.

"I can feel her sometimes. It's the connection…" She told him and Han nodded.

"The force?" He added.

"Yes, Luke says I have a great connection to her. Mother daughter thing perhaps…There's a connection to all of us. He understands it more then I do."

"You both love each other, it makes since…You and Luke have a connection too right?"

"We do…maybe twin thing." Leia shrugged.

"But you don't want to be a Jedi?" Han asked her.

"No…being force sensitive is just part of who I am, but being a Jedi is so much more. That life is for Luke. I'm not sure I could ever handle that life and I worry about my connection to him…"

"Him….Vader?" Han questioned. Leia nodded and Han let out a small sigh. "It's your choice Leia…No one would force you to be a Jedi. And you are nothing like him."

"I know. Sometimes the force, simple things are easy. Feeling Adelyn makes me happy and knowing that she's alright soothes me. She's still slowly waking up right now, but I can feel this brightness around her and I love feeling that." Leia explained. "But other times when I push myself or I'm stressed…things aren't so good." She said and Han looked down at her with concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I push myself too far, at least that's what Luke says….and sometimes things hurt or my head just overpowers everything."

"I don't think I like how that sounds."

"Luke says I'm strong. Stronger then I know, but Luke has so much more control."

"So you don't push yourself?'

"I can't, I won't risk it."

"I don't want you to risk it Leia…You know what's best for you and Adelyn?"

"Adelyn will change as she grows, I've always watched her and made sure she is protected. When the time comes, I suppose it will be her choice if she wants to train with Luke. Do you agree?" Leia asked him, also wanting to know what his opinion was on it. She was his daughter too.

"It should be her choice." Han nodded. "But I don't want either one of you getting hurt."

"We won't." she said with a small smile, before leaning up and kissing him once more. "She's awake now." Leia noted, as they heard pitter patter of Adelyn's feet in her bedroom.

"Should we tell her?"

"About you moving in?" Leia questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Of course." She nodded, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"I love you." He reminded her, as he rolled off her and moved to stand up from the bed. Leia smiled at him, as she watched him move around her room…their room.

—-

* * *

Sitting around the table, the three of them stayed quiet. Everyone was still waking up and thinking to the day ahead of them. Leia sipped her caf, while Adelyn dug into her breakfast, happily sitting beside her father. Han smiled down at her, watching her wiggle in her seat. She still in her pajamas from the night before and she looked adorable. He liked these simple mornings with his family. Looking up to Leia, he offered her a wink and she smiled back. Her eyes flashed to Adelyn before back up to Han, he knew what that meant and he took a deep breath.

"So Adelyn." Leia started as she sipped her caf slowly.

"Yes Momma?"

"Daddy and I had a conversation last night."

"Ok…" The little girl said, taking another bite of her pancakes.

"How would you feel about Daddy Moving in with us?" Leia asked her. Adelyn blinked at her mother a few times, clearly thoughts flashing through her mind.

"What do you think Princess?" Han asked from beside her, looking down at his daughter. Adelyn stayed quiet and looked back down to her food. Han felt his heart drop, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. Was it too soon for his daughter? The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable, or to do anything to harm her at all. He could wait, if Adelyn wasn't ready for him to live with them, he'd wait. Han's eyes glanced up to Leia and she offered him a reassuring smile.

"Adelyn?" Leia asked.

"Yes momma?"

"What do you think of that? Daddy moving in with us?"

"Moving in to live with us?" She asked her mother.

"Yes." Leia nodded.

"Oh…I thought he already did." The little girl said with a shrug and Leia couldn't help but laugh. Han felt his worry disappear, as he smiled down at his daughter. Leaning over his kissed her forehead.

"So that's alright with you?"

"I want you here daddy. I like it when you're here." She said honestly, her big brown eyes looking up and into her fathers stare.

"I like being here too little one."

"Daddy is going to get his things from Uncle Chewie's apartment today. Then we'll make some room for him here." Leia explained.

"Ok, I'll help." Adelyn said with a quick nod.

"You're a good helper." Han smiled.

"I know." Adelyn giggled.

Hearing a buzzing, Leia sighed and looked down the hallway. Offering Han a brief look, she stood up and kissed Adelyn's forehead before moving down the hallway to fetch her com. Han watched her disappear into her office and he listened carefully. He could hear her voice but couldn't quite make the words out. He wasn't sure if he should, but part of him really wanted to know who Leia was talking to.

"I'll be right back." Han told Adelyn. She nodded, taking another bite of her breakfast. Han smiled at her, and slowly moved down the hallway. He stood outside of Leia's office for a moment just listening.

"Yes I understand. Well it wasn't planned, but I don't regret it. The galaxy was going to find out about Han and I soon enough…Well considering I have a daughter with him, several people had already assumed we were in a relationship." Leia ranted on, she was keeping her face calm but Han could tell she was holding back her annoyance. "Mon, I am sorry for surprising you with this, but I honestly don't see the problem. My now public relationship with Han doesn't effect my work, or anyone that has voiced concern." Leia added.

Han stayed quiet out side of her door. He felt bad for snooping, but he also wanted to know just how bad the fall out was from their public kiss. Leia was right, it was only a matter of time before everyone found out. Why not last night? It honestly didn't concern anyone beside Leia, Adelyn and himself. Everyone else could find a better topic to obsess over.

"We both know I wasn't going to marry any of those royal suitors…I made that clear when I told you I was pregnant." Leia said and Han swallowed hard. Was that something they still wanted her to do? Marry some stranger because it was good for the government. It upset him that Leia was treated that way, as a item and not a real person. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Han isn't gong anywhere. Han is Permanent!"

Han thought about stepping into the room, but something still stopped him.

"Well would you prefer I go and elope?" Leia questioned. Han blinked, listening carefuly to her next words. "I'm sure Han wouldn't object to the idea.." Leia added. She was right, he'd marry her today. And it wasn't for the people questioning her choices, it would be for them, because he loved her and cared so much about their family.

"Well…That day will come someday. Yes It will, as I said Han is permanent." Leia said again. Han took this as his cue to move into the room. Leia's eyes glanced up to his from her desk. She tried to offer him a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Han moved to stand beside her, his hands reaching out and massaging her shoulders. Leia relaxed into his touch and finished up her conversation.

"Yes, I will make a public statement at the start of the week….Yes I understand. Thank you for the heads up." Leia said softly. "Understood…goodbye." Leia quickly clicked off the com and fully rested her head back against Han's chest.

"Everything ok?"

"Politics." She sighed, turning to face him. "No one has been interested in me for years, I mean years and years…" Leia started.

"Interested in you?"

"No one has talked of marrying me since during the war! After I got pregnant that further confirmed it. No one wanted to be a step father to Adelyn and I wasn't exactly looking for a replacement…When the word of Vader got out, everyone agreed it was best that I hadn't married into any other royal lines. That it would have tainted them." Leia explained.

"That's bantha shit." Han bit out.

"It's fine, I don't care! But now…after all this time…We have some people suggesting that you and me…we're not appropriate. That perhaps I should be alone, No one wants to marry me, so as a Princess I should be forever alone." Leia ranted and Han couldn't help but smirk at her. He knew it wasn't funny but yet the smile crossed his face. "What is funny?" She bit out.

"These are the people you hang out with everyday?" He questioned.

"Yes…" She sighed, dropping her head to his chest. She knew it sounded silly, but these people were a part of her life. Even if they didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"You know I want to marry you…" He added, kissing her forehead.

"I know you do…you're the only person I'd say yes to." She told him.

"Good! Ignore all those people…there's plenty of people that will be happy for us. And you don't deserve to be alone forever…"

"Gods I hope not."

"Hey…" He said tilting her head up and smiling at her. Dropping a quick kiss to her lips, he stared down at her. "I'm always going to be here, you're not alone anymore…"

"I appreciate that hot shot."

"What announcement are you making?" Han questioned.

"Just confirmation that you and I are in a committed relationship."

"Good kind of statement." Han smiled and Leia nodded, hugging him close.

-—-

* * *

"Chewie!" Han called as he palmed himself into Chewie's apartment. He heard something coming from the back of the apartment and waited to see his furry friend.

"Uncle Chewie!" Adelyn called, as she skipped through out the living room. Her light dress twirled around her small frame and similar to the other night she insisted on wearing one of Han's vests over top of her dress. A perfect combination of the two of them, Han couldn't help but chuckle at her. Adelyn spun around, the dress twirling around her, as her big brown eyes looked down the hallway for her Uncle. Large steps sounded, as Chewie walked down the hallway and smiled at Adelyn. She ran into his arms and Chewie quickly lifted her up and into his hold.

"Little Princess." Chewie greeted, with a small nod to Han. "Interesting look…" Chewie noted.

"I'm like Momma and Daddy!" Adelyn explained.

"She likes it…" Han shrugged. Chewie nodded and ran his furry finger along her cheeks, Adelyn giggled and snuggled further into her Uncle's arms.

"What's up?" Chewie asked.

"Daddy is moving in!" Adelyn said with a bright smile. Chewie looked from the girl and to Han, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah…I'm gonna move upstairs…officially." Han said, scratching the back of is neck.

"It's about time!" Chewie roared. "Where is Leia?"

"She's moving her dresses." Adelyn explained, pointing up, towards where their apartment was a few floors up. "She has a lot of dresses." Adelyn noted.

"She's making room for some of my things…I told her I don't have much, but she insisted. Wants me to feel at home I guess." Han shrugged.

"She knows the places you've lived before?" Chewie laughed and Han nodded.

"She seems to have forgotten about that…besides as long as I'm with my girls I'll be just fine."

"I'm happy for you cub."

"Thank you…You know I appreciate all you've done."

"I know, I know…best not keep the Princess waiting." Chewie suggested as the three of them walked down and into Han's room. He really hadn't spent that much time in this space. It had been a nice place to be after the med center, but Han's mind had always been with Leia and with his daughter. When things finally progressed between them, he had barely spent any time at Chewie's place. It was safe to say Leia's apartment already felt like home. Han watched as Chewie set Adeln down on the bed and looked around the space.

"Not much to move."

"Nah…few things…not much at all." Han noted. Maybe a few clothes that he had brought from the Falcon but that was pretty much it.

"You'll need more things cub."

"That's what Leia said…"

"She's a smart woman."

"That she is."

"Will you propose soon?" Chewie asked him, hushing his voice for Adelyn's little ears. Han looked over and watched as his daughter opened one of his drawers and started pulling out some of his clothes.

"We want to wait some time…" Han said. Chewie nodded his head in understanding.

"Surely you'll have more cubs?' Chewie suggested and Han blinked at him.

"I'm not sure…Maybe?"

"Of course you will!" Chewie insisted and Han laughed.

"Why do you want me to have more kids?"

"Well, I like your first. I care for her." Chewie said softly and he did, he loved that little girl. "And…I don't want to upset you…but…"

"But?" Han questioned.

"You did miss out on several things the first time around. I know you would enjoy the process. While the Princess will deny it, she had a glow to her when she was carrying Adelyn. And as a baby, she was quite the adventure." Chewie explained. Han stayed quiet but nodded his head. He knew his friend was right, he had missed out on a lot of things. And the idea of having more children with Leia was very pleasing to him. If she wanted to, he'd happily grow their family. Some how he could see Adelyn becoming the best big sister. But he would happily take it all, the family he had now, however it changed, as long as they were all happy.

"We'll see where time takes us." Han said softly and Chewie nodded his head. "Alright little Princess, what else do we have?" Han asked as he looked over and found that Adelyn had already moved most of is clothes into the bags set on his bed.

"What else you gots daddy?"

"Not much…"

"Momma has a lot more clothes." Adelyn noted.

"I'm sure she does." Han smiled. "I have some things on the Falcon, but I'll get those later." Han noted. He'd rather put away these clothes first and worry about the rest of his belongings later.

"Does you have a blaster Daddy?"

"I do…But it's upstairs." Han explained. He'd grown too comfortable with having it on him over the years, even as his life changed he almost always had it on or near him. While staying with Leia and Adelyn it had been a normal idea to bring it along with him. He noted that it was in fact up stairs, locked away with Leia's.

"I'm not allowed to touch Momma's." Adelyn noted.

"Good." Han and Chewie nodded.

"Will you teach me how to shoot it?"

"Maybe someday kid." Han said shaking his head, so energetic this one.

"I might get to practice with a lightsaber some day." She said and Han nodded once more.

"Maybe, when you're older. With Uncle Luke's help."

"That's what Momma says." Adelyn said with a little bit of an eye roll as she grabbed one of the bags and ran out into the living room with it. Han smirked and glanced up to his friend.

"Ball of energy." Chewie noted.

"She is…but I love it." Han smiled.

—-

* * *

"This is really all you have?" Leia asked, sitting down on her bed to rest for a moment. It had turned out most of the move had involved moving her dresses to the back of the closet and freeing up some drawers for Han. Resting back she watched as Han put some of his clothes away and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I've never needed much."

"We'll get you some more things…not just clothes, some personal things. Anything you want?" she asked him, as he came to stand in front of her.

"Not right now." He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. Looking back and over Leia's head, Han smirked. Adelyn had been a great helper today, but she had also passed out on their bed a short while ago. Her little mouth was hanging open and a quiet snore left her. Leia followed his gaze and laughed.

"I think we wore her out."

"We might of." Leia nodded, standing and wrapping her arms around Han's arms. "Han…"

"Leia?"

"Welcome home." She whispered to him, before leaning in and kissing his lips. Han couldn't help but smile into her kiss. _Home_. They had waited a really long time for this official moment of home. It felt amazing, and Han felt so much love in that moment. Pulling away from their kiss, Leia rested her head against his chest and hummed softly. Looking over the top of her head, Han smiled over at his sleeping daughter, her little snore still going strong.

"She's adorable." Han noted.

"Of course she is." Leia agreed, looking over her own shoulder. "I'll get her in bed, why don't you go relax in the shower?"

"Shower sounds nice…You'll join me?" He questioned. Leia grinned and nodded softly. "Give me a few minutes to put her to bed."

"Alright sweetheart." He nodded, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Leia slowly pulled away from Han's hold, and walked over to the side of the bed. She looked down at Adelyn and smiled, so much love in this room. Her fingers reached out and gently traced over Adelyn's curls. They still hung around her face so perfectly, and her chubby cheeks moved slightly with each breath she took. She could hear Han's movements from behind her and knew she should get Adelyn to her bedroom. Her arms wrapped around her daughters small form and held her tight. While she was getting too big for Leia to hold her like this, she would still accept these moments where she could pretend Adelyn was still a baby. She was growing up so fast, but thankfully Han was here now to watch the rest of her journey.

Leia rocked her gently, like she had when she had been a baby. Those nights of rocking her back and fourth, the quiet nights watching her sleep in her arms. Leia could remember each and everyone of those nights spent with her daughter. Leia would always hold those memories close to her, even when she had been devastated and saddened that Han wasn't with her, she had loved her daughter very very much. Adelyn was her world and always would be. No matter how their family continued, or maybe one day grew, Adelyn would always be her little Bespin miracle. Leia gently laid Adelyn down on her bed and pulled Han's vest off of her small body. She could sleep just fine in her dress once the covers were up and over her body. Leia rested the blankets comfortably around her daughter and made sure to tuck her in just right. She'd most likely be up early, like she was most days, but Leia only hoped she could sleep through the rest of the night. Especially since she fully intended to join Han in the shower before she fell asleep herself.

Looking down at her Leia smiled. Adelyn always looked like a perfect picture when she was sleeping, even now with her slight snore. Han was right she was so adorable. It was funny how fast Leia's thoughts moved now. The first step, letting Han back into her life and now finally officially having a home with him. Everything felt so right and so perfect. She had told Mon today that Han was permanent, and that couldn't be more true. They had discussed their _someday_. Someday they would really talk about marriage, and maybe even someday they could grow their family. The idea of having Han with her this time around made her heart swell. But even as her thoughts were fast and spun around her quickly, she knew she needed to calm herself. _Someday_ ….

She could see his figure as she walked into the fresher. The shower was going strong, and the heat from the water was evident. Pulling her dress up and over her head, Leia stared in at Han's bare back. Stepping forward she opened the door and let her body press up against Han's back. Leaning in she dropped a kiss to his spine, up and down his spine. _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

Her arms reached around his waist and held him close.

"Hmm Sweetheart." Han groaned, his voice mumbled by the sound of the shower around them. He turned in her arms and smiled down at her. He was soaked, and she couldn't help but watch as the droplets fell down his chest. Turning her softly, Han let the water cascade down on to Leia's body. She leaned her head back and dipped her long locks into the stream of water. Han watched her like she was a piece of art and Leia couldn't help but feel a blush heat her face.

"I love you…" Leia whispered to him, looking up and into his eyes. Her eyelashes were wet with drops of water.

"I love you too Princess." He told her, his arms wrapping around her body. They both held each other close. The water pounded down and around them, the heat from the drops heated their skin and their close proximity made the heat skyrocket.

"I could get used to this…" He told her.

"Haven't you already been used to this for a while?" she questioned with a smile.

"Yes, but I like being official. I like the idea of knowing for sure I'm always coming home to you and Adelyn."

"I like that too."

Leaning down Han brought their lips together, her arms reached up and around his neck. Their lips moved slowly against each other, their breath overheating against the heat of the water around them. She reached up and stood as tall as she could on her tippy toes, needing to be closer to him, as his tongue ran along her bottom lip and begged to deepen their kiss. She sighed against his mouth and couldn't help but squeal as she felt him lift her up and push her back against the cold shower wall. She shivered, as her legs wrapped around his waist and his eyes stared into hers. The combination of the cold tiles against her back, Han's warm skin against her front and the pounding water around them sent her senses into over drive. Pushing their lips back together they both groaned at once, the water drowning out all their moans as their bodies moved together.

—-

* * *

A Young man walked into the room aboard their ship. The cold air made him shiver, but he knew he needed to deliver this news. Turning a corner he came face to face with his director. He'd worked for him for years and he had long been apart of all of this. The young man knew Murzim would want to see this news.

"Sir…"

"Yes?" Murzim said turning to his younger assistant. The young man stared up at him and handed over a data pad to him.

"It seems the Princess has gone public." He said quietly. Murzim looked down and looked over the holo images. Various images of the Princess and her Smuggler together, holding hands, kissing and smiling. Yes, it was very clear she had gone public. It seemed she didn't care to keep them a secret any longer.

"Ah I see, It was only a matter of time." Murzim said with a shrug. He had found it pretty obvious what was going on between the Princess and the Smuggler when he had last seen them. He was honestly surprised the rest of the galaxy hadn't caught on faster. Murzim looked away from the data pad and handed it back to the young man before him. His eyes looked out the ships viewport to the stars around them, and He sighed.

"Will this change plans?"

"Nothing needs to be changed." Murzim said shaking his head.

"Solo will get in the way?" He suggested and Murzim once again shook his head no. "He cares for the Princess? Surely he will get in the way…"

"He's always been a part of this." Murzim corrected, looking back over to him. "His connection to both Skywalker twins puts him right in the middle of this. If anything it makes things easier."

"But the focus has been on the children?"

"Of course…but Solo's a connection to the both of them…and the little girl as well."

"I see…" He said softly.

"Don't worry young one, things are right on course. I feel sorry for Solo…It seems his connection to Vader's children has put him in an interesting position."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the bits of fluff and maybe the ending =) More coming soon!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for reading! We're getting into some of the stuff we've been leading up tooooo! I hope you all enjoy it! Happy May The Fourth! Star wars Day... (Side Note I had to repost this chapter because some people were having problems viewing it)**

Chapter Twenty Two

 _Joy,_ a feeling of great pleasure and happiness. Right now that was the definition of Han Solo. Han looked out and squinted his eyes, the bright sun shined down and around him. He wasn't complaining, it had been too long since he had seen a true bright sun. Coruscant just didn't have the same warmth that Han was used to. The heat felt good against his skin, and the sun rays looked beautiful against the waves in front of him. The water moved in patterns and Han was some how hypnotized by their movement, this was something else that Coruscant didn't have. Sure it had a million buildings filling the planet, but fresh air and the sound of waves couldn't' be found on that busy planet. He could feel the sand beneath his bare feet and couldn't help but dig his toes in deeper. Smiling, Han let his happiness shine out as bright as the sun. No since in hiding it, he was truly happy and satisfied in his life right now. Looking out Han's eyes traced movement along the beach. The sound of laughter flooded over the sound of the waves and Han couldn't help but smile.

His eyes watched as Adelyn and Leia ran back and fourth from the waves. He watched as his family played in the water and splashed each other. Adelyn's giggles were the loudest but he could hear Leia's laughter as well. It had been a spur of the moment decision to bring them to Corellia. Leia had time off work and Han just needed to get away from Coruscant. When he had mentioned the idea of bringing them to his home planet, Leia had immediately agreed. So here they were, playing in the waves and running along the sand of the beach. Everyone seeming to be utterly relaxed and at ease. Leia's mind wasn't on work, but instead was focused on Adelyn's giggles and Han's smiles. Han wasn't thinking about what the holo's would say or what the would publish next, he was too focused on each move his family made. Part of him wished they could simply stay here forever, they all loved it and Han knew he would miss it when they returned home.

Watching Leia, his eyes traced up and over her form, before landing on her face. Leia's eyes turned to meet his, and Han offered her a wink. Her dark brown eyes held such love when she looked at him, sometimes it made him feel a bit light headed. _How did this Princess Love him?_ He'd never know, but he'd also never complain about it. Leia smiled back at him and nodded for him to join them along the waves. Han didn't hesitate and quickly stepped forward along the sand and joined his family. Adelyn continued to run form the waves, her tiny feet splashing the water around them. Leia smiled at watched her daughter play and enjoy the sunshine. Han gently wrapped his arms around Leia's waist, further appreciating the bikini she was currently wearing. His rough hands ran along her sides and rested against her stomach and Leia couldn't help but relax into his hold.

"She loves it here." Leia told him and Han nodded against her neck, before dropping a few kisses against her skin. "I like it here too." Leia noted. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"Anytime sweetheart."

"I'm not sure I've been this relaxed in a long time." She admitted to him and he nodded. He knew and understood that. He also knew he would spend the rest of his life making sure Leia had moments like this. Not all work, but time for herself and time to relax as well.

"Momma! Daddy! Come play!" Adelyn called to them as she ran into a big wave that splashed around the little girls waist. Her hands reached out and splashed the water up and over her head. Her curls were pulled back into simple braids around her face, something that Leia noticed was a good idea with how wet her daughter was getting. She seemed to be a little water baby, and couldn't get enough of the waves, the water and diving her head underneath it all. Another wave came up and splashed around Adelyn's chest, only thrilling her more. She almost seemed as if she was in her own world, alone with the waves. Han and Leia slowly moved to stand in the waves beside their daughter. Han almost laughed at their height difference as he looked down at the water surrounding Leia's body, and how it barely covered his. His tiny but powerful Princess. Leaning down Leia picked up Adelyn and placed her on her hip, making sure the waves weren't too deep for her daughter. Looking over Leia's shoulder he smiled at his daughter, and she giggled back at him. Han couldn't help but playfully flick some water at her, she laughed and splashed him back. Which soon turned into a splashing war, one which Leia was caught in the middle of.

"You two!" Leia scowled as they both flicked, splashed and threw water at each other. While the Princess had told herself she wouldn't be getting her hair wet when she joined her daughter in the waves, that was long gone now. Han and Adelyn continued to throw water at each other, hitting and successfully soaking Leia in the process. "Alright!" Leia said, handing Adelyn over to her father. Han and Adelyn both offered Leia a familiar smirk, before Han stepped further into the waves.

"You're tall daddy." Adelyn told him.

"I am…taller then Momma." He added smirking at Leia who rolled her eyes at him. The water was fully up to Han's chest when he stopped walking deeper and allowed the waves to push and pull them along the water. Adelyn's little arms wrapped tightly around Han's neck, but she was safe there was no way Han was letting her go. Leia stood back and watched them, watching Han and Adelyn had easily become one of her favorite pastimes. She couldn't even begin to explain the sweetness they shared or how amazing Han was with her. He was an amazing father and it warmed Leia's heart seeing moments like this.

Han slowly stepped back over to Leia and smiled down at her. Adelyn had rested her head against his chest, a sure sign that she was getting tired. Han smiled down at Leia and slowly leaned int and brought their lips together. Leia sighed into their kiss, offering him a simple show of affection.

"Ewwww No kissing!" Adelyn said, making them pull apart. Han and Leia both laughed, before shaking their heads.

—-

* * *

"Alright little one, come here." Leia called to her daughter as she leaned back and sat against the couch. The cabin they had rented was small, yet perfect. It was right near the ocean and had just enough space for the three of them. Han and Leia shared the master bedroom that had a small deck off the room, while Adelyn was excited to have a smaller room with a view of the sunset over the waves. The space was perfect and each member of the family was fully enjoying themselves on this small vacation. After spending the entire day out on the sand and in the water, it was safe to say they were all wiped out and exhausted. Leia knew it would be an early night for them all, she also knew Adelyn would be up bright and early ready to play in the waves again.

"What Momma?" She asked coming to sit on Leia's lap.

"We need to put some bacta gel on your skin sweetie. You have a little burn here." Leia told her, gently touching her daughters back. Adelyn shrugged away, her small head turning to trying to see where he mother was pointing.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"No, it will feel cold." Leia assured her, as she slowly rubbed some gel between her fingers and placed it against Adelyn's skin. Leia could hear Han behind them, fixing them all some dinner. Something simple, she had insisted he not make a fuss over dinner tonight. While she loved Han's cooking, she knew he was just as tired as she was.

"It tickles." Adelyn giggled.

"It will make you feel good in the morning. You're pale like Momma, but you'll probably tan like daddy." Leia told her, gently rubbing the gel in and along her shoulders. "Feel good?" Leia asked her.

"It's ok." Adelyn nodded with a yawn. She slowly leaned back against Leia, as Leia's arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"Are you having fun baby?" Leia whispered to her.

"I is…Can we stay here?"

"Hmm we live on Coruscant sweetie, but we'll come back. I promise."

"Ok Momma."

"You remember to tell Daddy thank you for bringing us here."

"I will…I'm sorry you don't have a planet Momma…" Adelyn said, surprising Leia.

"Thank you sweetie. But remember Daddy got us holo's to remember Alderaan."

"I know…I like them. I wish I could see if for real…It would make you happy." She told her mother.

"Me too baby." Leia whispered to her, pulling her closer. "But you know what…I have you and Daddy. You two make me very happy." Leia promised her.

"Ok Momma." Leia's eyes slowly wandered over to Han a short distance away. His skin was already tanning from the sun, and she had to admit he looked really great without a shirt on. She could get used to this warm weather and Han shirtless.

"Go give Daddy a hug." Leia insisted as she looked over to him in the kitchen. Adelyn nodded and ran from the couch and into her father's legs. She hugged him tight and Han smirked down at his little girl.

"Thank you for bringing us here daddy!" Adelyn told him. Han smiled down to her and nodded his head softly.

"Anytime little Princess….foods ready." He told Leia, as she stood and moved to stand with her family. Han gently leaned over and dropped a kiss to her lips, as Adelyn ran to the table.

"Thank you for bringing us here." Leia repeated against his lips.

"Of course…"

"I really needed a break." Leia admitted to him.

"I know…Why you think I suggested it."

"You're an amazing man sometimes." She told him.

"Only sometimes?" He questioned with a brow raise.

"Sometimes your my scoundrel instead…lucky for you I like both." She smiled, leaning in to kiss his chin. Han chuckled lightly, before kissing her once more. They slowly grabbed their plates of food and walked over to where Adelyn was waiting. The family ate in a comfortable silence, everyone so tired from the day and starving, but perfectly happy in each others company.

—-

* * *

Leia could feel Han's arms tightly wrapped around her and feel the breeze from the nearby window, she felt so comfortable but yet something was pulling her from sleep. She tried to slowly open her eyes but her mind begged her to go back to sleep. She heard the noise again, what was it? Vibrations? With a sudden twinge somewhere in the back of her mind, Leia's eyes fully opened and she looked to the nightstand beside their bed. _Luke._ She tried to gently move from Han's hold, but he seemed to be holding on to her rather tight. Slowly she moved his arms from her waist and slid from the bed, she glanced back at him, glad to see she hadn't woken him up. Everyone was so tired, he needed his sleep. _So do you_ , her mind reminded her. Grabbing hold of her com and her robe, Leia quickly slipped out of the room and made her way out on to the deck. The night air was still warm, but still sent a chill down her spine. Pressing the button against her com, Leia waited to hear her brothers voice.

"Leia?" He asked.

"Luke what's wrong?" She asked him, her voice was anxious and he could almost feel her heart pounding against her chest, even from planets away.

"I'm sorry to call you! I know you're on vacation." Luke said wanting to start off slow, but knowing his sister was going to have none of that.

"Somethings wrong I can feel it. What happened?"

"Nothing yet, I promised I would keep you in the loop. I've found something…it's not much but it might lead us to whoever has been making the threats."

"How? What did you find?" Leia asked, stepping out further on the deck. She really didn't want to wake Han up or Adelyn.

"A tracker. They didn't remove one of the trackers within the coded message. It took a little while to find but the message that was first sent here…It's clear the area it came from. I've been looking into the locals. Looking for any red flags…" Luke explained.

"What system is it? I can use my connections to look into this…Have you informed Mon? She could help us."

"I sent her some of the information, but haven't heard back yet. The tracker is coming from Ansion _."_ Luke told her. "Didn't you just work with them? A treaty of some kind?" Luke asked her.

"I…" Leia paused. "I did…I can call up some of those connections. Perhaps Murzim will have some sort of insight as to who these threats could have come from." Leia suggested.

"Leia I want to look into this…while the information is fresh." Luke said slowly and Leia's breath hitched.

"You are not doing this alone! No way you are going to investigate this on your own! Why would you put yourself at risk like that? No!"

"Leia…"

"No! This involves both of us! And I say it is not necessary to go off searching for people that have been sending us threats! You don't need to go and find them, we handled this last time and we'll do it again." Leia insisted.

"This isn't like last time Leia. I can feel that something is different…something is a bigger threat but I don't know what it is. Have you felt anything?"

Leia didn't say anything at first. She had been so surrounded by her happiness and her family, with how well life had been going she hadn't been paying much attention. But now, when she focused her mind, she to felt something, but she didn't want to talk about what it was she felt.

"You know I close myself off to that…I can feel you sometimes and Adelyn, but I… I can't be feeling the force through every part of the Galaxy Luke. I know that's your life, but it isn't mine."

"I know its not, Leia. I've never pushed you, but you do have a power…a power that you ignore. Sometimes we can't control what we feel. I was just asking if you had felt anything…"

"I haven't…I've been so busy, you know how I get when things are…"

"Stressful?" He added and Leia sighed.

"Yes."

"What about Adelyn?"

"What about her, Luke?"

"Has she told you anything? She could have felt what I'm feeling."

"I'm not using my daughter as a force conductor…"

"That's not what I meant." Luke sighed, he really didn't want to fight with his sister. He was just looking for other options. He knew he was feeling something, and he wanted to know what that thing was. He also knew Leia had a great power if she would just simply open herself up to it. She could very well be more powerful then Luke, but she wouldn't allow it. He would never put his niece in danger, but he also knew that she was force sensitive. He simply wanted answers. Luke would always understand Leia's frame of thought. She was a politician and she preferred to handle things that way, no use of the force. Last time that's what they had done. He had listened to her and they had calmed the galaxy publicly about their parentage. But he knew this was not the same thing.

"If you don't want to handle this how we did last time…then you'll wait for me. You aren't going anywhere alone."

"It isn't necessary Leia. I can handle myself." Luke tried to reason with her. He could be the stronger Jedi currently in existence and still his little Princess sister would insist on going with him or helping him.

"You have no idea what you're walking into. We need to have a plan and information. You'll wait until I've looked into things on my end! Then we will investigate together!" Leia demanded. He had no choice in the matter, there was no way Leia was going to let him go off and potentially walk right into a trap. No, they needed a better plan and more information to successfully figure out who was behind these threats and what exactly they wanted.

"Leia…" Luke sighed.

"Don't Leia me. I'm not letting you face this alone. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you Luke!"

"Nothing is going to happen to me Leia…It's just a tip…Maybe It's not even from Ansion. They could have knowingly left the tracker on the message, to mislead us."

"It's possible." Leia sighed, her eyes drifting up and looking to the stars. Why couldn't things just stay normal. She wanted a normal vacation with her family, but still her stressful life had to invade on it. She had thought she would be safe away from it all, tucked away in this small cabin, hidden away by the waves. But no, it always found her. She sometimes wondered if it would always be like this. Every time something started to look positive another battle showed up on the horizon. "Luke, promise me you won't go looking for them on your own?"

"I won't…"

"Promise me."

"I promise Leia…It's going to be alright."

"I wish that were true."

"When do you get back?" Luke sighed.

"We leave the day after next…Would you be able to meet me on Coruscant at the start of the week?"

"Yes, I'll be sure to be there."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Of course…Leia, it's really going to be alright."

"I'll talk to you soon." She said shortly as she clicked her com off and slowly sat down on a chair at the end of the deck. She tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill down her face, but they felt too strong. Quickly she hid her face in her palms and tried to take a deep breath. She didn't want this, not another fight. While Luke seemed optimistic, She knew that's what this would come to. Whether it was a fight with blasters and lightsabers or a political fight, where the whole galaxy questioned her bloodline once again. Leia knew what was coming and her heart continued to pound against her chest. This time with Han back had been some of the best of her life, but now she worried that happiness was coming to an end. She worried what this stress would do to her family, to Han and Adelyn. Leia was sure of one thing, she would do everything in her power to protect them from all of this. _Gods when will the universe give me a break?_ She questioned.

"Leia?" She heard from behind her. She hadn't heard him come out and his voice made her jump. Refusing to turn around, Leia quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want him to see her crying like this, she hated these moments of weakness. She was far to used to being strong. First it was for the Alliance, then it was for Adelyn and now it was for everyone she cared about.

"Did I wake you?" she questioned still keeping her face away from his. She could hear his footsteps coming up behind her and soon he sat beside her on the chair.

"Leia?" He asked. He'd heard it in her voice, something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning her face to meet his. The tears were gone, but her eyes were red and the heartbreak inside her dark brown eyes was devastating. "Leia?" He said pulling her close.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said standing up and away from him.

"Hey? Don't walk away from me…you're upset?" Han said standing up and following her. He didn't want her to be upset and he really didn't want her to be walking away from him.

"Han, just don't" She said dismissing his words.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Leia!"

"Just stop! Gods just stop! I don't want to talk about it! Can't you understand that." She bit out.

"What the hell happened?!" Han demanded to know. She had been fine all day, hell she had been fine for weeks. He hadn't seen her like this in a while. Something had happened and he needed to know what it was. She couldn't just shut him out.

"Just go back to bed Han…"

"Not until you tell me what has you so upset. You haven't snapped at me in a while…"

"Then it was long over due!" She bit out and Han couldn't help but smirk at her. Typical Princess taking out her annoyance on him, lucky for her he was used to it.

"Leia…sweetheart, look at me."

"What!" She bit out, as she turned to face him.

"Talk to me…"

"I can't right now." She said her voice trembling.

"Why? You can always talk to me."

"Because If I…I don't want to break down right now, especially in front of you." Leia said looking down to the deck beneath them.

"Hey!" He said stepping towards her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Look at me sweetheart…if not me then who?" He said with a small smile."

"Han…" She sighed out, her voice cracking.

"You're not alone anymore Leia…I'm right here." He promised her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. She sighed against him and rested her body into his embrace.

"Luke called." She admitted.

"What did he need?" Han asked.

"He thinks he found a tracker within his first message…the first threat he received."

"Is that good?" He asked.

"He's located a planet origin…"

"What planet?' Han asked, his fingers running up and down her arms.

"Ansion…" Leia said softly, knowing what Han's next words would be.

"What! You just worked with them.."

"Don't read to much into it Han…I…I'm going to ask Murzim for information about the area of the planet Luke tracked." She explained and Han just stared at her.

"Leia? I don't think you should talk to Murzim again, until you have more information."

"Why?" She asked.

"Leia…Adelyn didn't like him and now the threat is being traced to his planet."

"That doesn't mean anything. You can't base everything on the opinion of a little girl."

"A force sensitive little girl." Han added.

"I…" Leia paused. "Surely I would have known…I would have…"

"Leia…breathe." He told her, kissing her forehead again. "I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe…"

"I need the same for you and Adelyn."

"We're fine…"

"I can't let anything happen to the people I love. Not because of me."

"None of this is because of you sweetheart…you aren't Vader." Han reminded her, his fingers brushing over her face.

"You really think Murzim could be involved?" She asked him. She had been far to involved with the treaty and her work to have a full view. She needed Han's outside opinion.

"Murzim requested to work with you?" Han asked her.

"Well sort of…It's not uncommon." She shrugged.

"Now your brother finds this connection to his planet. I'm not saying he's a bad guy but…when you look at all of it. His need to work with you, Luke's tracker and Adelyn's feelings…We need to look further into him." Han insisted. Leia felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs. Was Han right? Had Adelyn been right? Her young daughter saw a threat right in front of them, when Leia hadn't. She was meant to protect her family not turn a blind eye. Her breathing was shaky now and Han continued to hold her tight. Maybe _Murzim isn't the problem,_ her mind tried to debate back and fourth. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Leia…" Han whispered to her. "You need to come back to bed…" He said and she shook her head no.

"My mind is too awake."

"But you're exhausted…What did you decide with Luke?"

"He's meeting us back on Coruscant. From there we'll do further research and find the information we need before taking action."

"Ok…I can help…" Han offered. Leia silently stared up at him for a moment before speaking.

"I need you to make sure Adelyn is safe through all this." She quickly said.

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll make sure both of you are safe." He promised her.

"No…" She shook her head and Han frowned. "I need you to focus on Adelyn, not me. If it comes down to it."

"Leia you're worrying me." Han said, not sure what she meant or where this was going.

"I'm worrying myself too."

"What is it?" He asked. She closed her mouth, not wanting to talk about it, hell she hadn't wanted to mention it to Luke. She swallowed hard and looked up to Han's gaze. She saw nothing but love and worry in his eyes. Gods she loved him.

"I close myself off to the force when I can." She told him and Han nodded, he knew this already. "Now that I've opened myself up…Somethings wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke mentioned feeling something…he couldn't explain it and I can't explain it either. But I feel it, and something isn't right." Leia said softly. Han could feel her hands shaking and he quickly pulled her tighter. "I should have noticed sooner…"

"It's going to be alright…"

"You don't know that…" She whispered.

"Leia…" He said his voice cracking. He didn't want her to feel this way, she deserved so much better then this.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too."

"I just….I need you to hold me a while longer." She mumbled to him, resting her head to his chest. Han nodded and didn't say anything. He didn't know what any of this meant, but he did know he would do anything to protect Adelyn and Leia both.

* * *

 **Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! I love hearing your thoughts. I'm working on the next chapter right now! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**New Chapter! Thank you all for reading. Please make sure you have read the last chapter! As many of my lovely reviewers let me know that they were not notified of the last update!**

 **It's been asked in a few guest reviews if this story is Han's dreaming...It's not. =) It's not that kind of story. Thank you all for reading...We have about 6 chapters left... and potentially something else if you guys are interested!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

Leia was quiet, as she lay wide awake beside Han in the bunk aboard the Falcon. The whole ship was quiet, except for the hum from the Falcon's engine. She was pretty sure Han was asleep beside her, he hadn't moved in hours and she hadn't heard Adelyn make a noise either. So she lay still beside Han, careful not to wake him. Her mind was racing but her body stayed unmoving. Her thoughts flew by her and hit against her heart. The panic she was feeling was starting to control her whole body. Perhaps it was simple anxiety, but her mind was over thinking it all. She hadn't even ate dinner with Han and Adelyn, she felt too sick. Perhaps her nerves would relax when they made it back to Coruscant, after she could talk to Luke and create some sort of game plan for their next move. While she had ignored these dark feelings for a while now, it seemed they were now consuming her. Leia had explained some of it to Han but she truly wondered if he understood how scared she was. Scared for what was coming, scared for what would happen to her and Luke, and especially scared for anything that could happen to Han and Adelyn. Her mind thought back to their last moments on Corellia.

 _"Leia…you ready to go?" Han asked her, as she stood out on the patio and looked down at the waves from their small cabin. She loved it here and she didn't want to go home, she didn't want to face reality. But the logical side to her mind told her she had to face it and deal with all of this._

 _"I'm ready…" Leia nodded, as she turned to face Han. "Thank you for taking us here."_

 _"Anytime Princess…"_

 _"You'll bring us back here?" She questioned._

 _"Of course. I like spending time with you here, I like who we are when we're here." He admitted and Leia nodded in agreement. Both of them were much more relaxed when they were here on Corellia, compared to regular life on Coruscant._

 _"I love you." Leia told him softly, as she leaned up to kiss him. Knowing they needed to head back to the Falcon soon._

Looking to her side she stared at Han's sleeping form, happy he was getting at least some rest. He didn't need to always worry about her. She didn't know how she could ever tell him how much she loved and cared for him. She understood he knew, but somedays Leia still wished she could show him in a million different ways how much she loved him. The years they had lost hadn't changed that at all. If anything it made her love him even more. Having him back now made her heart fly, and seeing Han with Adelyn was the cherry on top of everything.

Han's arms were still around her waist, even as he slept he still kept her close. His warm skin was comforting to her, and the feel of his heart beat against the palm of her hand tried to soothe her as well. Leia's mind flashed back to Bespin, she'd spent many nights like this with Han. Most of them Han and been awake with her, making her laugh, kissing her and making love to her. But some nights Han would drift to sleep and Leia's mind would be stuck awake, in a vicious cycle of thoughts and questions. This night reminded her of those evenings. If she only knew then what she knew now. Closing her eyes, Leia tried to focus on that. She knew she needed some rest before they arrived home. So she focused on Han and how much she loved him, she focused on Adelyn's giggle and her smile. Leia focused only on the happy parts of her life and nothing else.

—-

* * *

Coruscant was busy as usual. People walked, ran and moved quickly across the streets and hover pads. Luke looked up at the large building in front of him, Leia's office. He knew she wasn't quite on planet yet, but she had assured him he could wait for her in her office. The Journey to Coruscant had been pleasant and he was glad he was here to speak with his sister. It was always so much better to talk to her in person then through the com system. He hated interrupting her vacation and stressing her out further, but he had also promised to keep in informed. So here he was now, waiting to meet with her. When he'd spoken to her last, she'd assured him they would be arriving soon. He'd like to think all of this would turn out to be nothing, but something told him something was coming, something was wrong. Luke wasn't sure what that meant or what would come from it, all he knew was he needed to keep Leia in the loop this time. His sister wasn't stupid, if anything she was the perfect person to talk to about these sort of things. Not only was she personally involved but her background in everything she did daily would help them sort this out. Thankfully Luke was happy Han was here this time around. He knew Leia could use the extra support and it soothed him to know that Adelyn would have Han and Chewie to look after her. The last thing he wanted was for anything to happen to his niece and he knew Leia felt the same way, if not more. Pulling out his com, Luke quickly dialed in Leia's code. The static started, and hew knew she wouldn't be answering.

"Hey Leia, I know you're probably coming up on the planet now. I'm at your office, I'll meet you upstairs. Let me know when you land." Luke said quickly before ending the message and walking closer to the front steps. He wondered how long he would have to wait for his sister, he hoped she wasn't worrying too much. She did that often, and too much. No matter what he or Chewie said to her, Leia had always stressed so hard. Stressed for herself, for little Adelyn and for everyone else she cared about. Looking forward, Luke started for the stairs.

He barely got a few steps in when he felt something sharp against his neck. It was small and felt like some sort of bug bite. Maybe similar to a sand flea from back home on Tattooine. He thought nothing of it, But soon his vision started to blur, his eyes were fuzzy and he felt like his head was spinning. This wasn't a simple bite and he was sure he had never felt like this before. Part of his mind told him to reach for his lightsaber, but he couldn't manage to move his arm. He felt numb through out his entire body, he couldn't move, run or even turn around. Luke tried to focus his thoughts, but they too were blurry and confused. He thought to Leia, but something didn't feel right, he couldn't feel her or reach out to her at all. The force connection they usually shared was gone, any connection was shattered. Luke felt nothing around him but darkness starting to consume him. Something was wrong, very wrong and he had no way to warn or tell Leia something had happened. Blinking he looked forward and saw only the large building in front of him, before everything went black.

—-

* * *

Leia had been quiet for most of the journey and Han didn't push her. He understood she was worried, scared and needed some quiet to think things over. Her small body looked so big in Chewie's large chair, but she made a good copilot. Han flipped switches and looked out a head, they could see Coruscant in the distance. They're vacation had ended to soon and he wished he could hide her away from all of this, but he also knew that wasn't realistic and Leia wasn't someone that hid from her problems.

"Leia?" He asked softly. "We're coming up…" He nodded out the window to the planet. Leia nodded her head and looked down to her lap before back up to Han's gaze.

"Han." Her voice was quiet and he almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something…But I don't want you to get upset with me."

"Why would I be upset with you?" He questioned, turning to fully face her.

"When all of this happened…" Leia said ignoring his question. "When Luke and I went through this last time, we were really worried. We didn't know if something bad would happen. So many people were reacting differently to the Vader news…"

"Something bad?" Han questioned.

"We didn't know if something would happen to Luke or I…I was so scared someone would do something. That Luke and I wouldn't be around anymore." She explained. "I made Chewie promise me…" She continued.

"What did he promise?" Han asked her.

"I made him promise to take care of Adelyn, to take her away and make sure she was safe if something happened to me or to Luke. The threats were so fearful back then and it was before the rest of the galaxy started to support us. It was such a shocked to everyone. I trusted Chewie…"

"Makes sense…" Han nodded, of course she would trust Chewie with their daughters safety.

"Han…I need you to promise me the same thing now." She said quickly, staring deep into his eyes. Han blinked at her and cocked his head to the side. _Surely she didn't think…_

"What?" He asked her.

"If something happens to me…" She started and he stopped her.

"Nothing is happening to you!" Han immediately said his voice rising. Leia flinched and sighed.

"Han…In case something does happen…"

"It won't!"

"Please listen to me! I don't want to fight, especially not about this…"

"Leia, I can't talk about losing you." No! He had just got her back, he wasn't going to talk about losing her again. The simple thought of Leia being taken away from him or Adelyn crushed him.

"I don't want to talk about it, but if this is anything like last time… we need to be prepared." She said her voice cracking. Han just stared at her, he didn't know what to say to that. "I'm so happy she has you." Leia said, more of her emotions showing through her hard exterior. "Promise me…"

"Leia…" His eyes fell down to the buttons in front of him.

"I already know you will. Even if you don't say it, I know you'll always take care of her. You're the best father she could have ever asked for Han. But before we get back to Coruscant, before this becomes real again. I need you to tell me you'll always be there for her."

"I always will Leia, but so will you." He said, almost demanding it.

"I want that too." She nodded, leaning over and kissing him softly. "I love you Han Solo. You'll never understand how much I love you."

"I love you too." He promised her. Leia laid her head against Han's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He knew this was serious, he had of course known this when they had left Corellia. But now, seeing Leia like this and the thought of losing her, it broke his heart.

—-

* * *

Leia paced her office for what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been a few short minutes. They had arrived on Coruscant without trouble and Han and Adelyn had decided to stay a board the Falcon and work on some things. Leia had made the journey to her office alone, and once again was met with no problems. She knew her brother was on planet, she had received his message and had honestly expected him to be waiting in her office for her. So when she arrived and found her office empty, she was confused. _He could have stepped out,_ her mind tried to suggest to her. But with a simple push into the force she didn't find him anywhere near by. Pulling out her com, she tried to call him again.

"Luke it's me again…where are you? I thought you'd be waiting here for me? Please call me back." She quickly said before ending the call. She knew she could continue to pace her office or she could get some actual work done. Stepping over to her desk, Leia quickly sat behind it as she pulled up files across her data pad. She wanted to wait for Luke but she also knew she could find some information on her own. Pulling up the treaty files and agreements, Leia quickly read through the sort of them. Murzim's name came up often, but no red flags as of yet. Han had good instincts and she wanted to take his thoughts seriously. When he had first mentioned Murzim on Corellia she had thought it was a ridiculous idea, but as she had thought about it, her heart had grown heavy. What if this person, who she had worked with and spent time with was the one doing all of this. Swiping across the screen she waited for a moment as more information appeared about Murzim. Her eyes flicked across the different documents and screens. Pages of details on Ansion, it seemed that it WAS his home planet and it covered which parts he had grown up on and lived around. Some of which Luke had suggested the trackers had come from. _It could be a coincidence,_ her mind debated.

Her fingers moved across the screen so fast, trying to take in as much information as she could. His position within the Ansion government was legitimate, and he wasn't an imposter of any kind. She could find files and documents dating back many years, his work within the government of his planet was real. That was one worry out of her head. Sighing, Leia took a slow breath and continued to dig further into Murzim. If nothing came from it, she would know to tell Luke they needed to go a different route. But something told her Han was right, that Adelyn had sensed something not right about Murzim. Tapping across the screen, Leia wondered if she would be able to look further into his personal life.

His parents names were easily accessed and it seemed they had past away a long time ago. Blinking her eyes, Leia tried to stay focussed even as her eyes began to blur. Images came up of Murzim and a woman, she assumed it was his wife. He had spoken about her before, he had assured Leia she wouldn't be joining him on Coruscant as she was home attending to other things. Other images showed Murzim and the woman with two young children. They looked like him, they had to be his children. By passing security blocks, Leia quickly dove deeper and deeper into his family history. His wife, she was beautiful and….she had died. Leia read over the words once more. It clearly stated a date for her birth and for her death. _That wasn't right,_ Leia's mind chanted. He had talked about her as if she was still alive, never once had he mentioned her passing. Every time they had spoke of his family he assured Leia she was home on Ansion. Was she really dead? According to these files she had been dead for almost ten years.

While exact cause of death wasn't listed, there was more information. Clicking and scrolling through, Leia's heart broke a little as she read two more sets of numbers. The dates Murzim's children had passed away as well. The same day as their mother, they had all died together. The children were so small, they had been younger then Adelyn when they passed. Leia felt her heart constrict with pain for Murzim. Such tragedy. He had lost his wife and children all in one day. The documents suggested it was an accident, a fire of some sort that had happened along their village. But there wasn't much more information. Murzim hadn't been there, he had been at the Capital for work. Leia looked away from the screen and blinked away tears. _You'd think I'd be used to al this by now_ , Leia thought. She'd seen so much personal loss, she'd lived through a war and watched friends and families torn apart, but something about this story tugged at her insides. Murzim had never mentioned any of this, perhaps he was grieving, or perhaps it was something he needed to hide.

The sound of Leia's com sounded and made her jump. Her hand jumped to her heart, as she tried to slow her breath. Leia immediately recognized the number and quickly clicked the com on.

"Luke! Where are you?…" Leia asked as the line remained silent. "Luke? It's me Leia…Luke can you hear me? It's Leia…" Leia asked her voice raising.

"Yes, we are aware Princess." A voice said that was clearly not Luke's. Leia didn't say anything at first, trying to deny what the voice told her. _Han and Adelyn were right._ Murzim's voice was clear as day. Leia had worked with him too much to not recognize his voice.

"Where's my brother!?" Leia quickly bit out.

"Princess, calm down. Master Skywalker is just fine…" Murzim said with a flick of his tongue.

"Why is my brother with you? Why do you have him?" Leia quickly asked, standing from her desk.

"That's not important right now…What is important is that you listen to me Princess…" The way he spat out the word Princess was sharp and cruel. Leia swallowed and stayed quiet, waiting for his next words. "Your brother is alive…for now…" He trailed off.

"What does that mean!?" She almost yelled, She didn't want to play games! She needed answers.

"It means that I haven't killed him yet!" He bit out." Leia flinched at his words and looked down to the ground. _Luke,_ her mind whispered but she got no response from her brother.

"What do you want?" Leia asked, her voice sharp.

"Coordinates will be sent to you Princess, you will follow my exact directions and then you will see your brother again."

"Are you sending me to Ansion?" She questioned.

"Perhaps…time will tell Princess. You are to not inform anyone of this conversation. If the Republic is informed…if they find out any of this, you will not see Master Skywalker again! Is that understood…"

"Yes." Leia said slowly. She knew there was no way she could tell Mon or even Carlist for that matter, she wouldn't risk it. Not with Luke's life in Murzim's hands.

"I need you to do something else for me Princess…" He said with a dark laugh. Leia had never heard a laugh like that before.

"And what is that?" Leia said, trying to keep her voice calm, but knowing it was coming out harsh and bitter.

"Calm down Leia…I need you to bring Captain Solo and little Adelyn along with you."

"They're not apart of this!"

"Oh but they are my dear!"

"This is about you and me! And Luke, you wouldn't have done all of this if it involved anyone but us!"

"You're right, you and Skywalker are the piece to this puzzle, but Captain Solo's association with you and your brother puts him in the middle of this…" He added. Leia tried to interrupt him but he only continued on. "And that little girl…she is your daughter, your blood Princess. This involves her too."

"I won't bring them to you!"

"Leia…Do you want to arrive only to find your brothers dead body?" He asked, his voice coming out dark and deeper than it ever had. Leia felt a shiver run down her spine, but she refused to let him do this to her. "I don't believe you do. You're smarter then that Princess."

"I'll do as you say…" Leia said simply. Her mind screamed at her, but she knew she was doing the right thing.

"Good…you'll receive the coordinates soon. I look forward to seeing you again…"

"Let me talk to Luke!" She yelled, but the line was cut and she only heard silence.

Closing her eyes, Leia pushed out into the force. She forced her mind forward, harder then she ever had.

 _"Luke."_ She whispered. Leia waited for a moment, waiting to feel that connection they always had with each other. She waited and waited, but felt nothing. For now she could only hope he was alright. She heard something pin on her data pad, and glanced down at it. The coordinates had arrived and she knew she needed to get to the hangar.

—-

* * *

Han saw Leia walking up to the Falcon rather quickly. He hadn't expected her back so soon, but he wasn't complaining. He smiled at her, happy to see her back so soon, but his smile faltered as he took in Leia's broken eyes. Quickly dropping the tools, Han started forward grabbing Leia into his arms.

"Leia?" He asked her quickly. Her face looked heart broken and her eyes had tears threatening to fall down her face. Han's fingers gently raised and wiped across Leia's face. His gaze held so much concern and worry, that Leia's heart broke further. "What happened? Where's Luke?"

"He wasn't there…" She whispered.

"What! Where is he? He left you a message?"

"Han…I have to go…" She told him, her hand reaching up and cupping his face.

"Go? Go where?"

"Murzim, you were right about him. Adelyn was right about him. He has Luke, and I have to go…"

"You! You're not going alone." Han said shaking his head no, and trying to understand what Leia was saying. He hadn't wanted to be right about Murzim, and he didn't want this to happen. His worry grew for Luke now and his pain spread at the thought of Leia leaving.

"I have to go…Luke…I don't know what happened to him! Han I can't leave him."

"I'll go with you." Han quickly said. "We'll go now!" He said, gesturing to the Falcon.

"You can't." Leia said shaking her head no, and holding Han's face, so he continued to look at her. "He wants you and Adelyn to come with me…I will not put you two in danger!"

"Leia…"

"I won't! You need to take Adelyn and go! Go away, somewhere safe while I handle this."

"Leia…I can help you, Chewie will take Adelyn and I…"

"She can't lose us both Han!"

"Lose us? Leia she won't lose us! She won't lose you!"

"Han…I need you to keep your promise and take her away, until it's safe."

"Leia…" He sighed and his face looked down between them. Reaching up, Leia wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. She kissed his jawline softly and whispered to him.

"I love you so much Han Solo."

"Leia, please don't do this."

"I won't let them hurt Luke…"

"I can't lose you." Han mumbled against her hair.

"You won't…I'll come back to you, With Luke and Murzim handled." Leia promised him, leaning back and kissing Han's mouth softly.

"I want to help you."

"I know you do, but you have to help Adelyn…I need to know she's safe with you!" "She will be safe." Han whispered down to her. "What does Murzim want?"

"I don't know…if the threats had anything to do with all of this, then it's Vader…"

"But you…" Han started, but she stopped him.

"People will always blame Luke and I. I can't be sure…but he's been hiding who he really is this whole time, there is more to this story. To this grudge…I wish I could have realized what was happening."

"Don't blame yourself Leia."

"I'll fix this." She assured him.

"Gods Leia…" He mumbled, leaning down and kissing her again. "I don't want to let you go."

"I know…but I have to."

Han held her, and he held her close and tight. The idea of letting her leave and possibly never come back was killing him. But he also knew he couldn't leave Adelyn behind, even if he trusted Chewie with his life, they couldn't risk Adelyn losing both of her parents. Not after finally getting them both back and together. Han kissed the top of her head and swayed with her softly.

"How long until you can leave?" Leia asked him.

"I'll need to wait for Chewie to get back, then we'll go…where?" He questioned and Leia shook her head no.

"Don't tell me, you need to go somewhere you think is safe and keep yourself hidden."

"How will I know what's happening?" He asked, as Leia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small com.

"This is a secured com. I will contact you from it…It won't be able to be tracked. Wherever you go, I won't know where you are and neither will anyone checking up on me." She explained, placing the device into Han's hand. He nodded and slipped it into his pocket. "Where's Adelyn?" Leia asked her voice quivering.

"She's inside the ship." Han told her softly, as they both moved to walk up the ramp. Han didn't let go of her hand the whole time, needing to stay closer to her. Turning the corner they found Adelyn sitting at the chess table. She smiled as she saw herm other and ran towards her.

"Momma! You're back!"

"I am…Come give me a hug." Leia told her and Adelyn nodded and ran towards her mother. Leia held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Adleyn Organa Solo."

"I love you too Momma…"

"Listen…Daddy is going to take you on another vacation." Leia said, mustering up her best smile. Adelyn giggled, a sound that would always warm Leia's heart.

"But we just got home?" She questioned.

"I know, but…Momma has so much work to do, Daddy is going to take you somewhere amazing." Leia promised her.

"Where we going Daddy?" She asked looking up to her father. Han tried to smile down at his daughter but failed, his heart was too heavy.

"I'm not sure yet little Princess."

"It will be so much fun." Leia told her. "You'll help Daddy and Uncle Chewie!"

"I'm a good helper!"

"You are such a good helper Adelyn!" Leia smiled at her a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Momma! You're crying?" She asked wiping away her mother's tear and leaning in to hug her once more.

"I'm ok baby."

"Momma, you feel sad."

"I know…" Leia whispered to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she pulled away from her mother and looked into her dark brown eyes. Leia stared back at her, both staying quiet as they looked into their identical gazes.

"I have to go do something, to help Uncle Luke. Daddy is going to take care of you for a while." Leia told her, reaching out and tucking some of her curls behind her daughters ear. Adelyn just stared forward, a small frown forming on her face. "You're going to have so much fun with Daddy." Leia assured her, but the frown stayed on Adelyn's face.

"When will I see you?" Adelyn asked her.

"I'm not sure honey…" Leia said as her voice dipped and her emotions tried to take over. She needed to stay strong for her daughter, she couldn't break down, not now.

"Why don't you give Momma another hug?" Han suggested from behind his two girls.

"Ok…" Adelyn nodded, pulling Leia close to her and hugging her close. "I love you Momma."

"I love you too." Leia whispered back to her. "Go play at the table." Leia told her softly, as Adelyn nodded and ran back to her spot at the table. Leia stared across at her for a few short moments, taking it all in. She was perfect and she loved that little girl so much. She wanted very much to come back home to her. Leia didn't want to admit how scared she was, but it felt like the fear was taking over her.

"Leia?" She heard Han say from behind her.

"Yeah?" She asked, standing up and turning to face him.

"When are you leaving?" He asked her.

"Soon…I'll need to make it look like we left at the same time." She explained softly, she wasn't sure who was watching her or who could possibly report back to Murzim. It was important that he didn't know about Han and Adelyn until Leia arrived. She was never going to bring her family to him, if he had believed that then he didn't know her at all. Leia would do anything to protect the people she loved.

"Promise me this isn't a suicide mission Leia." Han said, pulling her back into his arms.

"I'm going to fight like hell to come back to you…" Leia whispered to him, running her hands up and down his chest. His heart beat was steady again, and it calmed her. "I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you Han Solo." She told him. Han offered her a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I'd like that too Princess…You'll come home to us." He assured her. "And you will com me if you need something, if you…"

"Han…all I need is for you to take care of Adelyn."

"You know I will."

"I know…" She mumbled. "Han, Kiss me?" She asked. He nodded and quickly brought their lips together. Leia's mind couldn't help but flash back. She saw the bright orange lights from Cloud City. She saw Han's eyes from that moment, and remembered how his lips had felt against hers as he was pulled away towards his unforgiving fate. But this time it wasn't Han that was being locked away in Carbonite and being lost to her for years. No, this time she was going away. She was leaving Han and Adelyn. She only hoped that she could find a connection to Luke soon, she needed to know her brother was alive and that she wasn't walking into a complete trap.

* * *

 **Interested to see what people think of this chapter! Thanks for reading and as always I love reading your reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Han stared out at Adelyn as she ran between the trees and dug her toes into the sand. The tropical climate had been fun for her. At first Han hadn't been sure where to take her, which planet to choose from. Or simply, where could he hide away his daughter. They ended up on Spira, the tropical climate made for great tourism and the mass of resorts made it quite easy to hide among the large amounts of people. No one had even recognized them or noticed them since they arrived. The Falcon was tucked away and couldn't be spotted, while Adelyn enjoyed the warm beaches, tropical trees and fresh fruits. Her little mind was distracted, to which Han was grateful. Adelyn had been heartbroken after leaving Leia, her thoughts and feelings were tied to her mother. And when Leia pulled away, Adelyn felt it. The pain had started to consume the little girl, and she had immediately started missing Leia. Han tried to get her to focus on different things, anything really! Switches on the Falcon, repairs or jokes with Chewbacca. Slowly Adelyn started to relax and her little mind calmed down. She continued to ask when they would see Leia, but there was less heartbreak in her voice when she did. Han assured her it wouldn't be long, but gods he didn't know the real answer.

They had been on Spira for a few days now and Adelyn was fully enjoying it. While Chewie continued to complain about the sand in his fur, he too was doing what he could to keep Adelyn distracted. The sun was so bright and Leia had been absolutely right, Adelyn had tanned just as fast as her father. She looked like she belonged on the beach forever. Looking over Han watched as she ran another circle around Chewbacca, and watched as his long furry arms tried to grab hold of the little girl, but she was just too fast. Adelyn let a giggle erupt out and around the area. Han couldn't help but smile at her. While his heart continued to be heavy, he missed and worried about Leia, but he was thankful his daughter was safe. Adelyn looked over and waved at Han, as he sat against the sand and watched her. Lifting his hand up Han waved back and smiled at her. She looked so much like Leia when she smiled.

 _Leia,_ Gods he missed her. It had only been a few short days, but he missed seeing her. He missed waking up beside her and holding her close. He even missed simple things, like sharing a cup of caf with her every morning, taking Adelyn to school and eating dinner together at night. Everything that would seem so very domestic. These things that Han had never thought he wanted, but all of that changed when he fell in love with Leia. That trip to Bespin only proved just how much he loved her, and it was on that trip that he started thinking about future things. Who would have known that their future would come out of that trip, _Adelyn._ All Han wanted now was the rest of their future. The someday that they had both spoke of. A possible marriage, watching Adelyn grow up and growing old together. Just a normal life with Leia. Closing his eyes Han thought back to his conversation with Leia this morning.

 _"How is Adelyn?" She asked and Han smiled. He was so glad he could hear Leia's voice. Was it silly that his missed her already? They had barely been apart, but yet he already missed her so much._

 _"She's doing much better…" Han assured Leia. "She had some trouble the first couple days but she's doing better now." Han explained. Of course Adelyn had missed her mother, and was also sensing unsure feelings around her._

 _"Good! I'm so glad. And how are you Han?" She asked, needing to know about him as well. This had all been so unexpected and sometimes Leia worried that she was putting too much on him. But he always assured her, he was here for her now. She could lean on him, he could help her in anyway possible._

 _"I'm ok…I'd be better if I was there with you…" He told her honestly. He thought about it, leaving Adelyn with Chewie and going to find Leia. He knew Chewie would protect her with his life, and he needed to know that Leia wasn't walking into a trap._

 _"Han…I can't…" she started but stopped. Her voice stopped, as she struggled to find her words._

 _"I would do anything for you Leia…" He told her softly._

 _"I know that, and right now I need to know Adelyn is with you and safe."_

 _"She is…She's playing with Chewie right now." Han said, looking back over to where Adelyn and Chewie sat at the chess table together._

 _"Good, that's what matters." She whispered._

 _"Where are you Leia?"_

 _"I arrived on Ansion, their capital for now…" She trailed off. "I'm moving closer to the exact coordinates." She explained. "I'm being careful, I need you to know that."_

 _"Have you spoken to him again?" Han asked her, with worry in his voice._

 _"Murzim hasn't contacted me yet…" She explained, knowing exactly who he was talking about._

 _"What about Luke? Can you feel him?" Han asked and he heard Leia sigh._

 _"I haven't…Something's blocking me and I…I don't think I'm strong enough."_

 _"Leia don't put that on yourself. You know you haven't practiced this like Luke has. You put too much pressure on yourself sometimes."_

 _"If I ever needed to put pressure on myself, now would be the time." Leia said softly and Han sighed. Running his hands through his hair, Han didn't know what to say._

 _"You're stronger then you know Leia…Everyone knows it. You're the strongest person I know…In every way…maybe even the force." Han told her._

 _"I wish I agreed…I'm trying to be strong." She told him. She was trying so hard to be strong, she needed to have as much faith as Han had in her. Leia wasn't stupid, she knew very well that this could be dangerous. But she also knew she could take care of herself and she was a force to be reckoned with. Her guard was always up it seemed, she had been ready for battle for so much of her life it was a default of hers now. But with Han she was different. She could let that guard down and show him the real woman, not just the war hero. So when he said he thought she was strong, it did mean something to her because he knew the real her._

 _"Leia…Please be careful." He told her with a long breath. He knew he was repeating himself, but he needed her to know how much they needed her. Nothing could happen to her, he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost her like that._

 _"I am…I can handle myself." She assured him._

 _"I know you can, Leia…Doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you."_

 _"I know…I should really go Han. I have to travel across planet and plan the journey." Leia explained, and Han swallowed hard. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to keep speaking with her._

 _"Right. I understand." He said, but Leia could hear the pain in his voice._

 _"I miss you." She told him, hoping he knew that and hoping he knew how much she loved him._

 _"I miss you too Leia and we love you. We need you to stay safe."_

 _"I will Han. Thank you for taking such good care of her, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you right now….if you were still…"_

 _"I'm not, I'm here and you have to hurry back to me…So we can start that someday we've been talking about." Leia let out a small laugh, it was broken laugh but still a hint of happiness there. She wanted that someday with him, she needed it. Maybe that's what she needed to hold on to these next few days, her someday with Han._

 _"I can't wait to start someday with you, Han." She told him honestly._

 _"I love you Leia."_

 _"I love you too!" Leia said quickly before she forced herself to end the call._

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Han slowly stood up and looked over at Adelyn. Her little curls bounced up and down as she continued to run along the sand. Surely she would tire out soon and fall asleep in Han's arms or in her bunk a board the Falcon. Han smiled sadly, he didn't know what to do anymore. His mind and and his heart begged him to go and find Leia, to help her. But he knew how upset Leia would be if he did that, he knew Adelyn needed him. Han glanced up as Chewie walked towards his spot in the sand and took a seat beside him. Looking across the sand, Han noted Adelyn wasn't far from them. Han was honestly surprised she hadn't passed out yet. The time would come soon, she'd been running for what seemed like hours.

"Thinking about the Princess?" Chewie asked Han. Han nodded softly and looked back out to his daughter.

"I talked to her this morning."

"Any progress?" Chewie asked.

"She's making her way to the Coordinates." Han explained and Chewie turned his head to the side. He stared at Han for a quiet moment before voicing his opinion.

"You should go to her."

"Chewie…" Han sighed.

"I can care for your cub, I would never let anything happen to her." Chewie assured him and Han nodded. He knew this. "You wouldn't have to worry about Adelyn. She would be safe with me."

"I know. Leia, she doesn't want me to go after her…"

"The Princess Is stubborn."

"Yes that too." Han nodded.

"She might not think she needs you, but you know you should be there with her…"

"I don't know what I know." Han sighed, shaking his head. Too many feelings going through his thoughts and his body. Part of his mind said, Yes! Chewie was right and he needed to go and find Leia. Go to her and help her to find Luke. He could help her and make sure he didn't lose her. But the other side to his mind insisted he stay near his daughter and make sure nothing happened to her. The sad thing was, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to either of them.

"I worry for the Princess." Chewie admitted. He'd spent many years with Leia now, and he worried when she took on too much on her own. And that was just normal work, this was so different. He cared for Leia and didn't want anything to happen to her or to Luke. He'd never voice the full extent of his worry to Han, no need to scare him further. But It was a fact, Chewbacca was very scared for what the Princess was walking into.

"Me too…She can handle a lot."

"I know she can. I've seen her handle so much, sometimes too much. This seems different."

"I think it is…I'm not…I don't understand a lot of this force stuff. But Luke knew something was wrong, so did Leia." Han explained.

"Adelyn has mentioned it as well." Chewie added.

"I know she has." Han nodded. "She's connected to all of this, even if Leia didn't want her to be, she is. She's a smart little girl. I don't want her to feel something that would…affect her in a negative way. I don't even know how this all works." Han sighed, running his hands through is hair. The struggle of raising a force sensitive child, was something that Han thought about everyday. All he wanted to do was be there for Adelyn and raise her right. He only hoped a normal person like himself would be what she needed in a father.

"What does it all mean?" Chewie asked.

"I wish I knew…"

Chewie and Han both stayed quiet, taking turns looking up at the sky and down the the sand. Adelyn had finally took a seat, not far from where they sat. Her cheeks were bright red, but a bright smile graced her face. Chewie smiled at the child and looked back to his friend.

"Understand, I'll support your choice. But also understand, I would care for your cub if you needed to leave…"

Han stayed quiet and nodded at his friend. He didn't know what he would do, or what route to take. He did know a rough estimate of the Coordinates Leia had been sent. He could go to her and find her, without Leia even knowing. She wouldn't have a chance to tell him not to come or to yell at him. By the time he found her, it would be too late for her to turn him back. He knew he could help her. He wanted to help her, because he loved her and he loved Luke too. Han's mind couldn't help but worry for is friend. _Jedi's are meant to be strong_ , his mind told him. But at the same time, he didn't understand all the makings of Jedi's. How much could they take? How long could they last compared to the rest of us? Shaking his head and blinking a few times, Han took a deep breath. His thoughts were still unsure. For now he would continue watching his daughter and making sure at least one of his girls was safe.

-— _-_

* * *

Leia walked the streets of the small village. She tried to blend in as best she could, trying to conceal her true identity. She'd made sure to buy local clothing as soon as she made it on to Ansion. The long robe and hood helped to hide her face, and she seemed to blend and disappear into the crowds of people. The streets were busy, for so early in the morning. Leia wondered if this was a normal thing for this part of the planet. She had never been to Ansion and after this ordeal she doubted she would ever visit again. She passed carts of food and shops of local creations. She stopped at non of it, only keeping a steady pace through the market. Making sure she didn't stand out in anyway as she focused on her surroundings. _Luke._

It was safe to say she was mentally exhausted already. Ever since her shuttle had touched down on this planet, she had done nothing but reach out to her brother. Their connection was so present she didn't understand why she couldn't feel him. He had to be on this planet, why else would Murzim make her come here. So why couldn't she find her brother?

She didn't want to blame herself and she knew Han would yell at her for even thinking it, but she worried neglecting the force had led her to this. If only she had listened to what she was feeling, perhaps they could have avoided all of this. Maybe her brother would be safe, and she wouldn't be away form Adelyn and Han. Han assured her that Adelyn was adjusting well, she thought it was another vacation. But Leia still worried for her daughter. She trusted Han and Chewie, but this dread of a feeling was taking over all of her thoughts. Leia closed her eyes for a moment, trying to push her mind out and into the force, but every time she did, it snapped back like she was hitting a wall.

"Luke…" She whispered out, knowing he couldn't hear her and it wouldn't help anything. Taking one more chance Leia reached out, this time she felt something. It wasn't what she had expected. Instead of feeling the comfortable and caring feeling of her brother, she was hit with something much different. This person's thoughts and feelings were much darker. They seemed set on something, they seemed set on a mission. It would appear the mission was her. Focussing her mind, Leia didn't bother looking around, she knew someone was following her. All she could do was prepare for what was about to happen.

Her eyes glanced around the market, and quickly darted to a nearby alley. While the idea of being alone with this stranger wasn't ideal, Leia also knew she needed to get away from the mass amounts of people walking through the village. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, and perhaps she even needed privacy for what she was about to try. Turning her body, Leia quickly started down the alley, paying close attention to the footsteps behind her. She couldn't help but touch the blaster she had attached to her waist. Her fingers unsnapped the holster, and her finger tips played with the base of it. The footsteps were getting louder, as she made her way further into the alley. The sound of the market place drifted away, and Leia knew they were alone. Reaching out once more, Leia felt nothing but hate and anger coming towards. She knew whoever was standing behind her, wasn't a friend. Was it Murzim? She didn't know, while it felt like a stranger she couldn't be sure. Murzim had hid a lot from her these past months, he basically was a stranger.

Spinning around, Leia's hand grasped her blaster and pulled it up in a flash. She'd never moved so fast. Her eyes set on the stranger in front of her, it wasn't Murzim. Lifting the blaster up and firing, Leia didn't blink. The bolt hit the strangers chest right in the middle and he flew back. His body rested against the ground as Leia stared across at him. Slowly stepping forward Leia stared down at him, he wasn't dead just stunned. Quickly leaning over him, she grabbed hold of his jacket, Leia lifted him slightly. She shook him as if to focus his attention on her.

"Where is my brother!" She practically screamed. The man didn't answer, he just stared up at the sky around them. "My Brother! Luke Skywalker? Where did Murzim take him?" Leia questioned, the man stayed quiet again. It wasn't until Leia heard more blaster fire, did she let this stranger go and duck down. The alley was so small and there wasn't much space to hide. Hiding down behind a small piece of wall Leia waited. Leia looked up and saw more shots coming her way, clearly the stranger had friends.

"Come on Princess!" Someone called to her. Listening carefully, Leia recognized him immediately. _Murzim_. Staying behind the small wall, Leia tried to focus on what to do next.

"Where is my brother!?" Leia screamed out.

"Put the blaster down Princess!" Murzim screamed towards her.

"Where is Luke!? Tell me where he is!"

"Do you want to see him again? If you do! You'll put the blaster down!"

Leia let out a slow breath and slowly peered around the corner. Murzim stared at her, an evil smirk filling his face. Leia only stared forward and waited.

"Princess?" He questioned, stepping closer. He bowed to her in a mocking manner and let out a soft laugh.

"What do you want?" Leia questioned. Murzim only smiled more. Leia could feel the nerves creeping up and into her body.

"You're going to listen to everything I say. Or you'll never see Luke again."

"I came here!" She argued.

"I see you didn't bring Captain Solo or little Adelyn." Murzim said, his voice turning dark. Leia shuddered at the sound of her daughters name on his lips.

"They don't have anything to do with this. You want me, you want Luke! I'm here."

"I see that." He said smiling again. Leia watched as his eyes flickered behind her. She barely had time to react, before she felt something sharp against her neck. Her eyes started to blur and her thoughts were mashing together. She tried to keep her eyes opened, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to face this, or how to fight this. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they fell closed as she felt her body crash down to the alley's ground.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Some People were upset that Han didn't immediately go off with Leia. While I understand those feelings, It was very important for me to show Han's struggle of who to help. Go off and Help Leia or stay and make sure his daughter was protected. Worry about the woman you love? Or Worry about leaving your daughter? Hopefully this chapter continues those thoughts.**

Chapter Twenty Five

Han paced the inside of the Falcon, he'd made his choice. At least he thought he had. His mind was constantly going back and fourth and it hurt him either way. The idea of leaving Leia off on her own was tearing him apart. Then he thought to Adelyn, his beautiful daughter. The Idea of leaving her and then something happening, he would never forgive himself and he wasn't sure Leia would either. _Chewie can take care of her_ , Han's mind chanted over and over again. But he knew it was more complicated then that. What if Leia was right? What if this threat was coming after all of them, including their daughter. Could he really just up and leave her if she could be in the same danger as Leia was? He didn't know and it was killing him. His mind, his heart and his logic all scream different things. So many differing opinions, he didn't like this, any of it. All he wanted was his family back together and no threats coming their way. It wasn't fair for Leia to go through this again and it wasn't fair to Adelyn being away from her mother. Han understood more then anyone the pain of missing out on time with your child. Shaking his head Han sighed and swallowed hard. Looking over Han watched as Adelyn finished her meal. Han knew Chewie was suspecting something, and soon he would need to tell him what he was thinking about. Han's eyes stopped on Adelyn and just stared at her. He didn't want to leave her, not again. But he also didn't want to let her grow up without her mother, and he had the worst feeling that would happen if he didn't go to Ansion.

Han hadn't even realized that Adelyn had turned to stare at him. Her eyes were staring forward and watching him as he moved and walked around the Falcon. Something was wrong, that much she knew. Adelyn understood that she felt things differently then most people, so did Uncle Luke and her mother. And right now, something felt different about her father. She didn't know what, but her attention was now fully on her father.

"Daddy?" Adelyn said pulling him out of his thoughts. Han looked over to her, her big brown eyes staring up at him. They were identical to Leia's and he felt his heart stab with pain. _What the hell should I do?_ His mind screamed at him over and over again. _Why did these things have to happen?_ His mind questioned. All he wanted was to be happy with is family. Adelyn stared at Han, waiting for him to respond. "Daddy?" She repeated.

"Yes, Little Princess?" Han said, walking forward and leaning down to her level. She took in his appearance and slowly cocked her head to the side. The little girl debated what was wrong with her father and if she could help him. Reaching up, Adelyn lifted her finger to his face and poked his skin softly.

"You look sad…" She noted, staring up at her father. Her little fingers pulled back as she continued moving her head side to side, trying to feel what was wrong with her father. She gazed into his eyes, almost seeing right into his soul.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things sweetie." Han told her softly.

"What things?" Adelyn asked him.

"Well…" He said softly, looking over to Chewie. "I might have to leave…" Han admitted. He waited for her response, not sure what she would say next.

"Leave?" Adelyn asked, her face filling with worry. "Where you go?" She asked him, a hint of fear in her small voice.

"I think Momma needs my help sweetheart."

"Momma…" She whispered out.

"Yeah, Momma might need my help. I want to make sure she gets home to us." Han said staring down at his daughter. Adelyn stayed quiet for a moment, her eyes filling with sadness. "Adelyn? You know I love you right? I don't want to leave you…and if you need me to stay I will…" He told her. The little girl nodded softly but didn't say anything. "Adelyn?" Han questioned, watching more pain fill her little face. "What's wrong?" Han asked her, running his hand up and cupping her cheek. Adelyn continued to stay quiet, her eyes casting down. No one said anything. Chewie watched the interaction between Han and Adelyn, as Han waited for his daughter to respond.

"Momma…" Adelyn whispered out.

"What about her sweetie?"

"I can't feel her…" Adelyn said quickly. Han blinked at her a few times, trying to wrap his head around what she had just said. Chewie immediately sat up and stared over at Adelyn. He knew that wasn't good, Adelyn's connection to her mother was far to great for her to suddenly not feel her mother anymore. Small tears filled Adelyn's eyes

"You mean because she's far away right now?" Han asked, needing that to be the reason.

"No!" Adelyn said with panic. "I always feel Momma!"

"Adelyn…"

"What's wrong!" She asked quickly and suddenly.

"Sweetheart calm down." Han said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Something's wrong with Momma…."

—-

* * *

Leia's head was throbbing, she didn't know if she had ever felt this way before. Sure she had had headaches before and hell she had given birth, but this pain was different. Her head was pounding on the top, side to side and down her spine. Had she hit her head that hard? She couldn't quite remember. Her thoughts only focused on the pain. Her other senses didn't seem to be working, she couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't move her arms or legs. She was just stuck in a endless cycle of pain. Perhaps she was still waking up, or at least thats what she told herself. What did she remember? She had to focus and focus really hard. She saw flashes, quick images from her memories. She was on Ansion. She had been walking through the market, she remembered seeing the people and hearing the chatter of voices all around her. She remembered those moments as fact. Then things go blurry, she was almost positive she had walked down at alley? _Yes!_ her mind screamed. Someone had been following her and she had fired back, but something stopped her. Her memories flashed once again, seeing Murzim, feeling something against her neck and the way her body fell to the ground. Was that why her head hurt so bad? Perhaps, or maybe it was something more then just hitting her head.

Mustering up as much energy as she could, Leia slowly opened her eyes. The pain was still there, and the constant throbbing wasn't helping her vision. The room seemed to be dark and cold, but she couldn't move. Blinking, Leia tried to focus her mind and her sight. The room was in fact dark and the shiver against her skin made her assume it was cold as well. Now that her vision was coming back to her, she tried to focus on what else she could see, was there anything that could tell her where she was. It was so dark, and it looked like some sort of stone walls. Whatever or wherever she was, it wasn't modern, it seemed older and perhaps not taken care of. She didn't see any windows or sign of light. She honestly couldn't even find a door. Finding the strength Leia pushed her arms against the floor and slowly lifted herself to a sitting position. The room spun and her head begged her to lay back down, but she knew she couldn't just sit here and wait for something to happen. Reaching up Leia's finger tips grazed her forehead and she flinched. She could feel the dried blood against her skin and knew it was most likely from when she fell against the alley. She moved both of her arms and even her legs, she was moving slow but at least she was moving. If anything Leia wanted to make sure she could fully move and she didn't have any other injuries.

Hearing footsteps, Leia quickly scooted away and prepared for whatever was going to happen next. Instinct told her to reach for her blaster but she could already tell it wasn't rested against her hip. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and taking a deep breath. The steps were heavy and it sounded as if there was more then one person coming. Suddenly a door opened and a stream of light entered the small room, Leia winced as her eyes adjusted to the new lighting.

"Princess, I see you're finally awake!" Someone said, Leia didn't recognize his voice or his shadowed face.

"Where am I?" Leia asked but her words caught in her throat as she watched the man throw Luke into the room. "Luke!" Leia practically screamed as she tried to stand to help grab him, but her legs were too weak. He fell Into her outstretched arms, as the man laughed and slammed the door shut again. "Luke!" Leia begged over and over again as she ran her fingers over his face. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. She couldn't see any wounds, but the rooms lighting didn't help things. "Luke can you open your eyes?" Leia asked him, and he only groaned in response. "Luke what did they do to you?" She asked him, but he only mumbled sounds again. Leia felt her heart drop, as each second passed. She didn't know what was wrong with him, or how she could help her brother. He was alive! That was important, but she was worried and feared for what they had done to him. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him like this. Reaching her mind out, Leia tried to connect to him mentally. Their minds had always been connected on some level. And now more then ever she needed that connection to her brother.

But something was wrong and different, just like it had been for days. She felt their connection snap back at her and hit against her mind. She didn't understand this. Granted Leia didn't claim to be an expert in the force, but she understood her connection to Luke. They'd been so close and connected for so many years now, she didn't understand why or how they would be broken now. He was here! Luke was here laying in her arms and she still couldn't feel that connection. Something was blocking them. Blocking them in a way she had never felt before.

"Luke…" She whispered. She needed him. Luke would have answers or understand what was happening. For now she would have to be happy that he was here with her and that Adelyn and Han were off somewhere safe. Leia wondered how long she had been knocked out? Had she missed calls from Han, was he worried? She knew that answer already. She knew Han was worried and wanted to help her. But would her disappearance make things even worse. She just needed to focus and find out what it was Murzim had planned and what these people wanted.

"Aww Princess…" She heard Murzim say as his steps echoed into the room and the door opened. Looking up, Leia's glare pierced into him and he offered her a laugh. "Something wrong dear Princess?" He asked.

"What did you do to my brother?"

"Oh he's fine…" Murzim said dismissing her question.

"He won't wake up!"

"Think of it as a extended nap!" He offered her with a smirk. "I am happy to see you awake Princess." He told her, every time he said Princess he spat the word out as if it was a dark word.

"What do you want?" Leia questioned.

"We'll get to that…I do have to ask, why didn't you bring your little family along? That was part of agreement."

"They are not apart of this!"

"But they are Princess."

"Go to hell. If you think I would ever bring them to you, then you don't know me at all!" She bit out. Murzim smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I understand, trust me…I understand the need to protect your family" He told her, a hint of sadness and bitterness covering his face and the tone of his voice. Leia stared at him for a moment. She wanted to be angry and harsh with him. She didn't understand why he was doing this or what he got from it all. But Leia also knew the best way to handle him was to stay calm and get some true answers.

"Where are we?" Leia asked him calmly.

"I brought you back to the scene of the crime…well parts of it you could say. It's rather broken these days, it's been a while since I've been here. Too many memories."

"I don't know what you mean." Leia told him honestly.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't understand, but that doesn't matter…"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"You know…I was off planet when I got the news…I didn't believe it at first. Of course I'm sure there was a bit of shock involved. That happens when you lose your family. Did you go into shock when you lost your planet Princess?" He asked her.

"I…Yes, But I suppose I handle grief differently then most people…" Leia said slowly.

"Good answer! Because I mean they weren't your real parents anyway? Right? You aren't truly a Princess! You couldn't have felt much pain from that!"

"They were my parents! Of course I felt Pain! I lost everyone I ever cared about in a blink of an eye!" Leia argued, how dare he suggest she didn't miss or grieve her parents death, her planets death. "They were my parents." she repeated.

"But they weren't were they Leia! The whole galaxy knows that."

"If this is about Vader…"

"Your father! Vader was your father. You two come from him! Best refer to him that way." He added.

"We aren't like him!"

"Of course you are! You have that same blood running through your veins! So does that little girl of yours!"

"Leave her out of this!" Leia warned.

"But she should know, does she know? Does she know who her grandfather was? Does she know what he did!? How he helped the Empire destroy this Galaxy? Does she know thats where she comes from?" He questioned her over and over again, but Leia stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say to that. "Your brother acts as if Vader did nothing wrong! That because he had a redeeming moment, that some how wipes away all the horrible things he did! All of the people he killed!" Murzim yelled.

"Murzim…" Leia whispered softly, things slowly piecing together in her mind. Her mind ran over the documents she had read about his family and the time line of events. Looking down to her brother, Leia sighed. "Vader killed your family?" She asked so quiet, she wondered if he had heard her. Another dark smile covered his face, but his eyes showed nothing but pain.

"You're just as smart as they say, Leia." He said with a nod of his head. He was glad she had figured it out, It made things a little easier for him.

"Your wife…?" Leia questioned.

"Oh he killed all of them! He killed my wife, my children! And half the Village when they tried to help!"

"Murzim…"

"No! Shut up! And Listen!" He screamed.

"Your father murdered my wife, Vader killed my son, my daughter…Your father!" He stared down at Leia, as she remained silent. "He took away everything that ever mattered to me!"

"Murzim…I'm so sorry…I…"

"You aren't sorry!" He bit out. "You don't understand!… I wanted to hurt Vader, The Emperor! The whole damn Empire, but I couldn't figure out how to do that. I knew I had to be smart…." He whispered. "I stayed in my work, focused on it…It kept me involved with all of it….But I needed to hurt Vader! Make him suffer…But how do you make a dark Lord, like Vader suffer?"

"He's gone now…I…" Leia tried but he cut her off once again.

"Then one day your parentage was announced! What a beautiful day the was, because you see I found a way to get even."

"Murzim…" Leia tried once more.

"No listen, you'll want to hear this part! you see he took away my family! Because of rumors of force sensitivity!" He spat out.

"Your family?…they were force sensitive?" Leia questioned. She knew the stories, how the Empire hunted down any force sensitive children, if they posed a threat to the Empire in any way. Murzim's jaw was hard and it looked as if he was having a hard time forming words. The thoughts of his family was too much.

"I guess we'll never know…" He mumbled out. "It's an equal trade you see, he took my family from me. My wife, and my two innocent children. It's only fair that I take his family too."

Leia swallowed hard, her arms still wrapped around Luke's body.

"Murzim listen to me! We are not Vader! We are nothing like him! You know this, we fought against the Empire! We aren't him!"

"You have his blood!"

"It doesn't change who we are!" Leia pleaded, but he shook his head and laughed.

"You have his blood, you will suffer for his crimes and of course the people around you… But how do you make the Princess of Alderaan Suffer, you already lost so much. And Luke, well he was a little easier. I realized your pain was connected to him, he cares for you. He's a good brother…Much like my children." He whispered out. "So If I could make you suffer, then in turn Luke would suffer as well."

"I don't understand…" Leia said softly. She didn't know how he had made her suffer. She had only met him a few months ago. Was this his plan, to make her suffer now? Would he keep her away from her family? Torture her? What was his end game? What did she need to prepare for?

"I heard a funny story and then it all clicked. How to make you suffer, how to make Luke feel your pain, and even get some of that suffering passed down through the generations…That little sweet girl of yours…"

"What are you talking about!" Leia demanded.

"I already knew where you came from at that point, I knew you were Darth Vader's daughter! And he was his son….So when the news of the Princess of Alderaan having a baby with a smuggler hit the galaxy…I couldn't help myself" Murzim told her, leaning in closer to her now. "I just had to purchase Captain Solo from the Hutts…And hide him away, making sure you would suffer for years without the person you loved! Just like I've been doing since your father killed my family!"

Leia felt her heart stop, she felt so many emotions crash over her. She wanted to cry but she wanted to throw something or hit him at the same time. She needed to do something or say something but she couldn't. The years passed through her mind. Losing Han and living every day without him. The many many days that Adelyn would ask her when her father was coming home. Those nights alone, where she just desperately wanted Han back, so he could wrap his arms around her and meet their beautiful daughter. All of that could have been avoided, they could have found Han so much faster. He would have come home to them, if it wasn't for Murzim. He had wanted Leia to suffer, wanted Luke and Adelyn to suffer, and he had succeeded. The lost years without Han had been heartbreaking, and now Han would never get those years back. She felt so much anger in that moment. She couldn't believe Murzim had done this, done this to hurt her. _Han._ Her mind whispered out. Slowly the anger turned to guilt. He had lost years of his life, he had been taken away and hidden. And this was all her fault. If it wasn't for her connection to Vader, they would have found him on Tatooine and the time would have been months not years. Leia swallowed hard as the pain fell against her chest. _It was my fault!_ She screamed to herself.

"My Wife is Gone! She's gone forever! My children…You needed to feel that! You needed to know how much it hurt to lose someone you loved with all your heart. And oh do I know you love him and he loves you. I see that so clearly!"

"What are you going to do? You've hurt us! What more do you want!?"

"Your hurt was nothing like my pain! You got him back…I suppose I underestimated you. I never thought you'd find him. You'd just be left to wonder forever! where he was, what happened to him? Left to think about what could have been, now that would have been ideal."

"Murzim…You've planned this for so long…"

"True! It did take some work, but it will be worth it."

"You tok Han away…" She whispered, almost needing to say the words out loud for herself.

"But you got him back, and you've been a happy little family now…The way you flaunted that out…The way he looks at you! I looked at my wife like that! Or the way he acts around your daughter. I cared for my children like that, my family didn't deserve this!"

"I understand…Of course they didn't. I will never defend what Vader did!"

"You DO NOT understand….But you will."

"Murzim! We are not Vader! We don't have anything to do with those choices he made! Murzim…you know we are not like him!" She tried to remind him, tried to make him see reason.

"I can't be sure of that…" he bit out. "You need to understand what it feels like, and to do that you both have to lose the only family you have! You both will lose Captain Solo and your daughter!

"Murzim!" Leia screamed, as he turned to leave the cell. "Murzim don't do this! Murzim look at me! Doing this makes you just like him!" Leia screamed over and over again, but he didn't listen, he continued to walk out of the small room, slamming the door behind him. "You'll be just like Vader if you do this! Murzim Please! Leave them out of this! You have Luke and I!" Leia yelled after him, but it was no use he was gone. Leia felt the tears streaming down her face, as she looked down at Luke. He still wasn't awake. "Luke wake up…" She tried, but nothing.

"Adelyn…" Leia whispered out, wanting to reach out to her daughter. Give her some sort of sign that danger was coming. She was a smart little girl, she could tell Chewie and Han. She just needed that connection back. Closing her eyes, Leia felt her head pound as she tried to push past whatever wall was blocking them. But once again the force snapped back and Leia's eyes quickly opened. She couldn't get past it…

* * *

Han packed a small bag, he would take just a simple shuttle to Ansion. He wanted the Falcon to stay with Adelyn and Chewie. He knew they'd be safer that way, and if they needed to leave the Falcon would be faster then any other ship on this planet. He had still been unsure this morning. Confused on what he should do. His love for Leia made him want to run to her and find her. But his parental instinct told him to stay exactly where he was and make sure nothing happened to that little girl. It wasn't until he told Adelyn that things changed. The mention of Adelyn's connection to Leia being gone worried Chewie and terrified Han. He didn't know what that meant, where was Leia? Was she just too far away? Had something happened? Was she…dead? He couldn't think like that. Adelyn had been visibly upset, her small tears streaming her face, as she worried about her mother. It was then that Han decided he had to go after her. He spent the day making plans with Chewie, places for them to go, or people to trust. While Han trusted Chewie with his life and Adelyn's he was worried about being overthrown. Han didn't know how many men Murzim had, or what would happen if they found them. If Han was going to leave he had to make sure that Chewie and Adelyn were taken care of, and no ambushes were in the near future.

 _"Are you going after Momma?"_ Adelyn had asked.

 _"I am…"_ Han had told her, his guilt taking over. He didn't want to leave her. But the plan was solid and Chewie had various locations and contacts to take Adelyn to. Now Han trusted that he could leave them, and they would remain safe. It had taken a few days, but things were in a much better place now. It was a much better time to leave.

 _"You'll come back too?"_ Her small voice had asked, she clearly remembered what it was like without her father. She didn't like it, she loved her father very much and didn't want to lose him again. She also didn't want to lose her mother.

 _"I'm coming back!"_ Han had nodded quickly, trying to assure his daughter. _"I won't ever disappear again!"_

" _You won't go away again?_ " She had whispered.

 _"Never, and I'm bringing Momma back._ " Han had promised her.

 _"I want you and Momma."_ She had whispered to him.

Now Han looked out and around the ship, everything was in place. It was time for him to go. He couldn't help the stab in his heart when he thought about leaving, but he knew he had to. Walking down the ramp of the Falcon, Han looked over and noticed Adelyn sitting beside Chewie not to far from the ship. She looked tired, perhaps she would fall asleep soon and it wouldn't make Han's departure so difficult. Han smiled at her, a sad smile but a smile no less. Blinking, Han saw something out of the corner of his eye. Quickly turning his head, Han watched as a woman approached the ship. Han immediately stepped off the ramp and moved towards where Adelyn and Chewie sat. Han watched as Chewie's large arms wrapped around Adelyn, as he too noticed the stranger approaching them. She looked normal, and didn't seem to be different from the locals on this planet. But Han's guard was up.

"Hello." The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Hello." Han said slowly.

"I saw your little girl playing around this area…My daughter is a shy one, but wondered if she would want to play together?" She asked, looking over to Adelyn. Adelyn shrunk into Chewie's arms, her small face hidden in his mass of fur.

"Sorry, we're leaving soon." Han told her. The woman offered him another smile.

"So soon?" She asked. Han stared at her for a moment, gaging this strangers intentions.

"Just a quick trip." Han offered.

"I see…" She said softly. The smile fell from her face, and her eyes moved back to Adelyn. "Such a sweet little thing.." Her words spat out now, the kind smile was gone and her voice was very different. "You'd never know she was a product of Darth Vader!"

Everything moved in some sort of slow motion. The woman reached for something beneath her dress and Han's eyes followed her movements. She was quick, but Han was faster. Without a single thought, he reached for his hip and lifted his blaster up and fired. The shot hit against her hand successfully knocking her own blaster from her hands. The woman cursed and looked down to where the blaster had fallen, too far for her reach.

"Now!" She screamed. Looking back and behind her, Han watched as more people revealed themselves. Their faces were covered and he couldn't recognize any of them. This was it, this is what Leia had warned him of.

"Chewie! Go! Now!" Han yelled over to his friend. The Wookiee lifted Adelyn up and fully into his arms, before he bolted for the Falcon, he understood what he needed to do and how he needed to protect the young cub. The shots started flying towards Adelyn and Chewie, as Han stepped in front of them and fired back. The group of people tried to take cover as Han's shots fired against them, successfully covering his daughter and Chewie's escape to the ship. There was screaming and more blaster fire then Han had heard in a long time, but one sound was louder then all the rest. All Han heard was Adelyn's voice.

"Daddy!" She screamed. It echoed now, and Han knew she was on the ship. Glancing over, Han looked at the distance he had from his current spot and to the ramp of the Falcon. He could make it. Turning on his heel, Han ducked around a few blaster fires and started to run towards the ship. He heard the Falcon starting up and knew that Chewie was getting her ready. He heard more screams and orders to stop him and stop the ship from leaving, but he continued running. He didn't see it coming or hear it, all he felt was the blaster bolt hit against his shoulder. His feet stumbled and tried to stay upright as his body took in the shock of the hit. Looking over he watched as more shots came his way. Reaching up Han grabbed hold of his shoulder and looked up to the Falcon. He was slowing down now, and the group of people were much closer then he had realized. _I won't make it,_ Han whispered to himself. But he knew he'd make one hell of a distraction.

Turning his blaster upright once more, Han fired a few more shots. Successfully taking out a few of the group. More bolts flew through the air. Han was dodging them alright and hadn't been hit again. Looking up to the ship, Han could see Chewie through the cockpit windows.

"GO!" Han screamed. He only hoped his friend would listen to him.

Han felt the breath come from him as his stomach lurched, another hit right to his side. This time he fell, he fell to the ground. He tried to slow his heart, but it had hurt to the point of stopping his breathing for a moment. Han's eyes fluttered, as he tried to roll over and focus on the ship. He could hear it, it was preparing to lift up and off this planet.

"Grab him!" Someone screamed.

"Stop the ship!" Another yelled. Han let a small smile fill his face as he watched the Falcon successfully lift up.

"Stop it!" They screamed. "We need the girl!" Han tried to focus on the voices around him, but his head was getting foggy.

"She's gone! Solo will have to do." They said. Han's eyes closed now, the only thing he could hear was Adelyn's voice screaming for him.

* * *

 **Well this was one of the bigger chapters, for getting answers... Let me know what you think. Working on finishing up the next chapter right now =) Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to all of you reading and reviewing this story! I couldn't reply to you but than you Lanna for reviewing last chapter! =)**

Chapter Twenty Six

He was breathing, that much he knew. He wasn't sure where he was or what was happening, but Han Solo could feel his heart beating and his lungs filling with air. Opening his eyes, Han was met with a brilliant sight. _Leia._ He stared up at her and wondered if he was dreaming, was this real? Had he found her? Was she truly there with him now? He wasn't sure, all he could do was stare at her. He had missed her, and wanted to reach up and touch her. But his body felt exhausted.

"Leia…" He whispered out, his voice was horse and rough, but could still be heard.

"Shhh rest…" Leia whispered back to him. Her voice brought him comfort and focused his mind a bit. If Leia was truly here with him, at least that was something! Leia's fingers stroked his face, and he noted his head was laying in her lap. His eyes briefly glanced around the room, but the darkness made it hard to see much of anything. Han figured they must be laying on the floor, it felt cold and hard. It was dark, but he could make out Leia's face. She had what looked like dried blood around her forehead and it looked like bruising as well. He instantly wondered what had happened to her or what they had done to her.

"Leia? Are you ok?" He said trying to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder and his side stopped him. Leia's hands gently helped him back down to her lap. Her touch was so soothing, but the worry on the shadows of her face, made him wonder what all he had missed.

"Calm down…You're hurt…They shot you?" She asked, but she had already assumed that answer, when they had brought him in, in this state. "They must have stitched you up, but you aren't healed…Nothing was done properly." Leia told him softly. Her fingers softly touching over his shoulder and side, where he had taken those shots. Han flinched and Leia quietly apologized. _At least I'm alive,_ Han thought to himself. What was a few more scars? Leaning over, Leia kissed Han's forehead. Her lips hovered over his skin, she didn't want to show him how worried or upset she was, but it was good to see him. Even if they were trapped here, stuck in this place. At least they were in the same cell, it would be torture to know Han was here but not with her. Leia kissed him once more, still holding Han close.

"Where are we?" Han asked.

"I wish I knew." She sighed. Han looked up at her, trying to look into her eyes but still finding it hard to find her expressions in the dark room. Without warning Han's mind came back to life!

"Adelyn!" Han suddenly screeched, trying to sit up again.

"Shhhh, Han calm down." Leia told him, holding him and trying to help him to not put too much pressure on his side or his shoulder. "She's not here Han."

"She's not?" Han asked.

"No…they were quite upset about it…Seems her and Chewie got away…" Leia told him, with a soft smile. She didn't like that Han was here, she didn't want him to be involved with this, but the fact that Adelyn had gotten away was helpful. _Chewie will take such good care of her,_ Leia noted to herself.

"Good." Han sighed, closing his eyes. He was so thankful for their safety. Han had brief images of the Falcon taking off as he lay on the ground, he was just happy they were true and not figments of his imagination. He had done it, Adelyn was safe. That's what was important. Han knew Chewie would have her hidden away somewhere safe. Now all Han had to worry about was where the hell they were, and getting them out of this place.

"Leia…" Han sighed.

"Shhh you should rest…"

"You're face?" He questioned.

"I'll be ok." She assured him.

"Where's Luke?" Han questioned.

"He's behind us, in the corner…He's still resting. He's been in and out of sleep. I'm looking after both of you, as usual." Leia told him with a teasing tone, wanting nothing more then to have him relaxed. He was hurt and she didn't know how badly, she just wanted to take care of them both. She'd looked him over when he had first arrived, her old Alliance skills coming back to her. And although it was hard to see in this dark room it looked like he was going to be alright, _for now_. For as long as they all had.

"What are they doing?"

"Han, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"This isn't your fault." Han said immediately. This woman had a way of blaming herself for everything. He didn't even know what was happening for sure, but he knew this wasn't Leia's fault.

"It is…I wish you weren't part of this Han….I'm so sorry." She whispered, leaning over and kissing is forehead again.

"Leia?" He whispered, his fingers reaching up and tracing over her chin. Leia sighed and closed her eyes. His touch felt good to her, comforting even. Looking back down at him, Leia sighed.

"It's…Vader. All of this is about Vader. Luke and I are paying for what he did, and you're getting pulled into all of this…because I love you. I'm so sorry." She said again.

"Leia…Never apologize for loving me."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Stop saying your sorry, this isn't you Leia…"

"You really don't understand." She said, her words choking up a bit.

"Then tell me." Han said as he fully sat up, and partially leaned up against the nearby wall. Leia looked at him with worry, making sure he was sitting alright against the wall. Han grimaced as his wounds shot pain through his body. Looking across the dark room, he could just make out Luke's body. He was laying across the cold floor and didn't seem to be awake, which worried Han. Leia watched Han, and followed his gaze to Luke.

"His pulse is strong and he's had a steady breath. I'm not sure why he hasn't woken yet…"

"Did they drug him?" Han asked.

"I'm not sure…Possibly, that's how they got me here." Leia explained. Han watched her carefully, squinting to watch her expressions in the dark room.

"Vader…." She started slowly, looking into Han's eyes.

"What about him?" Han asked her, taking hold of her hand and squeezing tight.

"He killed Murzim's family…That's why he's doing all of this."

"Leia…" Han whispered to her.

"I don't know how to fix this…How do I take away the pain of losing his family."

"You don't." Han said shaking his head. "He's allowed to feel pain, even to be angry. But doing all of this…making you pay for something Vader did, he's not allowed to do that." Han bit out.

"There's more Han."

"What is it?"

Leia closed her eyes and took a slow breath. She didn't know how to tell him. How did she tell him it was her fault he had lost several years of his life? It was her fault that he had lost being a part of Adelyn's younger years? Han could tell she was worried or maybe scared. Her hand was shaking in his and it didn't help to calm his own heart. They both sat in silence, too worried to speak. Leaning over, Leia dropped a soft kiss to Han's lips. Han's hands reached up and cupped her face, holding her close. Her warm breath felt good against his skin, but looking down into her eyes made his heart lurch. He could see her eyes so clearly this close to her face. They held so much pain and heartache. Running his fingers up and down her face, Han tried to shush her.

"Leia?" He questioned.

"He…Han he took you away…" She stuttered out.

"What?" Han asked her, not sure what she meant.

"He bought you from the Hutt's. Han, he hid you away to punish me. To hurt Luke and I, and Adelyn." She explained to him. Han slowly took in her words and simply replayed them over and over in his head. He remembered Leia telling him about the trouble of finding him. They had thought he would be on Tatooine and when he wasn't it was a set back. Thinking back to that conversation was an odd feeling now _. Murzim._ Han thought to him now, this man that had been working so close to Leia for months now. He was the reason he had missed out on time with his family. Those first moments with Adelyn, having a normal relationship with Leia, all of this was Murzim's fault. He had taken him away from his girls, from Luke and Chewie. Han felt anger rising inside him. All of this because Vader did something horrible. Han could understand Murzim's pain, he could understand his heartache, but he would never understand how hurting Luke and Leia made this better. They had barely even knew Vader. Looking at Leia, Han's jaw tensed. She wasn't anything like Vader, Han knew she was so much like her parents. Bail and Breaha, the people who had loved her and taken care of her. She was this amazing woman because of them, she was nothing like the monster her birth father was. Han's eyes flickered over to Luke's body. Luke seemed to be meant for the life of a Jedi, he loved it and wanted it. But even Luke was nothing like Vader. Luke was kind and caring, he had looked after the people he loved and would never hurt them. It was clear to Han that Murzim didn't truly know anything about Luke or Leia.

Han watched as a tear slid down Leia's cheek. Quickly wiping it away, Han pulled her even closer.

"Leia what is it?"

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I didn't have a connection to Vader, we would have found you so much sooner. You wouldn't have missed it…"

"Leia…this has nothing to do with you." He promised her. "You can't think I'd blame you or Luke for this. All of this is on Murzim."

"But I…"

"Shhh, Leia. This is his fault. Not yours!" He felt like he needed to keep saying it over and over again, just to make sure Leia understood. He could never blame her for this, because none of it was her fault. She had been hurt in their time apart, it wasn't as if she had benefited from Murzim hiding him away. Leaning in, Han kissed her. Leia kissed him back, a deeper and more loving kiss then they had shared in this small cell. Both poured all the love they had into that kiss, neither sure what was going to happen next.

"I love you." Leia whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Leia." Han whispered back to her. Leia rested her head against his neck, his arms wrapped around her tight.

"He's going to keep hurting us." Leia mumbled against his shoulder.

"I know." Han nodded, he understood that was coming. The pair sat in silence, just holding each other. Neither wanted to speak or to ruin this quiet moment. Both would never say it, but they both held similar thoughts. Thoughts of never seeing Adelyn again. Ideas of never getting the life they deserved. They both wondered about the wedding they would never have, or the long years they could have shared together, even the other children they could have had, but they didn't know if that was possible now.

"Leia…" They both heard from across the cell. Leia quickly whipped her head around and looked towards Luke. Leia slowly pulled from Han, and he nodded, wanting her to check on her brother.

"I'm here Luke." She said leaning over him.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure…A village on Ansion?" Leia guessed.

"Leia…He's…Somethings blocking me."

"I think they're blocking me too." Leia nodded, she understood she couldn't use or reach out through the force. It was almost disappointing to hear that Luke was suffering the same way, but to be expected. There was no way they would block Leia's abilities but leave Luke's open.

"They're…." Luke tried to whisper out but he seemed so tired, even after all these hours of sleep.

"What is it Luke?" She asked.

"They're keeping me like this…so I can't help you." He managed to get out. Leia blinked down at him. Was that possible? To keep someone in a state of sleep? Keeping Luke away from her, or keeping him away from helping her? Leia wasn't sure, but she believed her brother. If he thought this was happening, chances are he was right.

"Well Well, everyones awake." Murzim said, suddenly opening the door and stepping inside the cell. Han tried to stand, but stumbled instead. Moving as best he could, Han moved to kneel beside were Leia and Luke sat. "Rest Captain Solo…" Murzim spat out. Leia looked down to her brother and was surprised to see his bright eyes wide awake and looking at her. This was the most awake she had seen him since arriving here. She still couldn't feel his connection, their connection, but seeing his eyes wide open was a relief.

"Luke…" She whispered.

"I figured you would want a moment awake with your sister." Murzim told Luke, as Leia whipped her head around and stared at him.

"You're doing this to him?!" Murzim didn't answer, all he did was smirk. Leia thought back to Luke's suggestion of someone doing this to him, then back to what Murzim had told her about his family. "You…" Leia whispered out. It all made since, of course.

"What about me Princess?"

"You're the reason your children were force sensitive." Leia said, it wasn't a question it was a fact. She understood it now. Of course someone with similar gifts would be the one to block their force connection or to do this to her brother. "You said Vader was looking for Force Sensitive children…Your children…"

"It's possible my abilities were passed on to my children, much like your blood has passed the sensitivity to your little Adelyn. I highly doubt that came from Solo…" Murzim said kicking a rock towards where Han kneeled beside Leia.

"Are you a Jedi?" Leia asked him, standing up. Murzim and Leia only stared at each other, neither speaking.

"No…" Luke answered for him. Sitting up and looking to where his sister stood beside this man. "He isn't a Jedi…He's using the power in unnatural ways…He's letting the dark side in." Luke explained.

"You'd know all about the dark side Skywalker!" Murzim bit out.

"But I don't, The Light side is all I focus on." Luke answered.

"You're brother thinks he's so smart." Murzim said speaking only to Leia now.

"He's right." She answered. Murzim frowned and looked around at the three of them.

"He's keeping me like this…that doesn't come from a Jedi's mind set, he's closer to Vader then we are." Luke quickly said.

"I am nothing like VADER!" Murzim screamed.

"Neither are they!" Han cut in.

"But they are! I'm curious how you could love someone like this." Murzim said, reaching out and touching Leia's face. She quickly stepped away.

"Murzim…you don't have to do this." Leia said slowly, trying to stay calm. "I know you understand what I'm saying. You know I'm nothing like Darth Vader, You know Luke is not Anakin Skywalker…" Leia told him. Murzim seemed to be listening to her words, but a twitch of anger showed across his face. "Doing this, hurting us or whatever else you have planned, this will only make you exactly like Darth Vader."

"Stop acting like you understand!" He spat out. "You will know what It's like to lose it all!"

"I have lost it all! Vader stood by and held me back as I watched them destroy my home!"

"That wasn't your home! You aren't a real Princess! You come from Vader! Vader's blood is what runs through your veins and your brother, your daughter! You didn't lose it all…you found a brother…love…" Murzim trailed off.

"Murzim, please…" Leia tried but that seemed to set him off. His hand raised up and Leia watched as Han and Luke both flew across the small cell and slammed into the nearby wall. "Stop!" Leia screamed at him, grabbing at his arm and trying to stop him from hurting Han and Luke. She grabbed him hard, and tried to pull at his arm. That didn't seem to work, quickly reaching up Leia's fist collided with the side of Murzim's face. His head flung to the side and he wiped the bit of blood from his lip. Turing back to Leia, She stood tall beside him, not afraid to stand up to him. She tried to swing again, but something stopped her. Murzim's eyes stared at her, as Leia's hands reached up and touched her neck. She could almost feel his hands around her throat, even as he was several feet away from her, she could still feel it. She coughed as her air way constricted and throat tightened. She could see the smirk forming on Murzim's lips, and Leia knew he was doing it. She tried to catch a breath, some sort of air, but she couldn't. Her own fingers gripped her throat, trying to find some sort of relief.

"Leia!" Han's voice echoed against the room. Han and Luke both tried to move, but felt stuck against the wall. They watched as Leia struggled for air, Murzim's force choke successfully disabling her and making her lose any strength she had. "Luke do something…" Han pleaded with him.

"I'm trying!" Luke said focussing his whole mind on Murzim and his attention on Leia's neck. Leia's eyes flickered over to Han's, and she wondered if this was it? Han's lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything. The only thing her brain was telling her was to breathe. She couldn't hear or speak, she could barely see anything at this point. Leia's eyes started to drop and she wondered what her last thought would be. _Adelyn…Han…Luke,_ or Maybe how they would get out of this and live a full life without her. She felt her body drop to the ground and something told her people were screaming. Maybe it was Luke and Han. They could be screaming for her, but she wasn't sure.

This moment was one of Han's worst, to sit there and watch Leia suffocate was his worst nightmare. He couldn't help her, he couldn't move, all he could do was scream and beg Murzim to stop. Her eyes were staying closed now and her finger tips had dropped against the cold floor. Han screamed her name, but he saw no response. Han turned just enough to see Luke, his face was in pain and was struggling hard. It seemed to happen in slow motion, but in in reality was rather quick. Luke reached his arm up and Murzim was flung against the opposite wall. All at once, Leia coughed hard and took in a deep breath. Her lungs were burning and she felt like she couldn't move. Luke and Han both moved forward and grabbed hold of Leia, pulling her back towards them.

"Leia look at me." Han said cradling her in his arms. She was still taking in much needed breaths, as Luke slid in front of the two of them. Murzim stood from across the room and stared back at Luke. Luke watched as so many emotions flashed across Murzim's face. Anger, pain, and annoyance. Perhaps he was surprised at Luke's power? Or maybe he was embarrassed, and upset that things were not going his way for once. Luke stared forward at him, being sure to stay in front of Han and Leia, as Han tried to get Leia to open her eyes.

"You're stronger then I thought Skywalker." Murzim said coldly.

"You'll find I care about keeping my family safe!" Luke told him. Murzim nodded his head and laughed, a cold laugh that sent shivers down Han and Luke's spines.

"I wonder if she would be able to do the same for you…"

Murzim looked at the three of them as he stepped towards the cell door. Leia was still laying in Han's arms lifeless, but thankfully breathing. Luke was watching every move Murzim made, while Han focused purely on Leia. Murzim opened the door and took one last moment to look back at them.

"Enjoy your time together!" He bit out. "You'll all be dead soon!" He said, before slamming the cell door and leaving the three of them alone.

"Leia…" Luke quickly said moving to her other side. He watched as Han ran his fingers along Leia's cheek. "She's breathing." Luke noted.

"She hasn't opened her eyes…" Han whispered, leaning down and kissing Leia's forehead. "Princess look at me.."

"Leia…" Luke said, grabbing her hand and squeezing. Leia coughed again, but still her eyes stayed closed.

"Sweetheart look at me." Han whispered to her.

"Han…" She croaked out. Her voice was rough now, as she took another deep breath trying to get as much air into her lungs as she could.

"Shhh. We're right here sweetheart." Han assured her.

"Luke?" She questioned.

"I'm right here Leia…It's alright…"

"Where is he?" Leia questioned.

"He's gone…Just rest." Han told her, running a hand over the top of her head. Leia's body curled into Han's lap. Han and Luke both gave each other a worried look, but decided to rest up against the nearby wall, being sure to watch over Leia.

—-

* * *

Han had sat in the shadows for hours now. His body was stills sore, but his mind was on other things. Leia had fallen asleep in his arms and he had been determined to watch her sleep, making sure she was alright. Luke had tried to stay awake with him, but eventually Han had insisted he rest. It seemed going up against Murzim's power had taken a lot out of Luke, and Han knew they would need as much energy as possible. Looking down, Han just stared down at Leia. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, her suffering and gasping for air. The way her fingers clutched her own neck and the way she had fallen to the ground. He wasn't sure he would ever get that image out of his mind. Han swallowed hard, as his mind went to other thoughts. He'd been thinking for hours now, so many thoughts feelings and ideas. He wondered about his promise to Adelyn and if he would break it or not. And he thought about Leia, how much he loved her and didn't want to ever leave her, and how he would do anything to protect her. Looking down to Leia, Han's voice was hushed.

"I love you so much Leia…I'm always going to love you." He promised her. Carefully Han stood up and walked toward the cell door. He looked back at Luke and Leia, and noted that they were both still fast asleep.

"Hey!" Han said quietly through the bars in the cell door. He could see someone standing guard outside the door. "Hey! Come here." Han said catching the man's attention. "Tell Murzim I need to talk to him."

Han had hoped the cell door opening and closing didn't wake Leia and Luke, they didn't need to worry about him right now. The man took Han down a dark tunnel, Han didn't bother to fight back or try anything stupid. Gods knew where his blaster was, and he knew he was no match for what he had seen happen to Luke and Leia today. He was no Jedi, he couldn't fight back, but he had other ideas. Coming out of the tunnel, Han was greeted with fresh air, as he looked up and around them he saw the bright stars around them.

"Captain Solo…" Murzim noted. "My people say you want to speak with me?"

"I do.."

"How's the Princess?" Murzim smirked, knowing that would upset Han.

"She's been better." Han bit out.

"What can I do for you Captain Solo?"

"Hurting Leia and Luke won't bring your family back. You know that right?" Han asked flat out, not caring if it upset Murzim. He needed him to hear what he had to say.

"I'm not stupid! I know that! But someone needs to pay for what their father did."

"Children shouldn't have to pay for their parents mistakes, or actions." Han said. "I'd think you'd agree with that, considering how your children were killed."

"Don't talk about my children! Unless you want me to make you watch your little girl die too!"

"I don't…" Han sighed, it was clear he wasn't going to get through to him.

"Killing all of us…What will it get you? Closure?" Han questioned.

"It's none of your business!"

"Well it is my life and my family's!" Han argued. Murzim stared at him, not sure how to take this man. He was brave, that was clear. He wouldn't have expected a simple smuggler to be so brave after seeing what he could do.

"What is it you want?"

"A deal." Han quickly said.

"What kind of deal could you offer me Solo?" Murzim asked turning his head.

"Killing Luke and Leia will fix nothing…"

"But?"

"But killing me…and leaving them alive, that will be even. They'll truly know what you feel everyday. You'll truly hurt them. Luke, Leia and my daughter, they'll know what Vader caused you. What it's like to lose family." Han said, somehow keeping his words clear and free of emotions. "They found me once before, they won't find me after this. I'll be gone for good." Han continued, as Murzim stayed quiet and watched him speak. "If you want Vader's children to pay, you should kill me, and not them! They will have to live with this forever…."

No one spoke, just simply stared forward at Han. Han felt his heart pounding against his chest, as he waited for Murzim's answer. Slowly a smile filled his face, and Han knew the answer. He wouldn't be keeping his promise to come back to Adelyn.

* * *

 **Don't Hate me! I know another cliffhanger! New chapter is coming soon =)  
This story is coming to an end! 2 more Chapters + an Epilogue! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy...**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Luke and Leia weren't sure what the hell was happening, all they knew was Han wasn't there when they had been woken up. Leia's throat was still sore and her voice was rough when she asked where the had taken Han. The twins had looked around the room. They had still been in the cell, with no memory of Han leaving the room. Leia's heart pounded against her chest. She was terrified, but didn't want to show them how scared she truly was. She just wanted to know where Han was and what was happening. Looking over to her brother, he seemed to be doing better, something that she was thankful for. Something told Leia she was going to need Luke in full form. Luke helped his sister walk, as she was still rather weak from her experience with Murzim, and her feet continued to stumble with each step. Leia tried to focus on staying up right, and not how tired her body was. The twins walked forward and through the tunnels until finally making it outside. Their eyes both adjusted to the sun as it rose up and over the planet. The sky was a bright red, as morning started to appear over top of them. They noted Murzim's people around them, standing in what looked like a small court yard. They had blasters and weapons attached to their sides. Leia made note of how many people surrounded them and what kind of weapon they held. There was quite a few people, All people from the village that had been destroyed, all people who blamed Luke and Leia for Vader's choices. Looking up, Leia adjusted her eyes again and focused across the way. Murzim was across the space, standing beside Han. Leia's eyes immediately found Han's, and she stepped forward trying to move closer to him. Luke let her go, as Leia stepped more and more until she met Han half way. Han slowly took hold of her hands, and offered her a small smile. He squeezed her hands tight, before lifting them up and cupping her face. They stared into each others eyes for a silent moment, before Han leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Han, what's going on?" Leia asked against his lips. Han grimaced at her rough voice, looking down to her neck and noting there weren't any marks. He didn't know how force chokes worked, but it didn't seem to leave any proof against her pale skin, but her rough voice said it all.

"Leia…" Han whispered to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Leia hugged him back, resting her face into his chest. "I love you sweetheart, you know that?" Han asked her. Leia looked up at him and nodded. He needed her to know how much he loved her. There needed to be no doubt in her mind, how much he loved her and Adelyn.

"I love you too, Han what is it?" She asked, he didn't answer, only leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her in a way that triggered only one memory. She didn't like the memory, especially now in this moment. She didn't want to think of their last kiss on Cloud City, Leia didn't want to think of Han being pulled away from her. Pulling back from his kiss, Leia looked up at him with question in her eyes.

"I need you to do something for me?" Han whispered.

"Han?" She questioned, looking from him to Luke and then back again. Luke stayed quiet beside his sisters side, looking to both of them. He understood this was a moment between them and he didn't want to intervene, but he also needed to know what was going on.

"I need you to tell Adelyn how much I love her and how much I wanted to come back to her." Han's voice was broken and Luke swallowed hard, he knew what those words meant.

"What are you talking about?" Leia almost demanded. She didn't like this! What the hell was he talking about.

"I love you so much Princess." He whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her again.

"Han…" Leia said, grasping on to his arms and holding him tight. She didn't know what he was doing, but she wasn't letting him go. Han's eyes looked to Luke and he smiled sadly at his friend.

"Luke, you gotta take care of them." Han said quickly, just as Murzim walked up to the three of them.

"It seems Captain Solo has decided to sacrifice himself for the great or good of the Skywalker twins." Murzim said, and Leia screamed out.

"Han no!" She said pulling him back to her. She looked up to him and stared into his eyes. Han's eyes were broken, but he held so much love for her within them at the same time. Han held her arms tight, not wanting to let her go, but knowing that he would have to in a short time.

"You'll tell Adelyn?" Han questioned staring only at Leia, as Murzim continued.

"Seems Han here thinks killing him will hurt you all more in the long run." Murzim said with a laugh.

"Han don't do this…Han…" Leia pleaded with him now, as her eyes filled with tears. She had already lost him before, she didn't know if she could do this again.

"You'll be ok Princess." Han told her, but she shook her head no.

"I won't, there's another way!"

"Leia…" Han sighed, there was no other way. Han looked to Luke and he nodded. Luke pulled Leia back to him, his own heart breaking as he watched Han move closer to Murzim. "No Luke! We need to do something." Leia demanded, looking to her brother.

"Give it up Princess!" Murzim shouted. "It will be over soon!"

"Don't do this Murzim! You'll turn into exactly the man you hate! WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT!"

Murzim stayed quiet, his eyes flicking back and fourth between Luke and Leia, and around the small courtyard. He wondered if he should feel sorrow for her as he looked into her eyes. But he just couldn't, all he felt was anger and pain from losing his own family. He didn't care if he was wrong, all he needed was to get revenge for his family's murder. Making Luke and Leia suffer would be a lasting torture. He'd have to ignore that small part of his heart that told him this was wrong. Too much of his mind told him to get revenge for his family, too many thoughts reminded him of his own pain. Never getting to see his wife again, never getting to hold her or kiss her again. Never watching his children grow and live out their lives. All the pain canceled out that small bit of sorrow he felt for the Princess, he didn't care, he wanted them to suffer. He just didn't care at all.

"I don't care…" He said quickly. "You'll both feel this loss. That is what I want."

Luke hugged his sister to his side, he wanted to think of something to do, but every plan he came up with would get them all killed. He looked around to all the surrounding guards, he didn't know how to get out of this. Ideas popped in and out of his mind, grabbing someones weapon? forcing Murzim's people back with the force? Nothing seemed like a safe bet. Nothing seemed like a logical way to get his sister out of this safe, or as a way to save Han. Luke felt hopeless, he wanted and needed to help his family and right now he couldn't think of a way. His mind screamed at him to do something! _You're a Jedi, save them!_ HIs thoughts yelled, but he couldn't, he didn't know how. Luke could feel Leia's body shaking, and he wanted to help her. He didn't want to watch Han die, and he couldn't let Leia see that happen. Luke watched as Han and Murzim walked forward and into the center of the space. Luke wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he couldn't imagine it would be good.

"Leia.." Luke sighed to her.

"I can't do this…" She said back to him. "I can't lose him again…"

"We can try for their blasters…" He suggested, knowing that plan wouldn't work, but needed to give Leia some sort of option. Looking down, Luke's heart broke further as he watched tears stream his sisters face.

"I believe it's time…" Murzim said with a smirk. "Take Skywalker back to his cell!"

"What!" Luke yelled, as they pulled him away from his sister. Leia grabbed hold of Luke's hand, and they held tight for a moment before Luke was pulled back. Lifting his hands up, Luke managed to fling two guards away before someone hit that back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"Luke!" Leia and Han both screamed. He was alright, but his sight was blurry, and he felt a familiar feeling coming over him. Murzim stepped forward and stared down at the Jedi. Something glazed over in Murzim's eyes as he stared down at the Jedi. Luke could feel it over taking him, as he tried to fight it. Luke's mind pushed and forced back against whatever it was Murizm was tapping into. Whatever power Murzim was using was stronger then Luke had felt before, and he couldn't fight it.

"Stop it…" Luke managed to say to Murzim.

"You'll be just fine Skywalker…Just a bit of a nap, but don't worry you'll remember everything your sister feels." Murzim told him, as he consumed Luke once more, successfully cutting his mind off from Leia and everything else. Luke tried to fight it, but Murzim's use of the force was foreign to him, it was dark and strong. His eyes were getting heavy, but his mind was still awake, he would feel everything Leia felt in these last moments.

Leia looked away from her brother as they drug him back down the tunnels and to the cell they had been living in. Her eyes flickered to Han. He was standing there staring at her. She didn't know what to feel or what to say. She honestly didn't know how she would survive this. Sure, the idea was to leave her alive to suffer for the rest of her life, but her soul would be gone after watching this. The idea of seeing Han die in front of her, she couldn't handle this. So many people thought she was so strong, but she doubted it now. What strength could she find after seeing it happen? True heartbreak would happen right before her eyes, and she didn't know how to stop it, how to fix this or turn back time some how. She blinked away tears, just staring forward at the man she loved.

"Think about Adelyn!" Han suddenly called out to her. Leia only swallowed. She loved him so much, and knew he was doing this to save her, to save Luke and to take care of their daughter. It just hurt too much, Leia would return once again alone and have to tell their daughter Han was never coming home. She questioned if she would be able to do it? Would she be able to function after this type of devastation. She'd found it in her after Alderaan, she'd put her whole heart into the Rebellion and defeating the Empire. She'd find it again for Adelyn. She'd find a strength for her daughter, Leia knew she would it's who she was. Finding unknown strengths after great losses, but this would in fact be different. No healing from this, or moving forward. Leia's heart would stay trapped in this moment forever, locked in Han's gaze.

"I love you…" Leia called to him softly. Too many memories flashed through her mind, every time she had whispered those three words to him, and the first time she ever said it to him. Han offered her a heartbreaking smile, and nodded his head.

"I know!" Leia let out a harsh gasp, a crippling pain hurting her from deep within. Leia felt her chest collapse, hearing him say it again.

Murzim quickly pushed Han down to his knees and then glanced over and nodded around to all of the people around him. Everyone seemed to be watching intently, and wondering what was going to happen next. Han's eyes opened and closed a few times, always finding Leia's gaze when he looked across the space. Gods, he didn't want her to see this, didn't want her to live with this memory. For now, all Han could think about was Leia and Adelyn being safe, he knew that would be his last thoughts, both of his girls. Han didn't want to think of the things he would miss, he'd already missed so much. Instead he focused on the happy memories. Playing in the ocean waves with them on Corellia, the first time he got to kiss Leia again, when Adelyn first called him Daddy. These were the memories he played over and over in his mind.

Pulling out his own blaster, Murzim pointed it to the back of Han's head. Han could feel the end of the blaster against his head, and felt like he was holding his breath. Waiting for it to happen, waiting to die. Leia stared across at them, honestly her eyes had barely left Han's. _Leia do something!_ Her mind screamed at her. Images flashed through her thoughts, memories of Han, thoughts of how much she loved him and didn't want to lose him. Murzim seemed to be fully enjoying himself, as he watched that pain etch across Leia's face. With one slow breath Leia closed her eyes, and she saw it all, Han, Adelyn, Luke and everyone she cared about. And somewhere down deep inside her she felt it, and with that her eyes flicked back open.

Leia's dark eyes stared forward again, more focussed then ever. _Do it,_ her mind whispered to her. The whole area hushed and everyone seemed to hold their breath as something moved through them. It wasn't physical, not yet, it was something mental. Something moving through everyones minds, thoughts and ideas. The group of people circled around them looked down to their hands, they didn't understand what was happening or what was going on. Looking around to his people Murzim was shocked to find their hands shaking. Everyone looked confused as their hands continued to shake and their grips loosened. Every single person watched as their blasters fell to the ground beneath them. They lay there on the ground at their feet, but no one could move, their bodies continued to shake, but they couldn't move, they couldn't reach for anything. Murzim looked around the space confused and angry, He felt his own hand begin to shake now. He tried to fight it but something was stopping him, something or someone was stronger then he was. He watched as his blaster fell to the ground and he was forced back a few steps from Han's spot on the ground. The whole courtyard seemed to shake now, something that didn't come from the ground beneath them, but from the Princess in front of them.

Han looked around the space and watched everyone freeze. He didn't understand what was happening, as he looked back to Murzim his confusion grew, until he looked forward to Leia. Her eyes were so focussed outward, not at Han, and not even at Murzim, just forward. Her palms were slightly stretched out as her fingers fluttered slightly.

"Leia!?" Han called to her. He had never seen her like this. The distant look in her eyes was new to him, and he didn't know what to do or how to help her. His worry grew as she continued to stand there, and the shaking around them grew. Han's eyes darted to the ground beneath him and back to Leia in front of him.

She didn't answer or reply to Han's call, instead her body turned and her arm reached up in front of her. The row of people surrounding them disappeared as they flung backwards and against the nearby tunnel entrance. Their bodies smashed against the rocks and as their bodies fell to the ground Han noted they were out cold. Quickly turning to the other side, Leia's other hand lifted and repeated the process, sending the rest of his people away and crashing into the rocks. Her body turned slightly, just enough to meet Murzim's eyes. She could feel all of it, that feeling she had been pushing down and down for all these years. Leia's eyes stayed focused, not even blinking now. She'd denied it, every time Luke told her how powerful she could be. How he suspected she was stronger then him, she ignored it all. Her mind thought back to it now, Luke's words that she had forced away.

 _"Leia, you could do it!"_

 _"I'm not interested Luke." She said as she rocked Adelyn in her arms._

 _"I know that, and I won't push it. But I think you should know."_

 _"I don't need to know about it, I don't want anything to do with it." She said shortly._

 _"I know you relate anything force related to him…" Luke trailed off._

 _"It's hard not to."_

 _"Leia, do you think I'm like him?" Luke questioned and Leia quickly shook her head no._

 _"No, I don't. You know that!"_

 _"Then why can't you accept that you could have that power too, and not be like Vader. I know you feel it sometimes. It's stronger then you could ever believe. I think you're stronger then me…you could be. If you let it in."_

 _"I'm not stronger then you Luke, you're a Jedi, I'm not." She said shaking her head again and looking down to the baby in her arms._

 _"You have that power Leia, I know you do." Luke told her._

 _"If I had it…" She said pausing._

 _"What?" Luke asked._

 _"If I had it I would have stopped them…and Han would be here with us now."_

 _"Leia…" Luke sighed._

 _"I don't want to talk about it Luke." She dismissed and Luke nodded._

 _"Alright…Just remember, I can help you with it…and you need to know one day it might surface."_

Leia's thoughts blurred as she focussed back in on the space around her and not past conversations with her brother. She didn't want to be a Jedi, she didn't want this life. But now, she felt it, all of it. It had surfaced. Every ounce of the force flowing through her. Not hate, no, nothing but love and the need to protect everyone she cared about. Her own arms were shaking, but she could barely tell as the whole ground around her shook and trembled.

"That's not possible!" Murzim screamed at her. This wasn't meant to happen, he didn't understand and wouldn't believe it. Skywalker was the Jedi, he knew this. He'd studied the twins for years now and he knew everything there was to know about Luke and Leia. This wasn't right, She didn't have this kind of power. Murzim knew he would have felt it, he would have known she was the real threat. His arm reached out for the blaster once more, he needed to end Solo now! His finger tips grazed the tip of it, before his arm was forced back to his side. His arm stayed in place and he couldn't move it. His eyes flashed up and watched as the Princess walked forward and closer to him.

"Leia!" Han called to her, watching her and the apparent daze she was in. She wasn't responding to him, she was mentally somewhere else. "Leia look at me!" Han tried but she once again didn't answer him. She did however look towards where he sat. She stared into his eyes for a brief moment before her palm reached up and Han felt his body move away from the courtyard and away from Murzim. Han blinked and watched as Leia moved closer to Murzim, her arms still slightly stretched out and her gaze focused purely on him. Han tried to move forward, he needed to grab Leia and Luke and get out of here now! But he couldn't. Looking down to his body, he watched as his arms stayed in place. "Leia!" He called to her but no answer. She wasn't letting him move, or get in the middle of this.

Leia turned her focus back to Murzim as she stepped closer to him. Wind seemed to pick up and around them, Leia's hair spun around her face, but her eyes stayed focused on him.

"You can't be doing this!" Murzim screamed out.

"Why's that?" Leia asked her voice echoing around them for the first time in several moments.

"You're not…You can't be doing this! I would have felt it!" He told her. He didn't understand this! He was stronger then her, then this false Princess he had watched for years.

"It surfaced when you threatened my family…" She said simply and slowly. Fear flashed across his face, before a small smirk replaced his fear.

"You think your untrained mind is stronger then me!?" He questioned as he stepped forward. Leia tried to refocus her attention and stop his movements, but his strength pushed against hers. She felt the press of his power against hers, as both of their minds battled silently. Murzim would take a step forward, only to have Leia push him back again. In turn Murzim would force Leia back as well. The back and fourth was easily seen, as Han watched not far from them. He still couldn't move, and he knew Leia was trying to protect him, but at what cost?

"You can't win Princess…" Murzim bit out. "I have too much backing my power."

"I have too much resting on this!" She countered back. "You won't hurt them."

There was pain, Leia was used to that. She had felt it before she had tried to dabble in the force. She remembered it was only when she would push herself too hard. And right now in this moment, she understood she was in fact pushing herself too much, but it was worth it. The pain seemed to be centered in her head, but radiating down her body. Her hands had been shaking for so long now, it felt normal, but it felt different now. That feeling she had found deep within her, that power that her brother had insisted she had, was pushing her and forcing her further the she had ever gone. _Breathe Leia,_ her mind chanted to her. _You can do this,_ her thoughts repeated.

 _"Let go of the fear you must…"_ Leia suddenly heard a new voice say, somewhere inside her mind, her thoughts? She wasn't sure but she had heard it loud and clear. _"Let go…"_ The voice repeated. Closing her eyes, Leia centered her mind. Thinking of only what was clear and present now. She didn't let herself dwell on the pain she felt through out her whole body, but only what she needed to happen. She didn't know how long her eyes had been closed, or how long she had been in this state of focus, but when she heard Murzim scream out Leia's eyes opened wide. She watched as he grabbed hold of his head and screamed out, before his body flew back and against the rock wall where the rest of his people lay unmoving.

Just like that the shaking stopped, the wind slowed and the silence erupted around the space. Leia's eyes blinked over and over again, her gaze to where her enemy lay a few feet from her. He was unconscious just like the rest of them…she had done it.

"Leia!" Leia heard Han yell from behind where she stood, and it wasn't long before she felt his arms around her. Leia felt him standing against her back, as she continued to stare to where Murzim lay. Slowly turning around, Leia lifted her hand up to her nose and felt a wetness their. Her hand slowly came down and into her eyesight, she saw the bright red blood smeared across her hand. Her palm immediately moved back up to her nose, as she felt more blood. Han's hands came up to cup her cheeks, and she could hear his voice, whispering her name over and over again.

"Leia, look at me!"

"Han…" She whispered out, her eyes only seeing the blood on her hand and feeling it fall from her nose. Her eyes blinked, but suddenly stopped and stayed closed. She couldn't keep them open. Leia felt her body fall into somewhere dark, her mind was lost to her, all she knew was she was in Han's arms and he was screaming her name.

"Open your eyes Leia! Look at me!"

* * *

 **Because Leia is a BADASS ;) ...Next chapter is the last, plus the Epilogue..and perhaps something more =) Thank you all for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! So sorry for the Delay. June is always such a crazy month for me! Welcome to the last full chapter of this story! More at the end...**

Chapter Twenty Eight

There was a sound, but she wasn't sure what exactly it was. What had happened? Or where was she? Leia's head seemed to be throbbing, it wasn't a normal headache. It felt different, and was almost an odd sort of sore pain. Listening, Leia could hear hushed voices, but they didn't sound close, and she wondered if she was alone. Breathing out, she listened for more sounds. Was she still on Ansion? Or was she some place else? What did she remember last?

 _"Leia, look at me! Open your eyes Leia! Look at me!"_ Han's voice, she remembered Han's voice screaming for her to open her eyes. _Murzim_. It was all coming back to her in flashes now. There was a steady sound, a thumping of some kind. Opening her eyes, Leia blinked a few times adjusting to the bright light around her. The room was so bright, and she didn't recognize it. Turning her head Leia looked at the monitors around her. Her heart beat was steady and strong, that had to be good. Looking down, Leia noted all the wires attached to her, and she hoped she was truly alright. Gazing to the other side of the bed, Leia smiled. _Han_. His head was rested beside her hip, and she really didn't want to wake him. He'd been through a lot too, he needed his rest. And honestly Leia had no idea how long she had been asleep. She noted that she was in fact in a med center of some kind. That eased her worry, perhaps things had gone well for them after all.

Hearing the door swish open, Leia looked up and found her brother stepping into the room. Another sigh of relief escaped her lungs, as she saw Luke well and alive! She hadn't known what had happened to him, when they took him away. She had hoped he was alright but she was afraid at the same time. She easily reached out to him now, and felt his presence. He truly felt fine and alright. Something made Leia feel so pleased at having that connection back. Having it ripped away and been such an odd feeling, and she hadn't liked it. The simple act of feeling that her brother was alright calmed her heart rate. Luke slowly walked towards her, also careful not to wake Han. It looked as if he had caf with him, probably for Han and himself. Leia tried to offer him a small smile, truly happy to see he was alright.

"Hey…" Luke whispers to her.

"Hi…" she whispered back. "How long have I been out?" She asked, her voice was still a little rough, but it was getting better.

"A few hours…" Luke told her.

"And him?" Leia asked, nodding to Han.

"He was awake when I left for the caf." Luke smirked. "He's worried about you, I'm surprised his mind relaxed enough to sleep."

"Where are we Luke?" She asked him.

"Still on Ansion. The main capital of this planet, Han didn't want to risk taking you too far…wanted to make sure you were alright." Luke added.

"Am I?" She questioned. "Am I alright?" She asked, she wasn't sure, she still felt like shit.

"You'll be fine, maybe a little tired….Han thinks you pushed yourself a bit…" Luke said softly, with a slight grimace.

"A bit?" Leia snorted out. She knew very well she had pushed herself more then just a bit, she had done things and felt feeling she had never had before. It was a new experience for her and while she was happy things had ended well, she wasn't sure she would ever want to do that again. "Murzim?" She questioned.

"Taken in…" Luke started. "You…Well let's just say you took care of him." Luke explained. "The Chancellor has been made aware of all of this, all of them were taken in…they can't hurt anyone anymore." Luke promised her. Leia listened carefully and processed it all. She would need more information later, but for now her head was pounding too hard. Blinking, Leia looked between Han and Luke both.

"Good…" She Whispered. "Where is Adelyn?" Leia asked.

"With Chewie, On Kashyyyk." Han suddenly said before Luke could answer. Leia's eyes moved to him and watched as he sat up and yawned. Reaching her hand out, Leia took hold of Han's hand and squeezed.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Luke said with a small smirk, as Han rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said with another yawn.

"It's alright." Leia nodded.

"How are you?" Han asked her, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"I'll survive." She whispered. Looking to her other side, she glanced at Luke. "Luke, could I have a minute with Han?" She questioned and Luke quickly nodded and stood to leave the room.

"I'm glad you're alright little sis." Luke said with a smile before leaving the two alone. Han stared at Leia, so happy to see her awake. Looking her over, Han sighed. More of her color had come back, and she didn't look so exhausted now. Her eyes still looked tired, but the medics had suggested she needed a few days of rest to get her strength back. And considering they didn't know anything about the Force, Luke had agreed with them in this suggestion. Han watched as Leia looked down to the wires around her and the machines beeping around them both. Squeezing her hand, Han moved his chair closer to the bed and continued to stare at her.

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Hi…" Leia said, a small frown falling across her lips.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"I need you to know, I'm upset with you!" She bit out, turning to fully look at him. Han didn't say anything, instead looked forward at the emotions playing across her face. "You were stupid!" She said point blank. Han sighed and shook his head.

"Leia…"

"No! How could you do that!?" She questioned, her voice rising a bit. She didn't want to fight with him, Gods she didn't have the strength to fight. But she needed him to know how upset she was. How dare he offer himself up like that! What did he think would happen? They would just move on without him! Her mind tried to argue that he was trying to protect them, but her emotions were controlling her thoughts right now and Leia was upset.

"I needed to do something." He said softly.

"Well that wasn't the right choice!"

"Leia…What other choice was there? Adelyn needed at least one of us to come home."

"Han…" She tried but her voice caught and she stopped speaking.

"What is it?"

"I can not lose you again…I can't think about losing you again, not after all of this. We've finally felt so normal and…Han I can't lose you."

"Leia…"

"Don't you ever do something like that again!"

"Well I don't exactly plan to be in that situation again sweetheart."

"I'm serious Han…" She said with a glare.

"I know you are." Han sighed, running his hands over his face and looking back up at her.

"I was so scared…" she admitted in a hushed voice, her eyes filling with tears. Han's hand quickly cupped her face and stared into her eyes. His palms felt warm against her skin, and so comforting.

"So was I Leia…I'm sorry…But I'll never apologize for protecting you, our family. I know it wasn't ideal, but I did what I had to do to make sure you were safe!"

"Han…"

"Listen! I love you. Don't make me feel bad about making a choice to save you. I would do anything for you Leia, for you and Adelyn. I know it was a shitty choice, but I won't feel bad at the idea of keeping you alive." Han told her. Leia stayed quiet, just staring forward at him. She understood, or at least she wanted to understand. But the pain of losing him was too much and she hated that he had decided to die for her. She never wanted to feel like that again.

"I love you too…." She whispered out, her eyes closing and her face resting against his hand.

"Good…How's your head?"

"I'm fine…" Leia said her eyes fluttering back open and staring at him.

"How are you?" She questioned. She knew he had been hurt, and she hoped they had fixed him up as well.

"I'll live." He said. Han stared at her, worry etched across his face. He couldn't help but worry about her. They both stayed silent for a few moments, enjoying the quiet time, and each others company. It was a weird feeling, after so many terrifying and stressful events. To have this peace and calm now, was just interesting. Perhaps their bodies were still coming down from all the adrenaline. The fear had consumed them all and it was safe to say it would take some time to feel normal again. But for now they were allowed to enjoy this quiet moment.

"You had me worried Leia." Han admitted to her. "I wasn't sure what had happened to you. I was just worried…"

"I know…"

"The things you did…" Han started, but she stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She quickly dismissed it.

"Leia…" He tried, but one look made him stop. "Maybe not with me, but with Luke. You should talk about what you did. Just to understand it…There was nothing wrong with it Leia…"

"I don't know how to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know I could do it." She admitted, looking down.

"Well it happened at a good time sweetheart." He told her with a small smile, he understood very well that she had saved him and stopped Murzim. This amazing woman, he loved so much about her and now this would be added to the long list. This Princess saved the day and he would never forget how amazing she was. These moments always made Han question why she loved him, or how she had chosen him? But he wasn't complaining, just grateful. He would always be grateful for Leia's love.

"It scares me." She admitted, but Han already knew. He understood that this power scared her and she was still new to it. Even if it had always lived inside her, she had ignored it and pushed it aside. But now it was out full blast. Han wondered if she would ever use it again, or even consider training with Luke. He didn't care either way, he just needed her to feel comfortable and safe.

"I know it does, but you should know…no matter what you do, or how powerful you might be, it will never make you like him." Han assured her. Leia's eyes flickered back to his and she held his gaze. He knew her so well, sometimes Leia forgot just how well. Han didn't need the force to understand what was happening with her, he just simply knew and understood how her mind worked. "You saved the day Princess." He smirked.

"I bet this isn't what you expected when you woke up…" She said softly, looking up to the ceiling and then back to him with a sigh. "I always wanted to ease you back into life, nice and easy. I never wanted things to be like this for you…I feel like I should apologize."

"Nah no apologizes. Can't say I was expecting it, some of the things that have happened…but It's pretty good."

"Good? You call this good?" She asked in disbelief, looking around the medical room they were in. Things had gone crazy, things had truly been terrifying.

"Leia, I wasn't expecting so much of this life…but here we are. I got you…Adelyn…I got my life back, but better, Leia. I wouldn't trade this. Ever!"

"You so sure about that." Leia said with a small smile. Smiling back, Han leaned over and brought their lips together. Leia sighed against his lips, and ran her fingers through his hair. Her head was still pounding, but his touch helped her relax, and his lips pressed against hers made her feel warm inside. _You love this man far too much_ , Leia's mind whispered to her.

"For the record I don't want to ever lose you either." Han whispered against her lips.

"Promise."

"Always…" He said, kissing her again.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." She told him. "You said Adelyn is alright?" Leia asked needing to know for sure. Han nodded his head and kissed her nose softly.

"She's fine, Chewie has her with Malla. There is nothing to worry about. She's loving the big trees." Han explained.

"You talked to them?" She questioned.

"I did, after you were settled in here…a few hours ago. Chewie took care of her, calmed her down. Don't worry about her…"

"We need to go get her!" Leia said, trying to sit up, ignoring the way her head spun when she did. The room blurred and for a moment she couldn't see anything, she could only feel Han's hands on her arms.

"Whoa there, calm down." Han said helping to steady her. "You need to rest…" His voice was quiet and relaxed. Soothing even, as he helped her lay back down.

"I'm fine." Leia said rolling her eyes. She knew she needed rest, but she also needed to see her daughter! So much had happened, she wished she could blink her eyes and be home with Han and Adelyn. Maybe having a simple family evening, or even a dinner with their friends, Luke, Chewie, Carlist? Anyone, or anywhere but this place.

"Yeah you say that, but it's never true."

"I need to see her Han."

"I know…That's why we'll be meeting them on Coruscant after you're released."

"We are?"

"Chewie has the Falcon, he'll take Adelyn back home and we'll see them soon."

"When am I being released?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…they might have told Luke? He was getting most of the updates…" Han said with a shrug.

"Why didn't they tell you?" Leia questioned.

"I'm not your husband." He said flatly.

"Oh…" She said with a nod. "I suppose Luke probably is still my contact within my medical files." She explained. "We should change that…"

"To me?" Han asked with a smirk.

"If you want to be responsible for me and my medical problems." She teased back.

"I think I might like that." He nodded, leaning in and kissing her again. "Might want something more permanent soon Princess…"

"I might want that too."

"Good to know…" Han whispered to her, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

—-

* * *

Leia was feeling much better and had honestly bounced back a lot faster then the medic's had guessed. She was standing and walking without any dizziness now and the journey back to Coruscant had gone well. It was almost as if she hadn't been through anything, she bounced right back. Han had still been worried and insisted she take it easy. Even after she assured him over and over again that she was fine and feeling great. Luke wasn't surprised, but he kept those thoughts to himself. He had no interest in bringing more stress to his sister or making her worry about what she had done. He knew it was on her mind already, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. Leia wasn't quite ready to hear about how strong she was, or how strong she could become within the force. Luke understood that and wouldn't push her. But it was on his mind often. Leia was strong in everything in life, and the force was no different. What she had done was amazing and fantastic in his eyes. It only proved what he had known all these years, she was much stronger then him. She was untrained, and would probably stay that way, but still she had a great power within her. Luke only wished it didn't scare her as much as it did. Maybe when the time was right or when Leia came to him they would discuss it, and how it was a good thing. Luke's thoughts even ventured to young Adelyn as well. Would she take after her mother? Time would tell.

Luke stood back and watched his sister pace the hangar. Han had once again tried to calm her, but she was too overwhelmed. She needed to see their daughter and her nerves were getting to her. Chewie had assured them, they would be landing soon. In turn Leia refused to go home to their apartment, instead she wanted to wait for the Falcon to arrive. Luke smiled as Han walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her nervous movements and Immediately calming her down. It was something special to see the people you care about happy and in love. Luke knew Han and Leia deserved happiness so much, it was a great sight to see them together.

"She'll be here soon….breathe." Han whispered down into Leia's ear. She tried to relax and listen to him. After everything she just had this need to hold Adelyn in her arms and never let go. She was simply grateful that Han and her both were returning to their daughter.

"I'm trying." She told him. Han smiled against her cheek and kissed the side of her head. he couldn't blame her, he wanted to see their daughter as well. He was ready to move past all of this and focus on his life with his family. "I love you, you know?" She whispered to him, looking back at him.

"I do know that." He smirked, before looking up and pointing. "There they are." He said nodding towards the Falcon as it started to land in front of them. Looking to the cockpit they could see the large wookiee and the small child next to him. Her curls bounced up and down as she waved out the window to her parents and her Uncle. They all waved back, a bright smile flashing across all of their faces. Han laughed as he watched Chewie pointing to buttons to push and levers to switch, seems his daughter was a good co pilot.

"She's so your daughter." Leia said with a laugh.

"You're stuck with us both." Han smirked.

The Falcon shut down, and it wasn't long before the ramp opened and a little girl was bolting towards them. Her little legs carried her fast across the hangar and into her mothers arms. Leia held her tight and lifted her up and on to her hip. Leia's arms held her close, kissing her forehead and whispering how much she loved her.

"I missed you Momma." Adelyn whispered to her mother.

"I missed you too baby."

"Daddy you alright?" She asked and Han quickly nodded. He hoped she could forget the last time he had seen her. He had been worried about everything she had seen or how it would effect her. He could still hear her screams for him, but that was over now!

"I'm good, little Princess." He smiled, kissing the top of her curls and hugging both Leia and Adelyn into his arms. "Love you both so much…" Han whispered.

"I love you too daddy…Momma does too."

"Good to know." Han smiled.

"Hi Uncle Luke." Adelyn said waving over to her Uncle. Luke smiled and stepped forward, not wanting to invade on this family moment.

"Hey Adelyn." He said running his finger over her cheeks. Adelyn giggled and smiled at everyone around her. While she had known for a few days that something had been wrong. She felt the weird feelings and the odd sensations, now it was all different. She felt warm and loved, she liked those feelings very much. Looking over Adelyn watched as her father greeted her Uncle Chewie and gave him a hug. Leia followed over, still holding Adelyn close in her arms. She leaned into Chewie's arms and whispered thank yous over and over again.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Leia told him.

"Of course Princess." Chewie nodded.

"Let's go home…" Leia suggested, wanting nothing more then to be home with all of her loved ones. Han reached over and took Adelyn into his arms, pulling Leia into his side as they all started out of the hangar and towards their home.

Han kept Leia and Adelyn both close to him, the whole journey home. Adelyn told him about what she had done with Uncle Chewie and how she got to see the big trees again. Her innocent stories and her sweet voice could make anyone feel better. Even her simple presence with them was good enough for Han. He'd said it before but he couldn't help but think it now. _I'm so lucky._ He would never get over it, or think differently. Waking up and out of the Carbonite had been confusing and painful, but it brought him all of this. He'd never take Leia's love for granted or the beautiful little girl she had raised. Looking around he noted how lucky he was to have Luke and Chewie in his life as well. When he was much younger he never thought he would get to this point in his life, but here he was truly happy.

—-

* * *

Everyone was tucked away and resting well. To say the last few days had been exhausting would be an understatement. Han slowly walked out of the fresher and stared forward to where Leia stood looking out the window. Her long hair was pulled from her braids, and rested down the length of her back. She looked angelic and soft, the small amount of light graced her features and added a simple glow to her face. Looking down the length of her body, Han was happy to see her changed into something more comfortable and hopefully she was more relaxed, after all of this stress. The whole apartment was quiet, only the humming from the buildings around them could be heard. Gently stepping forward, Han walked up behind Leia and wrapped his arms around her middle. Her head immediately leaned back against his embrace. They both stared out the window, the night sky brightened by the lights around them. The speeders flew back and fourth outside their window, almost a hypnotic sight. Leia's hands traced over Han's hands as he held her tight. She would always love the way he held her like this.

"What'cha thinking about Princess?" Han whispered to her.

"How exhausted I am." She admitted.

"Me too." Han chuckled. "It's been a long few days."

"It has." She said turning in his arms, and running her hands up and down his bare chest. Leaning in she placed a small kiss against his skin. "The last few days have proved something to me…"

"What's that sweetheart?" He asked her.

"I don't want to waste any time."

"That's always a good idea." Han agreed.

"I mean with you…"

"We won't." He promised her, cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her. Leia kissed him back and whispered against his lips.

"I need you to know, I want everything with you…" Her voice was open and honest. She was very serious.

"Yeah…well the feelings mutual sweetheart…" Han teased.

"I just…I know I've talked about taking things slow…"

"I moved in." Han cut in and Leia smiled.

"I know…I was just worried about rushing things further then that. But I don't care anymore. I don't want to be careful or worry about how things will work out. I just want to be with you and Adelyn."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere Leia." Han promised her.

"I know. So if we wanted to talk about making this permanent." She said moving her hands between the two of them.

"We are permanent."

"I know…I mean…" She smiled. "I just like thinking of our future…to our someday, and how maybe it could be sooner rather then later."

"I like that idea sweetheart." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"And…" Leia said pausing and clearing her throat, she felt like she was blushing. But she wanted to bring it up. "I like the idea of having you here, for if or when we decide if we want to grow our family…" Han stared down at her, a bright smile feeling his face. Leaning over he kissed her again.

"I like that idea a lot sweetheart. For the record I'd love to grow this family of ours." He told her, he absolutely loved that idea.

"We do make cute kids." Leia smirked.

"Agreed." Han smiled, leaning over and pulling her closer to him. Leia sighed against his lips. She didn't want to have to wait anymore, this was all she wanted. And the thought of being his wife brightened every thought she had. Thinking even further, the idea of having another baby with him, swelled her heart. She wanted everything possible with him. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. She could easily get lost in the feel of his lips against hers, and easily made any idea of sleep drift away.

"Han…" She sighed.

"Hmmm." He mumbled against her lips, his hands moving up and down her back and resting against her hips. He was easily getting lost in the feel of her, she was like a drug to him.

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Good thing." He smirked, lifting her up and into his arms. She tried to not squeal, as he carried her over and towards their bed. Dropping her against the soft fabric draped over their bed, Han smiled down at her. Her hair laid out against the blankets, surrounding her face and her shoulders. The smile against her face was beautiful and the light in her eyes was warming. The way she stared up at him, he only saw love and want. Slowly leaning over her, Han let one arm hold his body above her, as he smiled down at her. His free hand graced her cheek and down to her chin.

"You're beautiful." Han whispered down to her. A blush filled her face, as she reached up and cupped his hand over her cheek.

"Shhh." Leia mumbled, pulling at his shoulders. She needed to feel him closer. Han's body laid against hers, their lips coming together. Their hands moved against each others bodies in familiar movements, their lips continuing to mumble words of love and care. Leia couldn't help but sigh as Han's hand ran up her leg and traced over her thigh, pushing at her night gown.

"Door?" Leia mumbled against his lips. Very aware that they had guests in their home tonight and their daughter had a way of interrupting these moments.

"Locked." He smirked against her skin, his kisses leading down her face and to her neck, marking up her neck for sure. Moving up to her ear, Han's voice was soft and quiet.

"Too many clothes." Leia let out a soft giggle and nodded as she helped him to push her night gown up and over her body. Leia shivered at the cold air as it hit against her skin, but Han's warm gaze soothes away her goosebumps. It was almost ridiculous how much his heart still pounded against his chest every time he saw Leia's glorious body.

"You're staring." She noted.

"Mmhmm, maybe." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her again. This time it was hard and passionate. All of the pain of the last few days was in the kiss, the worry of losing each other was in that kiss. Maybe it would be seen as simple kiss between lovers, but the emotions behind it were much much more. Their breathing was rough and hard as they gasped for any ounce of oxygen between every kiss.

"Don't stop kissing me…" She mumbled against his lips, her legs moving to wrap up and around his waist.

"Never…I love you…" He told her, knowing she knew exactly how much he meant it.

—-

* * *

Leia woke early and it seemed first for the household. Looking to her side, she smiled at Hans sleeping face. His arm was outstretched and held her tight. Leaning over she kissed his cheek and slowly pulled his arm up and off of her. Reaching over she grabbed her robe and slipped it over her body. Looking back she smiled as Han rolled over, still in a deep sleep. She might as well make some coffee. She was careful to be quiet as she left their room and headed down the hallway. A quick glance into Adelyn's room, showed Leia that she too was still fast asleep. Making the short journey to the kitchen, Leia was surprised to smell fresh caf already made. Her eyes landed on Luke, as he leaned up against the counter sipping his own cup of caf.

"Morning." She greeted in a hushed voice.

"Good Morning…Caf?" He questioned and Leia nodded. Coming to stand beside him, Leia watched as he poured her a cup of hot caf and handed it over.

"You're up early."

"So are you." He noted.

"I'm wide awake." She said with a soft smile. She had slept well, but when her mind was awake, there was no going back to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"I feel great." She nodded and she really did.

"Good…"

"I know you want to talk about it." She said, staring forward at him.

"I won't push you to discuss it, but I'm here when you need me."

"I know, I appreciate it Luke…I just don't know what there is to discuss. I did it and I doubt it will ever happen again."

"You were under a lot of stress, you tapped into something you have buried your whole life."

"You're probably right." She said with a shrug. He wasn't wrong, Luke was rarely wrong, even if Leia didn't like to admit that.

"I won't push…"

"I know Luke."

"But I will say this. You are stronger then you understand, and that doesn't have to be scary. Having this ability doesn't make you like Vader."

"I know…Han keeps telling me the same thing."

"Well he's right. It's all about how you use the force. Murzim clearly had different intentions and we see how that went. You wanted nothing more then to protect your family."

"Obi Wan told you Anakin was trying to do the same thing…" She sighed.

"He was, but he didn't do it the right way…" Luke trailed off, staring at his sister.

"I don't know what to take from it." She breathed out.

"It's all up to you. I'm not here to make you train or to make you do things you aren't comfortable with. But I am always here, Leia. I'm always here for whatever you need. If you need help with control or focussing it, I'm here. If Adelyn ever needs help, I'm here."

"I know you are Luke, I appreciate you being here. I suppose I'll process it like everything I do in my life."

"Don't over think." Luke warned with a smile.

"I won't…"

"Easier said then done."

"I guess." She said taking another sip of her caf. "I've been thinking about contacting Mon today."

"For what?"

"I want to see him…"

"Who?" Luke questioned.

"Murzim…I need to see him."

"Why?" Luke said with a very confused look that almost made Leia laugh.

"Make sure he's locked away, make sure my family is safe. Perhaps get answers." She explained slowly. "I know its weird, but it's something I need to do."

"You sure you're ready for that?" Luke asked, slightly worried if that would be too stressful for his sister. The last time she had seen Murzim had been terrifying and dramatic. Luke knew she was strong, but maybe she needed a little bit more time before seeing him face to face again. It could bring it all back up, and she had just recovered.

"I am. It's something I need to do." Leia said softly and Luke nodded. He stared forward at her before nodding once again.

"I'll go with you." Luke said standing from against the counter.

"You'll what?" She questioned.

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I'll be alright."

"I know you will. But you still shouldn't be alone…I know Han will want to go with you. He likes to take care of you, even if you don't need it." Luke smiled. "But just in case you need me, or you start to feel weird, I'll be there Leia. I'm always here for you."

Leia smiled at her brother, and slowly stepped forward. She nodded and offered him a small hug. She was always grateful for is help and how supportive he was. He always had been, even before they knew they were twins. Luke's kind heart was always welcome, and Leia would never take that for granted.

—-

* * *

Han was worried, but he trusted Leia and Luke to handle things. Leia explained to him why she wanted and needed to see Murzim. So here he sat waiting for them to return home. Adelyn was keeping him company, at least he could focus on his daughter. The Chancellor would be accompanying them and Han knew he was locked up, they all were. But something still worried him about Leia going to see Murzim. _Luke is with her,_ his mind chanted over and over again. She would be fine, and besides there was no changing Leia's mind when her mind was set. He just wanted them to return soon.

 _"This is something I need to do, Han."_ Leia had explained to him, when she brought up the idea of seeing Murzim again.

"Daddy?" Adelyn asked from beside Han. Glancing over at her, Han smiled down at her.

"Little Princess?"

"Will Momma be home soon?" She asked him.

"She will, Uncle Luke too."

"They went to see someone?" She questioned and Han nodded. "Momma was worried." She explained.

"Maybe a little." Han agreed. He didn't need the force to know how Leia was feeling before they had left. But she wanted this and needed this.

"Momma feels better now." Adelyn told her father.

"Does she?" Han questioned.

"Yes!" Adelyn said with a small nod and smile. She liked when her mother felt better.

"Well thats good." Han said with a shrug. By now he really should understand and notice when Adelyn taps into her connection with her mother, but it still surprised him every time. It wasn't weird to him, no. Instead he found it interesting and he liked the idea of Leia being connected to their children in that way. Well to Adelyn, perhaps more children would come later. Hearing the door slide open, Adelyn shrieked and ran towards her mother.

"Momma! We were talking about you!"

"Really? Good things I hope?" Leia questioned with a small glance to Han.

"Of course." Han nodded. Leia didn't even have to ask, Luke immediately suggested Adelyn show him her new drawings in her room, giving Han and Leia some time alone. The pair watched as Adelyn skipped out of the room, Luke following behind.

"Hey…" Han said taking hold of her hands.

"Hi."

"How was it?" Han questioned. Leia let out a loud sigh.

"It was hard."

"What did he say to you?" Han asked, some slight anger rising to the surface.

"He didn't say anything." Leia shrugged.

"He didn't? Did you see him?" Han asked.

"I did. Mon took Luke and I to see him, but he's not the same…"

"What does that mean? They got him drugged?" Han suggested.

"Well partly, but his mind is still recovering."

"Recovering?" Han questioned.

"From what I did to him…Everyone else is fine, just locked up. There is far too much evidence against them all. But Murzim…He's not fully focused you could say."

"Serves him right." Han bit out. He wasn't sure if it was wrong, but he didn't feel sorry for the man. Not after everything he had put his family through.

"I suppose." Leia nodded.

"Leia?" Han questioned, running his fingertip along her chin.

"Luke assured me that it could happen and It doesn't make me a bad person, doing that to him." Leia started.

"Of course you aren't a bad person! You saved us all! He had it coming!"

"I know…Shhh calm down." She said trying to soothe his distress. "I just wasn't expecting him to be like that, I didn't know I had done that."

"You didn't do that to him Leia. It was his own doing, fighting against you?" Han suggested and Leia nodded.

"Luke said the same thing. The way he was using the force it was much different from me. Well that's what Luke thinks at least. We'll never know for sure, but it was obvious we are very different and our techniques, if you will are very different. There is still so much unknown about the force, Luke doesn't have all of the answers…But when we clashed, we clashed hard and it rebounded in a way." She explained, hoping he was understanding her.

"I guess that makes since. Good Vs Evil type of thing?"

"I wouldn't call it that…"

"Leia?" Han whispered, pulling her further into his arms.

"Maybe I wanted more from seeing him. Maybe I needed him to apologize for what he had done. Or make me understand why he blamed Luke and I."

"Leia, he was never going to give you that…He had his mind set on what he was going to do years ago. There was no changing his mind."

"I know…I know that. I just needed something from it…and I think I got it."

"You did?"

"You're right. He was never going to change his mind, maybe this wasn't about good and evil, but one man that tried to ruin it all. I understand that what I did…I know it doesn't make me like Vader."

"Of course it doesn't." Han assured her, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Murzim will never hurt us again, his people won't hurt us…I feel like I can relax just knowing my family is safer." She said. "Thank you." Leia added.

"For what?" Han asked.

"Being here with me."

"Always…" Han whispered.

Leaning in, Leia rested her head fully against Han's chest. His arms wrapped around her and held her to him. In the distance they could hear Adelyn's voice echoing down the hallway. Talking to Uncle Luke about all of her new drawings and designs. Han and Leia both couldn't help but smile at her voice. Right here in this moment, it seemed like things would truly be alright and that someday was right in front of them.

THE END

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I do have an Epilogue and an announcement about this story coming next! So be sure to look out for that in the coming days! As always thank you all for reading and reviewing! I've loved writing this story and Can't wait for to share the Epilogue as well! =)**


	29. Epilogue

**Thank you all for reading the last chapter and those of you that reviewed! =)**

 **Here we have the Epilogue! Be sure to read the end authors note, it's kinda important! ;)**

Epilogue

The day was going strong, and the apartment was quiet, well for the most part. It was a simple day in the Organa Solo household. Adelyn was home from school and had been helping her father off and on. Leia was still at work, but she would be home before they knew it.

"Adelyn?!" Han called to his daughter. He waited for a moment, trying to hear her footsteps from his spot in the kitchen. He'd been working on a dinner for a few hours now, One of Leia's favorite meals. He hoped he could get it finished by the time she made it home. Han had talked to Leia a few hours ago and she had suggested she would be working a little later then normal. Most days he would remind her she worked too hard, but today he appreciated the extra time to finish dinner and make this night good for Leia. Han waited for a moment, still waiting for his daughter. Listening carefully Han could hear Adelyn's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Yeah Dad?" She asked, turning the corner and staring up at him. Her head cocked to the side, waiting for her father to speak.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked, as she nodded. "Can you put the plates out for dinner?"

"I can," She said with a quick shake of her head. Skipping over she quickly grabbed the settings and made her way to the dining room. Han couldn't help but smile at her. She looked more and more like Leia every day. Leia insisted she saw so much of him within their daughter's features, but all he saw was Leia. It was hard to believe she had just celebrated her seventh birthday. While her curls were still long around her face, some days she wore her hair so similar to Leia's, Han couldn't help but see their similarities. She was growing fast, and while Han wished she would stay young forever, he was equally happy to be around and there for each and every day. The good and the bad, Han would take it all. His family made him so happy and he couldn't wait for things to get better and better. Smiling to himself, Han moved to cut up some more vegetables.

"It's all set Dad," Adelyn said, walking back into the kitchen and leaning up against the counter. "Can I help?"

"Sure Princess…Stir this right here," Han said nodding to the stove. "It's hot, be careful," He warned, earning an eye roll for him daughter.

"I'll be fine." She said quickly. She was in such a hurry to grow up and be taken as a big kid. Han wasn't ready for that, but Leia assured him Adelyn was still his little girl.

"I'm sure you will." Han smirked.

"Will Mom like this?" She asked her father, looking up at him. Her big brown eyes staring at him.

"I sure hope so. It's her favorite."

"Good, I hope she likes it." Adelyn nodded. The young girl couldn't deny, she was excited and ready for tonight. She had been helping her father with so much of tonights dinner and plans. Han assured her she was a good helper and a great secret keeper.

"Thanks for helping." Han smiled down at her, offering her a small hug. Adelyn smiled back and hugged him tight.

"Good helper." She smirked, a very familiar Solo look. Both of their heads quickly looked up as they heard the front door slide open.

"Han?" Leia's voice flooded through the apartment.

"Mom's home!" Adelyn said her voice hushed.

"Go say hi to her," Han said pointing to the hallway. Adelyn nodded and quickly bolted out of the kitchen. Leia was putting down her things in the living room, when she saw her daughter running towards her. Leia smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Adelyn giggled, as Leia held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" Leia asked her.

"I'm good, I had a good day Mom."

"I'm so glad." Leia smiled. "Where's Daddy?" Leia questioned, surprised Han hadn't greeted her yet. "Is he working?" Leia asked. Some days Leia would come home and find Han working in her home office, but she was happy to share. He had found something he liked doing that merged all of his skills together. Leia was grateful and happy to support Han in everything he did. Whether that was testing out ideas or starting his own trade company like he had been working on the last few months. Leia couldn't help but be proud of Han, his ability to bounce back into life had impressed her. To be honest their life had been going pretty fantastic lately.

"Dad is making dinner," Adelyn told her mother.

"Oh isn't that nice." Leia smiled, slipping her jacket off, right as Han turned the corner and walked towards her. Leia offered him a smile, as he moved closer. "Hi." Leia greeted him, moving into his embrace. Han smiled down at her, kissing her lips softly.

"Hey."

"Adelyn said you're cooking dinner?"

"I am…Your favorite." Han smirked.

"Spoiling me?" She questioned with another smile. Han loved when she smiled. He loved how beautiful she looked when her lips curved up, or how the mood changes when she did.

"You deserve to be spoiled sometimes," He told her.

"Good to know hot shot." Leia smirked, leaning up and kissing him again. Adelyn sighed beside them, mumbling something about how her parents were always kissing. They heard her small footsteps walk away and they both grinned. Han laughed against Leia's lips, still holding her tight. Adelyn made life interesting that was for sure, and while she loved that her parents were together, she didn't understand the need to kiss all the time.

"We kiss too much?" Han whispered to her.

"Hmm never," She whispered back, kissing him again and running her fingers through his hair.

"I gotta check on the food." He sighed.

"If you must." She smiled, letting him step back.

"How was your day?" Han asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"It was good, very busy but nothing I can't handle."

"Sounds about right." Han smirked.

"This smells amazing."

"Come relax," Han suggested, as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Leia grinned at him, wondering where she would relax in the kitchen. Walking into the room, everything smelled even better. Her senses almost went into overdrive, and she was suddenly very hungry. Leia let out a sudden squeal and Han lifted her up and on to the counter. He smirked at her, leaning in and kissing her once more.

"Wine? Whiskey?" He questioned, against her lips.

"Either one," She whispered. Han nodded and let go of her for a brief moment, pouring her a glass of one of her favorite wines. Leia watched him move around the kitchen, a constant smile across her lips. She was so happy to come home to him every night. He made her so happy.

"Did you get any work done today?" Leia questioned as she sipped her wine.

"Ehh I had other things on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nah…You just sit there and look pretty." Han smirked, winking at her. Leia smiled back, shaking her head at him, as she surveyed the kitchen. Gods everything truly smelled so good, and looked amazing too. Han spoiled her, he was so good to her. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell. No Prince would have ever done this for her.

"How was Adelyn?" Leia asked.

'She's been good, good day at school." Han nodded. "Been pretty helpful."

"Good. You gonna tell me what the occasion is?" Leia questioned.

"That would ruin the surprise sweetheart," Han said, once again stepping up to her spot on the counter. His hands ran up her thighs and rested on her hips. Leia smirked, loving that their height difference was gone when she sat like this. "You look nice."

"Do I?" She smiled, with an slight raise of her eyebrows. She'd been at work all day, she knew she didn't look as nice as she had this morning

"Always." He smirked. "Foods almost ready. Go sit in the dining room," Han said, as he lifted her up and off the counter. Holding her in his arms for a brief moment, before nodding to the other room. "Adelyn's waiting."

"Alright." Leia smiled, still not sure why they were having such a nice dinner tonight. Han watched as she left the room. He let a breath escape his chest. He hadn't realized he was holding it. Why was he nervous? _Don't be nervous_! His mind screamed at him. _She'll say yes,_ Han thought as he touched the ring in his pocket.

—-

* * *

Dinner had been fantastic and delicious. It was a simple evening in with her family, and Leia loved those nights. Looking around the table, Leia smiled as Han and Adelyn talked about a new part for the Falcon. So much Solo ran through that child, but she loved it. They both saw so much of each other in their daughter. It was a wonderful thought to think of what or who she would grow to be. Leia sipped her wine and noticed their conversation had slowed. Han nodded to Adelyn and Leia watched with curiosity at their exchange.

"Mom…" Adelyn started.

"What is it sweetie?" Leia asked her, setting her glass down and looking across the table to her daughter.

"Dad has a question for you."

"Alright?" Leia said looking over to where Han sat. He offered her a smirk as Adelyn continued.

"He said I could help. Because I'm a good secret keeper," Adelyn explained to her mother. Leia nodded and looked back and fourth between the two of them.

"Leia," Han whispered to her, moving his chair closer to hers. Leia nodded, still a bit confused as to what was happening. "I love you," He told her and she nodded again.

"I love you too Han,"

"Adelyn…" Han trailed off looking over to his daughter. Adelyn's bright smile lit the room and her body showed nothing but excitement. Leia offered her daughter a smile, happy to see her so thrilled about something. Leia's eyes once again darted between Han and Adelyn both.

"Mom, Dad wants to know if someday can be today?" Adelyn questioned and Leia immediately looked back to Han. She stared into his eyes, because she knew what that meant. They'd said it for so long now, and now their daughter had made it a reality. Looking down Leia finally noticed the ring in Han's hand. She felt an odd sound come from her throat but she wasn't sure if anyone else had heard it.

"Leia," Han started. "I love you so much, you and Adelyn. And I wondered if today we could start that someday we've been talking about?" He questioned, holding up the ring. Leia looked down at the beautiful design and gems that glittered in the light. Her heart was pounding so fast, she didn't know if she should speak, breath or pass out.

"Han…" She ended up whispering out.

"Leia."

"I thought we said we wouldn't do a big proposal?" She questioned with a laugh, because she really hadn't been expecting this. Everything had been so thought and planned, Leia always assumed one day they would get married and Han wouldn't have to go through the trouble of proposing, he already knew that answer.

"I wanted to surprise you." He smirked.

"You did." Leia nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what do you say?" Han asked, reaching out for her hand and slowly starting to slip the ring on her finger. Leia smiled again, her head starting to nod faster and faster.

"Yes!"

"Yes," Han repeating, smiling brightly back at her.

"Of course yes!"

Throwing her arms around his neck, Leia pulled him closer to her. She rested her face in his neck and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. His arms wrapped around her, as he whispered over and over again how much he loved her in her ear. Somewhere in the distance they could hear Adelyn squealing and jumping for joy. Pulling back just a bit, Leia smiled at him, long enough before bringing their lips together. They both were lost in the kiss, too many feelings and emotions at once. This was long overdue and they both knew that. But they had both wanted this and hoped for this someday. Someday was today. It hadn't mattered how much time had passed, they had found their way back to each other and now they had the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading Time Passes! I enjoyed writing it so much. I felt this was a good place to end this story. However, I have fell in love with this family! Because of that I have decided to create a sequel to this story. I am currently finishing the outline of it now. It will mostly be fluffy pieces as the years go by for Han, Leia and Adelyn. Right now it has about 10 chapters, and as I said will mostly be fluffy bits and moments I see happening to Han, Leia and Adelyn...If you love this little family like I do, I think you'll enjoy these pieces I have planned for them. It will be called Time Continues. Be sure to follow me if you are interested in reading what else happens to this family, I will also post a note here, when I have posted the first chapter! Thank you all so much for supporting this story! I hope to see you on the sequel!**


	30. SEQUEL

**Hello Everyone**

 **The Sequel has been posted!**

 **Time Continues**

 **I hope to see you all there for Han and Leia Fluff, As this Organa/Solo family's story continues.**


End file.
